Forbidden Love
by Mercenary Nemesis
Summary: Chris Redfield ran away from the hospital,where he was taken after being injured in the Edonian Civil War. He arrived in Bohma, where he met a mysterious woman. Will love be enough to overcome the secrets and revelations? Adult language in some chapters.
1. The Alley

**Thank you for clicking on the story. The game characters belong to Capcom.**

 **It's my first time writing a story starring Chris Redfield, I'm not English** ** **Native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **A/N: There are some chapters or part of chapters that will be in 1st POV, but generally is a 3rd POV story. I hope it doesnt't get too confusing.  
**

* * *

 _Chris Redfield suffered post-traumatic amnesia after he and his team were caught in a trap sprung by Ada Wong in the Republic of Edonia. Most of his team died, and an unconscious Chris was brought to a local hospital._

 _Upon waking up, Chris had no recollection of who he was or what had occurred, but his mind was wracked by an overwhelming and inexplicable guilt. Chris determined to run away, and he left the hospital before anyone could check in on him. (Chris' Amnesia Re 6 File)_

* * *

 **Introduction**

Chris Redfield, a captain of the BSAA, ran away from the hospital after getting severely injured during the Edonian Civil War.

Taking advantage of the chaos in Edonia and the amount of fugitives, he mixed himself among them and before being caught in his clandestine trip; he left the truck during its stop and walked around the long road until the bad weather started once again.

He arrived in Bohma, a peaceful small village with Gothic, Renaissance and Baroque elements in its architecture.

(**)

 **Chris's POV**

 _I ran. I ran so much. I was so scared, so desperate. My lungs gasped for oxygen, my feet hurt like hell. That was a very cold night, or more exactly dawn._

 _I didn't know for how long I had been walking around that strange place dressed in hospital clothing. My head hurt a lot; I was starving and getting weak. I removed the bandages that covered my head to cover my feet._

 _I finally reached a small town that was surrounded by forests, a river and mountains; I had managed to get a ride without being noticed until a nearby location since many were the fugitives trying to run away from that chaotic place where the hospital was located._

 _The small streets were too quiet, the opposite from where I ran away from. It was starting to snow. No one seemed to be awake at that time since the houses had no lights on besides the outside ones on the walls and very few light poles. Therefore, I ended up entering in a small alley in hope I could protect myself somehow from the cold wind and the thin falling snow over a tent illuminated by a weak light on the wall. I was trembling in cold. I didn't know where I was. I was completely lost, haunted by my own thoughts._

 _Sometime later I could hear footsteps coming closer until the sound stopped as I looked back to see the silhouette of a woman dressed in a long coat that reached down to her thighs who had a scared face. We looked at each other for a few seconds._

 _"Help me…" my failing voice finally came out. I wasn't even sure if that woman could understand me since she continued staring me. "Please…" I begged with the little strength I had for that moment since tiredness and a strong migraine finally got me._

 **2PM**

I woke up by the sound of voices at distance; I could not get a single word. All I knew there were female voices. Apparently, they were having a disagreement. I looked at the ceiling and to the sides trying to recognize the place, but it was in vain. All I could see was an apparent female bedroom, white walls, wooden floor, the purple sheets and the clean and very well organized simple furniture. I didn't even know what had happened to me. The voices sound stopped and not long after it, I heard footsteps approaching the door of the bedroom.

"Oh, you're awake." The platinum blonde woman with a very white skin and slim body, dressing a sexy red nightdress tight to her body, spoke when passed by the door, "How are you feeling?" she asked in concern while walking at my direction

For my surprise, her English was not bad, but I could notice her foreign accent, "I'm hungry and thirsty." I replied with a husky voice

"I'll get you something to eat, the good news is that your fever is over!" she said while she checked my temperature with her delicate and soft hands

"Are you a nurse?"

She made a face of someone who wanted to laugh at something, "Not really, but I studied some first-aid lessons."

"That's good."

"Yeah, now just wait a bit; I'm going to prepare you something. If you need to use the bathroom in the meantime it's in that pink door. I'll be right back." She said turning her back

"Thanks." I said as I watched her leave. I took a deep breath; I was still weak and felt some dizziness as I tried to stand up. My feet were still killing me, but even with the difficulty, I went to use the bathroom.

Some time passed and coincidently when I left the bathroom and sat by the bed corner, the platinum blonde woman returned to the bedroom with my meal on a tray.

"Meat with vegetables soup and orange juice. It's all I have for the moment, it's very cold outside and I still didn't have time to do the groceries." She spoke placing the tray on the bed

"It's fine, thank you very much! It smells delicious." I said not wasting any more time to feed myself

The woman just nodded with a light smile and sat on an armchair near the end of the bed watching the falling snow by the window.

"What's your name?" I asked

"You can call me Scarlet." She replied with a vague tone still looking at the window

I got the clue she didn't want to tell me her real name, I didn't insist either.

"Yours?" she asked

I made a pause looking at the soup. I frowned due to the effort to remember my own identity, "I don't know… I don't remember…" I sighed shaking my head

"Okay… So I'll call you Handsome! It's the best name I can get you right now." She spoke finally letting out a real smile and turning her face at me. Her eyes were of an icy color that I was sure it was not so usual anywhere. She had a very feminine silhouette from head to toe, her hair at that moment was tied on a ponytail, but it wasn't hard to guess that she had a long straight hair.

I let out a discreet laugh, "Alright, Scarlet, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too Handsome!"

We smiled at each other.

"Did you cook it?" I asked pointing with my head to the soup

"Yes."

"Congratulations, it tastes really good!" I said after taking another sip

"Thanks, but most probably is because you are hungry." She replied with a tone of joke, or maybe she wasn't used to get compliments especially coming from a stranger.

"No, I'm sure it's your sauce and not the hunger."

"Well, no one likes hospitals food… I hope that's the reason why you ran away from it without discharge." She joked

"How… Oh…" I said looking at myself not knowing how to react and just put a faint smile on my face

"What happened to you?"

I shook my head, "I don't know… I don't remember anything. All I know I had a strong anguish feeling and needed to get out of there… but I got lost, I don't even know where I am."

"You are in Bohma, a small village in Eastern Europe."

"Alright…" I whispered passing my hand on my head and then suddenly feeling a sharp headache

"Pain?" the woman rushed to my aid in concern

"Yes… out of nothing."

"I'll get you some analgesics." She spoke rushing to the bathroom to get it in the small bathroom cabinet, "here."

I didn't waste any time and got the 2 pills from her hand and drank it with the juice, "Thanks."

"You should take some rest. When you feel better and if the weather allow it, I'll take you back to the hospital." She said removing the tray from the bed

I didn't say anything in acknowledgement but I knew for sure that she knew that I had listened to her. I tried my best to not worry her with my condition, since she had already been taking too much trouble for a stranger like me. She brought me to her home, took care of me, feed me and let me stay the night at her home without considering once about her safety or questioning me.

A few minutes later, I fell asleep and before my eyes sealed, I saw the blonde woman checking on me from the door.

* * *

 **Any thoughts, comments or questions? Let me know, it will help me to improve.**

 **A/N: I intend to update every Saturday or Sunday.**


	2. 24 Hours

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not English** ** **Native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chris's POV**

The moment I woke up, a feeling of bereft overtook me and it weighed so heavy on me that I felt as if someone was choking me, and I was unable to lift myself off the bed. I couldn't even recover myself from that feeling or figure out the reason behind it, when I was hit with an erupting sense of guilt, that made my head hurt really badly. Maybe it was the pain that gave me the strength to sit up.

I ran a hand through my hair, out of distress, and felt a lump on the back of my head. I poked it a little and realized that was probably the reason why my head hurt and possibly the reason why I don't remember anything. I tried to remember what happened and who was I, but I didn't get any answer.

I looked through the window by the bedside to see that it was already dark outside and it had stopped snowing as well. I pulled off the blanket aside, got off the bed and made my way to the door, which opened up into a small corridor leading to the left. I followed the hallway to the end and found my beautiful host, Scarlet, squeezed up on a small couch while she slept.

I couldn't help but feel bad for intruding like this. She deserved to sleep on the comfortable bed and it should me sleeping in the living room. I could tell just from one look around the house that she lived alone, since the house didn't have any other rooms and it was probably the only house in the neighborhood because others were 2-3 stories high.

I tried not to make too many sound when I walked, ignoring the pain in my feet, but unfortunately the woman turned out to be a light sleeper and noticed my presence, and sat up straight on the couch seemingly startled by my presence.

"Oh thank god, it's just you", the woman sighed out in relief and relaxed a little, "Are you feeling better now? Do you need anything?", she asked her face ridden with concern while she turned on the lamp on the center table.

"I am fine now… thanks for sheltering me", I expressed my gratitude, "And I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you and I apologize for all the trouble I am causing you."

"Oh that's alright", she spoke getting off the couch, and folding her blanket, "It's temporary; it's not like I'd allow you to stay here forever or anything.", she added in a somewhat indifferent tone and then she bit her tongue in realization, "Wait… that didn't come out right…"

"It's okay", I said with a smile, taking no offense of her words, "I understand I am a stranger and unwelcomed. So, don't worry I'll leave now," I painfully limped towards the door, "Once again thanks for everything!"

"Wait", the woman spoke up, as I grabbed the door handle, and I turned to look back at her, "Where are you supposed to go?", she asked me in a puzzled tone, crossing her arms, "I don't think you even have a single penny on you now. You won't make it too far in this condition", she hit me with a harsh truth and I didn't have a counter for that. She let out a sigh, "Look, what I said earlier… I didn't mean it like that", she shook her head, "You can stay here for some time."

"I don't think…", I tried to disagree.

"I am not fond of strangers in my house either, but the last thing I want is to find you dead, after all the trouble I went through...", she almost lectured me, looking at me sharply, "You owe me this much", she took a brief pause, "So stay here until you can walk yourself to the hospital in one piece."

I couldn't help but smile at her kindness, "Thanks, I'll find a way to repay your hospitality.", I expressed my gratefulness.

"You should better", the blonde woman said with a smile, and then her eyes widened in horror, "It's dark already!", she exclaimed in surprise turning to look at the wall clock, "Crap, I have an appointment in 2 hours and I am not even dressed for it. I can't be late… Excuse me!"

The woman didn't wait for my reply and hurried past me into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Left alone in that small room, I really felt out of place but it's not like I had anywhere to go and I definitely didn't want to go back to that hospital. I knew I had to find another way and try to get some work to earn money, so I could pay for hostels. Only then I could move out of here and give the woman back her privacy.

My chain of thoughts was broken by a very strong and distinct scent, which almost immediately saturated whole room. I turned my attention to the person, who was wearing that provocative wooden cologne, as she made her way back to the small living room.

For a moment I kept looking at her, taking in her appearance. She was dressed in a long red coat reaching down to her thighs, black leggings and black heels; her makeup heavy with smoky eye shadows and strawberry red lipstick. She had a small black purse and her platinum blonde hair was left loose hanging down to her waist.

"I'm in a hurry, so I am sorry but I have to leave now", she said to me speaking really fast, "And I remember our deal about taking you back to the hospital but I don't really have time for that."

"It's fine", I didn't mind that, since I didn't really want to go back to hospital anyways.

"If you are in pain or anything, there are some analgesics in bathroom cabinet", she instructed me moving to the door, "There's some soup and juice in the fridge if you are hungry. If you feel like taking a bath, feel free; there's an extra toothbrush in the cabinet as well."

"Okay", I just said in response.

She grabbed the door knob and turned to me, "And the most important thing of all; don't go out! I don't want the neighbors talking about you", she said in an almost warning tone, shaking her head a little.

"Understood", I gave her a nod. I didn't want to cause her any trouble and I had no choice but to agree with her rules.

"Okay then I'll be off to work, you take care of yourself", she said opening the door and stepping out.

"You too", I wished her back and she head on her way.

Just like that the woman trusted me once again and left her house to me. I knew for sure and she had said so herself that she didn't wish for things to be like this but still she was kind and considerate enough to let me in her house, give me food and even let me sleep on her warm bed. She was really a kind hearted soul for doing so much for a stranger like me without thinking once about her security. I was glad that no ill intended thoughts crossed my mind so far for her or anyone else.

I shook my head breaking my chain of thoughts and decided to get on with my usual chores, because that's what left for me for now. Once I was finished with trivialities, I started to think about what kind of job I could get, which led me to think about what sort of job I was doing before I lost my memory. No longer had those thoughts crossed my mind, the ghosts of my past memories came to haunt me. I tried to drown those memories in the bottle of vodka, that I found in the fridge.

* * *

 **Scarlet's POV**

It was 4:30 o'clock in the morning, when I was walking home from work, making my way through a deserted alley that led straight to my place. As I got neared to my house, I spotted my best friend standing at a corner and from the way she was looking at me, I assumed she was waiting for me.

"Yana, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?", I asked her out of concern.

"That guy is still at your place, isn't he?", the redhead woman asked me, pointing at my home.

"I think so…", I spoke a little doubtfully and she gave me a serious look, "I mean that's where I left him but I don't know now", I added with a shrug.

"You're really out of your mind!", she spoke in a tone mixed with skepticism and anxiousness, as we made our way towards my house, "I… I mean… how can you let a complete stranger live in your house?! What happened to… to your codes?!", she spoke fast and not keeping the surprise and worry off her voice, "That guy is really trouble, I tell you!", she put a lot of weight on those last few words.

"He's alright", I told her the truth, "And besides I can't throw him out in the cold, I am not that heartless yet."

"You're not heartless; you're brainless!", Yana said in a friendly mocking tone, "The guy is a fugitive! Have you seen his size? He can probably punch a boulder out of his way then you're just a human."

I let out a laugh her over-worrying, "He's not that aggressive."

"And you're the one to know, right!", she stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "For from what I came to learn he's way beyond aggressive", she took a dramatic pause, "He's insane!", she lowered her voice to say that.

"What do you mean?", I asked her to explain her reasons for saying such a thing.

"Earlier, people heard noises of things crashing and glasses breaking in your house", she answered seemingly bothered about it all, "Not just that, he was heard talking to himself, technically he was yelling out loud! Neighbors were really scared and I'm sure they'll call the police next time."

"What?!", I exclaimed in surprise.

"Take my advice, my friend", Yana spoke in her usual tone, "Get rid of that guy before he causes more trouble for you and you are chased away from your home."

"Nobody can chase me away", I said revolted of that thought, "I own that place!"

"I know but the people won't think twice before harming you", she said shaking her head, "You already know we are not welcome here", she stated a fact, looking around the place a little sadly, "That stray dog is not worth the trouble, my friend. Take care of yourself!"

With that Yana parted ways with me and headed to her home probably. I let out sigh, watching her leave and looked back at my place preparing myself to see what was on the other side of the door. I pushed it open the door and stepped inside.

The scenario was much worse in my head than in reality, "Dramatic Yana…", I thought letting out a heavy breath of relief, but I couldn't relax for too long as the realization hit me. It was like old movie play right in front of me, and I was overwhelmed by negative feelings from the past.

There were pieces of glass all over the floor and there was no sign of the stray dog. Did he run away again? I walked further inside my house careful not to step on glass. I checked the kitchen and bedroom but couldn't find him there, so I had no option but to check the bathroom.

I tried to push open the door, but there was something on the other side that was blocking it, so I had to put my whole weight on it to get it open enough so I could slip inside the bathroom. I found the man lying unconscious on the bathroom floor and still in his hospital clothes. I bend down to him and tried to wake him up but it was all useless; he was out cold.

I knew I couldn't carry him alone to the bed on my own in this condition, unlike the previous night when he was conscious enough to walk slowly and I had some help from Yana. I sighed once again, struggling with my own mixed emotions and memories, which seemed to be more and more affected by this man's conditions.

"What happened to you?", I muttered to his pitiful unconscious form, as I remained crouched down next to him.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you Bearfield003 and Otori Kaede for the reviews :D**

 **I'd like to thank my great friend** **JennaWilliams for helping me with the chapter presentation. :D**

 **See you next weekend.**


	3. The Deal

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not English** ** **Native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Scarlet's POV**

I woke up to the sounds of the man moaning by my side and saw him stumble towards the toilet, when I opened my eyes to check on him and saw him spilling his guts in the toilette, there was no doubt that he was wasted. As much as I was cringed off the whole scene, I moved to fetch him a clean towel.

I stayed by his side, while he carried on with emptying his stomach in frequent intervals. I couldn't help but be reminded of my childhood and most importantly of my mother, and how she used to care for my father, when he came home drunk and wasted. Maybe it was her influence that was making me act such a way towards my drunken guest as well. Even the way he cried whilst throwing up was same as my father.

After some time the man finally seemed much better from the hangover, even though he was somewhat sprawled on the bathroom floor. I let out a sigh and fetched him the chair from the dressing table, and set in next to him. With some effort I helped him up on the chair.

"Are you feeling alright?", I asked him looking down at him in concern and pity.

"I… I'm fine", he answered looking up at me and his voice was hoarse.

"You should take a shower", I said looking down at the mess he had on his clothes.

"I don't need a shower", he grumbled.

"Yes you do!", I spoke with a firmness on my voice, "You're not exactly smelling like roses you know."

The man smelled himself and didn't seem to be pleased as well, "I don't care", he said to my surprise, "My daily rate is ending and I cannot pay you for the water bill either. I should get going and find work, so I can pay you back. Thank you for your hospitality", he added annoyed and made an attempt to walk out but I could see that he couldn't really keep his balance.

I didn't really want to and I shouldn't have but I ended up laughing, as I watched him trying to walk out, "And you think you will walk in public with your butt showing off and get some work in those puke stained clothes, not to mention again you smell horrible!"

The guy looked down at his clothes, "But this is only pair of clothes I have", he said.

"Why don't you come here and take a shower", I said putting the chair under the shower, "While I wash those clothes, and clean the mess you made last night."

"I'll go clean that up right away", he turned to head that way.

But I stopped him, grabbing hold of his arm, "You just take a shower and leave the rest to me", and he opened his mouth to say something, "Don't worry about the water bill, I don't mind if your debt is just the water bill."

"Why do you care so much", he asked looking me in the eyes.

"I…", I began but I didn't know the answer to that myself. I hadn't even realized myself that I was going out of my way to help out this stranger, maybe because I was still clouded by my past, "I guess it just seems the right thing to do", I answered with a shrug.

"Thank you!", he said sounding sincerely, "And I am sorry for whatever I did last night, I am not proud of it."

"It's alright", I spoke to him, "Not the first time someone got drunk and got out of control", I let out a sigh remembering my father's drunken tantrums, "Anyways you don't need help with the shower, do you?"

"No, I'll be fine", he answered shaking his head in negative, "It would be too awkward for both of us, for me to be naked like that."

"Okay, then just toss your clothes out of the bathroom and I'll take them", I said stepping out the bathroom.

* * *

 **Chris's POV**

I removed my clothes, opened the bathroom door a crack just enough to slip my hand out of it, so I could toss out the dirty clothes to Scarlet. I locked the bathroom door, turned on the shower and stepped under it, not really bothered by the cold water. There were more important things on my mind, like why I acted like that when I saw that news on the TV. What did I remember? Was the news related to me?

"Who am I? What happened to me?", I asked myself, tormented by the memories that I didn't even have.

* * *

 **Scarlet's POV**

I cleaned up all the mess in the living room, thoughtful about the recent turn of events and questioning myself, why was I so cool about this man's presence after all the trouble he had caused me so far? I knew that I wasn't thinking straight to just bring home a stranger like this, and it wasn't like he had money to pay for it. I was sheltering a homeless broke guy and I didn't even know why.

"Maybe it's his looks…", I talked to myself and then shook my head, "What am I saying!", I was a little surprised thinking such a way. It wasn't like I hadn't seen handsome men in my life, of course they weren't this hot, but well I should just stop thinking about him. I focused on cleaning and not let these disturbing thoughts get in my way.

I had just finished cleaning, when I noticed the man standing at the entrance of the corridor with just a towel around his waist to cover his lower body. I was really taken aback by such a view, which seemed to be right off some male fitness magazine. He had a very toned and muscular body with perfect abs, and if that wasn't enough his after shower look with his hair wet, added to his sex appeal.

I tried to take it easy, telling myself that it wasn't such a big deal to see such a tall and handsome man, there must be many like him. I looked away from him and moved to put the trash in can but in a clumsy moment, I let accidentally knocked off the trashcan.

"Crap!", I cursed, knowing that I'll have to gather it once again.

"Should I help you with something?", he asked stepping closer to me.

'Yes, you should leave my house so I can I have my old routine back', I thought, "No, it's alright", I replied to him, "I am done with it anyway."

"Okay...", he replied with a slight nod.

"You should start hydrating yourself.", I said stepping away from him, "Once your clothes are dried, I'll take you to that hospital."

"I don't want to go there.", he spoke seemingly not too keen about the thought.

"Well you can't stay here either.", I stated a fact.

"I am not intending to.", he replied shaking his head, "I was already walking out that door…", he stopped in midsentence, "I'll leave when those clothes are dried and start looking for a job, so I can live on my own and settle my debt with you."

"No one gets a job right away, especially in this town.", I spoke practically, "The crisis because of the war is affecting the business. Where would you stay during your search for job, on the street? Make an igloo with the snow?"

"I am sure I'll get a job quickly.", he contested me, "People always need someone to repair something or the other in their houses."

"Yeah but you don't know our language...", I told him, "And most people don't know English here."

He let out a sigh of disappointment, "Don't you know anyone, who could employ me?", he asked me, "I can't mooch off you forever."

"Well most of the people here have independent jobs or run small family stores and as such", I told him thinking about it, "And given the fact that you're a stranger, who has no memory about himself, doesn't even know his name, I don't think it will be easy for you to get a job. It's better for you to go back to the hospital, they'll help you find your family and friends. I'm sure they registered you there!"

"Maybe you're right", the man said looking down at his feet, "But I am not ready for it; I wouldn't have made a run if I was ready to face them. I appreciate your concern but I can't go back there, at least not now. Thanks for your help; I'll manage on my own somehow."

I breathed our heavily, "So here's the deal, you can stay here but you have to make a promise", I didn't even know why I was saying such a thing.

"What promise?", he asked.

"No, alcohol in the house or getting wasted", I stated it as strictly as I could, "As long as you do that you can stay here, of course that's just until you get a job and a place to live. I can't have you repeating last night scene once again, if you do then I won't hesitate to kick you out of my house."

"I promise to not do it again", he agreed to that deal.

"Okay, good then", I was more than relieved to have to know that, "I'll go make breakfast."

* * *

 **(TPOV)**

Chris just nodded in response and Scarlet walked to the kitchen to prepare the meal. He walked to the couch and sat down, looking around a little bit. He didn't really remember much of last night and it was clean now but for Scarlet to make such a condition for letting him stay, he knew that it must have been some big deal.

He looked up and just stared blankly at her, while she worked her way in the kitchen. She was humming some tune, which was unfamiliar to him and he assumed that it must be some local song. He cleared his throat to get her attention but she didn't take notice of it.

"So…", Chris began a little loudly and she looked his way, "Was I really bad last night?", he asked her feeling remorseful.

Scarlet gave him one long look before replying, "I don't really know, I wasn't here when you had your drunken fit.", she continued to cook breakfast, "But I don't want to see my home trashed every time I return from work and I can definitely do without the attention from the neighbors. I already have plenty of it."

"I am sorry for all the embarrassment I caused you...", he apologized to her once again and just felt worse every time he did it, "I don't know what happened, but believe me I am not like this."

"How can you be so sure?", she asked him letting out a slight laugh while she poured coffee for them, "You don't remember anything about yourself."

"Don't my feelings count?", he asked her feeling really ashamed about it all.

"As far as I know drunkards tend to have raw emotions for every fleeting moment", she commented, "So, no it doesn't really count in your case."

Chris looked down feeling guilty and knowing that whatever she said was right. He was still struggling with those invisible demons and they could jump on him sooner or later. He couldn't convince the woman that he'll fight those demons, when he himself didn't know what they looked like.

He sighed lifting his eyes to the woman and following her every move. She intrigued him. She wasn't the really talkative type, but she used to say the right things at the right time. She had good intentions, but she kept herself at a distance. And even after she had seen so many shades of him, when he was at the cold, or when he was wasted and naked at the bathroom, she still looked at him the same way she did before.

"Breakfast's ready! Come and have your fill", Scarlet called out to him, taking a seat on the small table herself.

Chris moved to join her on the small table, taking his seat in right front of her. They ate in complete silence and barely looked at each other. Chris was the first to finish his meal but he stayed at the table, sipping on to his black coffee.

"I just hope my clothes dry soon enough", he made a random comment, just to break the silence.

The woman looked at him somewhat thoughtfully, "About that", she spoke wiping her face on a napkin, "I guess we have to get you some clothes. I mean you can't do away with just one pair of hospital dress."

"True", he agreed to her.

"I have a friend whose build is just like you and he owes me some favors", she told him, "So let me ask him if he can spare his old clothes to you."

"That would be great", Chris said delighted, "Another favor in my debt book."

"Okay so I'd head out to get them in a bit", she said lifting herself off the table, "Let me take care of the few things", she added moving to take their dirty.

"Let me do it", Chris said stopping her by grabbing hold of her hand, "I really don't want to be a burden on you, so let me do what little I can do."

"Alright", she agreed and he took those dirty dishes to the kitchen.

"And also you can have your bed from tonight", he spoke while doing the dishes, "I'll take the couch."

Scarlet laughed a little, "I don't think you'll fit in the two seat couch, Handsome", she said to him and before Chris could say anything to her, "I have a sleeping bag, you can sleep in that."

"Okay that's fine too", Chris agreed to that.

"So you carry on with your work, I'll go have a shower and then go out to get those clothes", she said moving away and left him be.

Scarlet took a quick shower and dressed herself in her everyday winter clothes and headed out, not before warning Chris to behave. It was still early in the morning when she stepped out of her house. Some of the early rising neighbors were going through their daily routine but not even a single one of them failed to throw a nasty look at her way, thanks to her adorable guest.

Scarlet ignored all those hateful looks, and carried on her way silently. It was nothing she wasn't used to; she has always been the centre of commotion in this neighborhood from long before that stranger arrived. She walked through the street for some 5 minutes or so till she reached to her friend's place.

(**)

Scarlet entered inside a yellow loft, where her close friend Yana, mostly known as Ditta, rented a room. She knocked on the door and her friend got the door for her immediately. It seemed that she was waiting for Scarlet, since the latter woman had called the former on her way to her place.

"Is everything okay?", Ditta asked checking on her.

"Yes", Scarlet replied stepping inside, "Why the surprise?", she asked not knowing why Ditta asked her such a question.

"You called me so early in the morning, it's not very usual of you.", her friend explained still making the effort to wake up.

Scarlet gave her slight smile, "I needed your help."

"With what?", Ditta asked her sounding a little concerned.

"I need clothes for my guest...", she told her coming straight to the point.

"What! He's still there?", her friend didn't hold her voice down while exclaiming in surprise.

"Yeah…", Scarlet answered feeling not so proud about it, and almost embarrassed about the whole thing.

"Are you out of your mind…", Her friend began her lecture.

"I know!", Scarlet cut her in between.

"So why is he still there? You should have gotten rid of him by now!", she scolded her once again.

Scarlet sighed out of frustration, "Listen to me, before you start lecturing me, okay?", the ginger woman rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of disapproval, "I know what he did and that is enough to kick him out, but we had a talk and he apologized and also promised me that he won't do it again, so I'm letting him stay, " Ditta opened her mouth to say something but Scarlet spoke fast, "Only until he gets a job, and for him to get a job, he needs some clothes. So, I am here after I tried to borrow some of J.D.'s old clothes. I tried calling him but he didn't answer, so I called you. Help me to get him some clothes, so he can get a job and leave my house forever."

"So, he's staying indefinitely...", Ditta asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you going to help or not?", Scarlet asked her not hiding her impatience, she had reached her limit to tolerate Yana's single track lectures.

"Yes, of course", she replied dropping her hands to her side in defeat, "I guess there are some old clothes of my brother in the drawer", she spoke leading her to a room, "He's not as big as your guest, but he likes wearing sizes bigger than his so maybe it will fit", she added pulling out her brother's clothes from a drawer.

"He won't have any problem with me taking it, right?", Scarlet asked after having a second thought.

"He won't even notice it, I think", Yana replied, "I'll just tell him that I did some charity when he comes here to visit."

Scarlet couldn't help but laugh, "Thanks Yana, you're the only one I can count on", she moved to hug her friend.

"I know", Yana didn't deny it and both the women laughed once again, "Okay so don't get mad but I am little curious as to why you're doing so much for a stranger. I have never seen you going out of your way to help someone."

"Well it's because I have never came across someone who needed my help", she answered, "I could help him, so why not?", she asked back with a shrug.

"Because he's a fugitive", her friend gave her the reason.

"We don't know for sure", Scarlet reasoned with her.

"He's a foreigner, and he ran away from a hospital", Yana stated the obvious.

"I guess he wasn't even thinking when he ran off", Scarlet presented her own theory in the matter, "All I know he's a nice guy!"

"How can you know that in just one day?", Yana argued with her once again.

"Two days actually", the blonde corrected her.

"Still not enough to know someone", the ginger stuck to her point, "You're attracted to him aren't you?"

"What?!", Scarlet exclaimed in surprised, "No!"

"You're just in denial", her friend smiled at her teasingly, "Don't let his cute ass blind you… or is there something more than that?"

"Pff… I didn't do anything", Scarlet just rolled her eyes, "He can't even afford to pay the rent or his food!"

"Many will do him for free, don't you think?", the ginger asked her with a sly smile on her face.

"Seriously, now?", Scarlet said slightly annoyed, "He's just a guy, a handsome guy for sure, but nothing special. He needed help so I am helping him."

"I hope you're just helping him and nothing more", Yana spoke in a very serious tone, "I just don't want you to repeat your mother's story."

"I am not", she answered firmly, "Don't worry about it. Everything is under control and like I said it's temporary, once he gets a job, he'll leave."

"I just hope he doesn't get you in trouble", Yana said with a sigh.

Scarlet just smiled in reply, completely understanding her friend's concern and knew that Yana was right but also knew that she herself wasn't wrong either. Both them gave each other a good bye hug, before Scarlet headed back home.

* * *

Chris watched TV while he waited for Scarlet to return, and he was still dressed in just a towel. He skimmed through the channels trying to find something of his interest but most of the things were in local language. He paused on the News and had no idea what they were saying but from the images flashing on the screen told him it wasn't something good. It seemed like some sort of Civil War was going on in the country that had been the cause of too much destruction, including what seemed like a hospital.

Chris had a very vague memory from the time when he made his run, and he recognized the hospital that was going up in smokes on the TV to be the one where he had run from, "I guess running away turned out to be a blessing in disguise...", he muttered to himself, "On the downside, I might not be able to know about myself anymore…", he sighed out of distress.

He turned off the TV, telling himself it was enough for today. He didn't want to wake up the demons inside him once again, even though he knew it was just a matter of time before they are unleashed but he wanted to control it as much as he could. He just walked back forth through the house, exploring it a little since he had nothing much to do. The house had just one floor with only a single bedroom and a bathroom. The other room had the living area and kitchen area sharing the space, just separated by the kitchen counters and a very small area for laundry. It was enough for a single person.

He stepped to the window in the living room and looked outside just to entertain himself. There were some people walking in the small street and some opening their little stores around the corner. "Simple life...", he muttered to himself smiling a little, feeling at peace for some time, "I wonder if my life was as simple as these people?", he asked himself as he watched those people, "Probably not!", he answered himself. He had a strong feeling that his life was nowhere near as calm as it is here. It was then that he spotted a familiar figure making its way through the crowd, carrying a small bag, 'Scarlet…', he thought recognizing her and it brought a smile to his face. He kept his eyes on her as she walked past the people and couldn't help but find it odd that she didn't greet anyone and not a single person greeted her either; instead they had somewhat condescending look on their faces.

Chris stepped away from the window when Scarlet drew close to the home and in few minutes the woman unlocked the door, "Oh wow nothing is broken!", she commented stepping inside the house.

"Yeah", Chris responded not taking offence of her little joke.

"Here I got some clothes for you", she held out the bag to him, "I hope it fits. Not many have the same size as you here."

"It's alright", he replied looking inside the back, "It's better than freezing my ass."

"Yeah", the woman agreed with a hearty laugh, "Why don't you try them on in the bedroom."

Chris nodded and headed straight for the bathroom. He didn't take too long to try those clothes on. There were two black pants, one black shorts, one green T-shirt, two black shirts, a black coat and a pair of shoes that luckily fit him. They suited better than his expectations and he left the room wearing one of the pants and the green T-shirt.

"Thanks a lot for these clothes, now I can go look for a job", Chris expressed his gratitude, "You really have a good eye for men's fashion."

The woman just smiled at him, "I didn't get you any underwear, but I can lend you money to buy them or can sew them out of those hospital clothes."

"You know how to sew?", he asked her not hiding surprise in his tone.

"Yeah my mother taught me all typical 'woman' skills", Scarlet replied with a smile.

"Impressive", Chris said in appreciation, "So what's next on your list?"

"Not much, have to buy groceries", She answered his question, "Might have to go for work later tonight."

"So, let's go then", Chris said with a friendly smile, "We could go shop for groceries together."

"No, that's fine", she shook her head, "You need some rest and your feet were hurt too.

"It's all fine now", he told her the truth, "And to be honest, I am really bored of being locked in the house and I could help you carry groceries and heavy stuff too."

"Sounds perfect then!", the blonde agreed to the arrangement.

"So lead the way then", Chris asked her with an amiable smile, which made him look even more handsome.

They both left the house together, and a lot of people shot curious gazes at them but they ignored those judgmental looks from the small town people. They both talked a little whilst their outing and Chris noticed Scarlet was a very closed about her personal matters but he didn't mind about it much, after all they were practically strangers still now. But he knew it was a matter of time before they get to know each other and become friends.

(**)

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _I don't really know what I just did…. Actually I don't know what I've been doing for the past 48 hours._

 _It was just another day at work, until I found that guy freezing himself out in the cold. I have no idea why I brought him, a complete stranger, to my home and allowed him to live with me since then._

 _Yana has been lecturing me since the time she helped me carry that man to my place. And she almost ate my liver, when she learned about the little deal I made with the man._

 _I don't know what's gotten into me. I know he's a fugitive and I don't have any problem in 'hiding' him._

 _But… I don't feel he's a bad guy… there's something different about him… I can tell from experience that he's not like the other men I have met._

 _I want to understand him better…"_

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you** **Xaori , Bearfield003,** **ChrisRedWing and Otori Kaede for the reviews :D**

 **A special thank you to my great friend** **JennaWilliams for helping me with the chapter :D**

 **Any thoughts, comments or questions? Let me know, stay tuned, there's much more to come! See you next weekend.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not English** ** **Native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chris' POV**

The night after our agreement was not the best, as it was the first night I was completely sober and once again witnessed the other side of Scarlet. It was already night, around 9 o'clock. I was sitting on the couch when I saw her coming out of the hallway, all well-produced and striking makeup.

The very cold weather had given a break and I saw her wearing her striking long red coat and high heels, her legs were out, she was probably wearing something short. Her hair was tied in a ponytail this time, and, as usual, the night Scarlet wore striking colonies, and this time I felt that it was a very provocative sweet scent when she passed by me without saying much and shut the door.

As much as I did not find the right questions to ask about her, seeing her like that made me wonder what her night job would be. Of course, this was not something that really bothered me or made me question her person, but it was intriguing to see two facets so different in the same woman. The docile and gentle woman of daylight and the Femme Fatale at night.

I watched television bored for long hours, after all, watching something in a language that you are completely unaware sucks! However, that's what I had to do. After a while, I decided it was time to try to sleep, even without a trace of sleep, but even then, I went to the bedroom and took my sleep stuff. Then I made a light evening snack. No alcohol to appease the emotions or even the same boredom, this was the new rule of the house.

The hours did not seem to pass, but for a brief period, I dozed and was awakened by the noise in the door lock. I looked at the time, it was 4:30 in the morning. It was still dark outside, but I realized I had forgotten the lights in the room turned on and I could see the state in which Scarlet had arrived.

"Oh, you're awake." She said a little surprised

"Yeah, just took a nap, couldn't sleep."

"I'm sorry for had woken you up… But I'm very sleepy. See you later." She said turning off the lights and headed to her bedroom

As much as I was relieved to see her back safe and sound, I still could not stop worrying imagining her alone in the night, but apparently, she was fine, yet exhausted. I noticed that her makeup was a bit blurry, no lipstick and little bit of messy hair, I also noticed the smell of alcohol and cigarette on her... But as far as I know, she's not a smoker.

I moved my head to dispel my thoughts, it was not the time to think about something that did not even refer to me. I did not have the right to judge my savior's life; after all, I did not even know who I was or what kind of life I lived before we met. All I knew and cared about was the way I was treated and welcomed at that beautiful blonde's house.

* * *

It was after noon when I woke up. I packed my bed and waited for Scarlet to wake up too, so I could use the bathroom.  
It was not long before I heard the noise on the bedroom door and saw my beautiful host coming out of the hall wearing a pair of shorts that revealed her shapely legs, a purple crochet cardigan and a black cropped top. Scarlett definitely had a very feminine figure with all the curves in the right places. I was so attentive to her delicate features and natural beauty that I did not even listen to her greeting me.

"Are you okay?" she asked

I shook my head to disperse the thoughts and then nodded, "Yeah…"

"Really?" she said clearly confused by my signs

"Yeah!"

"Did you already eat something?"

"No, actually I just woke up… I was just waiting for you to get up so I could use the bathroom."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I made you wait too long. I slept more than I expected."

"It's alright."

"By the way, I woke up starving, but I'm not in the mood for home cooking, how about we go out to have lunch?" She spoke with a smile as she sat on the armrest of the couch and I could smell the very soft fragrance of her cologne

"Sounds great, but…" I said passing my hands on my empty pockets, "I'll pay you when I get some money."

"Oh come on! It's on me!" she spoke slapping me on the shoulder, "Do you really think I'm going to charge food? Don't worry about it… plus, I'm the one inviting!" she said with a smile that just made her even more beautiful

"Alright then, I'll be right back." I nodded and then passed by her

(**)

When we left Scarlet's house, I noticed that her house was lavender and two stories high. Scarlet commented that the iron staircase on the corner led to her private gym and that I could train there too to pass the time while I had some free time. That's when I discovered a little more about her.

As we walked, Scarlet told me some curiosities about the small town, and I could not help noticing the traffic from the street where she lived. Souvenir shops and handicrafts. We walked for about 15 minutes and I realized that little by little that girl with few words, gradually opened to me.

At no point I did see any of the neighbors greeting her, she did not even greet anyone either, and this caught my attention. I even thought it was because of me. However, she did not seem to care, so why should I? Although we perceived the attentive stares on us.

We arrived at a corner restaurant, with a nice and cozy atmosphere and overlooking the river that cut the city. The waiter soon brought us the Menu and of course, I did not understand anything. It was my realization that it really was not a common place for tourists, so people did not bother to learn a language other than theirs. Nevertheless, I'm glad I had my translator with me. We ordered a typical local food.

While we waited for our request, we were talking about various things, including what I wanted to know more about her, within the limit of her exposure of course.

"I really liked this place, especially the street of colorful houses full of flowers. They made a beautiful contrast ... but this restaurant was the one that most captivated me. I did not imagine the city was so beautiful and distinctive like that." I commented while admiring the river running

"Yes, it is very beautiful here, even though it is a small village. In the spring it is much more colorful and has some regions that are still highlighted, such as in the lake and central park."

"I'll want to see that!"

"In 2 or 3 months you'll be able to see."

"And you go with me."

Scarlet could not contain her smile, "I will, but you will not need a tourist guide for that because by then you'll have already met the whole city."

"But it's not about the tourism, it's about the company."

Scarlet made a face that she did not know what to say and just smiled

I cleared my throat, realizing the embarrassment of the moment, "I mean ... in the sense of your company... it's because I have a lot of consideration for you and for now you're my only friend here... so nothing better than enjoying the good things in life with friends." Now it was my turn to have a slight embarrassment in my explanation

"I understood what you meant and even agreed on the question of the company of friends..."

"I thought I'd gotten past the line in my review because of your reaction."

"I did not think it was bad and I even liked your idea... it's just strange that a man wants to be my friend."

At that moment I was about to say something, but the waiter interrupted our conversation just in time.

Scarlet had a habit of talking little or nothing during meals, so what I had to do was respect that even in our lunch. For a moment I considered returning to the subject of friendship, but I preferred to let it go, after all, it becomes taboo the friendship between man and woman.

"Will you have dessert?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes, I do, if it's not some inconvenience."

Scarlet laughed a little, "No trouble at all!"

Once again I needed her help with the translation and from that moment, I was determined to learn even the basics of the local language, it would be crucial for me to get a good job.

"Have you always lived here?" I asked politely.

"Yes." She nodded, "I was born and raised here, even though I have lived in two neighboring countries for a few years."

"Is that how you learned English?"

"Not really ... I learned English when I became a model many years ago."

"Are you a model?"

"No! I already worked as a model, but I didn't continue the carrier. "

"But you could still do it ..."

"I'm already old."

"Old? Where? You're not old! I will not give you more than 30!"

Scarlet could not stand it and burst into laughter, of course not so loud, "Thank you, Handsome, but you can give me more than 30 for sure!"

"Ah, come on! Are you over 30? "

"Yes I am!"

"I'm not going to ask how old you are because I do not think women like to talk about age."

"I do not have any problems about my age."

"No?"

"Nope, I'm 31 years old."

"You do not look 31! Right now, you do not look 31, I give you the maximum of 27, but when you wear more make up you look older in the maximum of 30! "

"Thanks, I'll start saying I'm 27 years old then." She joked

"I would not contest it!"

The waiter that brought us the desserts once again interrupting our conversation. We ended up changing subjects after that. We talked randomly about other things while we had our desserts. Her cellphone ranged several times, but she ignore all of them. When we were finished, Scarlet did the payment so we could leave back home.

"Let's go another way, I'm going to show you a bit more of the town."

"Sure!" I followed her, "So you used to be a model huh?" I said randomly, or should I say, continuing our talk

"Yeah... that was ages ago." She replied with a faint smile, "When I used to be a stupid dreamer..." she sighed in frustration

"Stupid dreamer?"

"Yeah... when I was a teenager and I thought I would have all the time to make my decisions, to get in a level of status that I did not think and I thought I was bigger than I really am."

"It looks like you've had tough moments in your life."

"Do not we all?" She replied turning to me

"Yeah, but ..." I made a pause to think if I should really continue that subject; It looked like that was not the proper moment to get into deep matters.

"But what?"

"Never mind... I think we are having a good time to get talking about sad things."

"Yeah, agreed." She said smiling softly.

We continued our walk, while she showed me some of her favorite spots, until we stopped by a bijoux shop. Scarlet was in heaven with all those glowing and colorful objects; they did not have high monetary value, but still, I could see she enjoyed it as much. That shop was not my thing, so I walked to the nearby one, which sold men's clothing.

* * *

 **Scarlet's POV**

I was entertained with so many beautiful and bright pieces. If I could buy all, after all, it's always good to have a new look for work or some special occasion that always appears out of nowhere.

I did not even see where my handsome tenant had gone, but I figured he'd look at some store of his interest. I did not care where he would be, after all, it would not be difficult to find him.

After some time, after making some new purchases, I left the store looking for my 'Greek god' ... yeah, that's what I heard in a conversation of some customers in the store and apparently he was not so infamous as I thought.

However, before I could reach him, I heard a familiar voice calling my name; I looked to the side and saw my longtime friend.

"J.D.! How long!"

"It's true, I missed you my friend." He spoke with a broad smile hugging me tightly, "What happened? I saw your calls on my phone, but I was out of town and I arrived this morning. "

"Oh, it was nothing serious. It's over. "

"But tell me, what was it? I was very worried since you're not the calling type. "

"It's because I needed your help, but Yana already helped me."

"What was it? You know I hate to be curious! "

"I needed some old male clothes to give to a friend of mine."

"A friend? What Friend? Since when do you have a male friend besides me? "He said with a joke.

"You are not my friend, you are my soul brother!"

"Oh how cute! But tell me, what friend is that? "

"Is that one over there?" I said with a slight nod, "Look slow! It's the one with the green t-shirt. "I said helplessly.

J.D. immediately looked back, without any discretion and it almost killed me with shame, "J.D.! I told you to look slow! "

"Friend, that's not a friend, it's a god!" he said delighted with the view

I could not help but laugh, it was the second time I'd heard the same word about the same man.

"Eva, you're red! Tell me this story and in details! I've never seen you blushing like this! "

"I'm laughing at you and the shame you put me through. You looked right at the time he looked! "

"And you silly, you getting this red didn't help it and just confirmed everything. Congratulations!" he said with a mock

"Shut Up J.D., I'm going to crackle up here!"

"Eva, you're hiding the game, the hottie's not just your friend, is he?" he said with a teasing face

"I do not even know what he's mine ..." I shrugged

"I knew it! Now I understand when Yana had told me you were changed. "

"Shut up! That's not it!"

"No? So tell me!"

"You will not let me talk, you keep interrupting me."

"Oh my friend, I'm sorry, but it's because he's a Greek god! I can not help myself! But I'm super happy for you!"

"Stop it! You are imagining things that are not true. That man ... the Greek god ... is a guy I helped and now he is living in my house ... "

"Uh, what? Are you two already living together? " he said gesturing in a shocked face

"Yes, we live together, but not for the reason you're thinking."

"Why not? You never let men in your house unless they're 'special' like me! "

"Well, he's special, but ..."

"Ohhh, so you're saying he's on 'my team' and I have chances if you do not get jealous in sharing?"

"That detail I do not know. If he's on 'your team' it's you who have to find out and then tell me."

"Hmmm...Is he looking?" he asked

"Yeah."

"So he's jealous."

"Jealous of what? He's nothing to me!"

"You'll see he's worried about the guy next to his lady..." he teased again

"Shut up! He's coming! I'll introduce you to him."

"What?"

"Ah, detail, he is American and has amnesia." I spoke quickly in my native language, in time my host did not listen to my slight instruction.

* * *

 **Chris' POV**

As I left the store, I saw Scarlet talking to a man. They seemed to be very close for so much she laughed. I'm not sure if I should approach or not, after all, it's her friend and not mine.  
I watched them both in the distance, respecting their privacy, but the conversation was taking longer than I expected and when I realized that Scarlet had noticed me, I finally found the courage to approach and socialize.

"Hey Handsome, this is my soul brother J.D." she said with a large smile

"Soul brother?" I could not help commenting.

"Hello, Handsome ... Nice to meet you!" The man greeted me with a broad smile and I found it a little strange the way and tone he called me Handsome,

"Likewise J.D." I replied in a single tone keeping just a friendly expression.

"So J.D., I call him Handsome because of his amnesia, but we're still studying a fictitious name for him"

"Ah understood! I thought it was because of the proximity you have since you form a beautiful couple."

"What? NO! We are not a couple." I chuckled

"J.D.!" Scarlet snapped poking slightly her elbow on his arm.

"Ouch, Eva! Sorry, I just said my opinion."

'Eva?' I repeated in thought, and I noticed the quick glance that my beautiful roomie gave me, and for a brief second I saw the panic in her eyes. I held my impulse to verbalize my astonishment and ignored the slight disagreement between them.

"So... I just had an idea. J.D… Since you could not help me yesterday, but I believe you can help from now on."

"On what?"

"You have more social contact than I do, so you could suggest him as a repairman. He knows how to fix any kind of machine, repairs or electricity."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, but there is one issue... he only speaks English. So the ideal picture would be customers who understand his language."

"Ah, I understood... but how do I get in touch?"

"You let me know and I'll give him the message, or you know where we live and could go there."

"Oh it's true... Eva!" he nodded, "Well, the chat is very good, but I have to go. I loved meeting you... "he said giving a goodbye hug on her," and it was great to meet you." he looked at me with a smile

The farewell was not long and then the blonde-haired woman and I headed back home. I could notice the silence in her, in contrast to her radiant humor until we found J.D.

We both knew the true reason for that distant silence, but surely that slight skid hurt more in one than in the other. I mean, just in her. Until then, I did not think I could condemn the slight omission on her part. I always knew she had not told me her real name from the moment I asked. However, the truth was that neither of us expected that we would have to live any longer than those few initial hours. None of us was looking for each other, but we ended up meeting.

I for example do not even know my own name yet and I am aware that any name I use for now will be a 'lie' compared to my birth register. Of course they are distinct 'lies', but my point of view is that I am nobody to judge the warm hand that saved me from my possible death and nothing could stain that view I had of her... the view I had of that woman, Of that kind soul. Nothing could stain the concept I had of that person. Gratitude, it was the biggest bond that connected me to that mysterious woman that little by little I was deciphering her and I was in no hurry at all doing it. We did not even have a week that we knew each other, but it was a fact that our relationship gradually intensified, after all, the truth would not escape the living under the same ceiling.

" _Nice to meet you, Evana."_

" _Nice to meet you too, Handsome."_

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you** **Bearfield003** **for the review :D**

 **Any thoughts, comments or questions? Let me know, stay tuned, there's much more to come! See you next weekend.**


	5. Friendship

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not English** ** **Native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chris was working out for about two hours when he noticed it was already dark. He took a look at the wall watch and by the time he thought Evana would be already getting herself ready to work. He finished his exercises at her gym and then when he was at the entrance door, he could smell from outside the scent of food. He entered in the house and headed to the kitchen, hearing Evana ease at home and singing while she cooked. He listened to her and was sure she had the singing gift.

Evana was so entertained in her chores that she didn't take notice of Chris's presence at the door and when she turned around she immediately stopped singing, feeling embarrassed for the moment.

"Why did you stop? You're a really good singer."

Evana just smiled faintly and took her plate and juice from the counter to go the dining table, "Dinner is ready." She said as she passed by him

He nodded and went to serve himself

"I hope you like it, it's a local meal I learned from my mother." She said as she saw him taking his seat in front of her

"I'm sure I will like it. I know you're a great cook." He said taking the first bite, "Humm, it really tastes good!" he praised her

"Thank you." She replied with a faint smile, "By the way, J.D. sent me a message earlier that he got you another work for a woman called Emma who lives at a red loft across the lake."

"Emma…" Chris repeated thoughtful

"Yeah. I'll go with you to show you the way."

"Alright, I hope I won't have much problems communicating with her… I wish everyone was fluent like you."

Evana smiled, "I'm not just fluent in english."

"Really? What other languages do you speak?"

"I'm fluent in French and German and I have some good notions of Spanish and Italian."

"Oh, that's great! You're a polyglot."

"Yeah…" she said taking a sip of the juice

"More and more I get impressed by your talents."

Evana let out an air come out from her nose as she just gave a single nod hearing his praises as if igoring it, "I had an idea. How about we watch a movie tonight?" she changed subjects

"Sure!"

Evana left her seat to prepare the movie night while Chris finished his meal.

* * *

 **Evana's POV**

My life has changed significantly since I found my handsome roomie. He's a really nice guy. It's a shame he does not remember his past, his story, so we could share some adventures because I feel wronged in him knowing things about me and I don't know anything about him, but at least I know he's a good person while the neighbors fear him. I realized that he has a strong integrity, he has fulfilled his word of not drinking alcohol at home, well, I don't think he haven't had it since then because I haven't sensed any alcohol smell on him. On the other hand, I do everything to... how can I say it... entertain him. Because I know empty mind is the devil's workshop. Since then I do not buy alcohol anymore, I do not want to give opening to his doom.  
In the short time that we met and lived together, we discovered that we have some things in common and we even act as if we were good friends and that is the strangest and incredible thing... I never imagined being friends with a straight man. In addition, what puzzles me the most about him is the fact that he's a respectful man. I've never seen him look at me like those filthy pigs look at me at work... Ugh, how I want to get it over!

Now we are watching a comedy movie, but for me the funny thing is not really related to the movie, but my handsome guest. He doesn't laugh easily… just like my father... I get here laughing hard like a hyena so many times and he's like meh or in the maximum he moves a bit the corner of his lips, I even get embarrassed for our difference… or maybe he doesn't like comedy movies.

"We should get some action movie next time." I commented when the movie ended, as I felt embarrassed that he didn't enjoy my choice

"Yeah, or some horror one." He replied with a single tone

"I'm scared of horror movies… I'm not very fond of it."

"So that will be the next we will watch!" he spoke with a teasing face

"You'll watch it alone since you sleep in the living room, I'll stay quiet in my comfortable bed listening to music or writing."

"Ah come on! Don't tell me you who work at night are scared of silly horror movies?" he said with a mocking face

"It's not silly! I don't fear the living, but I do fear the dead since you can't fight them!"

"Of course you can fight them! Just shoot them in the head."

"This isn't the walking dead!"

"Well, I think is cool to get 'scared', it's exciting." He said with a convicted smile

"You don't seem to be the type that fears anything!" I replied

"Of course I do fear… something..."

"Really, what?"

"Hmmm, I don't know, but I might fear something… let me think" he was thoughtful, "I guess I fear my bill!" he said with a nod

"Haha funny." I said sarcastically

"Come on, I watched the comedy movie, so you could join me in the horror one."

"You're such a mercenary!" I snapped

"This isn't being a mercenary."

"Of course it is! You're blackmailing me."

"It's not blackmail… I will protect you just in case some zombie comes out of the television and attacks you."

I rolled my eyes at the scene and then sighed to not prolong the case, "Alright… I will watch whatever movie you choose, but the horror one will be watched with the lights on."

"That's not cool! the lights will be turned off and you won't have to get scared because I'll take care of you. I can put my bed near to yours just in case any zombie comes to pull your feet at night."

"Stop it! Don't talk like that! Maybe you can fight zombies, but not ghosts!"

"Oh, so you are actually scared of ghosts!"

"I'm scared of the supernatural!"

"I see, so tomorrow morning I'll buy some thick salts, garlic and special herbs to protect the house…"

"Shut up!" I shouted not liking to imagine the scene slapping him on the arm and he smiled large at me. Oh damn, wrong move, I guess it's too soon for such intimate touches, but I couldn't help his boyish teasing. Why do men have always to act like that?

Our momentum was interrupted by my cellphone ringing insistently. I looked at the screen and then rolled my eyes after seen the contact name. I silenced it and then turned it off. I looked to the side and saw my guest playing with his hands.

"I'm going to get more juice, do you want it?" I asked when I stood up from the couch

"No, thanks."

I headed to the fridge and then put some ice cubs in my cup when I heard him talking to me.

"I'm going to shower." He said standing up from the couch and going to the hallway

"Okay, I'll wait here." I replied sitting on the chair to wait

* * *

 **TPOV**

It was around 2 o'clock in the morning. Evana woke up feeling thirsty. Still very sleepy, she turned on the light of the bedroom, let the door open to illuminate her walk. She walked slowly to the hallway in which she turned on the light to not disturb her guest's sleep if she turned on the lights on the living room.

She headed to the fridge and took a glass of water. No longer after it, she heard his voice as if he was talking to someone, but she didn't understand anything. She looked at him from afar to find out he was a sleep talker.

"Claire…Claire…"

Evana stopped drinking the water and guessed that was someone's name. She walked slowly until the back of the couch seeing him between the space of the couch and the television and waited if he would say something else that she could understand.

"Claire… Who is Claire?" she thought

Not longer after it, the man woke up out of sudden, staying in a sitting position. It was still dark and the room was just partially illuminated by the light of the hallway.

Evana walked to his direction and knelt down next to him, she could see he was sweating

"Are you alright?" she said caressing the back of his shoulder

"Yeah…" he replied choking

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah…"

"Was it about Claire?" she asked

"Claire? Who is Claire?" he replied making a face

"You called for someone called Claire during your sleep."

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said making an effort to remember anything

"It's alright, it happens we forget our dreams when we wake up."

"Yeah, but I do remember one thing…"

"What do you remember?"

"My first name."

"Really?"

He nodded

"So what is your first name?" she said with excitement

"My first name is Chris." He said looking at her eyes

Evana smiled with the news, "That's great! You are starting to remember things!" she said touching his arm still smiling in excitement

Chris nodded slightly with a faint smile. Evana apparently was much more excited for him than himself. If his memory was returning, it meant his demons would be back again and he didn't want that, he wasn't ready to face all the pain. Honestly, if he could choose, he would just remember the good things and deep inside he knew that his old life wasn't as good as his current one.

"You don't seem so happy about it… This makes me wonder if you really have amnesia or you are just running away." Evana couldn't her impulse to tell her perception on his behavior

"It's not that I'm not happy… but I have this feeling that tells me that my life wasn't as good as you are wondering." He replied

"A feeling or the truth?" she questioned him again trying to read him deeper

"A feeling… I don't have reasons to lie to you after all you have done for me." He said with sincerity looking in her eyes

Evana could read the sincerity in his gaze, she had a lot of practice reading people and most of the times she was right about her guesses.

"You are a fugitive, you feel guilty… it means you did something wrong; that's a fact because people don't feel this guilty for doing the right thing."

"Are you a shrink or something? I feel like you are observing me…"

"I'm not a shrink, but it's not unusual that people come to me with that need, so I end up becoming a listener to people's heartbreaks or secrets."

Chris remained in silence staring her. They had never been so close for so long and never acted so intimately as in that moment. Apparently, his memory was becoming a subject of the two of them. Was it a good thing or not?

"So what are you?"

"Is that really important?"

"It's becoming…"

She smiled with an unreadable expression, "So it means we have to make another deal." She said. Chris opened his lips to say something, but she made a gesture for him to wait her finish her sentence, "Since I think it's unfair you know so much about me and I barely know about you, so my proposition is that I reveal more about myself as much as you reveal about you as well… For now I think we are even, you know my name and now I know yours." She passed her tongue on her lips softly, "So what do you say?" she said lifting a bit one eyebrow and parting a bit her lips

Chris smiled a bit nervous. He tried not to demonstrate it, but he felt seduced by her subtle signs. She stared deep in his eyes as if she could enchant him not just with her eyes and lips as her face was partially illuminated by the light coming from the hallway, but also with the touch of her hand on his right arm. He could not resist and simply nodded in agreement, "I guess it's fair enough." He said after a slight sigh

Evana smiled and it was impressive how her gaze changed to a friendly one, "Alright Chris, I still feel happy that you are regaining your memory and finally I can call you in a very decent name! I really think your name suits you. Hopefully soon you will remember your last name and you will be able to make researches about your origins."

"And you will finally get rid of me, right?"

"Don't put it like that… I like you!" she said pressing a bit her hand in a gesture of assurance

"Do you?" now it was his time to stare deeply in her eyes and make a teasing expression

Evana unconsciously held her breath and smiled, but she didn't backed away, in fact, she did face him back with a warm gaze, "I really do like you! I don't feel like getting rid of you because it sounds too rude for the cool bond we are developing… Living together intensifies and advances the relationships… I have nothing to complain about you when you are sober and I'm sure it's recent, but I have really adapted to your way of being and I think you are a cool guy."

Chris smiled back, he could sense she was being honest, "I think you are cool too, but I don't want to feel like a burden for being invading your private space."

"You are not a burden Chris... Look, I will confess something to you and I hope this puts an end to this topic…" she made a pause, "You may not be aware of it, but my life has become lighter since I met you. We get along so well and now you are helping me in what you can, so I have nothing to complain anymore."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"So… I might confess that I feel lighter here with you too… we really do get along and I feel relieved that you don't see me as a burden. The funny thing is that you're the only one that actually likes me in this place… and that's what matters…somehow…" Unconsciously Chris touched her hand with his left hand

Once again, they got staring each other in silence. Soon their hearts accelerated and the atmosphere seemed to be changing. Confessions seemed to have impact on people and demanded some time to be processed.

"Well, now it's better we go back to sleep. It's late and we have to get up soon for your work." Evana cleared her throat and slowly released her hand from his arm

"Yeah…" Chris looked to the side clearing his throat as well

"Good night Chris… Have good dreams!" she spoke softly as she stood up and headed to the hallway

"Good night Eva, have good dreams too." he replied

Soon the darkness consumed the room as Evana closed the door of the bedroom. That would be a restless night for both of them.

* * *

" _Dear Diary,_

 _Those gazes… those touches… My Handsome man… I mean, guest, finally has a real name._

 _That fact was supposed to be the real topic, but no… all I can think now is about those close moments…_

 _What the hell is going on with me?_

 _His words to leave me unexpectedly caused me a sort of panic and before I could think, I was already saying those things to him._

 _I guess Yana was right… I'm getting brainless._

 _This shouldn't be happening. It's been a while I haven't followed my heart since life made me always act under my reason and be constantly rational, especially about men._

 _I'm feeling like a virgin teen…without the virgin part of course._

 _Never felt so unexperienced since my first and only love of 15 years ago…_

 _I don't want to start dreaming about a life I cannot have…"_

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you** **ChrisRedWing and** **Otori Kaede** **for the reviews :D**


	6. Game

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **A/N: The chapter contains Adult Language.**

* * *

 **Chris' POV**

Sharing the same house daily for these weeks made me pay attention to some little things; little details that has made me see her with other eyes. It's another emotional battle I have to struggle with. I don't want to give the wrong impression, so I try to stay as much absent as I can. It's been hard to deal with the thought that she is a very beautiful woman, with a great heart and a perfect body! She is very strong and much more flexible than I am!

Now we are so close to each other as I sit by her side on the couch. She's trying to understand me, I can see her puzzled look and those pink lips that are partly open as she tries to figure me out.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I nod, but she's not convinced. I slowly move my hand to touch her left hand, my heart is so accelerated. I don't want to scare her, but I so want to kiss those lips.

Her icy blue-eyes are hypnotizing me and her lips are calling for mine. I'm so nervous, my heart is beating so fast, I'm sweating cold. We are about to kiss. I can already feel her breath on my face, I look deep in her eyes still asking for permission, I can't resist… I lean my face at hers; we close our eyes. Our lips finally touch softly. It's been a long time since I don't get so intimate with someone...

I follow her lips' moves. She increases the speed, our tongues dance together. It gives me shivers, my body is taken by the adrenaline. I know where this is going to end; my body is not going to stop it. I massage her breast with my left hand. She passes her hand on my thighs while she gives soft bites on my earlobe and then descends to my neck, I moan in pleasure. She passes slowly her hand down to my thighs close to my groin, teasing me to want more. I can't stop myself and can feel my erection. Her kisses lean down to my chest; she can feel my rigid member through my shorts and makes a naughty face. Slowly my hand caresses her inner thighs and then I massage her clit through her panties. She moans with my touch. She passes her leg over me staying sitting while she puts her hand into my boxers and massage my cock while I finger her as we kiss passionately. She really knows how to touch me but I want more and she noticed it and then pull out my penis from my black boxers. We cannot hold our urges for more.

"You are so damn wet…" I whisper in her ear

"I want you now!" she begged for me

That was the moment we were about to become one as I could feel her warm and wet entrance.

 **TPOV**

"Ouch!" Chris yelled as he woke up after falling off the couch after a restless night

"Are you alright?" Evana asked in concern after hearing the loud noise when she had just left the hallway

"Yeah… I was just dreaming…I mean, sleeping." He replied as he stood up from the ground and started arranging his sleeping bag to take to the bedroom.

"What a dangerous dream huh!" she said starting to laugh, "I'm going to prepare the breakfast for the two of us and then we'll leave to go to Emma's house ..." she said and seemed to have a tone of mockery as she spoke the other woman's name

"Okay, I'll go to the bathroom and change my clothes." He replied avoiding looking at her "It was just a dream…" he spoke to himself passing his hand on his hair as he headed to the bedroom.

Chris looked at his reflection in the mirror thoughtful since the moment he woke up at dawn, remembered his name, and tried to remember his dream about someone named Claire, however those subtle moments with Evana – that was the real reason that made him restless.

"I do not know if that would be good or bad, after all, I live in favor at her house... this can become complicated if it does not work." He thought, "But it could also turn out to be good and really work out..." He pondered as he shaved his long beard

That was a fact, his feelings were already surpassing the limit of pure friendship and he could already perceive it more clearly, after all, in the brief moment when he took a nap he ended up having an erotic dream about her. He laughed as he remembered this, "This is not working... I'll have to hold myself!" He told himself

(**)

The breakfast was quieter than usual. Certainly not only because Evana had the habit to avoid conversations during meals, but also because they were different. When they finished their meals, Evana washed the dishes while Chris packed his work supplies and they left the house together.

"Is Emma's house too far away?" Chris asked to break the ice.

"A little, about 20-25 min of walk."

"Okay..." he replied and made a brief pause, "Do you know her?"

Evana sighed rolling her eyes, "Unfortunately..."

"So just tell me the way and I'll go alone. You do not have to force yourself to meet someone you do not like because of me. "

"No, I'm going with you! Your work comes before my enmity."

"But I'm going to be in the middle of the shooting and I do not want that."

"Relax, it's not something that bad either... it's just dislike." She forced a smile.

"Alright... if you say so..."

Another moment of silence. That was definitely the most silent walk they ever had since they met.

"Did you get some sleep or remember Claire?" She asked, breaking the ice.

"Not really... I do not really know who Claire is."

"Maybe she's someone close and important to you... maybe a girlfriend or something..." she said with a vague tone

Chris sighed deeply, "Can't tell..."

"The good thing is that maybe your dreams are telling you more about yourself... the problems is that I can't check on your dreams every night."

Chris let out a laugh, "Of course not!" He made a pause, "At least you have a good point and my dreams might be telling me who I am or what I used to do."

"Yeah… You know, let's make a shortcut, but on the way back I will show you the lake that is on the other side." Evana said

"Alright."

* * *

It was not long before they could see the red house from afar, it had only one floor, but it had a large yard, which was filled with all kinds of flora. As they approached the place from the corner of the house, they spotted a tall girl with long, loose brown hair, white skin, wearing only shorts and red top. The young woman noticed the presence of the couple and the surprise on her face was noticeable when she recognized Evana.  
Evana kept her composure and greeted the woman first.

"Good morning... Emma."

"Good morning... Scarlet." The young woman answered and did not hide her seductive look and wide grin when she saw Chris, "Good morning! I can't believe you're here!" She said and then pulled him into a hug.

"Good morning Emma, I'm the one who came to repair what you need." Chris said enjoying the coincidence

Evana's blood immediately began to boil and nothing had prepared her for such a scene. The surprise was evident in her expression, "Do you know each other?" She said with her eyes widened

"Yes, we met a few times a few days ago at the market and on the street too... when you were busy with something else..." the young woman spoke in a provocative tone

She already knew that this could happen, "Why did not you tell me that you already knew where she lived?" Evana turned to Chris hiding as much as she could her disliked gaze

"But I did not know where she lived, I just did not imagine it would be the same person when you mentioned Emma."

"Relax, Scarlet, this is the first time he comes in my humble home... you do not give him much space so he can explore more of the charms of the city."

"He does it with me!"

Chris realized that the two of them did not really get along and as he was unwilling to be caught in the crossfire, he interrupted their 'heated' conversation, "So Emma, what exactly do you need my service for?"

"My shower burned and I think the heater is in trouble and at this time of year this is not cool."

"Okay, I'll take a look at it."

"Yes, let's go in... the shower is the bathroom in my suite, I had to take baths in the visitors' bathroom yesterday, but it was difficult to leave the bathroom to go to my bedroom with the cold house." The woman said taking the lead

"I see, you live near the lake and it's normal to be cooler than the average." Chris said as he followed her

"Yes, this is one of the great side effects."

Evana crossed her arms, watched the pair getting distant, and took several deep breaths since she was left behind. Chris realized it and looked back, "Are you going to wait here or go home?" He asked

"You'd better go home..." Emma intruded

"I'll wait, we already had a later commitment, did not we?" Evana replied and only after Emma's provocation she decided to stay

"Okay, I will not take too long." Chris nodded in cofirmation

Emma rolled her eyes without letting Chris see it; she knew Scarlet was poking her back.

"Okay, I'll wait for you out here." Evana replied smiling at him.

* * *

 **Evana's POV**

I'm so pissed right now! I swear I could beat that bitch! No matter how hard I try to control myself, I can't help it when she provokes me! In addition, I can't do anything right now! I cannot just invade her house and take him away from her. He needs the money! I hope money is the only thing she'll be giving him…

I take a long deep breath, what am I saying? He's nothing to me! He's there to work and I have no reason to feel that way… but that bitch annoys me so much! I saw her throwing herself on him in that embrace! I'm sure she will try to do more there as they will be alone… dammit!

I can't help these thoughts… I have to keep in mind that he's nothing mine, he's just the guy I helped because I have a good heart, stupid heart by the way, who is living temporarily in my house… he's a free man and can do anyone he wants… but not bitch Emma!

Walking around is not enough, I need to vent with someone… "Yana!" I said with some excitement and dialed her number. "Answer it!" I let out an annoyed breath after having to call her once again

"Hello."

"Yana! Thank god you answered it!"

"Sis, what happened?" she asked with the concern evident on her voice

"He's with her…"

"Who's with who? Stan?"

"What Stan! Who's Stan! Don't say crap Yana! Don't remind me of that moron!"

"Evana, I don't have a crystal ball, what is going on?"

"Chris and Emma."

"Who is Chris?" she asked

I paused as I remembered I didn't tell her the news, "Chris is my handsome roomie's real name."

"What? Really? When did he tell you that?"

"That's not important now! I need your help with something else."

"Okay… with what?" Yana sighed

"I need your lectures… I'm not thinking straight."

"Okay…" she made a pause, "You mentioned Emma… Emma the offered bitch?"

"Yes, that one!" I said in annoyance

"So… how can I help you?"

"Can't you notice? I'm freaking out!"

"Yes, but…I don't know what to say… it's not typical of you to act that way…"

"He's in her house… they are alone in there."

"Oh…and you are jealous."

"I'm not jealous!"

"You're so jealous!"

"I'm not jealous, he's nothing mine! I just can't stand her and you know that."

"Because you know she can get from him what you haven't…"

"If she hadn't got it already… I found out, today, that they already know each other for some time!"

"That explains why he's so calm towards you… he already has his sexual valve escape with her."

"Dammit… What?! You are not helping!"

"Sis… I think you are PMSing and that's why you are overreacting about it… unless you have finally come to your senses that you really have feelings for him..."

"So what if I admit I do have some feelings for him?" I didn't let her finish her sentence

"So fight for your man and take him from the bitch!"

I couldn't help but laugh, I couldn't believe Yana was telling me that, since she was never much fond of him and now she was telling me the opposite, "Yana, is that you?" I questioned her

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You just told me to fight for someone you don't even like!"

"This is reverse psychology! Everything I told you before you didn't do, so now I will tell you whatever you want to do and see if it works…"

I laughed again

"I guess it's working…I did get your attention." She said

"Well… maybe it did, but… he's not my man."

"True that… he's just your 'roomie'." She emphasized the last word

"Exactly."

"So let him be happy with bitch Emma because you are a rational woman and a non-jealousy person."

"I don't know if I can do that…"

"Why not?"

"Because last night I admitted to myself that I'm starting to have feelings for Chris and I'm jealous because he is with bitch Emma and I know he is just a man…"

"Sis, you are way better than her and have so much more to offer to him than she could ever do!"

"She got him first…"

"So? It's not like he never had anyone else before in his life… Don't act like he's a virgin!"

I sighed, "I met him first…"

"I'm sure you have tricks that can get his full attention on you real quickly… and I'm not talking about just sex."

I sighed, "This reverse psychology really works huh!"

"I guess…"

"Or maybe I just needed you to talk… it's been a while since we don't talk like that."

"Yeah… it's the new routine of me sharing you with your future husband."

"Future husband…" I snapped, "Yana!" I started to laugh

"Laughing is better than freaking out!"

"You're right!"

* * *

In the meantime inside Emma's house, Chris was checking the heater problem.

"First of all, I need to apologize for the scene outside with Scarlet, but we do have some irreconcilable differences and animosity is expected between us." Emma said with an apologetic tone

"Yeah, she told me." Chris said with a single tone

"Oh really? I didn't know you were so intimate on personal matters… actually I never thought that she'd be the…friend…you said you lived with."

"We live in the same house, but it doesn't give me any right to come between her personal matters."

"I can see you two have a unique relationship…" she said stepping closer to him, "Actually you are unique." She spoke with a flirty tone

"Well, I can see the problem with your heater, it's the resistance. You will need to change it." he said ignoring her approach

"Oh… I'll have to buy a new one…"

"Yeah… There's nothing I can do for now, so let's go to the shower." Chris said standing up still looking concentrated on his work

"Hummm, now I liked it." she said with a teasing tone

Chris ignored it as well

"By the way I already bought a new one, but I didn't know how to install it." Emma told him as they headed to her suite

"Is the power here turned off as well?" he asked

"Yeah."

"So all I need is to change it."

"You are really in a hurry… would you like a cup of coffee or something?"

"No, thanks. I just had breakfast."

"I see… by the way do you have a personal number so I can call you directly… when you come to change the resistance?"

"No, but you know where to find me."

"You know I'm not going to call you at your girlfriends' house."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Ohh, understood…" she spoke with a tone that got Chris' attention

"Understood what? We are just friends."

"Uhum, right… Scarlet letting a 'just friend' living with her…" the woman spoke with an incredulous expression

"Could you take this and give me the new one?" Chris decided to ignore her teasing and removed the broken shower

"Sure!" the woman obeyed and didn't take long to hand him the new object

"Thanks."

"You're welcome…" the woman replied and took advantage to touch his hands

Chris remained in silence focused in his work while the woman stayed by his side watching him, "By the way, what is your name?" she broke the ice

"Chris."

"So Chris, how much are you going charge me for your services today?"

"Well, I didn't do much…" he replied thoughtful

"Is this enough for the payment?" she said showing him some cells of cash

"Yeah, more than enough. I can't accept all that."

"But I'm going to need you more times, I promise to give more compensations in the next ones." She said with a teasing gaze

"So you want to advance the payment for the heater?"

"Yeah… even though I can give you a good compensation next time besides the payment." She said caressing his hand and licking her lips in a seductive way

Chris looked to the side and smiled in an awkward way, she was a beautiful woman and he understood her loud signs for more. He was a still a man who had his needs and it had some time he didn't get laid with anyone.

"Now I have to go, you know how to find me. Just let me know and I'll come to finish the service." He said with a serious face

"I'm sure you will…" she said with a teasing tone

* * *

Evana paced back and forth outside her rival's house as she waited for Chris to come out. She looked at the time it had just been 15 minutes but it felt a little longer to get. She looked at the house wondering what was taking them so long and again looked at her watch. She told herself to calm down and sat on a bench outside the house, deciding to patiently wait for Chris.

Evana tried to keep herself busy by just observing the people on the street but soon, she got bored and started pacing back and forth like before. She looked at her watch and it had been just 19 minutes since Chris left her side.

"C'mon... You gotta be kidding me!", she cursed out loud, "Is this thing broken?!", she muttered to no one in particular.

She sighed leaning against the wall, feeling sad and angry for no reason, at least she didn't know one to feel that way. The thoughts about Emma and Chris just flooded her mind, and she couldn't put those thoughts under the 'good thoughts' category. She couldn't stop herself from checking her watch yet again counting almost every minute that Chris spent inside that house. It was somewhat about 30 minutes or so when she saw the front door opening revealing Chris and Emma stepping out, talking about something.

They both stood on the porch talking about something, when Emma noticed Evana from the corner of her eyes, as the latter woman watched the pair talk. Emma smiled at Chris and without any fear or hesitation planted a kiss on Chris's lips in good-bye.

Chris was left baffled by such a bold gesture, "See you next time..." she smiled seductively at him, which turned to a smirk as she threw Evana a condescending look.

Evana's hands curled into tight fists and she felt her face getting warm, but she tried really hard to not take away that smug smile off that brunette's face. She wouldn't allow herself to fall for any of those dirty tricks of her rival and she just would let her have the satisfaction of seeing even the slightest sign of devastation on her face. She might be a raging tempest inside but she won't let her face broadcast those feelings.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! thank you** SUPASTAR89, Otori Kaede and Xaori ****for the reviews :D  
****

 **A/N – the dream part was supposed to not really make too much sense since dreams are not always in correct order. =D**

 **A special thank you to my great friend** **JennaWilliams for the help in the chapter.  
**

 **Any thoughts, comments or questions? Let me know and stay tuned.**


	7. Turmoil

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **A/N: I decided to update earlier this time, I'll have a very busy weekend and I don't know when I will get the pc.**

* * *

 **Evana's POV**

I pretended that gesture didn't matter. I pretended that I didn't feel the surge of energy between us. I pretended that – God help me – I just didn't care. I don't know how I did that, but being capable to keep a face of smelling roses at the moment of that kiss just felt incredible; at least towards my rival. I fought the urge to back her away, lean into him to assure he was mine. I won that game of provocations externally. Well, it also felt good that Chris turned to me without even saying goodbye to Emma.

However, despite acting naturally in front of her, our walk was silent and tense again when we were sure she had lost the track on us.

After that scene I definitely didn't have any mood left to appreciate the lake with him because the bad thoughts and my horrible imagination didn't leave me in peace giving me the images I didn't want to see of Chris and Emma together during those 30 minutes or in all the times they met in my absence. However, I was so lost in my own thoughts that I ended up going in the direction of the lake with Chris following me.

We stood side-by-side looking at the lake. It was a winter landscape but it still had its beauty and enchantment. It was a scene right out of a fairy tale, something almost every girl wished for some time or the other and I wasn't any different. I even had a prince charming by my side to add to this moment, and even then, I was failing to appreciate all of it. Both my heart and mind were poisoned by the kiss that I witnessed moments ago, and nothing seemed good enough to me.

"Wow this place is amazing!", Chris broke the silence between us.

"Yeah", was the only response I had for him.

"So I was thinking", he spoke not looking at me, "That we should go have a small treat with the money I just earned", he waved the money in front of me, "Maybe get a drink and some snacks."

* * *

 **Chris's POV**

Evana let out a sigh and it appeared that she was displeased with the idea, "I am not really in a mood for that."

"Well, why not?", I asked her with a shrug, "You can show me more of the town and we can get…"

"I don't have time for it", she cut me in between, "I have something to do…", she avoided looking at me when she spoke that.

"What?", I asked in a disappointed tone, noticing that she didn't want to share my company.

"I…", she looked around before meeting my eyes, "I have to meet up with Yana. I haven't seen her in a while."

"Alright… I'm going to walk a little around the town." I backed away not wanting to force my presence.

"Okay, just don't get lost." she said with a slightly forced smile

"I won't." I assured her and she turned her back on me.

I watched her leave, feeling a slight sting in my chest. It didn't take a genius to see that she wasn't really fond of me, but then again I had caused too much trouble for her to get in her good books. Just when I was trying to live past my image of a drunkard, Emma kissed me, slapping the tag of pervert on me. Although Evana didn't say anything but I could just feel that she had distanced herself away from me since that moment.

I know I'm still a man and there's a part of me that urges for a physical contact. It's been a while as far as I remember… at least I'm sure I don't feel human touch since I was in the hospital… but I'm not that kind of man, I can feel it. I might not remember my love life prior to the amnesia, but this man here, he is a man of just one woman and he has doubts about how to make the next move.

 _That woman is you, Eva. I long for your touches, for your skin and I wish that those lips touching mine were yours. So I really felt bad because I felt betraying you, betraying my initial feelings for you._

 _I might not know much about you, I don't know if you are a free woman or what kind of life you do really have, but I don't even think about it. I don't think I have that right. I know we have a great friendship and this is the comfortable zone I prefer to keep even though my heart claim for yours._

 _From today on, I'd better start staying more distant from you before I regret something that I could've had prevented. I'll work harder to make more money so I can finally leave your house and not destroy our partnership._

* * *

 **TPOV**

Chris observed the lake for a long time. He observed the nature around as if he was cleaning his inner feelings before he could go back to Evana's house and act as if they were just friends.

He took a deep sign before leaving the lake and walk around the small streets alone. Alone – that was the feeling he was feeling at that moment, actually since he left the hospital despite the guilty feelings.

Everything made him think of Evana, the bijoux shops that were in a considered number at that part of town; that was something that was all about her. Some women passed by him looking at him, but none of them did really get his attention, but maybe he should start reconsidering to get to know someone else to calm down his male instincts, however he wouldn't do that now.

After a walk of 40 minutes, Chris entered in an alley that apparently was a street of hostels. There were vacancies in of all them, as if they were inviting him to stay, but he just ignored it and reached the end of the alley that gave entrance to a much crowd street, full of restaurants and bars. A specific one caught his attention, "Dora's Bar" he thought and headed in the direction

He entered in the old-fashioned and rustic bar. Some of the men that drank on the tables looked at him and seemed to say something he couldn't understand. He headed to the bar counter and a female bartender with long and brown hair came to his direction. She asked about his order in her language, but Chris made a face he couldn't understand her, "I just speak English." He said hopeful she could understand him

"What's your order?" she asked, her accent was more evident than Evana's

"Beer." He said thinking it would be his best and cheapest option for the moment as he didn't plan to get wasted, but a cup of beer wouldn't kill anyone, right?

The woman didn't take too long to place a big glass of beer in front of him, "Want something to eat? Snacks?"

"A portion of French fries."

* * *

Evana arrived at her house, she was too upset. With tears blurring her vision, she walked dazedly to her bedroom. She took a few deep, shaky breaths in a desperate attempt to get herself under control. She had to be strong because she didn't have the luxury of having a shoulder to cry on. Sure, there was her friend Yana, but Evana didn't want her best friend's shoulder anymore, she wanted Chris's.

She took another deep breath, thinking of all the possible ways she could distract herself and the best option was to get herself absorbed in work. It would keep her from thinking about the kiss as well as the pain it caused her heart to bear. She took the time to train a bit at her gym and after that, she headed to her small kitchen and started to prepare the lunch. At least she could have the meal she loved.

* * *

Chris just stared at his glass filled with beer, with a million thoughts running in his mind. He really wanted to bring the glass to his lips and take a sip of that yellow liquid, knowing very well that it was the very thing that could ease the ache in his heart. It was the only thing that could make him forget about his worries, but still he couldn't bring himself to do it for some past half an hour.

He kept thinking about the promise he made with Evana regarding his drinking habit over and over again. His mind was telling him that it was all right because he wasn't drinking at her place, but his heart kept asking him if he wanted to betray Evana once again. If the liquid in the glass could soothe him more or comfort him better than the woman his heart longed for.

Chris gripped the glass tightly, as the moment when Emma kissed him rolled like a movie in his head. He was reminded how Evana distanced herself from him after that and how it made him feel; he didn't want to feel that way again and if he drank that glass of beer, then he might end up distancing Evana even more.

At that moment, Chris knew that he had to clear things out with Evana, and tell her the truth. He knew that she would understand what actually happened and see the situation for what it was. He left his glass at the counter and almost ran back home, without thinking about it twice. He almost burst through the front door like a bear, startling the blonde woman, who was working in the kitchen.

"Evana…", Chris spoke between the pants, making his way towards her, "I am sorry but I can explain…"

"What are you talking about?", she asked confused.

"The kiss…", he said still trying to catch his breath and he noticed lines of frown run across her face, "You have to believe me… I am not like that", he tried to say it as earnestly as possibly, "I have nothing to do with Emma… it was her. She was the one who forced it on me", He spoke it as fast as he could before Evana stopped him from speaking.

* * *

 **(Evana's POV)**

I widened my eyes in perplex, I couldn't believe he felt bad and guilt for something he didn't really cause, at least not in that specific moment, "That's how 'offered Emma' acts… it wasn't your fault."

"Offered Emma." he laughed a bit, "She really is a bold woman…maybe a little too much in my opinion." He added

"Men like that about her…"

"I guess I'm still the old-fashioned one then."

"What do you mean?" I asked with a puzzled look

"Never mind… it's just something I thought loud." He said passing his hand on his hair

I remained in silence.

"What's your story with Emma?"

That question took me by surprise. Never crossed my mind he would want to know such thing after all that scene, a few instants ago.

"It's a long story. You really shouldn't bother yourself with that", I said avoiding the subject. I didn't want to lie to him and I couldn't bear with another blow to my heart today, so it was in my interest that I kept Emma and my rivalry story under wraps.

"I have all the time you know", he said being persistent about knowing our history.

"Believe me you're better off not knowing", I spoke taking the lunch out of the plate, "Now c'mon let's have lunch before it gets cold", I added before he could say anything in counter.

We sat together to have our lunch and it was silent like usual. I knew he wanted to know me more and I wanted him to know me more, but I just didn't know how to do that without hurting myself. There was a lot of things in my past that just filled me with shame and embarrassment, and maybe Chris could look past it all but still it was hard for me to face those things and tell him my story…shameful story.

Once we were done with our meal, Chris offered to do the dishes and took the dirty plates back to the sink. I excused myself in lieu of not feeling well and wanting to rest in the bedroom. I couldn't handle it anymore and needed to stay away from him to recharge myself.

* * *

 **(TPOV)**

Despite her best efforts, her body betrayed her. The sob she had tried desperately to suppress escaped her tight control. Before she knew it, hot, salty tears streamed down her cheeks. She turned away and lied down on her bed in a fetal position, resting her head on the pillow and embracing another one. She cried like her heart was broken. She cried for her traumatic teenage. She cried for her current lifestyle. She cried for her parents who had passed long before they should have and in the way it happened. She cried for being weak and not had kept her promise to her mother to start over. She cried for the death of hope that Chris was the man of her latent dreams she had let go when she was 20 years old. She cried and cried until she lost of all her strength and fell into a deep sleep without even hearing her cell phone ringing.

(**)

It was already late at night when Evana woke up in the complete darkness. She searched her bed with her hand to find her cell phone and she couldn't believe how many lost calls and messages she had missed. Most from Yana and "Stan…" she spoke with a bitter tone. She looked at the time and it was already 1:30 o'clock in the morning, "Another night without working…" she muttered

Evana stood up from the bed and headed to the bathroom, but the devastated face she saw in the reflection of the mirror made her sigh. She removed her clothes and despite of the time, she decided to take a quick bath to clean her body and the swallowed face.

Evana couldn't sleep. After listening to Stan's voice messages, she was wound up.

She knew why he wanted to talk, but she wasn't ready. She had thought she wouldn't hear from him anytime soon since he said he'd go on a long trip. She didn't want to see him anymore, she just couldn't. It was all too much. Now she had no choice but to talk to him. He was determined to continue pushing her to meet him. The problem was that if he would understand and respect her No.

She didn't want to go where she knew he would find her and that included her job. So far he respected the agreement that she didn't allow men in her house. There was no way around that. She'd have to be strong and somehow get through it. She wanted to put it off for a while, but with Stan being persistent to talk, she needed to prepare herself. She definitely wasn't looking forward to the next day, but it had to be done.

* * *

" _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm so sad. I can't stop thinking of the things that hurt me and I don't know for how long I can keep some secrets in the dark. It's a shame. I wish I could erase the past…_

 _The past still haunts me and I can feel I'm starting to lose control on the matter; which put me on an anxious mode because I know there are a few threats that can reveal it to the one (Chris) I'm not allowed to love… I don't deserve it. I shouldn't care about it since we will never be a couple… However, I do care and a lot!_

 _Sigh_

 _I wish that was me kissing Chris's lips…"_

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! thank you** SUPASTAR89, Otori Kaede and Xaori ****for the reviews :D**** **Any thoughts, comments or questions? Let me know and stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Evana snapped out from her thoughts, as her stomach grumbled a little telling her that she needed to feed herself. She left the bedroom barefoot, heading to the kitchen. As she walked past the living area, she paused to look at the side and saw Chris sleeping at his usual space between the couch and the television. Unconsciously she smiled faintly; she was already accepted by the fact that that part of the house "belonged" to him. She turned to the kitchen and prepared a midnight snack, trying to be as much as quiet as she could to not wake Chris up.

On her way back to her bedroom, she heard Chris saying something and she looked at him wondering if he said something to her but she soon realized that he was once again talking in his sleep. She walked up to him and stood next to the couch, waiting for him to say something else that she could make sense of.

"They're dead… I'm going to take care of you… Claire…", Chris mumbled in his sleep.

"He's dreaming about Claire again… Who are dead?" she thought.

Evana waited a little longer to hear if he would say something more but he didn't. So, she slowly turned to head back to her bedroom.

* * *

Chris woke up and stretched a little to get rid of the laziness off of him. He folded his bedding and set them nicely at the place where they were kept. He moved to the kitchen and started to make breakfast for him and Evana.

"Good morning!" Evana greeted him as she stepped in the kitchen

"Good morning!" Chris greeted her back, "Coffee?", he asked her and she gave him a nod. Chris poured her a cup of coffee before getting back to plating the breakfast

"So… did you sleep well?" Evana asked after taking a sip of the coffee.

"Yeah... What about you?" he responded carrying their breakfast to the small table, "I was worried that you locked yourself on the bedroom and didn't leave until I had fallen asleep."

"I'm sorry if I got you worried, but I needed that long rest." She replied following him to the table and taking her usual seat in front of him, "By the way, speaking about sleep…" Chris looked at her, "You were sleep talking again last night."

"Really?", he asked slightly surprised and she gave him nod of affirmation, "What did I say?"

"You called for Claire again and then you said something else that got me thinking", she told him remembering what she had heard the previous night.

"What else did I say?"

"You said 'they're dead, I'm going to take care of you'."

Chris made an effort to remember about what Evana was telling him, but all he could recollect was just a vague feeling of what he presumed to be a dream, "Well I don't really remember my dreams, it all gets wiped out when I wake up but now that you said it, I guess I did have a weird dream last night."

"I see… So do you have any clue who Claire is?", she asked him hoping to stimulate his brain to remember it.

"No", he answered with a shake of his head, "The only vague image I remember from the dream was of a dead couple."

"Hmm, maybe Claire's parents? You said you would take care of someone", she said making an attempt to piece together the mystery of his past

"Yeah, it could be…", he commented a little thoughtful about it, "Anyways, did you get the rest you were hoping to get?"

Evana exhaled out loudly, "Not really", she answered, "I didn't get the best night of sleep because I had all kinds of crazy dreams. Bad dreams."

"What kind of dreams?" Chris asked expressing interest in knowing what bothered her. Evana just shook her head trying to avoid the subject.

"You should tell me, maybe I could help you interpreting it."

Evana laughed a bit, "Are you a dream decipherer?" she joked.

"Who knows… I might surprise you.", he shrugged with smile and she returned his smile as well, "So I was thinking that we should do something together today, what do you think?"

"With the money you got yesterday?"

"Yeah. You didn't want yesterday and today you seem in a better mood…"

"You are really a persistent guy huh?!" she teased with a smile.

"Maybe I am, but it's because I don't see 'why not?'"

They both casually chatted over the breakfast with Chris trying to convince Evana to go out with him in as many different ways he could. Although Evana seemed a little hesitant about the whole idea but she didn't ruled it out completely like the last time, which Chris saw as a positive sign.

"I'm finished with my breakfast, are you done with yours so I can wash the dishes?" Chris asked recollecting himself.

"Yeah." Evana nodded.

Chris took the dirty dishes to the kitchen and at that very moment, Evana's cell phone started ringing. She looked at the screen, silenced the tone and ignored the call. Chris washed the dishes and he could see the insistence of the person calling Evana.

"I'm going to the gym." She said rushing to the door.

"Okay…" Chris replied looking over at his shoulder to see her exiting the house.

When he was finished with the dishes, he looked at the wall clock. It was 8 o'clock in the morning. He still had time before going out to look for a job, so he went to Evana's gym. He reached near the door, and heard Evana talking to someone in her local language, since he couldn't hear the other person so he assumed that she was talking on the phone. He couldn't understand what was the conversation but he could make out the distress in Evana's voice tone while she talked to the other person.

By the time, Chris reached to pull open the gym door when the conversation was over. Evana looked up at him angrily when he pulled open the door but he knew that her anger was not directed at him. He had simply caught her off guard after a stressful conversation. She quickly contained her expressions to hide the fact.

"I didn't listen to your conversation, but from your look, it wasn't a good one.", Chris made his comment.

"Don't worry about it."

"Is there anything I can help you?", he asked her moving further in the gym, "I hope your neighbors are not complaining about me again.", he tried to joke a little.

"No, it's nothing about you…" she sighed heavily not catching his joke, "It was just work…" she said heading to the stereo and turned it on, "Are you going practice with me?" she asked looking back at him.

"Yeah", he gave her a nod.

"Alright, so let's start the stretching", she replied still with a serious face.

It was evident she was very upset, but she wanted to act as if nothing was wrong. She wanted to play the strong. Chris had mixed feelings, he wanted to help her, but he didn't know how or if he should try making her open up. He decided he'd give her, her time; he wasn't sure if he could make the woman talk, but he would listen to her if she decided to talk to someone.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! thank you** **SUPASTAR89 for the review. :D**

 **Any thoughts, comments or questions? Let me know and stay tuned.**

 **This chapter was a shorter one that complemented the previous early update. We are getting closer to some revelations.**

 **I might admit that the story was a bit different when I started writing it and even had (and still have) spare chapters, but, I have done a lot of adjustments when I started publishing it and with the feedback that always makes me to want to improve for the next update, and for the story itself. It's a plot that has a lot of details and different elements and I'm still learning how to manage and put correctly them into the base I already had. I might admit that it's really better now and I hope I continue keeping you interested in the plot as it progresses. We are just in the beginning and taking baby steps so far. So I'd like to thank you all for the support you are giving me so far. :D**

 **Once again, I need to thank my best for her help, JennaWilliams.**


	9. Little Sister

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.  
**

* * *

Chris and Evana trained together in the gym for about an hour and a half. After they were done with their fitness routine, they relaxed a little talking about trivial stuff. It was then that a sharp pain arose in his head, making him grab hold of his head and let out a scream.

"Chris, are you alright?", Evana asked moving to his aid, "What's going on?"

"I don't feel that good", he told her truth still holding on to his head and Evana helped him to sit down on the chair that was in front of the sewing machine.

"We should go see a doctor", she expressed her concern, as she grabbed him some water, "You were still under treatment when you ran away."

"It will pass… ", he responded trying to fight that pain, "I just breathed wrong during the exercise…"

"Stop lying to yourself! This is not because of the exercises.", she almost scolded out of concern.

"Don't worry Eva… It's already passing."

"Of course I do get worried!" she stated the obvious, "You're living with me… you're under my watch!" she said caressing his arm as she was kneeling by his side.

"Under my watch…" Chris repeated feeling another sting in his head.

"What?" Evana asked confused.

Chris shook his head in confusion, "Claire… Claire…" he repeated constantly as he rubbed his forehead.

Evana watched the man, not knowing what to say or what to do until he rested his arm on the sewing machine table and rested his head on his arm and agonizing in pain. "I'm going to take you to a hospital!" Evana said grabbing him gently by the arm.

"NO!", he yelled out loud, pulling his hand away from her grip with a considerable jerk, "I don't want to go to hospital!", he spoke harshly, making Evana take step away from him. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her but she couldn't help but be a little scared. She didn't know how to calm him down or how to handle this situation, "I am sorry, Eva!", Chris apologized noticing her reaction, regretful for raising his voice at her, "I didn't mean it!", he huffed holding on to his head, "I just don't want to go..."

"It's alright...", she moved to his aid; she was more concerned about him than she was scared that he would hurt her.

Chris closed his eyes and his face scrunched up in pain. Very slowly the pain eased up and his mind was flooded with random images. Prominent among them was the images of a red haired girl and he realized that it was all his memories from the past. He recognized that woman and he knew her first name.

"Claire", he mumbled opening his eyes and came face to face with Evana, who gave him a very worried look, "I remember", he told Evana, "Eva, I remembered!", he exclaimed happily grabbing hold of her shoulder.

"You do?!" she expressed her astonishment.

"Yeah, she's my sister!", he told her nodding joyously, "She's my younger sister!"

"Oh that's great!", she shared his happiness, feeling glad that he remembered after so long, "I am so happy for you!", she told him and in the celebratory excitement, threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Chris was slightly taken aback by that gesture but he didn't waste too much time being daze and wrapped his arms around her slender body, hugging her tight as well. He enjoyed the feel of her being in his arms, and for a moment, he forgot about Claire. He just wanted to make the most of the moment and delve in the sensation of Evana being so close to him.

It took Evana a long minute to realize that she was hugging Chris and she pulled away from him immediately. They both looked in each other's eyes caught in a moment, before Evana cleared her throat and stepped away from him feeling slightly embarrassed. Although she was bubbling with happiness inside that, he had hugged her back.

"So… uh now you know that you're not alone in the world" Evana tried to start a conversation to ease the awkwardness between them.

"I'm still alone in the world… I just know her first name, I don't know how or where to find her."

"Oh, well… she might be looking for you." she stated the probable fact.

"I hope so…" he said with uncertainty.

"Come on, why wouldn't she?" she asked his reasons for that kind of skepticism.

"Because I remembered I'm not a good brother…" he admitted running a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently I have disappeared from her life a few times because I have this vague memory of the time when she lectured me saying 'you have to stop running away like that and getting all of us worried all the times'"

"Oh… so you have that habit of running away like you did from the hospital." Evana commented with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, that's what it seems", Chris told her sheepishly, "But this time I cannot go back to the damn hospital."

"Why not?"

"Because I saw on the news that sometime after I ran away from there, the hospital was destroyed and there was several victims… I cannot tell exactly since I don't understand your language."

"Oh man, that's really bad then. Maybe they believe you are dead too."

"Maybe…" he sighed heavily looking down, "All I have is you Eva…" he spoke looking up at her.

Evana blushed a little after his words and then after a brief moment of hesitation, she lifted his face up so he looked at her and took hold his hands, "You are starting to remember and that's what really matters. It's just a matter of time until you can go back to them and stop getting them worried." She spoke with a warm smile.

"But what about you?" he spoke with a line of worry across his face.

"What about me?" she asked him in puzzlement.

"Getting my memory back means I'll have to leave you… and get you worried…" he spoke avoiding confessing his real feelings.

"I won't be worried knowing you will be fine… and with your family."

"You could be part of my family too…"

"What?!" Evana eyes widened in shock and she unconsciously stepped backing, making herself trip over her own foot. Chris swiftly wrapped an arm around her waist to stop her fall and steadied her.

Evana's reaction made Chris re-think what he had just said. Possibly it was too soon, so he had to improvise another meaning to what he had spoken, "Like friends…" He stuttered, "family of friends… friends that we see as family."

"Oh, that kind of family… right! Like Yana and I are friends, but we see each other as sisters."

"Yeah, something like that!" Chris had to agree and helped her stand up, "Except I don't want to be your brother…", he added in an undertone.

"What?!", she said in blushed surprise, having heard what he said in an undertone.

"What?", he said confused not aware she heard him.

"You said something?" she gulped wanting to confirm if what she heard was right.

"No, I didn't…", he denied shaking his head, "You heard something?"

"No…", Evana shook her head too embarrassed to say what she heard, "must be the wind." She gave him an awkward smile, "But anyways it's not like you can't send me a message or call me when you get back to your family. I mean we can still stay in touch."

"Yeah", Chris said in a tone of realization and then smiled, "I forgot you have a cell phone."

The blonde let out a light laugh, "Yeah I do", she spoke with a smile, "So is your head all better?", she asked him.

"Yeah I guess", he replied touching his head, "Not hurting and I am not dizzy anymore."

"That's good then, but I still think you should take some rest", she suggested speaking out of concern, "I'll just go and get some groceries. Do you need anything?"

"I am fine and I can come with you to the store."

"Okay", she let out a sigh knowing she couldn't convince the guy otherwise, "Let's change and head out then."

"Okay", Chris gave her a nod and they both left the gym to head back to the house.

* * *

Chris and Evana were doing the groceries when her cell phone rang, "Oh, it's Yana, excuse me." Evana told Chris, "I have to get this."

"Yeah sure", Chris nodded in agreement, "I'll get stuff on the list."

"Thanks", she expressed her gratitude and moved away to a place with less disturbances and answered her phone, "Good morning sis!" Evana greeted her best friend.

"Code red... I repeat code red... lock your doors, stay away from window and get under you bed." Yana whispered with a warning tone.

"Yana?!", Evana checked her phone screen to make sure it was her friend on the other end, "What are you talking about?" she asked puzzled.

"The big bad wolf is looking for you", Yana again spoke in some childish code and it made Evana laugh a little.

"Yana, what are you talking about?", she asked her friends holding her laugh.

Evana heard Yana curse out of defeat, "Where are you?", she asked the blonde woman in a simpler way. "I'm at the market, why?"

"Are you alone?"

"No… Chris is with me…as always."

"You have to be careful! Don't let him see Chris with you!"

"Who?" Evana asked starting to get worried and looked back at Chris.

"I just saw Stan walking in the street near your house."

"What? He never went to my house!"

"He just did it!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Listen, don't go back to your house right away, I'm going to keep watching Stan and I tell you when you can go back."

"Are you watching him?"

"Yeah! It was a coincidence that I just came to pay you a visit, but fortunately I recognized him first and I managed to hid before he could see me."

"Dammit! This guy doesn't know when to quit! I don't want to see him again!"

"So talk to him once and for all and put an end to this before he sees Chris in your house and have the wrong… or right idea of him…since I don't know the current status between you and Chris after yesterday..."

"Shut up! This is no time for jokes."

"No, it's not, but I am the one near the devil, so I need some escape valve!"

"Sis, don't lose track on him. I'm going to entertain Chris, but you'll have to tell me Stan's track so we don't end up bumping into each other."

"Okay." The two disconnected. Evana sighed in concern at the same time she needed to recollect herself to face Chris again.

"Is everything alright?" Chris asked when Evana walked to him

"Yeah… it was just Yana telling me her dramas." She replied with a smile.

"What did she say?" Chris asked casually.

"Uh... she wanted to meet us at a cafe..." she made up an excuse.

"Why?"

"I don't know, she didn't say... we'll only know when we go there. She said it's important."

"Hmm, okay let's go then, get a table and order drinks and wait for her."

The pair headed for a nearby café. They ordered themselves some drinks, in lieu of waiting for Yana. They talked casually and joked about a few stuff, Evana making sure that Chris didn't pay too much attention to time they spent just waiting for her best friend. When too much time elapsed, Chris took note and commented that Yana was not showing up.

"Well, Yana has a gold fish memory! I'm going to send her a message right away… maybe she changed her mind." Evana told Chris, retrieving her cell phone from the purse and began typing, "Are you done there? When you get green code, I need you to come to the café nearby the market ASAP! I just lied to Chris saying you wanted to meet us." she sent the message.

"I can't go there! Code is super red. Stan is waiting for you in front of your house!" Yana replied Evana could feel her heart almost jumping out of her mouth. She did everything to not demonstrate her concern.

"I can see in your face she's not coming, right?"

"She won't… she had an emergency and she's busy with that…"

"I see… you know. It's almost lunch time and we didn't do the groceries and just drinking the juice now got me kinda hungry, so I was wondering if we could go somewhere else and have real lunch?"

"It's a great idea!" she spoke with a large smile, "We could also do other things we haven't in town after that, what do you think?"

Chris smiled in agreement, but he couldn't help the thought of how interesting some time ago Evana was reluctant about his invitations and now she was the opposite, "Yeah, that'd be great!"

The pair left together to enjoy their afternoon…

* * *

 **Thank you** **SUPASTAR89 and Xaori for the reviews. I'd like to thank my bestie JennaWilliams for all the help with the story and chapter!  
**

 **Any thoughts, comments or questions? Let me know and stay tuned.**

 **This time we didn't have an extra chapter like in the previous week, but I have plans for an extra one shot fic for next weekend, besides the regular update, but I won't promise for now. Stay tuned.**

 **I don't know if I'll update on friday, saturday, or sunday because of Christmas. So, I'm already wishing you a Merry Christmas and have a great week! :D**


	10. Bad Move

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

Chris and Evana walked about ten miles talking casually with each other, and those 10 miles definitely appeared to be a lot less and they were at their destination seemingly in a blink of an eye. Even though they took a sweet time with their lunch but still the threat of Stan hadn't subsided, so Evana offered to show Chris a little more around the city.

"I wanted to bring you to this park.", she told him as they stepped inside the small park, "It's my favorite spot in town.", she added as they took a seat on the bench that was overlooking the central fountain, "It's not so much at the time, but it's gets really fascinating during spring with all the flowers in full bloom and green trees."

The place lacked its usual charm because of the winter snow and Evana preferred it on a warm spring or summer day. She had so much good memories associated with that place that it made her feel happy and sad at the same time.

"Yeah I can totally imagine the beauty of this place.", Chris spoke looking around a little, "How long has this place been here?", he asked casually.

"As long as I can remember it...", she replied with a shrug, "My mother always used to bring me here, when I was little."

"Oh, must be nice memories.", he commented with a smile and she gave him a nod, "So your mother lives close by, I would like to pay her a visit too if you'd allow me that is…"

"She is no more...", Evana told him with a slightly forced smile.

"Oh I am sorry...", Chris spoke regrettably.

"It's fine, it was a long time ago...", she understood that he meant no harm. She was a little glad to know that he showed interest in meeting up with her mother, "Besides it's life… it's never a fairytale."

"What about your dad or other family members?", Chris asked her yet again.

"Dad's dead too and I was an only child, so no blood relations…", she answered him, "But Yana is my family, she's my soul sister.", she told him remembering all the times Yana had come to her aid.

"How old were you when your parents…", Chris didn't complete his sentence.

Evana looked away from him and just stared out blankly at a distance, "My father died when I was in High School and mom left my side some 6 years ago."

"I see...", he didn't know how else to respond. Even though she said that it had been long since her mother died but he knew from experience that 6 years wasn't long enough to move on from the death of a loved one.

"Anyways...", she let out a heavy breath, "Enough about me, tell me about yourself. I mean whatever you remember about yourself."

Chris let out a slight laugh at that and looking down, "We are more or less in the same boat...", he told her the truth, "My parents are dead too.", he added shifting his gaze to look back at the woman sitting by his side.

"But you have Claire.", Evana reminded him.

"Yeah I have Claire!", he repeated with one of the most brightest smile that Evana had seen on his face, it was almost full of pride.

"Tell me about her.", she asked him curiously.

"I don't know what to tell you…", he seemed a little clueless as what to tell about the sister that he remembered earlier that morning.

"Whatever you can remember.", Evana encouraged him to speak, "What does she look like? How is she and all that stuff."

"Well she is a redhead...", he spoke remembering his little sister, "I am not sure how much younger she is but I guess she likes bikes a lot. She is a free spirited and strong woman as far as I can remember."

"Do you remember any other siblings?", she asked him

"No.", he shook his head. Her question dawned on him and he couldn't help but feel a little sad about how much of his old life he had forgotten. His friends and family must all be worried, and he can't even remember them, "Claire is the only one I remember for now…", he added somewhat sadly.

"Well one is enough for now...", Evana comforted him by grabbing hold of his hand, "You know you have someone to get back to and I am sure she'll be happy when you get back home."

"I hope so…", it was his turn to let out a heavy sigh.

"Something wrong?", she asked, "You are not in good terms with her?"

"I guess we are on good terms but, like I told you before this is not the first time I ran away…", he expressed his concerns.

"You say that but I am sure when you'll be back you won't think about all this stuff.", Evana spoke trying to cheer him up, "You won't even remember this conversation… or even me…", no sooner than the words had been spoken, she regretted to having been said something like that. Subconsciously she had spoken of one of her deepest fears.

Chris turned his hand in her grip, since she hadn't removed her hand over his, and he grabbed her hand tightly saying, "I won't ever forget you or my times spent with you. I don't remember much of my past life but I am sure even if you include those times, the times I spent with you is the best.", he spoke sincerely staring deep in her icy blue eyes, "I'll always remember you!"

Evana wanted to believe that but she pulled her hand away from his grip, "Easier said than done.", she spoke not looking away from him.

"Why do you say that?", Chris said slightly revolted at the thought.

"Because that's how life is…", she spoke practically, "People come in our lives and go, and most of them we forget. And I know I am a person destined to have that fate."

"No that's wrong!", he opposed it strongly, "You're a great woman, Eva, and you deserve a lot more than you value yourself. You have a good fate ahead of you, you just don't know it yet or you simply don't want to see it.", he smiled brightly at her.

Evana was slightly taken aback by such a reaction. She felt really happy that he thought of her that way and spoke up for her, when she looked down on herself. She wasn't really the dreamer type but what he just told her gave her a new perspective. She felt beautiful when she saw herself through his eyes and that's why she just liked being with him.

She smiled at him and he returned her smile tenfold. They continued to talk about all the trivial things and not so trivial things as well, just enjoying each other's company whilst Evana waited for Yana to give her the green signal. Once she got the green signal, they both headed to the grocery store to finish up what they came out to do in the first place and headed back home.

* * *

Chris sat on the bench in front of the lake and enjoyed his evening snack after taking care of whatever quick fix jobs he got that day. He enjoyed the lake view since the time he had been there with Evana and although he wished to visit the park again but it was a little further away from their place, and he just couldn't go there all the time.

He was lost in thoughts of Evana when suddenly he felt a presence behind him and the next moment a curtain of darkness fell over his eyes, as somebody covered his eyes. He felt a strong provocative perfume filling up the evening air, and it would have been completely wrong to say that his manly instincts didn't churned even a little.

"Guess who?", Chris heard a woman purr in his ear and he could feel the warmth of her breath on his earlobe.

"Emma...", he answered with an almost disappointed sigh and she uncovered his eyes.

"Right!", she said cheerfully and rounded off to sit next to him, "Fancy meeting you here… and that too all alone.", she winked at him playfully.

"Yeah...", he responded and continued with staring at the landscape finishing his meal

"You know I haven't bought that resistor for the heater, so I about we go…", her voice got slightly deeper, "I was wondering how about we go together and get it?"

Chris understood what she was hinting at but he didn't really want to take her up on her offer even if every man cell in his body was asking him to take the opportunity, "I am a little occupied right now...", he made an excuse.

"Aww… really?", she faked a disappointed tone, "It would be great if you could come along, there are so many types and I just don't know which one I need."

"But I told you the specific type that you need for your heater!", he tried to politely shrug her off.

"Yeah but there are so many brands and what not…", Emma said in almost a complaining, "It's too hard for me, it would be better if you can come along…", she hooked her arm on his, "And I know you are not busy, so let's go!", she said tugging on it.

"I can't come!", he still tried to deny going along with her.

"Did Evana tell you not to or something?", she asked pulling her arm away from him and crossed it over her chest, expressing her displeasure, "If you don't know, I must tell you that she's already taken. She has a boyfriend named, Stan."

"Evana has nothing to with it, so please keep her out of it.", Chris told her. He knew of the women's rivalry and he couldn't just believe Emma's words out of nothing but he couldn't really discredit her information either. Besides, he would really hate to take part in their rivalry anyway, but still that little info about Evana's possible boyfriend stung his heart a bit.

"If she's okay with it, so let's go then...", she pressed on it.

Chris sighed in defeat; Emma was a stubborn woman and he didn't know how to say no to her, "Alright...", he agreed to go along with her.

They both left the lakeside and went straight to the commercial area where they could buy the said resistors. It was just the evening and so it was slightly crowded, which made Emma grab hold of Chris' arm, telling him that she didn't want to be left behind in the sea of the people.

Chris let her hold his arm, after all it wasn't too much but even after they were inside the shop, Emma didn't let go of his arm. She was practically hugging closed to her chest and he could feel the warmth of her body and softness of her curvy busts.

Buying the resistor was a two minute business and after that they straightaway headed for her home, so that her heater could be fixed right away. It took Chris about 15-20 minutes to fix it.

"It's done.", Chris told her closing the panel.

"Thanks, you're a life saver!", Emma told him with a gorgeous smile.

"It's my job…", he just said courteously.

They walked out to her living room talking casually, "Let me grab us a few drinks.", she suggested.

"I am not really sure…", Chris shook his head, remembering the promise he made with Evana.

"C'mon don't be shy.", Emma said already moving to her mini bar, "It's cold outside and a little whisky would warm you up."

Chris didn't agree to her but when he saw her filling two glasses of alcohol, he got a little thoughtful. He unconsciously checked her out. She had a perfect body and toned legs were showing off her short dress that made him feel tempted. A part of him was reluctant, but another wanted to join her, after all, he was a free man that had decided to not listen to his heart's claims.

Emma walked up to Chris, holding out the two glasses of yellow liquid. Chris watched her movement slowly, the way her curvy chest bounced when she walked up to him. She held out the glass to him and he took it without a single thought, and took note of the way her fingers flirtingly brushed against his own.

They both smiled almost in an understanding, brought their glasses together and clinking them in a celebratory fashion, before drinking from them. It wasn't long that a glass of drink turned into multiple glasses and that they soon downed a whole bottle of whiskey. In addition, the whiskey warmed him up so good that he had to take off his jacket.

With each glass Chris became more sensitive of his surroundings and beauty of his drinking partner. He observed the woman in front of him, as she gulped down the whole glass and smoke her cigarette; and he couldn't stop himself from staring at her cleavage while he gulped down his drink as well while she made most of the trivial talk.

Chris gulped down all of his drink and he still felt thirsty. Emma licked her the droplets of alcohol off her lips and grabbed hold of his glass, but he didn't want to let that go. The brunette smiled at him asking if he would want more of the whiskey and he gave her a slight nod. She took his glass and cat-walked back to the bar leisurely.

Chris couldn't help but follow her as well with his eyes glued to her backside. She bend over to get them another bottle from the bar and Chris felt it as the last straw. He grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her body to himself.

Emma let out a surprised gasp but she was totally expecting the man to act this way. She was experienced enough to spot the needy man in the crowd and she had played her cards well to win herself this game. She smiled at the guy seductively and leaned on to kiss him and unlike before this time the man responded.

Chris led her to the counter near the mini-bar while they kissed. They both broke out into a frisky make out session and Emma couldn't help but let out huge satisfactory moans through the feverish kiss. She wrapped her arms around his body feeling his muscles over his clothes but she couldn't feel it, so started to unbutton his shirt.

She made him lower his hands to grab hold of her butt and lift her dress, while she slid her hands inside his shirt removing it, as she planted kisses from his earlobe down to his neck while she travelled her hands on his broad shoulders, his back and the chest with the tips of her fingers which caused him shivers with the contact of her long red nails on his skin.

Chris didn't hold himself from squeezing and fondling the woman's body. The way she moaned was encouraging him to play with her and that's what he really wanted at the moment. His mind started telling him all the things he could do with her, when all of a sudden an image from his dream flashed before his eyes.

Chris saw Evana and he was reminded of his dream about her, and suddenly the fun he was having with Emma dropped down to zero. He didn't want to do it with Emma. He wanted it to be Evana and Evana only. He pushed the brunette back abruptly and Emma lustily lunged to kiss him back but he held her away by holding her shoulder.

"What's wrong!?", Emma asked impatiently, not really too pleased about the interruption.

"I can't do this!", Chris said pushing her away, already moving to put on his shirt and grab his jacket.

"What the hell?", she screamed out at him, "You can't leave me like this!"

"I am sorry.", he apologized moving to the door, "I lost control."

"What?!", she said in surprise, and grabbed hold of his arm when he was about to step out of her home, "I don't want your sorry… just come here and give me…", she pushed her body against his, trying to seduce him.

"Emma!", Chris almost yelled out in frustration and pushed her away, "I don't want this… I don't want you… I want E…", he composed himself before he said something he would regret, "Let's not meet again!" With those final words Chris head back to his home.

* * *

Evana slept more than she was supposed to and walked around her house once, checking stuff on her cell phone at the same time. She couldn't find Chris in the house, so she assumed that he might be out still working and didn't think of it too much. She decided to get ready for her work and grabbed a pair of her clothes and headed straight for the shower.

Chris arrived home and slumped on the couch feeling terrible. It could have been the effect of the booze mixed with the memories with Emma, but the fact was that he wasn't feeling good or proud. He just wanted to get rid of that past one hour somehow and just erase it. He still smelled of Emma's perfume mixed with alcohol and cigarette, but the alcohol and cigarette stench didn't bother him as much as the scent of the brunette. He just wanted to get rid of it immediately and that could only be done by showering.

Chris moved to the bathroom, but unfortunately it was occupied by Evana at the moment and he had no choice but to wait. He walked up to the laundry room and took off his clothes, to get rid of some of that smell and wrapped a towel around his waist, whilst waiting for Evana to exit the shower. It was then he heard a cell phone ring.

Evana heard her cell phone ringing when she finished her shower and not knowing that Chris had returned, she exited the bathroom not even bothering to cover herself with a towel. She realized that she had left her phone in the living room, so she hurried to get it, not thinking too much and mostly concerned about not missing the call.

Chris followed the sounds of Evana's cell phone and heard her hurried footsteps in the corridor leading to the living room and he instinctively followed her. When he stepped in the living room, nothing in his life had prepared for that unexpected view.

Evana grabbed her cell phone on the table, but failed to get the call in time before it ended on its own. She turned around to find Chris standing at the hallway. She let out a feminine scream of surprise and scare, letting go of her cell phone and fruitlessly trying to cover her nakedness with her thin arms.

Chris closed his eyes and turned around to avoid looking at Evana's literally naked beauty, but not before he caught a glimpse of her naked ass and almost all of her frontal assets.

"I am really sorry!", he apologized immediately and kept repeating it again and again.

"It's okay… it happens...", Evana said even though her heart still hadn't recovered from the shock. She quickly grabbed her cell phone parts off the floor, since it came all apart when she dropped it and almost made a run for her bedroom. As she was passing by Chris, she stopped immediately and could help but say, "I can't believe you did this!", she didn't keep the contempt of her tone.

Chris's eyes were closed so he couldn't see her face, but he sensed the disapproval clearly in her tone, "I… I didn't mean to do that… I wasn't peeping or anything…", he spoke nervously in his defense.

"You had alcohol!", she scolded him, "You're clearly stinking of it! Where the hell have you've been to?", she didn't keep her anger back.

Chris turned to face her and the moment he opened his eyes, it widened out in shock. He brought up his hands to cover his eyes, "You're still naked!", he reminded her.

Evana looked down at herself and surprisingly enough it was a small detail to her at the moment. She was a little too pissed to consider about her nakedness, but still she moved to her bedroom to get her clothes, "How can you do this? You broke our promise!", she said loud enough so Chris could hear it in the hallway.

"I know!", Chris said dejectedly feeling ashamed, "I am sorry but I can explain."

"Explain?", Evana walked backed to him and he opened his eyes to look at her dressed in her underwear, "How can you explain breaking the promise?", she asked him angrily leaning close to him, when she caught a whiff of something on him, "You were with Emma!?", she spoke the last sentence, feeling the stab of bitter betrayal.

Within seconds images of what might have happened started to flood her mind and she didn't need any explanations from the man standing in front of her. The man she took to be so different from the rest turned out to be just like them. How could she had wished that he was different and blinded her judgments? She didn't even listen to her sister like friend, just so reality could punch her in the face. She couldn't help but feel that she deserved all of it for not seeing it all through.

Chris couldn't meet Evana's icy blue eyes, which were piercing his soul like blade, telling him that she was disappointed in him. They were going so well for the last few days and he had to ruin it all for him and her as well. She trusted him more than he could wish for and he returned the favor by milling her trust in the worst possible way. They were physically very close, but he could feel a great rift between them. He wanted, almost needed her forgiveness, but Evana didn't give him the opportunity to explain anything and locked herself inside the bedroom. She left it only to leave for work, but she didn't even spare a single word or even a look to the lonely remorseful man present in the living room.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading my story, favoriting it and for your thoughts. I hope you had a good Christmas Eve :D**

 **I'd like to thank Xaori for the review and a special thanks to my friend JennaWilliams for her help :D**

 **I'd also like to invite you to read my new short story, Tech Love, it was initially built as a one shot, but then I decided to make it a short story divided in specific moments I'd like to work on and I guess it might have just 5 chaps at max. By the way, it's a Chris fic as well.**

 **I hope you have a great week and possibly I will update just next year...I mean, next Sunday xD But stay tuned, I might update earlier just like I did a couple weeks ago, but I won't promise.**

 **Anyways, I'll wish a great New Years Eve and I wish you all the best in your resolutions for 2017! :D**


	11. Hurt

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **Evana's POV**

The evening was nothing less than a disaster for me. Smelling Emma's perfume on that man was much worse than him going against his words and drinking alcohol. I could possibly forget him breaking his promise but I just couldn't let go of the fact that he broke my heart as well, and even though it bothered me to my core, but I had no right to question anything from him.

I couldn't help but feel really disappointed for whatever happened; after all we were going so great after the park visit. For a brief moment, I even forgot all my troubles with Stan, and now Chris was no different from him.

I couldn't let those thoughts to consume me any further, so I dressed myself as fast as I could and left for work. I finally had the courage to be able to face Stan now. Somehow, he seemed to be less of a problem when compared to Chris since I already knew Stan and how to deal with him, owing to my 7 years' worth of experience. I just knew what he wanted and how to cater to him, even though I wasn't feeling up to it at the moment.

I immediately headed for the dressing room to prepare myself for the stage, once I arrived at work. My terrible mood was evident, but I did everything I could to not throw it on my coworkers. I looked at my own reflection in the mirror and felt even worse for having that stupidity rolling over in my head over and over, which got me even more infuriated with myself for letting such a little thing upset me so much. That's why I always kept men far from my emotional grounds. I hated to be feeling this way.

 **TPOV**

The women in the green room cast curious glances at Evana and kept murmuring something or the other under their breaths. It wasn't really the first time this happened to her; it was something that was very common in that line of job and she never let it bother her too much but in her current state of mind she couldn't ignore those mocking gazes and gossiping whispers. She tried to concentrate on getting herself ready for her performance, wanting to avoid everything but her heart pounded in her chest and she felt sweat beads on her head, as a sign of nervousness.

"Leave me alone!" Evana almost yelled out in frustration, feeling sick of those unsolicited gazes and judgments, as Yana just stepped in the room. The women started to leave the room leaving the two friends alone.

"You okay?" the ginger asked, stepping closer to her blonde friend.

"Yeah." the latter woman replied with a single crisp tone.

"You don't look okay", Yana stated the obvious.

"So why do you ask?", Evana responded shooting an irritated look at her.

"I expected you to tell me the truth.", Yana said looking intently at her friend, "What happened sis?"

Evana sighed heavily looking away; "You were right…" she spoke with a defeated tone, dropping herself on a chair.

"About what?"

"He was no good. He would make me cry and break my heart…", the blonde expressed her trouble to her only friend.

"Who, Stan?", her friend asked in slight confused tone.

Evana shook her head, "Chris…", she replied with an ache in her heart.

Yana just let out a sigh and rounded off to face her friend, "What did he do this time?", she asked pulling a chair to sit down and listen to her part of the story.

Evana took a moment unsure of how to explain what she was feeling to Yana or how to tell her about it all, "He…", she began unsteadily, "He ruined everything.", she told her trying to hold the tears in her eyes.

"What happened?", Yana asked in concern, grabbing hold of Eva's hand.

"I know I have no right to feel this way and it's his life but…", she paused trying to hold her sobs, "I didn't expect him to break our promise and not only that he went after Emma!", the blonde's revelation left the ginger speechless for a moment, "I meant I trusted him. I cared for him and I even liked him and he still…", she left her sentence hanging, "I mean of all the women he went after Emma…"

"The offered Emma?", Yana cut in between just to confirm.

"Who else?!", Evana said in an obvious, "How many bitches named Emma do we know?" Yana let out a laugh and Evana couldn't help but frown at her, "It's not funny."

"Yeah I am sorry.", Yana apologized sincerely, "But why don't you consider the fact that Emma might have seduced him? I mean she is that kind of woman; she's not called 'offered Emma' for nothing."

"You're taking his side?", Evana couldn't believe what she heard her friend say.

"Hey, I am not taking side. I still hate the guy and with all due respect, he's trouble for you!", Yana spoke her mind, "And I wouldn't be surprised if Emma tried to hurt you by using him, after all people think you two are a thing."

"We are not a couple!", Evana spoke emphatically with conflicting emotions.

"I know.", Yana put weight on her voice as well, "And that's not really an issue, besides people have to say something or the other… it's a small town.", the ginger rolled her eyes, "Anyways, the point it that it could be a misunderstanding…", she shrugged, "Give yourself and him some time and when you're ready talk to him, and sort it out."

"But I can't…", Evana began.

"I know you can't bring up the Emma thing, considering he's not your boyfriend and all, but you can warn him about the drinking thing. I mean he did break the promise.", Yana spoke somewhat objectively.

"How about we skip all that and I just kick him out of my house?", Evana couldn't help but commented out of annoyance, "I am sure Emma would take him in."

"Yeah you totally do that!", Yana spoke up and Evana again frowned at her once again, making her laugh, "What?! I am always in favor of you kicking him out!", she stated the obvious.

"Yana!", Evana just said shaking her head a little.

"Look, I can't really tell you what to do.", Yana spoke in a serious tone, "That's up for you to decide. I just want to see you happy and I don't care whatever or whoever makes you happy."

Evana smiled at her friend's thoughtfulness, "Thanks Yana!"

"For what?", she asked in a puzzled tone.

"For being there for me.", Evana said hugging her friend.

"I'll be always here for you.", Yana said with a bright smile, as the two women parted away from each other.

Yana could see that Evana had developed really strong feelings for the guy. His drinking clearly wasn't really the issue, but him just being with Emma made Evana lose her mind. She was already possessive of this man, even though they were not together, which only showed how hard she fell for him, and that's why Emma in the picture was bothering her so much. It wasn't really the first time she competed against her for a man's affections, but this one mattered to her more than anything.

"What are you thinking?", Evana asked her friend.

"Nothing in particular…", Yana shook her head, "And I have a something to tell you.", she told her letting out a sigh.

"What?"

"Stan…", she spoke in a serious tone, "Nico told me he came looking for you and you should better decide what you want to do with him now."

"I have made my mind now after what happened.", Evana spoke decisively, "I have no problem seeing him now. I'll sort it out with him."

"Well whatever you feel like…", Yana shrugged, "Just be careful."

"I always am.", Evana spoke with a smile, "Besides I am already wounded. Stan can't hurt me anymore."

* * *

 **Evana's POV**

We walked through the dimly lit hallways towards the private room in absolute and somewhat uncomfortable silence. A million things were running through my mind including Chris, Stan, Emma, the promise I made to my mother and also how to handle the situation I was in right now. I had made up my mind and I quickened my pace when the room came into view, I wanted to get on with the business right away. Stan was following me closely and Nico was a little further back, serving as my insurance if things went wrong.

 **TPOV**

Evana took a deep breath of resolution as Stan unlocked the door to the room. He looked back at Nico and smiled slyly at him shifting his gaze to Evana. They both entered the room, leaving Nico behind to stand as a guard. The moment the door closed, Stan wrapped his arms around Evana's waist pulling her to himself.

Stan didn't waste any time and started kissing Evana feverously, his hands running wildly all over Evana's body. It wasn't long before he slipped his hands inside her clothes feeling her skin while he tasted her soft supple lips. His cold hands sent shivers down Evana's spine and she felt him hurrying to get rid of her clothes.

When he was short of breath, he pulled away from the kiss and leaned in closer to her ear whispering, "I missed this so much.", he pushed her more to himself.

Evana tried to push him back and away from her, "We need to talk!", she said to him as sternly as possible and made a fruitless attempt to release herself from him.

"I know we need to catch up…", he spoke looking in her eyes, "But let's loosen up a little…", he smiled smugly whilst massaging her butt, "It's been nearly a month since we have had this pleasure…", he pulled her hips towards his own.

Evana let out a laugh, trying to cut out the sensation of the erotic massage Stan was giving her. She didn't want to fall prey to him before letting herself heard, since he exactly knew how to reel her into his trap.

"I didn't know you would be back so soon.", Evana said to him closing her eyes as he nibbled on her earlobe, "You said you were going on a long trip."

"Yeah, it was supposed to but it got postponed.", he said releasing her, "It's a talk for later, let's do what we came here to do…", he added unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, "Let's do what we did last time.", he told her with a smile, "It was fun."

Evana let out sigh, "I want this to be the last time!", she said to him and the next moment he pulled her in his arms once again.

"I like it when you play hard to get.", Stan spoke to her and silenced her with a kiss again, making Evana almost breathless and gasping for air, "Gets all my engines running on full power. The more you deny the more I want you."

"I want… this… to end", she spoke between the pants, trying to catch her breath.

"Are you breaking up with me?", Stan pulled on her long lustrous hair, making her lean her head to a side and expose her neck to him and started planting kisses on her delicate skin.

A laugh escaped her lips, "We are not even in a commitment for me to break up.", she said trying to hold her moans down, as the man nibbled on her skin like a beast.

"I won't let you leave me.", he spoke grabbing hold of her face, "Because you're my bitch!", he kissed her lips again for a shorter period this time, "Or is that you found yourself a new man, huh?", he asked her, speaking in a low tone and looking deep into her eyes, as he released her.

"There is no one.", Evana replied staring back into his eyes, her voice full of conviction.

"There have been whispers that you're married.", he asked her once again in different way.

"Married?", she again let out a laugh.

"Yeah, that juicer guy, whom you've been hanging out with a lot lately…", he said losing control over his own emotions.

Evana couldn't help but laugh because most people had an idea that the broke Chris was her boyfriend. She couldn't help but feel a little annoyed about having been linked up with that liar of a man, who couldn't do anything better than offered Emma. Compared to Chris, even Stan was a jewel since he did keep his words and chose Evana over Emma.

"I don't have a boyfriend.", Evana told him with a somewhat amused smile.

"Just what I expect from my girl.", Stan smiled back at her pleased to hear her say that, "Let's carry on with our business. I should have known you wouldn't leave my side."

"Don't be so sure…", she couldn't help but say it to his face.

"What did you say bitch?", he tugged on her hair once again, spilling on the ground near her feet in disbelief; "You say that until you need me once again."

"I don't need you!", Evana spoke looking at him and he let go of her hair, only to push her against the wall the very next moment.

"Do you think anyone else would accept you like I do?", he asked her bringing his face closer to hers.

"Let go of me, Stan!", Evana squirmed underneath Stan's tight grip.

"No!", Stan almost yelled at her face, "I won't do that."

Evana struggled to get herself released, but Stan was a little stronger for her. He firmly grabbed hold of her wrists, "Stan!", she breathed out, trying to release herself.

Evana's helpless voice provoked Stan a little more and he moved his knee to spread her legs apart, so he could press his body up against hers. He effortlessly pulled Evana's hands up over her head, as they breathed onto each other's face, since it was just inches apart.

"So you really want to break up with me, huh?", Stan asked her with a smile, as if in confirmation.

"Yes!", Evana managed to say somehow, her eyes closed and she felt his body grinding against her own.

"Bullshit!", he spoke letting out a hearty laugh and kissed her lips once again, letting go of her hands.

Stan still kept her pinned tightly against the wall by holding his body firmly against Evana's. She couldn't escape him today and he was determined to have her. This was a game that she really liked to play with him and he didn't really mind playing along, if that's what she really wanted, after all he could please her once in a while.

Neither of them said anything else and Stan began to kiss Evana's neck. She threw her head to a side, letting out a helpless groan and it just gave him a better access of her neck, making him work on it with more vigor. He raised his hands to her chest and started grazing her hardening nipple that was poking through Evana's bra with his right thumb. Evana whimpered feebly and squeezed her eyes closed even more, when she felt Stan's hand trailing down her stomach unto the top of her panties.

"Let me go, please…", she spoke up in a trembling voice.

Stan briefly stopped to look at her pretty face that had red, making her look even more tempting, and let out a chuckle asking, "Do you really wanting me to?", and slipped his hand inside her panties, not even waiting for her answer. He quickly reached his target and Evana let out a surprised gasp, grabbing onto Stan's forearm, as his fingers furiously pumped in and out of her, "That's like my girl!", he grunted continuing on with his business.

Tears trailed down Evana's cheeks and she was reminded of the very first time that she had been with Stan. The time then and now wasn't too much different. It had been seven long years and he still made her feel the same. The experience wasn't new, but it was always like the first time and she couldn't grow herself out of it. There had been multiple times when she tried to break off her relationship with Stan, but he always held on to her tight, never letting her go and she just couldn't leave his side either.

"No one can give you what I can…", Stan muttered in her ear, "No one can love you like I do."

"Is that that the reason you married someone else?…", Evana couldn't help but comment to him.

"You know baby I couldn't marry you!", he said caressing her cheek, "But I do love you and accept you just the way you are, otherwise I wouldn't still be with you even after 7 years. Life is not a fairytale, baby. And I am no prince charming, but I am the best you can get."

Stan stepped closer and cupped her face in his hands, planting kisses on her cheek and then on her lips. Evana stayed still not returning his kiss for some time, thinking about her past, present and future. She thought about the promise she made to her mother. She thought about Chris and how he had betrayed her trust, and couldn't help but feel disappointed in him. The recent turn of events had definitely been upsetting and she was hurt badly. She needed something good in her life, something positive; something that she could hold on to, she needed to feel cared for, and with that final thought she returned Stan's kiss, feeling the need to be loved.

* * *

 **I'd like to thank Xaori for the review and a special thanks to my friend JennaWilliams for her help :D**

 **Well, first of all, I suffered writing this chapter, it was quite emotional for me because I know it was kind of hard and agressive towards sweet Evana. Maybe this side of hers hasn't been shown yet, but deep inside I know she's a very sweet person with a great heart that has been through a lot just like Chris. However, with all that said, I can say next chapter will still have a heavy background, so you should get prepared haha, after all, this story has drama as well.**

 **This was the last chapter of 2016 and I wish you all a Happy 2017! Thank you for all the support. See you next year!**

 **Oh, and once again, I invite you to check my other story Tech Love :D**


	12. Lonesome

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

The moment Evana kissed Stan back, memories flood her mind once again. The memories of her mother's disapproval of Stan's influence in her daughter's life and her constant complaints that she preferred to die instead of using that dirty money for her treatment.

 _"Start over your life and get your dignity back. You don't need a dirty man's money to make your living. You still have time to make a better life for you and a future where you won't be ashamed of yourself. You will always be my little girl, but I won't be happy if you won't be either."_

Those were some of the words of her mother's final letter to her. Evana cried out as she felt that man's hands on her body and the scent of his perfume causing her nauseas. She needed to stop that cycle, she needed to be strong and determined not to cede to that man's dirty whims. That wasn't love. That wasn't what she needed.

"No!" she yelled out as she pushed him furiously away from her

"What the hell!?" the man spoke in astonishment

"You had your last time. We won't meet ever again!" she spoke fiercely

"You really want to play hard, don't you, bitch?!" he replied angrily steeping closer to her

Evana dodged him, "Nico!" she yelled running to the door trying to unlock

Stan ran after her and took her from behind and carried her and threw her abruptly on the bed "You will be mine weather you like it or not!" he spoke angrily as he tried to ease the woman debating under him

"Nico! Help!" she screamed loud in despair repeatedly

Those were seconds of horror, but it seemed they lasted forever until she heard the click on the door as Nico opened it and stepped in the room, "Let go of her!" the tall and muscular man demanded pointing his gun to Stan

Stan knew he alone had no chance against the securities in the club and immediately let Evana free, who ran away from the room to a safe area without looking back.

Evana cried while she washed her mouth and neck in disgust of Stan's saliva on her skin. However, there was something that nothing could remove the disgusting memories from her mind. They rolled in her head like a stuck horror movie. All of her body trembled and several times, she rested herself on the sink for support. More than ever, she felt alone. She knew no one would care for what happened, and many would even blame her or even tell her she got what she deserved because that was something people like her – who had no dignity- deserved after all. By that time, Yana –her only support- couldn't be with her as she was busy with her own performance at the stage, being praised for the horny monsters.

Evana didn't mind about the blurred makeup, in fact, she started removing it. She could not be the femme fatale anymore. Her natural beauty was revealed slowly as she removed the mask products that turned her into someone she wasn't in essence. The water washed away the mask that fate made her become. However, there was a good feeling after all that horror, the blonde woman was more decided and determined than ever to stop the cycle that started when she was just 20 years old, a cycle that stole her innocence and her dreams. A cycle that took from her the best years of her life, a cycle that blurred her dignity as a human being, a cycle that brought her the loneliness and no respect.

The mirror reflected a broken woman, devastated by the shame, desolated by the destiny. A woman that so many times questioned why she was still alive, why should her live when there was no one left? She had no blood family anymore. She had no children or real friends besides Yana. She knew Yana would be fine without her. The mirror reflected the shadow of a woman that in a desperate move beat the mirror with her delicate hand hurting it. It bled a lot. The red fluid cored on the white sink while she cried even more for the pain to remove any trace of broken parts from her flesh. However, those tears weren't really from the physical pain, actually she didn't feel it hurting at all. That woman was in a stage that no pain was worse than the soul ache. Her body was numb; her soul was empty. How much she wished to die…to forget…

Among all those turbulent moments and thoughts, she had finally remembered for the only one that was bringing herself back, "Chris…" she spoke in a whisperer while tears fell down harder due to her broken heart without a real reason for it since they were just friends, right?

At that moment, she felt it would be a blessing to go through an amnesia like him.

It didn't matter how long had passed, surely it had been a long time. Evana pressed her wound and used a towel to cover it after cleaning it. She was too scared to leave the bathroom. After some time, she heard knocks on the door.

"Sis, are you there?" Yana yelled out from the other side

Hearing the ginger's voice was a relief to her ears. Evana rushed to open the door for her.

Yana's eyes widened in horror after seeing the ugly scenario of the usual so clean bathroom. Broken mirror and blood everywhere, but what really got her horrified was to see the state of her best friend. Immediately the women got into a long embrace. Evana cried the last tears remaining in her body. Yana wasn't the crying type, but that was an exception moment and some tears fell down on her face. She could feel the blonde's pain and she knew that strong woman very well to know that if she was like that, she had reached her limit.

"We should go to the hospital to take care of your wound." Yana spoke

"I don't care if I bleed to death…"

"What about me, don't you care about me?"

"You will be fine. You have Nico, your brother, J.D. and that cousin of yours…"

"But I won't have you… my soul sister."

"There will be one less bitch in the world."

"There will be one less wonderful person in the world!"

Evana cried more against her friend's shoulder, her only consolation. Some minutes passed until Evana could recollect herself a bit. The enough to take her friend's suggestion and with her help to put on her clothes as she didn't want to go to the hospital wearing just a tiny black bikini.

Yana asked for Nico's help to give them a ride to the local hospital since the area was clear from Stan's presence.

* * *

It was 8:30 o'clock in the morning when Evana arrived at her home alongside Yana and Nico. The sun illuminated the town and the inside of her house.

"I'm going to prepare us something to eat." Yana told her while she headed to the kitchen

Evana nodded and subconsciously Evana looked at the space where Chris used to sleep, that was a habit she had every time she was back from work. It was natural for her to check on him at distance. However, this time, there was nobody there. She looked twice to make sure of it, but there was no sign of him. She thought he was taking his shower, since he was a morning person, so she waited in the living room for him to leave the bathroom so she could finally lock herself in the bedroom.

The house was too silent, so she turned on the TV to distract herself. It was 9o' clock in the morning when a morning show started and Evana finally realized that Chris' bath was taking too long, so she decided to check on him. No water sound, no bath scent. Evana knocked on the bathroom's door, but she got no answer.

Evana bit her lips with a thoughtful expression, "Maybe he's wasted on the bathroom floor again…" she thought as she slowly opened the door. Evana made a surprised face as she entered in the room, there was nobody in there. It was good to know everything seemed fine. No broken house or man sleeping on the ground.

"Where's Chris?" Yana asked when she entered the bedroom

"I don't know…Maybe he's at the gym, working or whatever..." Evana replied not demonstrating concern about his absence

"The gym… where you keep the…"

"Yeah." Evana didn't let her finish the sentence already knowing what her friend was going to say

"So he knows about the club…"

"No, he doesn't because I don't practice in front of him, but I wouldn't have any problem telling that to him if someday he finds out."

"Oh okay. Well, now you won't need to train any time soon…" Yana commented the obvious looking at Evana's hand

"Yeah, at least I have some saved money and honestly, I won't miss working at that place."

"That's true, but you can't get jobless forever."

"I know... Now I'm going to take a shower. I really need it."

"Let me help you." The ginger said helping Evana to take off her clothes

Evana took 3 baths to remove Stan's scent from her skin which gave her nauseas as the thoughts of him came to haunt her. Those baths gave her the illusion of a cleaner skin.

" _Dear Diary,_

 _Today has been a horrible day. I never feared for my life. I never thought someone would ever abuse me. I was terrified about that thought. I so want to leave this life! I've been into it for so long that I'm not sure I'm capable to do anything else for a living. I know there are no fairy-tales or a prince charming will come to my rescue, fall in love with me, get married and live happily ever after. I have no value. It hurts me so badly the thought that I won't fulfill my promise to you dear mother…_

 _Mommy, the film of last night keeps rolling in my head. I fear going to the window. The "stray dog" left me alone without saying anything. I don't know how good or bad that is. I don't know him. I feel vulnerable alone like now. Now I do realize how safe I felt subconsciously having him in the living room, but I guess it's just his way to run away from things. He knows he broke the promise, but he doesn't know that that wasn't the real reason why I felt so bad about him… he started making me feel important, something I didn't feel since you died. My life is starting to get upside down just as Yana had warned me… I wonder if it's too late…  
What do I do mommy?"_

 _(**)_

Later at night, Chris wasn't still home. Evana was home alone since Yana had gone to work. The concern started taking over her, but also the bad thoughts he might had been with someone else or even in trouble... The house was empty like it used to be before him. She had her freedom again, but also the loneliness.

Evana went to the kitchen to get something to eat and sat on the table that was behind the couch. That part of the house wasn't the same anymore. The couch and the space between it was her roomie's 'bedroom'.

She had a bittersweet feeling watching that spot, she laughed a bit after remembering of his fall from the couch another day; it was funny to witness such a big man having a clumsy moment, or the special and tender moments they were starting to develop as they opened up more with each other, "The house is not the same without you… Chris" she sighed

Knock, Knock

Her saddened moment was interrupted when she heard loud noises on the door. She widened her eyes in scare, her heart was so accelerated she thought it was going to pump out from her chest. She stood up slowly walking to the kitchen to get a knife not making any noises, she pretended not to be home.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori, Bearfield003 and Otori Kaede for the reviews.**

 **I thought I wouldn't update this week because I wasn't in the mood for fics, not even to edit them and then I got sick, crowded home and so many things happened that affected my mood. I guess now I'm fine again :D**


	13. The Split

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

Chris watched Evana leave the house without even looking at him, that wasn't her typical. He knew she was hurt and that just made him feel worse, remorseful of his attitudes.

He looked to the sides after a sigh, thinking about all the memories that that place had given him for that month.

Time was flying and Chris despite of his memory loss, knew deep inside that he had never been so happy or felt so accepted like Evana made him feel. He was grateful for had met that woman that was so beautiful inside and out, however, he was still capable to bit the hand that fed him by breaking their promise and his miserable weakness with Evana's decreed rival.

Chris, ashamed, stood up from the couch and headed to her bedroom to dress himself. In that room, filled with Evana's scent made him come to the conclusion that it would be wrong to continue living with her before he could regret doing some move that would tear their so simple, but tender relationship apart. Somewhat, he felt it would be wrong to get involved with her.

Before he could get things worse, he decided to leave. He didn't want to harm anyone anymore, he didn't want to cause any more disturbance to the woman he was starting to love.

Chris wrote a letter thanking her for everything, informing her he'd work harder to pay all of his debts and before leaving he let some cash over the letter in a gesture of paying for part of his total debts. Chris used the copy of the keys he had to lock the door when he left and threw it into the house from the partially open window and then he closed it.

The tall man looked at the house once more and to the alley where everything started. That was the soul of the space that had being lovingly crafted over the month of January 2013.

 **Chris's POV**

The memories we made there, bit by bit, laugh by laugh, with some heartache thrown in for good measure, make it inconceivable to ever abandon the house itself. The place that doesn't really belong to me… But in the sense of soul, this was my home through and through. We lived in this house. A whirlwind of moments from those days would reveal late nights watching movies, workout sessions at the gym, the morning's routine to the market and then keeping everything in order together, the smell of homemade foods or snacks, the caring interactions...

The memories created there took on more profound meaning than ever. Those memories for me are now immortalized in my mind and I won't ever forget those moments we shared. I can't help to mourn the loss of the structure. It's a simple architecture… it's the loss of the vessel that held our memories. It's almost as if leaving a home rich in such a lived-in-history causes our memories to spill out everywhere, and we feel like we've spun out of orbit, scrambling to collect them.

I give one last sigh giving my back to the empty house that I will hide and keep in safe in my soul's memory. I felt my heart breaking. It's still breaking, but I just have to go. I'll keep remembering that what I'm leaving behind is the vessel, not the memories.

I just wish we can build new ones away from each other. It's the best I can do…

 **TPOV**

Chris walked alone the empty streets without destination. Some corners were agitated by the open restaurants, the nightlife. He still had some money for a few more days, he knew he could make money on the next day. It was already the start of February and many of the hotels were full loaded because of the upcoming holiday where usually foreign couples reserved the rooms for a routine change. To save some money, he walked more until the street of hostels and thanks to the basic local language lessons Evana started teaching him, that helped him to communicate with the locals. He found the cheapest one and paid for that night before going to the dormitory.

He shared it with more 3 young men who were quite sociable and it didn't take long for the 4 of them get into a fun conversation. Chris laughed at their stories, especially of one of them who was hiding from his possessive wife after she found out he had spent money with gambling once again after promising her he'd quit that habit.

Somehow, Chris could relate to that man, he himself had broken a promise as well.

"What about you? You don't have a suitcase or a bag, running away from your wife too for tonight?" the married guy asked Chris

"No, I'm not married."

"Girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

Chris shook his head, "None… I just started a journey without destination."

"That's cool. I wish I could do that!" the man replied

"That's the problem for being married and women tend to make it harder. It's like when you date they are one thing, and then after marriage, they become someone completely different and act like your boss." Chris commented

"Yeah! You're totally right, have you ever being married?"

Chris shook his head, "No…" he replied with some uncertainty. That was a question he didn't know the real answer, but as he was doing lately by following his "intuition", he didn't feel he was married

"My advice, keep that way. Don't ever get married!" the man replied

The group didn't demonstrate any sign of sleep, so one of the other guys looked at the window to the open bar in front of the hostel and invited them to a happy hour.

"I'm going to drink to forget, tomorrow I'll face my annoying wife." The married man spoke

Chris hesitated for a moment, but he also wanted to forget his shameful act and also to have some fun. To have fun – that was something that his inner told him he didn't know how that felt like in a long time. Guided by his innate impulsive behavior, he joined the three men until the bar would close, the place was called Dora's Bar.

* * *

Chris woke up by the sounds of moans. With difficulty due to the hangover, he opened his eyes and could see the sun rising. His vision was still blurred, but slowly he opened his eyes seeing a familiar female silhouette that apparently was having sex with one of the roommates in the dormitory. He closed his eyes again, trying to ignore the couple.

Not long, the couple had apparently finished their business.

"You know where to find me if you need more fun."

Chris opened his eyes as he recognized the woman's voice.

"You could give me some discount next time." The roommate replied her as they dressed themselves

The woman noticed Chris had woken up and smiled at him, "Sorry if you had your sleep disturbed." She added, "Would you like a threesome? I can give you two a discount." The woman teased

"Really?" her client commented with excitement starting to unzip his jeans without even waiting for Chris's response

Chris shook his head rolling his eyes and tired of the woman's insistent bullshit, he stood up from the bed ready to leave without even answering her. He noticed the married guy and the other roommate had already left the dormitory and in silence headed to the door, but he looked back when he felt a hand on his arm, "I can give you a nice treatment…" she tried to seduce him

"Don't touch me Emma!" he ordered

"Oh, don't be jealous… I know you're into sharing because you share Scarlet…" she teased him while she let the other man caress her body

Chris gave her his back, he wouldn't fall for game again, "Don't compare yourself with her. You're not even close to what she represents and never will be." He answered her with an insult and left the room without looking back

" _I don't know why, but Emma is so familiar to me… She's annoying, provocative and insists on things where there aren't. Ugh, I'd rather not remember of such people or such stuff. I wish I could just remember the good things."_ Chris thought while he wandered alone in the streets

* * *

Evana remained in silence studying as much as she could the outside movement. The knocks continued until she heard a familiar voice calling her.

"Eva, it's me J.D."

Evana let out a relieved sigh, but there was also some disappointment. She wished the person on the other side would be Chris returning home… to their home.

She opened the door slowly to be sure it was really her friend

"My dear, what happened to you? I've been calling you forever, but it's always out of reach." He spoke with concern as he entered in the dark living room.

"I didn't want to talk to anyone." Evana replied locking the door

"Yana and Nico told me what happened, you should've had come to my house."

"I wanted to be alone. Didn't want to concern you or anyone else." She said sitting on the couch

"Running away would never solve it."

"Talking about it right now doesn't help either." Evana replied being clear she wanted to avoid the subject

"Okay, I'm sorry if I passed the limit of concern."

"It's alright. I understand."

"When you feel ready to talk about it, you know you can count on me." J.D. spoke with a friendly smile

"Thanks J.D. But I'm going to be alright, it's what they say 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger'"

"Yeah, but my concern is that Stan is still out there and knows where to find you."

"I know. That concerns me too, but I can't keep running away. I have to take responsibilities for getting involved with such person… it's the price I'll have to pay."

"Of course not! You are not responsible for his craziness!"

"Whatever J.D… I really don't want to talk about Stan."

"Okay." He spoke apologetic

"Dammit, I forgot to take my medicine." Evana cursed standing up and headed to her bedroom.

J.D. watched the blonde, taking notice of something different, "Eva, may I use the bathroom?" he asked

"Yeah, sure."

Evana went to the kitchen to get a glass of water to take her meds and not long, J.D. returned to the living room making a face.

"Eva, where's the Greek god?"

Evana let out a slight laugh that faded briefly as reality was back to her senses, "I don't know…" she answered with a shrug

"Did you break up?"

"What break up? He was just my roommate!" she snapped

"Okay… sorry for the joke."

Evana took a deep sigh. She wasn't in her normal state. She was sensitive after all the recent events, "I'm the one who should apologize, but…" she looked down

"It's alright Eva, I know raising your voice is not your typical." He replied taking grip of her hand with a soft smile

"I don't know where Chris is. When I got home in the morning he wasn't here anymore. I thought he could be working or whatever…" she made a pause to sigh, "I guess he won't come back anymore after last night."

"Did you fight?"

"Not really, but…" she bit her lips in apprehension to open up

"But what? You know you can rely on me."

"I know… it's just too pathetic feeling this way."

"Tell me what happened and I tell you if the feeling is pathetic."

Evana took some time to gain courage. Differently of Yana, J.D. didn't have oppositions about Chris which turned out to be a good thing since her concern about Chris was starting to increase and she needed someone to vent all those emotions the American made her feel.

"I don't know where to start…"

"From the beginning."

"There's no actual beginning in this case…"

"So tell me what's really bugging you." J.D. tried to encourage her

Evana took a deep breath, she couldn't help to feel embarrassed of her own feelings and the stupid jealousy thoughts about a free man.

"Oh, before you tell me… I just remembered I saw him earlier today."

"Really? Where? Was he fine?" she turned to him attentively, "Alone…" the last one was what she really needed to know and she hoped J.D. could take the hint. It would make things easier to discuss what really bothered her.

"Yeah, he looked fine. I just don't know if he was sleepy or with some hangover." J.D. spoke thoughtful as he tried to extract all the details from his memory.

Evana didn't look surprised to hear that, but still, she waited to know what really was of her interest, "Where did you see him?"

"At that hostels street."

"And was it just that?"

"Yeah, I couldn't talk to him because I was with a friend of mine and the god was walking to the opposite direction."

"So he didn't see you?"

"No, he didn't."

"Hum… is that all?"

"Yeah. It was really early in the morning."

"He's a morning person." Evana commented

"Yeah, I could see that."

"Was he alone?" Evana asked again, now directly.

"Yeah, he was."

"Good to know…" Evana commented in impulse

"So, are you feeling better now to tell me what happened?"

"Not really…"

"Come on Eva, just say it!"

Evana took a deep breath, "Chris slept with Emma." she spoke quickly looking to the side in distress

"What?" J.D. widened his eyes, "Are you serious?" he spoke perplexed

"Yeah! I myself coulnd't believe he did that either! He knew I hated her and it's mutual from her side too."

"This cannot be true." J.D. spoke shaking his head in desbelief

"But it is… I still get nauseas when I remember her gross scent on him!"

"No way! Offered Emma!"

"Yeah! From all the bitches out there, he chose the least one."

"Now I know why you kicked him out of your house."

Evana cleared her throat, "I didn't. He left by himself…"

"You didn't? Were you willing to forgive that outrageous act?!" he spoke with shock

Evana let out a sigh. A part of her could relate to J.D.'s point of view, but the other, the pathetic one, just wanted Chris back home.

J.D. finally understood the real situation and his friend's condition - what she referred as pathetic, "You are really in love with him, aren't you?" he spoke with a soft tone

Evana bit her lips nodding. There was no point denying it anymore.

"So fight for your man! Don't let that worm steal that man from you!"

"But this is wrong!"

"Why is it wrong? Wrong is you letting yourself be defeated by that bacteria!"

Evana couldn't help but laugh, "He's not even my boyfriend! We have nothing with each other."

"That's great then! This is another reason why he can completely fall for you. Men like new stuff, they like what they can't have or didn't have."

"Yeah, Yana told me that too."

"If Yana told you, she's right. If I were you, I'd have gone after him already, planted a passionate kiss on those amazing lips and made mad love until our bodies got drained…"

Evana laughed at J.D.'s theatrical way, but the sexual images that formed in her head were really interesting. It had almost a month since she had sex for the last time, boring ones indeed, because that was made with Stan.

New things weren't just interesting for men, Evana herself flirted with more vigor with that idea, she had seen Chris partially naked and she knew he had a killing and inviting body. Evana was aware that she and Chris got along very well, but there was still an unexplored territory, which physically she would have no problems giving to him, however, there were feelings now. From experience, she knew that feelings could ruin anything or become a big obstacle.

She had kept her feelings frozen for so long, that now she didn't know how to deal with them. Chris invoked a Evana that she thought had died long ago together with her first love and remembering that, made her start going back to her shell. Somehow, it was more comfortable the idea that she didn't deserve to be loved than to love and lose someone. In fact, that was a truth. Chris didn't belong to that place and it would be just a matter of time until he'd have to leave and once again she would have her heart broken.

"I can't do that J.D..." she spoke with a saddened tone

"Why not?"

"Because it's a forbidden love."

"Forbidden in what?"

"In everything…"

"Such as?"

"My past, his real life, my dirty story…"

"Which ended last night!"

"Chris will never accept me. He's a too good guy; I can see he's noble…"

"So noble he did Emma…" the man couldn't help the smirk

Evana laughed, "J.D.! I'm serious here."

"Yeah, me too. So what else makes it forbidden?"

"I don't know his past, I don't know if he's taken, if he has children, a happy family, a happy life… One thing is for sure, his memory is slowly getting back and I know one day he will just leave because that's a fact we know about him. It's typical of him to disappear. I can't fight for someone that I know won't be mine. I know we can fuck a lot until that day, but one of us will be completely damaged when that day arrives, and that one will be me! I'm trying to prevent those tears because now that are these fucking feelings in me."

"So give him a reason to stay."

"Why would he stay with a prostitute? Men sleep with hookers, but they don't marry or build a life with them."

"As far as I know you are a pole dancer. The prostitute days ended a long time ago…"

"Yeah, but you know people don't see that way!"

"Fuck the people! Chris doesn't need to know all that actually!"

"That's another reason why a relationship with him wouldn't work. No relationships survive lies!"

"You should let him decide that. Maybe the fear is all just in your head. If he's that good, he will and should understand the part of your story that happened way before he got into your life. Plus, you don't know many things about him either, you don't know his past, what kind of life he had. Maybe people died because of him. Maybe he has a darker past than yours and that's why he runs away so much..."

Evana disagreed with that, Chris didn't seem to be the killer or bad type. She felt he had a good soul.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori,** **SUPASTAR89 and Otori Kaede for the reviews.**

 **I decided to make an earlier update, I guess I'll have a long and busy weekend ahead, to have time to edit the story. Fortunately, today my mood was in a big and total flow and I have adjusted some future chapters as well, phew!**

 **Thank you everyone, see you on the next update :D**


	14. Read Me

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

It was already morning. J.D. was still at Evana's house making their breakfast while Evana changed her bandages in the bathroom when someone knocked on the door.

J.D. looked through the window to see who could be and then hurried to tell Evana.

"Eva, there's a woman at the door." J.D. informed her

"Do you know her?"

"Yes, she's the sister of Dora from Dora's Bar."

"What does she want with me?"

"I don't know" he replied with a shrug, "Will you answer her?"

"Yeah… it's the only option I have."

Evana headed to the door and opened it and looked at the tall brunette woman who had a serious face.

"Miss Scarlet." The woman spoke politely

"Yes."

"I'm sorry for showing up at your place like that, I'm Dara and I work at Dora's bar. I need you to pay the debts of your moody boyfriend."

"What? Boyfriend?" Evana said in shock

"Yes, the stray dog, everyone knows he lives with you, right?"

"Hum, but he's not my boyfriend…"

"I don't care about the status of your relationship; all I know is that someone has to pay for his bills and all the inconveniences he gives. You are the only 'relative' he has in town."

Evana didn't know what to say. That was something she never expected to happen. It never crossed her mind to pay for someone's bill, especially the bills of an absent person, however Chris wasn't just anyone and not having any other option she sighed in defeat by the woman's demand, "How much does he owe you?"

"In total, or just for last night's?"

Evana took a deep breath to think; "In total…" she spoke afraid to hear the answer

"650"

"What?" Evana shouted in surprise

"Your man consumes a lot of alcohol and last night he had friends!"

"Friends?" she widened her eyes

"Yeah, some young men looking for fun. He has paid a part, but it's not enough for me to pay my expands and tolerate him when he's drunk."

"How the hell did you allow him to consume so much without paying you?" Evana couldn't help the comment and spoke in impulse

"It would be worse to pay the repairs in the bar due to his aggressiveness if he broke things. At least while consuming it he gets quiet. No one wants a scene to scare the clients!"

"I won't pay for the friend's consume!"

"That number is just of your man's. I can prove you that."

Evana let out a sigh in distress, "I don't have all that money here, can I pay you a part today and tomorrow or later I pay you the rest?"

"At least half of it."

"Let me see how much I have. Excuse me." Evana spoke closing the door to get her purse to take all the money she had

"What happened?" J.D. asked following her

"She wants me to pay for Chris's bill at the bar, but I don't have all the money here."

"How much is it?" J.D. asked taking his wallet

"650, but you don't have to do that. He's my responsibility…"

"Don't worry about it."

"I'll pay you back when I get some money."

"Don't worry about it Eva, I know you won't work any time soon with that hand." J.D. spoke with a warm tone

"Yeah, but I have some money saved. Now more than ever I want Chris back home to make him work to pay his debt with you!" she said taking the money she needed to complete and pay all the bill and headed back to the door, "Here, bill cleared."

"Yes, thank you. Now you have to follow me." the woman said counting the cash

"Why?"

"He stinks and no one will touch him, plus he's your boyfriend..." Dara said, "I need him to leave the door of the bar, he slept there."

"What? I can't believe this." Evana passed her hand on her head in disbelief and taking a deep breath looking inside to J.D. and then both followed the woman until her bar.

* * *

" _Dear Diary,  
What the hell is going on with me? Things are happening to me and I have no idea of what to think about it. It feels like I'm sucked into it and I have no power to stop it. I'm talking about the "stray dog"…  
I'm stuck into him since the first day… don't feel like I'm capable to let go of him, despite all the odds._

 _I know he can be violent, moody and did come home stinking… However, at home he's a complete different man… when he's sober… or wasted. All I can say is that with me he's just the opposite of what people talk and have witnessed. He helps me with home chores such as fixing things, or with some cooking, helps me with the groceries. He respects my privacy, he works out and brings some money home. I don't have to complain about his smell at home because he does take shower, most probably people don't like the cigarette smell on him because he does smoke when he's tense, but I don't mind about it… he's a good company to me… I really don't have any reason to complain about him, despite his act that night._

 _He spent almost 2 days absent and that got me worried. Many times I thought he had gone after someone else and got in trouble, while I'm so scared to leave the house! But his absence just got me even more preoccupied, I felt so vulnerable, so insecure… made me reflect on things. Once again I had to face I lost any credibility or dignity for the society eyes. Don't feel like I'm capable to start over…_

 _Then, Dara knocked on my door telling me to pay his bill. The old Me before him would have mocked her or have said a loud No, but the current Me just sighed and paid it without reluctance… And I did more… I went to pick him at the bar as a mother that goes to pick their child at school, with a mix of feelings, yet I just went there and walked by the side of that tall, stinking drunk man that apparently didn't shower in days, for five blocks back home with the help of J.D._

 _Why didn't I just leave him in the streets back then?_

 _Now I'm here babysitting him again. He's not that wasted since I had the thought he had drank all the time he was out, but it doesn't seem that way. He's more depressed than drunk. He is lying on the couch in silence._

 _It's going to be a long day..._

 _PS: Why the hell do people think we are in a relationship?!"_

(**)

The house was silent. Evana was sitting on the table writing notes when Chris stood up from the couch, "May I take a shower?" he asked politely

"Of course, you know you don't have to ask that anymore." She replied not looking at him

"It's your house anyways."

"Just go take your shower…" she said looking to the paper on the table

Chris noticed Evana's bandaged hand, "What happened to your hand?" he asked showing concern

She shook her head, "Nothing. Just a stupid cut." She told half of the truth

"Oh..,At least I can work in the house for you. It's important not to force it."

"Yeah, but I am ambidextrous, I can work perfectly with my other hand."

"Really? That's cool. I didn't know that." he said surprised, that was a detail he still didn't know

"Yeah. Now just go take your shower, you're stinking."

"Yes Sir."

Evana held her laugh. She knew things were still "shaken" between them. Strangely they looked like a real couple that just had a little mismatch, actually, their first mismatch. Another unexplored territory.

The first argument, like the first times of things, seem to be the hardest one to deal since no one can really tell how the other will react.

Surely in their case, the little distance between them wouldn't turn them into rivals or destroy their cool friendship, would it? It's not like they were best friends either, but there was some damage in the trust.

However, one thing was for sure, Evana was happier with her man back - that man back. Yet, there were things to be spoken.

* * *

 **Chris's POV**

Here I am back to the house I didn't intend to go back, but that still feels like home after all. That time away made me get the courage to face myself and these feelings that are growing in my heart and I realized she didn't read the letter I left on the bedside table with some money. Everything is still in the same position I left and now that I'm back, I shall apologize to her face to face. I hope my sincere words worth more than that piece of paper. At first I thought she had read it and went to get me because she had forgiven me, but that's not the case. We barely talked since then. Uncomfortable silence. I don't know how I'm going to do that, but I know I have to do that and I hope I don't say more than I should…

 **TPOV**

Chris spotted Evana still sitting on the table and walked to her direction after taking a deep breath. He had no idea what he was going to say; to express how much he was sorry was a tough thing to do. It's never easy to admit your own mistakes no matter how much aware you are of your actions.

He thought of several ways to break the ice while he took his shower, but now, all of his ideas had gone blank, but before he could say something, Evana made the first move.

"You have a bill with J.D." Evana spoke with a single tone looking at him briefly

"What? What do you mean?" Chris asked with a puzzled look as he took the seat in front of her

"He helped me to pay your debts at Dora's."

"What? Why did you do that? I told her I was going to pay!"

"She came to my house! I couldn't just say 'no I won't pay anyone's debts' and pretend I didn't know you at all…" Evana replied gesturing in irony

"You could've had refused it. It wasn't your responsibility."

"That's not what most of the town think!"

"What the hell the town has to do with it?"

"They say you are my responsibility because I am the only 'relative' you have in town!" Evana used Dara's words

"Relative? There's no way I can be your relative!"

"Tell that to them, not to me!"

"You shouldn't have paid! My mistakes, I take the responsibility for it."

"Yeah, you should start doing it by going to work. I told J.D. you are going to pay for his part!"

"He didn't have to, not even you had to!"

"The woman came to my house, where didn't you get it?" Evana raised her voice

"I left money on your bedside table alongside the letter I wrote to you to pay part of my debts with you!" Chris replied

"I didn't see that."

"Yeah, I know! I saw it's still intact."

"So that's great then, just go and give the money to J.D. End of conversation!"

"No, this is not ended yet."

"Why not? You have the money and give it to him!"

"Because you are still yelling at me!"

Evana bit her lips after taking a deep breath, still not looking at him.

"I know I owe you an apology for breaking the promise." Chris spoke with an ease tone

Evana laughed in distress looking to the sides, "Apology for breaking the promise…" she spoke with sarcasm

"You don't need that behavior; at least I'm here again to tell you in your face, admitting my mistake because you did the favor to not read the letter I wrote for you."

"I didn't have time to read stupid letters!" She shouted stepping up from the chair

Chris did the same, following her, "Stupid? Is that what you think of my feelings for you?" he spoke feeling offended by her words

"Feelings? What about my feelings? You just think about yourself!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You still ask? You didn't just break the promise!" Evana shouted bitterly trying to fight her tears, angry tears giving her back to him.

Chris stared at her trying to meet her eyes that she so much avoided to look back at him. He stepped closer to her from behind, trying to reach her.

Chris Redfield wasn't the man that knew how to deal with personal relationships, things that demanded intimacy, build and care. Everyone knew he was a man of physical action, of support, but not the lovey-dovey one. He was good when the matters weren't matters of the heart. And now, there he was standing in front of a woman who was taking him out of his comfort zones. He was standing in front of a woman that was making him break his own personal limits, as if reinventing him. Everyone knew Chris Redfield was an impulsive man, and there he was, acting without even taking notice of his so famous impulse and instincts to reach that woman who was clearly trying to tell him something that for others could be clear, but really not to him. Chris Redfield was used to deal with straight to the point things and people and not with people like him who used to keep distant from inner and subtle feelings. Moreover, she was teaching him how to develop a personal relationship, or maybe, both were learning with each other that lesson.

Chris insisted in looking for those icy-blue eyes. He needed to be listened. He needed to decipher them.

In the other hand, Evana was too hurt from life to open up easily to the one that damaged a bit more her heart. She had learned not to expose her inner feelings or fears to anyone. The point was that Chris wasn't just anyone. Chris was the one her broken heart claimed for as if he could be the only one to aid and ease all that pain she learned to ignore. She wanted to say those words, but they were stuck in her throat and she was too scared to let her eyes speak for her and that's why she kept hiding them all the time. She didn't think Chris would bring to the table the past, that wasn't typical from men to do, but Chris was proving once again he was different and he did care about their relationship, friendship, whatever, she couldn't classify it anymore. She knew it was now her time to give the next move and see whatever would happen between them because even with all the fear, she was willing to cede to her impulses as well.

The icy-blue pools finally met the jade ocean ones igniting a sparkle that accelerated their heartbeats, bringing life to feelings that just time would tell what was going to happen between them. They remained like that for some time; both needed time to decipher each other. That was the first time they looked at each other with passion.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori,** **SUPASTAR89 for the reviews and thank you everyone who are reading the story :D  
**

 **I decided to update earlier because I already have many chapters in advance and I thought "Why not?", "Why to wait a week?". Of course I won't upload everything in a row because I will run out of "ammo/chapter" and may delay and that is terrible for my OCD xD**

 **I do plan to update this weekend as well. Stay tuned!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

"Emma…"

"I'm sorry…"

The couple spoke in a whisperer simultaneously. There was another silent pause between them.

"Why her?"

"I didn't sleep with her."

Once again, they spoke together as if they were in total synch.

"You knew about our rivalry… why did you go after her?" Evana spoke fighting her tears, but some fell down on her face.

Chris wiped those tears with his thumbs, "She came after me and my mistake was to have followed her because of my stupid male weakness… that was very stupid!" he spoke remorseful

Evana nodded in agreement, but she preferred not to judge him anymore. She still didn't want to say he could've had her if that was just because of his male instinct.

"I really am very regretted for that and I need your forgiveness. I will never meet her again!" he said cupping her face gently staring deep in her eyes

"Do you really promise that?" Evana replied begging for his assurance

"I promise, I swear!" he told her as much as sincere as he could stepping closer to her

Their faces were as much close as they had ever been. Evana's lips were parted as if calling for his. Chris slowly leaned his face closer to hers. They could feel each other's breathes. Evana stepped closer to him giving him the permission to seal their lips. Chris parted his lips as well and before their lips met, they heard knocks on the door, disturbing their moment.

"The door…" Evana said pointing with her head

Chris sighed in frustration and without any option, just went to answer the damn door when he saw Yana outside.

"Hello." The ginger woman greeted him almost in a dry tone

"Hey." He replied politely, "I'm going to the gym." He told Evana and passed by Yana without saying anything else or looking at her

Yana turned her back at him making a face; she had noticed his expression and thought he was starting to get moody, "I don't know why you still keep that guy here! He must be really good at keeping you 'entertained'." The ginger woman commented with a teasing tone

"He would if you hadn't spoiled our moment!" Evana rolled her eyes and replied with irony going to the couch

"What?" the ginger widened her eyes, "Were you doing 'that' right now?"

"'That'? No!"

"Almost there?"

"Uhm, no…"

"Oh you so did sleep with him!" Yana spoke with emphasis; "Finally!" she added making a face

"No, I didn't!" Evana snapped

"Why do I sense some uncertainty in your body language?"

"We didn't sleep together! Actually we haven't slept at all…"

Yana didn't let Evana finish what she was saying, "Oh… I got it! You haven't slept at all because you two were doing it until now!"

"Yana!"

"No?"

"Yana, stop it! I didn't sleep with anyone!"

"But you said I spoiled you and I can see you blushing."

"Yeah, but it wasn't… sex."

Yana just lifted her eyebrow waiting for the explanation, "You and him were making out?" Yana had a big smile on her face as she felt the satisfying confirmation of her predictions

"No and don't make that face!"

"I can't help the face 'I Told You So!'"

Evana sighed defeated by her friend's comments and rested her head on her hand

"What do you want me to say? I knew this was going to happen any time and I can tell you more, he'll want to continue it and if you want I can leave right now since I just came to check on you!"

"No, you already spoiled it and thank god you did it. I was about to make a mistake!"

Yana rolled her eyes. She might not be fond of that guy, but that didn't mean she didn't agree he had good looks and could be a good catch for fun, plus, she knew anyone in love would like to have some loving moments with the one they had feelings for, "Why would it be a mistake? It's not like he's not a nice catch…"

Evana looked at her not believing her friend's comment, "You don't need to make fun of me."

"I'm not making fun. You like the guy, he likes you too… Where's the mistake?"

Evana rolled her eyes, "Are you teasing me or did you really choose to have your golden fish memory now?"

"Sis, you are really changed since you met that guy. You are starting to get annoying. Just get laid with him, I need my friend back!"

Evana sighed in defeat, she knew Yana long enough to know she wouldn't stop her teasing until she'd say what the ginger expected to hear.

"Anyways, I didn't come to have an argument with you, I came to talk to you and see how things were in your end since I thought you were still alone."

"Things are fine for now. No bad news, no cellphone and I'm not alone anymore."

"That's good to hear. By the way, I was wondering if you need help with anything."

"I don't need help with food for today, J.D. left food ready for tonight, but I do need help with the shower and change my clothes."

"You can ask Chris…" Yana teased

Evana stared at her with a gaze that she was about to rip her apart if she didn't stop with the teasing.

"I'm sure he would love it…"

"You know what… I think you have thing for Chris! You don't stop mentioning him!" Evana replied making a face

"What, me? No way! I already have my boyfriend and I'm completely satisfied with him!"

Evana laughed, "but he's not a Chris…" she teased her friend back just to test her

Yana rolled her eyes, "Thanks sis, but you can keep the stray dog all for you."

"So stop mentioning him. I already live with him and have teases enough about a non-existent relationship between the two of us…"

"It's because it's evident how much you two get along and you make a beautiful couple."

"Thanks, I'll pass that." Evana sighed, "So, will you help me with the shower and clothes or not?" she said standing up from the couch heading to the bedroom to get a plastic to cover the bandages

"Sure, but how many times do you want me to come per day?" Yana replied following her

"Just once a day, I'll just need help with changing because I don't intend to leave the house for some time. And about home chores, I'll make Chris cook and clean the house." Evana said finishing wrapping the plastic around her right hand

"So your plan is to get confined for an undetermined time?"

"Yeah, until I can go back to work."

"Work? Do you still intend to go back to Burlesque?"

"Yeah, I need to make my living, but if I don't manage to get back to the pole, I will ask to just bartend, or in the max just do strips again." Evana said lifting her arms up

"Yeah, I just hope Stan won't show up after you again since he's forbidden to enter the club. But he doesn't seem to be the type that gives up his 'property' easily." Yana replied helping the blonde to get undressed and then they headed to the bathroom

"I know, actually I'm really considering the idea to move to another city and for that I need to make enough money which will take a little longer since I won't do any extras since Stan was the only one that kept me doing that..."

"Yeah, Chris should help you on that."

"Why should he?" Evana turned around after opening the shower valve and then entered in the shower box

"Because he's living with you."

"Chris knows how to live his life without me. He can pay for hostels and should get a better job so he could rent something better for him."

"Or get his memory back…"

"Yeah, that'd be great! If he learned his last name, or where he used to live, or work, that would be fantastic for him. He could go back to his old life, to his house, to his family, friends…"

"As if he had all that! Annoying and moody the way he is, I wouldn't doubt that he was a lonely man."

Evana remained in silence, thoughtful.

"But well, he met someone like you who have patience with him and even have feelings for him, so maybe he had someone he could get some support too…"

Evana ignored her friend's comment, "Help me with the armpit." She said lifting the left arm since she couldn't use her wounded hand.

After the shower Evana and her friend got back to the bedroom and while Evana dried herself alone as much as she could, Yana took her a green nightdress since Evana wouldn't leave her confinement any time soon and wouldn't need to ask for Chris help to change again to sleep.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I brought the results of your routine exams." The ginger said as she walked to get her purse

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Did you read it?"

"No, do you want me to?"

"Yeah, please."

The ginger opened the paper package and frowned while she read the results, getting Evana curious

"Is everything alright?" Evana asked starting to get worried about the long silence

"I'm sorry sis, but you lacked some protection…"

"What? It's impossible! Give me that!" Evana shouted taking abruptly the paper from Yana's hand who immediately started laughing

"Don't worry Eva, everything is clear. No STDs, no infection, no pregnancy, no anything. You're perfectly healthy!"

Evana slapped the paper on Yana displeasing her stupid play, "You're so stupid!"

"You should have seen your face!" Yana said laughing

"I hate when you do that! And I hate myself even more for falling into that!"

"Oh come on, you have such rigid codes about protection, how could you have bought my play? Or did you 'play' with someone else besides Stan and had real reasons to get worried?" the ginger started her tease again

"I didn't play with anyone else and never lacked protection with that moron, that's why I had the reaction! Unless I missed some broken condom or I had some cut I didn't know… it would be impossible to get infected by anything besides flu."

"Oh, I thought you got scared for being pregnant since you stopped taking the birth control shots because of doctor's prescription."

"Yeah and I forgot to take it again, thanks for the reminder. That's why it's going to be precious to go celibate until I decide to activate my sexual life again."

"I see, but if I were you, I would start taking it again as fast as you could, due to the obvious reasons I don't need to mention the name… you know the meds take some time to take effect again or can lose efficacy due to the pause."

"Obviously I will not take the meds again because of him since I'm not going to sleep with Chris!"

"Uhum… just like you were about to kiss earlier…"

Evana sighed rolling her eyes, "Chris or not Chris, I will definitely take the shot again, but I also intend to get in a long celibate period!"

"Good luck on that!" Yana replied with an incredulous tone

* * *

Chris was at Evana's gym, but not really in the mood to work out. Actually, he was hiding from the previous event. Thoughtful.

" _What the hell I was about to do!" He spoke to himself passing his hand on his hair, "I'm pissed for the spoil, but I know that wouldn't be right if it happened. I can't continue like this!_

 _What intrigues me the most is that she was going to allow it…_

 _Does it mean she has feelings for me too?_

 _Would it be right?"_ he thought while he looked at the landscape from the window

Chris left the window and turned around noticing the locked door at the back with a padlock. That was something that got him intrigued. He had seen that door before, but that day, the padlock got his attention. Maybe it was always there, but just now, that detail got his attention.

"I wonder what Evana keeps in there. What kind of secret she has…" he thought as he worked his arms out

(**)

A couple of hours later, Chris saw the moment Yana was leaving the house. He took some time to gain the courage to face Evana again. Somehow, now it seemed to be a tougher thing to do and the tension was starting to take over him a little bit. That was the famous post after awkward moment.

Chris opened the front door pretending everything was under control and for a part of him it was a relief Evana wasn't at the living room. She wasn't the first thing he'd have to face.

He headed to the kitchen to prepare him a meal and then he turned on the TV and watched it while he ate on the dining table.

When he was finished, he thought of taking the money to J.D., but since Evana was at the bedroom, he didn't want to disturb her, so he got watching TV until he fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

" _Dear Diary,_

 _Chris is back and we almost kissed!_

 _Things are getting deeper than I ever expected._

 _I don't know if it would be right or wrong if we ended up kissing which surely would lead to something else… Something else that cannot happen!_

 _Somehow, it's like we actually did it since now there's that awkward moment between two strangers… This is not friendship anymore and I cannot stop thinking about the Almost kiss._

 _I so want it to continue and know how it feels like to kiss those lips, how he tastes… And I know that anything can happen when I decide to leave this bedroom and I know we will have to face each other sometime. I can't get locked forever._

 _It's just a matter of time…_

 _PS: Will he accept me for who I am?"_

* * *

It was already the start of the evening. It was a little while after the sunset, which was the night of the first Saturday of February of 2013.

Evana left the bedroom, seeing the living room was dark, only being illuminated by lights from the TV. She left the hallway's light on and found Chris sleeping on the couch and then turned the TV off. He seemed to be in a deep sleep.

For some time, she got watching the man and she couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. She sighed. She felt safe again.

Evana headed to the kitchen to get something to eat and then returned to the living room to have her meal on the dining table and when she was almost finished, she heard Chris's voice murmuring something. At first she thought he was talking to her, "What?" she replied looking at him and realized he was sleep talking again

She got observing him and waited that he could say something else, and not long, he did speak again, "Jill…Piers… Where's Claire? What happened?" he spoke sobbing. Evana continued paying attention, apparently something bad had happened to his sister, "I can't tell Barry that…" those were his final words

Evana got intrigued with what she heard, apparently, something big had happened and many people got involved in the story, but on the good note, it was evident Chris had friends and that just proved that sooner or later, someone would come to find him, unless he had hurt all of them with his constant disappearances.

Evana was curious and she wanted to know what happened to the man she was starting to care deeply. She knew his brain used to reveal things during his sleep and now that she would spend more time at home, she was willing to pay close attention to that. She wanted to help that man in anything she could and solve some of the puzzles of his previous life even if that meant to let him share the bedroom with her since she was used to stay awake at night, but of course, with him sleeping in the sleeping bag.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori** **and Otori Kaede for the reviews. I'm sorry, I'm going to torture you a little bit more xD but the romance is coming...really coming! :D  
**

 **Hello, here I am again and updating almost in light speed xD, well why not if I have chapters ready?**

 **Considering it's going to be a long fic, it has a good side that readers won't wait so much to get their curiosities satisfied, and the not so good side as I can reach some author's block and get delayed haha**

 **I'm trying to find a balance between that and hopefully I won't get into any block :D**

 **I wish you a great weekend and see you on the next update :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

Later at night when Chris woke up sored for sleeping for so long on the couch. He noticed the TV was turned off and the light of the hallway was turned on. He looked at the wall clock to see it was 9 o'clock and thought Evana could be changing her clothes to go to work. He decided to give some time before going to use the bathroom.

He turned on the TV to entertain himself and not long after, Evana showed up at the living dressed in her sexy green nightdress.

"You're finally awake." She spoke turning on the living room lights

"Yeah." he said noticing her clothing and no makeup visual, "Aren't you going to work tonight?" he asked in curiosity

"No… I can't with this hand like that." she replied

"Oh I see…" he replied making a pause, "by the way, what do you work? If it's not a bother asking you that after so long…" he asked politely

Evana was slightly taken aback for his question, not for the question itself, but for the fact that he waited so much to ask such simple question and now he showed interest about that area of her life.

"I'm a dancer... pole dancer." She replied while she sat on the chair of the dining table

"Pole dancer?" he spoke with an impressed expression

"Yeah… is there a problem?" she asked back feeling tense for his expression, fearing his disapproval

"No, not all. I'm actually impressed in a good way. It demands a lot strength, flexibility and dedication because I don't think it's an easy thing to do." Chris spoke demonstrating his excitement

"Yeah…"

"So… do you work at a nightclub?" Chris asked a bit apprehensive to be asking further details, but putting the pieces of his previous notes on her nightly attitude

"Yeah… my main activity happens in a nightclub, but I also work in events when they hire me for presentations and I also used to give private classes to women for some time." Evana replied a little taken aback, but honestly.

"Oh really? That's cool! Really cool!"

"You mean it?"

"Yeah! I don't see any problem in being an exotic dancer."

"Really?"

"Really! It's a work, it puts food on the table and it's a form of art in my opinion because I compare its techniques to those of people who work at the circus or some artists."

"Yeah… but people don't see it that way. They have a lot of prejudice."

"I don't!"

"You don't?" She needed his assurance, his acceptance

"Nope… the prejudice comes from not really knowing or understanding the other's point of view, so people talk shit without knowledge, or also because of what happens in nightclubs… the extras…"

"Yeah… those are some of the case scenarios, but it's not all the girls that make extras…" Evana agreed with his point of view and implicitly talking about herself

"That's true. That's why I'm no one to judge anyone."

"Really? Are you serious about it?" Evana couldn't help her surprise and the hope forming in her inner "pathetic" self in hearing her man's point of view about something she feared so much

"Of course I am!" Chris assured her, "Did you think I would call you names or badmouth you if I learned about your night work?" he couldn't help but laugh a little

Evana looked down in embarrassment and only nodded in confirmation

Chris moved to the other side of the couch to stay closer to Evana and then caressed her shoulder in support, "Eva, I don't think this work makes you a bad person at all! I would be the biggest jackass if I judged you because of that after all you did for me!" he spoke lifting her chin to look at him

Evana smiled softly affected by his words, those words felt like heaven. It looked like she was starting to live a fairytale and after so long she was starting to feel there was hope for her after all she went through since her father died. The event that was the start of her ruination.

They looked at each other with tenderness.

Chris smiled at her. There was nothing wrong with the woman he was falling more in love every minute, and learning more about her, just made him like and admire her even more. He could see she was a woman that tried to hide her wounds and he could see how much she suffered with people's prejudice about her in town. They didn't really tried to know her, they just judged her for one detail and were oblivious to the big and noble heart that beautiful woman had. He wanted to change that. He wanted to show her that there was still hope and people worth of knowing. He wanted to prove her she deserved good things too and wasn't her job that would determinate what value she had. He was willing to prove she deserved to love and be accepted for who she was and for the good things she did; and not for what she made her living.

"Now it makes sense all the workout you have. Is there the pole you keep behind that locked door at the gym?" he asked

Evana nodded, "Yeah… I hid it in that bathroom when you started living with me…" she spoke laughing and hiding her face a little embarrassed

Chris laughed too, "Silly girl!" he spoke in a warming tone caressing her cheek

That touch made her blush and she hoped Chris hadn't seen that, "Oh, I was almost forgetting… You spoke during your sleep again." She said changing the subjects

"Really? What did I say this time?"

"You mentioned other names and Claire again… I couldn't understand what you spoke in between, but apparently something happened to Claire and there was something you couldn't tell someone called Barry."

"Barry?" Chris frowned and immediately an image came to his mind

"Do you remember him?" Evana asked noticing his behavior

"Sort of… Barry is a long time friend." Chris replied making effort to remember more details, "What other names did I say?"

"Jill and Piers."

Chris frowned and held his face trying harder to remember more details. Those names were very familiar to him, but he just couldn't remember anything. Their faces, their last names. Nothing came to him.

"I can sense those names are familiar, but I don't remember how they look like or from where…"

"What about Claire? Barry? Don't you have images of the dream?" she asked trying to help him

Chris stayed in silence trying to remember anything, "Nothing Eva… But I have a feeling that Claire had been in an accident." Chris spoke with a saddened tone

Evana left the chair and leaned on Chris to an embrace. She knew Chris was living old pains again and she didn't want it to make him drown in alcohol or anything else. She knew that was a tendency he had and she didn't want him to disappear again. She wanted him to know he could count on her and she would be there during the whole process to prevent him to fall very deep.

Chris hugged her tightly looking for her comfort and support. He didn't want to break again the promise and drown himself in alcohol or just run away after the tender moment they just had. He knew she was starting to trust him and to open up and he didn't want to cause her any pain because of his own pain. The memories were coming slowly during his sleep and facing again something he had faced before hurt even more, but now he wasn't alone. He had Evana just like she had him. She was becoming an essential pillar for his support and strength to not dive himself and succumb to those terrifying feelings.

Their relationship was reaching a new level, a deeper one. They had one another. They remained hugging for some time, until Chris felt a little better.

"From now on you're going to sleep in the bedroom…" she suggested

Chris made a face not knowing what to say

"You will sleep in the sleeping bag of course…" she added laughing at his face, "We know you tend to remember things through your dreams, so since now I'm going to stay home at night and I'm a light sleeper, so I'll watch you during your sleep when you start speaking things."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am. Is there a problem for you?" she asked back, more likely to test his answer without him knowing it

Chris cleared his throat not sure what to answer. It was obvious sharing the same bedroom made things more intimate, "Not a problem exactly… I guess…" he answered with some uncertainty because of the things that were going between them

Evana couldn't help but laugh, she knew what was in his mind. However, they were two adults and more than just friends sentimentally speaking, "Nothing is going to happen if both of us consent on the matter… or are you the type that…"

Chris didn't let her finish her sentence, he got what she was referring, "Of course I won't do that Eva! I'm not that type of monster!"

"I know! That's why I'm telling you that if anything else happens, is because both of us will be two consenting adults."

They stared at each other for some seconds as if they were sealing a deal.

"I'm going to take a shower. Is it still the same old rule?" Chris asked breaking the silence

"I don't mind seeing you naked…" she thought and laughed, "Yeah, still the same rule. I'll wait here…" she replied to him

Chris nodded, "Alright." He replied standing up, "By the way, thanks for everything, Eva." He spoke with a warming gaze

"You're welcome, Adam…" she replied with a joke

They laughed and then Chris headed to the bathroom, leaving the bedroom door open.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori** **and Otori Kaede for the reviews. I'm sorry for torturing you like that, but this is part of the construction of the character of Evana that will make much more sense in the second half of the story. I really enjoy your feedback and I promise their romance is not far anymore. :D  
**

 **This chapter I decided to keep short because I didn't want to mix important subjects into the same chapter and now that I'm updating twice a week, I didn't think that would be a problem to be shorter if it had an important content.**

 **Well, here I am with a new update I had planned (in my mind) to do on my saturday or sunday, but since my cat is still very sick and I'll have to take him to the doctor and will get super busy these next days, so I decided to update once again. Technically is already saturday in my country, but it's still dawn. I don't know if later I will publish the next chapter as well since both are shorter ones, but with content... I'll think about it later during my free time to breath :(**


	17. Confessing

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

"This is going to be a long night..." Chris spoke when he took his manhood and masturbated himself to release a bit tension from the "dirty" thoughts that formed with frequency since he started dreaming erotically about Evana, and now after her suggestion in sharing the bedroom just made it "worse". It had been a long while since he didn't get laid with anyone and masturbation was the only way he had to please himself.

Evana was leaving the laundry room when she saw Chris leaving the bathroom. She stepped back into the laundry room before Chris could see her and from the door, she watched him wearing just his white boxers while he dried himself with the towel and then put on his pajamas shorts before start making his bed and a t-shirt.

Evana sighed from afar enjoying the designs of that muscular and toned body. She couldn't see the front of his body, but she enjoyed his back and butt. The house once again had the scent of his post-shower and she loved how good his scent was. She took a deep breath and then entered in the bedroom when Chris was arranging his pillow.

"Are you going to sleep now?" she asked

"Not really. Don't feel sleepy now. Why, do you feel like sleeping now?" he asked her back

"No. It's too early and I slept in the afternoon as well."

"Any suggestion for our long awaken night?"

"Speaking that way…" Evana spoke choosing to leave the sentence in hang, she wasn't sure, but apparently Chris was talking with double meaning, "We could talk…" she replied with a joke

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Chris joined her mood

Evana made a face thinking about what subject they could talk, but nothing came to her mind besides what they could actually be doing right now. Which made her laugh alone, leaving Chris with a puzzled face.

"What's so funny?" Chris asked in curiosity

"Nothing, just something I remembered."

"Share it with me… you said you wanted to talk."

"No, uhm, it's a girl thing." She said shaking her head

"Oh, okay…" Chris replied and then he looked to the door, "You know, I'd better go watch TV… Will you join me?"

"Yeah, sure."

The pair walked to the living room and they sat at opposite corners of the couch while Chris looked for something entertaining. Nothing really did get his interest, so he continued searching the channels when an erotic scene showed up. The two had the same reaction and surely had the same thought. Chris switched the channel more in respect to Evana. Somehow it was kind of awkward such thing when they weren't really so intimate.

"You can watch it if you want." Evana said standing up from the couch

"No thanks…" Chris cleared his throat, "I'd better just go try to sleep again." He said standing up, but turned around when he heard her talking to him

"I'm going to get a glass of juice, do you want it?"

"Yeah, sure." He replied following her to the kitchen

"What day is today? I always a little lost when I don't go to work." She commented opening the fridge

"It's the dawn of February 3rd. Sunday." He replied

Evana got still for a moment, thoughtful.

"Why?" Chris asked bringing her back to reality

Evana sighed, "February 4th… Tomorrow is the birthday of my late father. I was almost forgetting it." she spoke with a saddened tone while she took the juice jar from the fridge

"Oh, I'm sorry… do you do anything especial on that day?"

"Not really… I just pray and sometimes I go to the lake where he loved to go."

"Do you want to go to the lake to pray for him? I'll go with you."

Evana smiled faintly, it was nice of him to say that, "Let's see, it will depend on my mood." She replied serving him the juice and then they got back to the living room and sat on the couch

"How did he die? If you'd like to share that with me…"

Evana took a deep breath, "It doesn't really make me cry anymore talking about it, it's been a long time… what's really sad is what happened after it and that's what I don't like to talk about."

"I see."

Evana remained in silence for a while until she decided to open up a little bit more, "Dad used to work a lot at a big pharmaceutical company which had several branches all over Europe and in the world as well."

"Was he a researcher?"

"No, he worked in the administrative sector, dealing with papers and stuff like that."

"Oh, I see."

"I don't know much about what happened. He didn't discuss his job with the family and I was too paralyzed when they informed us about his body in his office…"

"Was he working when he died?"

Evana nodded and took another deep breath, "It was his last day at the company… he was fired alongside a large group of people in all the branches after some incidents that happened in the United States which even ended up destroying a small city…" she spoke trying to remember the name, "Recon, Raccoon, Raycon...something like that."

"Raccoon City…" Chris spoke with a numb expression

"Yes, that's the name! it was a big thing, but I didn't really pay attention to it because I was a 16 year old girl who was living hell in family as well."

"I see…" Chris spoke thoughtful, there was something in the name of that city that was very familiar to him and got him shaken

"Yeah… After the first incident at a mansion, things got really tense in the company. My father didn't work directly for the company involved, but to a partner one in London, and things were so fast that I don't know what really happened. After the first incident, someone stole all the money from my father's account and we had several bills and debts in open. My mother was the typical housewife that didn't work outside, but she did have a flower shop where is the gym nowadays and she used to bake cakes to sell and help at home."

"That's really bad. The tragedy is that so many people were affected by such events..."

"Yeah… in every ways."

"Did you recover the money?"

"Yeah…" she sighed looking down, "My father should've had waited just another day and not had given him to the despair and hopeless before taking his own life…" She spoke saddened with her voice starting to tremble

Chris held her in support, "I'm very sorry to hear that… I don't have words to comfort you…" he spoke affected by her sadness

Evana shook her head in understanding, "It's alright. There's nothing to be said in that case." She replied and they remained in silence for a while, when she rested her head on his shoulder.

"That's why I get super worried when you lose control… That's how it started with my father."

Chris held her tightly, "I won't leave you Eva, you don't have to worry about that."

"May I remind you that you might have people to come look for you."

"If that happens, they will have to use a lot of force to take me from here and give very good reasons and you will go with me!"

Evana let out a laugh

"You don't believe me?

She shook her head

"Eva… With you I found a peace I won't want to let go and even if I get my memory back, I'll choose to stay and I will prove you that."

Evana turned her face to look at him, she couldn't really buy that, but there was something in his gaze that made her want to believe him.

"You have been through a lot, but you don't have to be alone anymore. I'm here to stay and protect you from anyone or anything." He said caressing her face and leaning slowly his face toward hers

Evana enjoyed his warm anf gentle touch. She could see him leaning closer to her. she didn't want to resist anymore, and most of all, she wanted to believe him with all her chore. Slowly she leaned her face toward him too parting partially her lips and closed her eyes.

All they could feel was their accelerated heartbeats and their breathes on the faces when their lips finally touched soft and tenderly. A timid kiss as they were learning each other's rhythm. Nothing else mattered at that moment, but just the two of them. They moved their lips already in synch for some time when they parted their faces away to look at each other once again with smiles full of passion and tenderness.

"I am really and deeply in love with you, Eva." Chris confessed with a warm tone and gaze

Evana could not believe her ears and all she could do was to smile and hug him. She wasn't used to hearing that, actally it had a long time since someone had confessed feelings for her. she wasn't used to express her feelings orally and then she kissed him again and this time with more passion.

Chris corresponded to her passionate kiss with the same intensity. That was a long kiss which caused shivers in their bodies as their hands electrified by the moment made them increase the pace of the kiss and deepen it by using their tongues that explored their mouths into a wetter kiss.

Evana noticing where the kiss was going, interrupted it as she got back to her senses, "We'd better stop here." She said catching her breath

"Why?" Chris replied a bit frustrated

"Because I didn't take the birth control shot yet and I'm out of condom…"

"I'll pull it out." He insisted

"No… I don't do unprotected sex. We'll continue some other time, plus we don't need to get in a hurry."

Chris sighed in frustration, but understood her point, "Alright."

"I'm going to bed, to get some sleep. You can watch the porn if you want." She joked

"Yeah, I should!" Chris replied with an ambiguous tone

"Enjoy it. Good night." She said planting a kiss on his lips and passed quickly her hand on his crotch to tease him

"Good night." He replied after they separated and sighed once again to recollect himself as he watched her disappear in the hallway leaving the bedroom door open.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _We kissed!_

 _I can't make the words, I don't know what to say, but just feel it._

 _His soft lips... his tongue... his taste... I can still taste him in my mouth and easily I can still feel the sensations of his soft lips on mine._

 _I didn't even remember how it felt like to kiss someone with passion, with feelings. I was even starting to believe there was something wrong with my skin that didn't feel any pleasure when touched by someone else. It was like my skin was numb, insensitive, cold..._

 _I don't know how I managed to have the strenght to stop the kissing to go further, but well... I have very rigid codes about unprotected sex because of my old life and for being someone that do take care of myself!_

 _I don't want to get pregnant either, especially now my life seems stuck... I really fear becoming a mother._

 _Aside from that... I really want to kiss him again and again...and to go further of course!_

 _Chris... What the hell are you doing of me and my life?"_

* * *

 **Yay, the kiss finally happened, phew! Evana really have some complexions, maybe that's why they match so well haha**

 **Thank you Xaori and** **SUPASTAR89 for the reviews.**


	18. Dilemma

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

 **A/N: Contains Sexual Content**

* * *

In the morning, Evana had just woken up when she saw Chris entering in the bedroom holding a tray with her breakfast and a card on it.

"Good morning beautiful." Chris spoke with tenderness and planted a kiss on her lips

"Good morning handsome." She replied with a smile, "What is this?" she asked with a puzzled face

"Read it." he said sitting by her side

Evana opened the card and she couldn't help the large smile on her face that just made her more beautiful, "We are a bit late, but today is a day of celebration…". Evana turned her face to Chris, she was still confused about what kind of celebration that would be.

"What are we celebrating?" she asked

"You really don't have any idea?"

Evana shook her head, "No…" she said thoughtful

"It's our first anniversary." Chris answered and couldn't help the smile on his face seeing her reaction, "It's been a month since we met and started living together." He spoke with a warm tone

Evana didn't know how to react, she was too surprised, that was something completely unexpected. That wasn't typical of men to know such stuff, especially someone who didn't have memories.

"I don't know what to say, especially coming from you."

Chris laughed a bit, "I don't think I used to be this type either, but with you I'm building a new self, "I don't have old memories, but I'm making new ones… and the best ones with you." he said kissing her tenderly

Evana smiled at him with sweetness, "And I'm starting over with you." She replied with a warm smile

"This is a new life for sure which started with you bringing me food on this same tray, remember?"

"The soup… and you brought soup!" she couldn't help some tears that formed in her eyes, that was very touching for her. That was something she wasn't used at all.

"Yeah, the soup is not as much delicious as yours, but that was meaningful because that was the first real memory I had of you. You saved me and you are still saving me from myself… all I can do is to thank destiny or whatever for putting you in my life."

Some tears fell down on her delicate face, "Thank you!" that was all she could say as he wiped the tears gently from her face. Whatever united their lives, something good was coming out from all that despite the adversities. Surely, that was a new life for both of them.

"You took care of me and now is my turn to take care of you." He spoke with tenderness caressing her cheek and then they kissed. A kind, a seal full of love.

"Since today is a celebration day, how about we go out for dinner later?"

"Sure!"

"Now I'm going to finish my breakfast."

"Alright, and I will clean the house." He said planting a quick kiss on her before leaving the bedroom

Evana watched him and she could not believe that was real. That trait of Chris was something that got her attention, he was a responsible man and caring about stuff. Something told her that that was a real trait of his personality and now a trait he got due to the amnesia. Overall, Chris was a clean and dedicated man that made her wonder a little bit how he used to be.

Evana finished her breakfast and helped him in little things she could. Chris did the heavier stuff like cleaning the dust from the furniture, sweeping the floor, washed the dishes, changed the sheets from her bed and even cleaned the bathroom.

When they were finished with the cleaning, it was already the end of the afternoon. They were at the bedroom when Evana needed his help with undressing and the shower, which would be Yana's part of the deal, but "strangely" she didn't show up during that day.

"Once again Yana didn't show up when I most needed her…" Evana murmured

"For what?" Chris asked in curiosity

"She was supposed to help me with clothing and shower while I still can't use my hand…"

"Why her if you have me?" he said stepping closer to her

Evana laughed a bit, "That was a deal we made before you and I get closer…"

"Well, now we are closer and you don't need her anymore….I promise I won't look." he added

Evana laughed, "Come on, I'm not that shy!"

"Okay, so I'll try to not touch a lot considering it's a piece too tight to your body…"

Evana turned to him with an unreadable gaze, "Enjoy it while you can…" she teased lifting her arms up giving permission to Chris lift her nightdress, "Come on Handsome, it's not like you never saw me naked before!" she spoke with a playful tone

"There's a thin line between seeing and touching…" Chris spoke to her ear as if flirting with her while he lifted it slowly. He could see her nipples hardening due to his touch through the thing fabric

Evana enjoyed his touch, Chris was just a man above everything and surely he would love to appreciate her naked body as much she would enjoy being touched by him.

"I guess the old shower rule just changed..." he whispered on her ear causing her shivers

Evana turned to face him, their faces were very close once again and whispering she replied, "I told you, enjoy it while you can…" and smiled seductively since she couldn't resist his touch that caused shivers in all of her body, turning herself on.

Chris could not resist anymore and then pulled her body to him while their lips met into a tender kiss. That was what both of them longed for so long. The pace of the kiss slowly increased the rhythm. Evana used her left hand to caress his hair, while he massaged her body increasing her heartbeat. That was the first time she could feel his warm, strong, but gentle touch. The kiss intensified as Chris kissed down to her neck and licked her skin which made Evana moan in pleasure by the meet of his warm, wet and soft tongue on her delicate neck and chest skin.

Chris lowered the straps of her nightdress to reveal her round and beautiful breasts and cupped them to lick her hard nipples while Evana arched her back to give him better access while he massaged her breasts and nibbled her nipples.

Evana knew she wasn't in 100% of her physical skills due to her wounded hand, but she didn't let that detail stop her to use her good hand to please Chris' back as she used her left forearm to embrace Chris' neck while she used her left hand to explore his body. She could feel his member getting rigid as he rubbed himself on her legs.

Chris removed her nightdress revealing her perfect toned body and the tiny sexy panties she was wearing. They got back to kissing again with more passion and their tongues danced and explored their mouths, tasting it at full.

"We are about to go out to have dinner, you need help with the shower and I need to shower too… so that means we are about to shower together…" he spoke in between kisses

"I knew you would try to take advantage of that!" she laughed

"Come on, don't say it that way, but if we take the shower together we will gain some time." He whispered on her ear as he held her from behind leading her to the bathroom

"We waited this long, we're going to wait a bit more…" she replied

"All I have in this relationship is wait and it's killing me already …" Chris muttered

Evana couldn't help the laugh, "Hold your fire big boy…" she said releasing herself from him as she could feel his erection on her butt and then entered in the shower box

Chris just got watching her as she removed her panties. The vision of her naked body caused pain on his erected member. Evana knew how to tease him. She let him see her, but not to touch her and that play just got him even more excited.

Evana was careful not to wet her bandages and she was aware of that man craving for her sex. She had rigid protection codes, but at the same time, she was craving for his sex as well and she was excited for his body.

 **Evana's POV**

I liked that game even though it wasn't really my intention to play that way. I could see his hungry expression while he watched me pass the soap on my body. I could see his hard member through his boxers, he couldn't even disguise his lust as he caressed himself.

"Join me to help me, but don't remove your boxers because of the new no penetration rule." I said after taking a deep breath. Anything could happen now.

Chris entered in the box shower with a naughty gaze, "Is that applied to my fingers?" he said pulling me to him and kissed me with fervor. I couldn't even reply due to his amazing touches.

His big, hard palms cupping my breasts. His fingers were callused, rough, but his touch was gentle. His thumbs flicked over my hardened nipples as he licked them making me moan as I caressed his hair.

I stared at him as his hands left my breast and slid down my belly, I didn't resist. I parted my legs, letting him touch my smooth when his hard, blunt fingers pushed into me, I didn't try to move away.

"You're wet.", he murmured, staring at me as he pushed his finger deeper, "Soaking wet." He added passing his tongue on his lips with a naughty gaze as he fingered me with two fingers and simultaneous pressed his thumb against my clit and sucked my nipples.

The joy of pleasure was sharp and startling. My inner muscles tightened, clutching at his rough, invading fingers, and it's all I could do was to moan out loud at the resulting sensations. Involuntarily, my hand came up, grabbing his forearm. I didn't know if I was trying to push him away or get him to continue, that was a treatment I rarely received, but never had such pleasure as he was giving me as he pushed deeper into me with those hard, merciless fingers.

His fingers curled inside me, and I moaned louder as he hit a spot that sent an even sharper pang of sensation to my nerve endings. A tension began to coil inside me, the pleasure gathering and intensifying, and I realized I was on the verge of an orgasm. My body, usually so slow to respond, was throbbing with aching need at the touch of that man.

"Come for me, beautiful." His voice was a low, deep rumble as his thumb pressed faster on my swollen clit.

And I did. With a strangled moan, I climaxed around his fingers, the hard edges of his blunt nails digging into my rippling flesh. My visions blurred, my skin prickling with heated needles as I rid the wave of sensation, and then I sag in his grasp, "there you go, " he said thickly, and as the world came back into focus, I saw that's he was watching me intently. I myself could feel the slip inside me, the wetness that coated those rough male fingers. I saw the signs of arousal on his strong features.

I stepped behind him, "Don't turn." I said as I kissed his back and passed my hand on his body, "Teach me how you like it." I whispered on his ear as I grabbed his thick member out of the boxers.

"You're doing good." He muttered enjoying it with his eyes closed as he guided me the right way

That was all I could do to help him relax a little. He didn't take long to come.

"Feeling better now?" I asked nibbling his earlobe

"Yeah…" he replied with a hoarse voice

"Now let's celebrate."

"I'm looking forward for the second round when we get back." He turned around, pulled me to him and kissed me passionately. That was the first time our naked skins touched, "Let's not forget the condoms." He said with a wink

* * *

The couple walked holding hands until the restaurant where they had went out for the first time near the lake. One thing Evana did notice; the difference in the personality on her man. Not too long ago, at home, he was all flirty and passionate towards her, but in public, he always acted and showed to be a reserved and contended person. However, he did have some romantic traces such as holding her hand and walk by her side at her pace, or by letting her step in first or for pulling the chair for her. Yet it was very visible he wasn't a flirty guy in public and there was not a single moment he tried to play some joke on the matter or tried to look at her cleavage. The maximum he had done was to compliment how beautiful she looked when they were home. He was a respectful or a contended man when not in intimacy.

At night, the restaurant had a much cozier atmosphere and its décor just made it more interesting and receptive.

"Good evening." A host in a tuxedo greeted them

"Good evening." They replied him

"Will you participate of the Valentine's Day Special Raffle? There is a very special surprise for the number one prize." the man said showing them a piece of paper

Chris and Evana exchanged gazes, "Yeah, sure." Chris accepted it

"Your table is 8th. Good luck." The man said politely and opened the door for them

The dinner was supposed to be a simple, but special occasion. Simple in the sense of not having those long and chic preparations to go out. Evana wore a lavender dress tight to her body, but not too tight and black high heels. She left her straight hair loose and did wear a more natural makeup only enhanced by the red lipstick. Chris wore black pants and a white shirt. That wasn't a cold night.

"Did you understand what the man said?" Evana asked Chris

"Yeah, he said about a raffle for the Valentine's day which will be in a few days on. It has a special prize."

"Yeah!"

"So?" Chris asked not understanding her questioning

Before Evana could explain her point of view, a waiter came to their table.

"Here's the Menu. What would you like to order?" the man asked as he waited them patiently

The couple chose their orders and talked while they waited for it.

"I never had luck with those things." Evana commented about the raffle

"I just got it for fun, I don't think we are going to win that either." Chris replied laughing a bit

Evana laughed back. Chris was definitely a character that gradually grew in her vision. He knew how to be fun and interesting, he had so many shades that just got her even more in love with him and now after the shower moment, they were really becoming a couple. The couple that now people in town would be right to refer about them.

Their orders didn't take long to be served and Chris helped her with her meal, which made Evana feel like a child, but she knew Chris was just a caring person and she could see he was pleased in helping her with anything.

Sometime later, the draw started. The initial numbers proved their bad luck followed them, but what mattered to them was the game and getting out of the routine. They continued marking the numbers and in the last one, for their surprise, they won the first prize.

"We got the winner for the amazing Valentine's weekend trip to that fabulous resort with everything paid. Table 8!" the host spoke with excitement while Chris and Evana walked to him to get their prize and listen to the instructions

On their way back home, Chris held her by the waist and she did the same with him while they walked together. Evana felt secure by his side; she didn't hide how comfortable and happy she was for being with him. Her smile and glowing eyes were contagious for Chris making him very pleased by her presence.

"I can't believe we won this!" Evana commented still surprised with the turn of luck

"Yeah, and we are finally leaving the routine of this town and go on a trip!" Chris replied amazed holding the papers

Evana stopped out of nothing

"What happened?" Chris stopped too looking at her

"We can't go on that trip."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't have documents… We should go back and deliver it to someone else…"

"No! we are going to this trip even if I need to fake documents that could even help me get better jobs!"

Evana gasped, "What? Fake documents?"

"Yeah."

"How do you intend to do that?"

"Can't your friend J.D. help me on that? He seems to be the connections guy…" Chris suggested

Evana let out a sigh, she didn't really know what to say, but she knew J.D. could definitely arrange that, "You talk to J.D., I'm not going to be an accomplice on that." Evana said starting to walk again leaving Chris behind

"More than you already are, partner?" Chris teased following her

Evana turned to him, "You can get arrested!"

"It's the price for the risk." He shrugged, "But I still have this amnesia thing and I need to work. I can try to convince on working matters and maybe this can attenuate things if I get caught."

Evana didn't know how to react, she just stared at him in silence.

"This can be dangerous!" she spoke with a warning tone

"Yeah, but are you going to turn me in?"

"Of course not! But I still vote for giving the prize to someone else!"

Chris rushed forward her and stopped in front of her, "Don't you really feel like having a real celebration with a romantic weekend that we deserve so much?" he spoke with a ease tone in an attempt to convince her

"I do want the trip, but not doing illegal stuff." She replied

"You are really a righteous person, huh?"

"Yes, I am. I don't feel like going to jail!"

"No one is going to jail! Everything is going to be alright. Sometimes we have to break some rules to get a few things."

"Breaking rules and breaking the law are completely different things for me."

"I need to get a better job and you know that. they require the documents I don't have."

"You are doing fine with the money you are making. Just don't spend it on booze! You know I can't work while still injured."

"Exactly. This is another reason why I need the documents. We don't know when you are going to be fully recovered and by that I might have repaired the whole town."

Evana let out a heavy sigh, she knew he had a point, but faking documents was something terrifying for her. She was a righteous person since her early childhood. She had never even cheated on tests at school. There was only one thing that made her break her rigid codes, her mother's disease after her father killed himself and they started living poverty in a high level since her father only left open debts for them.

And now there was Chris trying to convince her about his own needs. She knew he had a reason for that, work. Of course, that subject started with the trip matter, but there they were, discussing about an important matter for them own. Evana wasn't even sure when she would be recovered enough to dance again, or she would ever be recovered enough for that, no matter how fast and good healing she had. She knew the "easiest" path to get money fast. She could do strips again, but now she had a boyfriend and she would hate even more herself for cheating on him or acting behind his back like that. At least, he was being clear about his plans. Now she was in a crossroads, her way or his way?

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori for the review, I really enjoyed your comments. They always make my day xD  
**

 **So what? What a dilemma Evana just got into huh?! Help Chris on his crazy plan, or break her promise and go back to her old cycle once again, now that she could say she had a boyfriend? A cool boyfriend by the way...**

 **This sucks when we have things that make us drag on things we feel like putting an end in our lives, but this is what teach us to be persistent and determined in our goals. But, sometimes, outer needs speak louder.**

 **Tell me what you think :D**


	19. Reconciliation

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

 **A/N: Contains long Sexual Content**

* * *

 **Evana's POV**

The walk back home was silent. Once again, we had our differences, but it still felt like I got to live a fairytale. Maybe if Chris more about my own fears, he would try to do anything to stop my sacrifices if he really had real feelings for me, or maybe the dream would just come to an end and everything we conquered so far would be lost.

I knew we would have our differences and I knew I couldn't get too much attached in that starting relationship. Chris didn't belong to me. However, I was already too involved not to live my fairytale.

It was 11:30pm when we got home. Chris put on his nightwear and then got watching TV. I didn't know if we had real reasons to be so silent and distant like that, but Chris was acting evasively since he didn't speak any other word and forgot I needed his help to change my clothes.

In the other hand, I didn't try to bother him about that, he should've known better I couldn't undress by myself, but as Yana used to tell me, I tended to have a shitty pride.

As the usual, when in bad mood, I just stayed quiet in my bedroom lying on my bed until I fell asleep. Great way to end the night of our celebration!

* * *

The next morning I woke up to find out Chris hadn't slept in the sleeping bag in my bedroom. My mood was way better and I already cursed myself mentally for my childish behavior. Still wearing the same dinner's clothing, I decided to leave the bed, do my personal chores and go on the search of my boyfriend around the house. I should be already used to his sudden disappearances, apparently, confrontation wasn't part of his personality in relationships, but now, I could start understanding that part of his personality and a root of what made him run away from the hospital and demonstrate he wasn't really trying hard to remember his old life. I could be wrong in doing such analysis, but from experience, Chris seemed to be the type that was tired of carrying the world on his shoulders and taking responsibilities deep inside of him. The problem was that acting that way would never solve anything he so much ran away from. In one month together, I had already noticed the little things that upset him, always made him just walk away, but I also noticed that at some point he would just go back and solve the matter.

With that in mind, I decided to give a vote of trust to him and instead of going nuts because of his lack of presence, I just got a bag, put the daily clothes in it and went to pay a visit to Yana. She owed me an explanation for not showing up the other day!

(**)

I walked looking to all the sides. I still feared to encounter Stan since he was too silent after our last meeting. I never thought he would accept it so easily. Well, maybe he tried to call me, but since I kept my cell phone turned off, I couldn't really affirm he didn't try to reach me.

I pushed the yellow loft doorbell and waited patiently.

"Do you know what time is it?" Yana spoke still with a drowsy face when she opened the entrance door

"It's not that early…" I replied entering in the building

"It's not that early for you who didn't go to work and slept all night!"

"Yeah, maybe you're right, but I didn't sleep that much either."

"Did something happened?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay… what happened?"

"Come on sis, this is not how is supposed to start this conversation."

"Eva… I really love you my sister and I'm abdicating of my nice sleep to listen to you, but don't ask me to make sense right now."

"I know, but this is not how I work and you know it."

"Is it related to Stan?"

"No…"

"Chris…" Yana spoke knowing the obvious answer

Evana sighed a little, "Yeah…" I replied with a shrug

Yana lifted her eyebrow making a face, "Did he disappear again?"

I nodded

Yana took a deep sigh, "You really like having trouble, don't you?"

"I thought it was too early for you to lecture me about him…"

"I will always lecture you about him no matter what!"

I sighed, "Honestly, I'm not really worried about him this time. I guess I'm starting to get used to this trait of his."

"Let's see if you will be fine tomorrow, unless you gave him reasons to go back…"

"Maybe I did…" I said looking briefly to the side

I could see the Yana "I told you so" face, "And how was it like?" she asked with a teasing face

"How was it like what?"

"Him!"

"I'm not going to tell you that! I don't want you tempted to try him…"

"What? Why would I be tempted to try that ogre! But we always shared those subjects before, I'm not really getting you now."

"You asked how was it like…"

"Yes, the act my friend! The act! Not how his member looks like, which with that statement of yours I already got the picture of your "little" secret." She said cleaning her throat in irony

I got a little embarrassed for my misunderstanding, but those memories wouldn't stop me to continue the conversation, "I don't know… we didn't go further…to full service…"

"Why not?"

"We didn't have condoms…"

"Oh… but there are many other ways to play without protection and still have the fun."

"I know and that's what we did, but I was really hungry and we had already set to celebrate our first anniversary."

"First anniversary?"

"Yeah, the first month we are together."

"Oh, really? Time is flying!"

"Yeah! I had the same thought too."

"Not flying enough since you just started almost doing it now… and then someone told me about some celibate period…" she spoke in a joking way

I couldn't help but laugh together. It was evident that I wasn't that good in keeping promises, or at least some promises either.

"Just don't forget the protection." Yana spoke with a remind tone

"Yeah, I know. By the way, do you have condoms to give me?"

"Sure. I'm not to be an aunt yet." She spoke with a joke

"Oh no, and I'm not ready to be a mother either!"

"Well, but surely you would make beautiful babies." She teased

"No way! Tomorrow the guy will just vanish and I will have to deal alone with the consequences!" I snapped

"Of course not. You make him be responsible for his part of act! You cannot just let him walk away if that happened."

"He would still have the choice to walk away…"

"Which would prove the jerk he is and not the prince charming you tend to see."

I sighed in frustration. The conversation was going to nowhere in particular, besides getting me more annoyed about Yana's acid comments about Chris.

"By the way, why the hell did you go to help me yesterday?"

"To give you the opportunity to get naked for Chris…"

I could see she was just teasing me, so I just sighed rolling my eyes.

"You know my memory… and then my boyfriend came home and became my priority. I didn't think you would die if you missed just a day without showering."

"Tell that to my hygiene OCD."

"Oh sis come on, something very good happened because of that. You had your man!"

"My man that wants to break the law…" I sighed in frustration

"What? What do you mean?"

"He wants to fake documents to get better jobs and go on a romantic trip we won in a raffle last night."

"Really? Now it makes senses why he's a fugitive…"

"Don't even start it!" I said already seeing her starting her acidity

"I'm just saying the truth."

"It's not about what you say, but how you say it. You won't like if I start insulting Nico…"

Yana remained in silence and made a face that she agreed with my statement.

After that, we changed subjects and ended up spending the rest of the day at her house.

The sunset that day was incredibly beautiful, the mix of colors in the sky got my attention like it didn't in a long time. Before going home, I got watching it.

* * *

 **TPOV**

Evana opened the door and before entering, the first things her eyes spotted was Chris on the couch watching TV. She didn't demonstrate, but she was kind of surprised for seeing him. She thought he would take longer to return home after the previous night.

"Hey." She greeted him and then locked the door

"Hi. Where were you? I was worried I didn't find you home." He asked turning his face at her

"I was at Yana's." She replied heading to the laundry area

"Oh... Did she already help you with the deal thing?"

"Yeah, but I'll need to change to my nightdress later… What about you?" she asked when she returned to the living room

Chris waited a few seconds before answering her question, "I went to see J.D."

Evana sighed hearing those words. She wasn't happy about his stubbornness, but he had made his choice. There was nothing she could do and she also didn't want to start a fight, so she just remained in silence.

Chris could read Evana's disappointed expression and before she could say anything, he completed his sentence, "He told me he can help me on the matter and asked me to think about a last name. He even joked that I could use yours as if I was your husband, which could "legitimate" my last name change, just in case. But I told him you were against it and didn't want to be involved."

"Yes, I'm totally against it and I'm glad to know you are aware of it!"

"Yeah, I am."

"So you still don't have it?" she said as she sat on the couch next to him looking at the TV

"He will give it to me in a few days."

"I don't even want to see it."

"I won't show you. Don't worry about it."

"If anything bad happens, I will deny I know you!" she said with a mix of warning and playful tone

"Deal!"

The couple remained in silence for a while, just listening to the sounds of the TV.

"So, are we still on the ice and you need me to sleep here or are we coming to good terms?" Chris broke the silence

"Just don't let me see the documents and we will be fine."

"Alright."

"By the way, what last name did you pick?"

"I told J.D. to use Chris Handsome."

Evana couldn't help her laughter. That would never work as a last name for sure, but at least, she was getting back to her normal state where she enjoyed his rare sense of humor. In the other hand, Chris was more relieved to see he was managing to bring Evana back and finally put an end in that stupid distance they had temporarily.

"J.D. laughed too."

"Of course he did!" she said still laughing a bit

"Yeah, so I told him to pick any last name, considering I'd be able to spell it right." He added

"Let's see what he will come up with." She said turning off the TV

"Yeah…I made the dinner, did you already eat?" he asked changing the subjects

"No, I just had lunch."

"Do you want me to serve you?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Chris stood up from the couch to prepare her plate and then he went to take a shower.

Evana finished her meal, by the time Chris returned to the living room. His post-shower scent always drove her crazy and now they were in good terms again, dirty images formed in her mind without asking for her permission.

Chris sat by her side and noticed her looking at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah…"

"By the way, I got the condoms you ordered." He commented randomly

"Really? I got condoms too."

"This is great then and that reminds me that we still didn't finish our celebration…" he spoke with a flirty tone leaning forward her, "They say reconciliation sex is the best." He spoke kissing her

"I don't know. Never reconciled with anyone with sex."

"There are first times for everything." He said passing his hand on her legs, feeling her shivered skin

Evana didn't reply. No need for that. She enjoyed his touch and it was evident she made such random comment to tease him. She wasn't angry anymore and his scent was already driving her crazy. She knew he had showered a short while ago.

The night was already present and the time to change her clothes as well, so why not take a shortcut?

They increased their kiss pace since they were already used to each other's rhythm, but they were about to know a new rhythm.

He stripped her of her shirt and bra and dropped to his knees in front of her, undoing the clasp on her shorts and pulling them and her panties down her smooth legs.

He dipped a thumb between her legs and grunted with approval at how wet she already was, "Were you thinking about this while you made such comment?"

"A little…" she said, her voice unsteady

"I so wanted to dive in your rivers…" he said pushing her legs wider as she tilt her hips forward to the edge of the couch

He licked a wet path down her belly until he reached the slick prize between her legs. He tongued it gently, licking with just the tip. A tremor ran through her, and he blew on it, then breathed in her scent, her feminine musk. He wanted to hear her scream her brains out in the living room. in the kitchen. In the bedroom. Everywhere else in that house.

He pushed his tongue into her folds and she moaned softly, pushed her sex toward his mouth. He gripped her pelvis, holding her there she he could eat her up.

As he licked and sucked on her clit, she threw her head back, her hair hanging loose. The position pushed her breasts out, the pink tips erect, and the soft mounds jiggling with every labored breath she took. Did she have any idea how fucking gorgeous she was? Everything paled next to her.

He pushed his tongue as far as he could into her tight channel, savoring the way she tasted and felt. She was wound tight, so close that a little nudge and she'd fall apart. She was also damn vocal about what she wanted – harder, faster, yes there…

Her voice and demands drove him. He wanted to feel her climax burn through her with keen desperation that left him aching. He coated his thumb thoroughly with her slick juices until it was drenched. Then increasing the pressure of his mouth, he brushed her tight rosette with it.

Her hands dug into his hair, "Oh Chris!" she spread herself wider, completely open to him. Her knuckles whitened as she screamed and came apart. Her legs gave out, and he caught her before she hit the floor. She shuddered in his arms, "Ahhh…" she moaned as her juices cored on his mouth while her walls pulsated and pressed his tongue.

Chris licked his lips in delight, tasting her flavor. He kissed her on the mouth. She responded greedily, her body apparently still primed, "It was nice." She whispered, looking at him, "And now it's your turn." she whispered against his mouth as she licked her own juices from his lips.

He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. His cock sprang out, fully erect and hard.

 **Evana's POV**

His jaw clenched tight as he stared at me. He wanted me badly – and that knowledge emboldened me to act more.

His pupils dilate even more, his chest inflating with a deep breath, "Yes" his voice was thick with lust as he used his grip on my hair to drag me closer and captured my mouth with his. He immediately deepened the kiss, his hard-looking mouth was soft on mine, his lips warm and smooth as his tongue hungrily explored the interior of my mouth. There was skill and confidence in that kiss; it was the kiss of a man who knows how to please a woman, how to seduce her with nothing more than the touch of his lips.

 **TPOV**

Evana started working on Chris hard member and maneuvered it with her hand. Chris moaned at her soft, but firm touch on his cock. She really knew how to please a man with her skilled touch. Thank god he had masturbated himself a while ago in the shower, or he would release earlier than he wished as she started masturbating his member while she softly kissed and licked every part of his body.

 **Chris's POV**

She softly kissed and licked every part of my skin. Her tongue swirled around my nipples making me moan softly and my hands plunged into her hair. She sucked hard in a slow motion fueling my erection to the point of being painful. I moved her hair from her face and put an arm around her shoulders and pulled in closer to her, so close her lips touched my stomach and she kissed me, up over my chest and her hands stroked me; she aroused me. and as she sat on her stool, she looked up into my face, my eyes, and moved her hand down between my legs and cupped me in her warm hand.

Suddenly she stopped again almost making me cry in disappointment. She smiled giving me a comforting gaze as she rubbed her breasts on my thighs, making my breathing choke while I waited her next move as she seemed to enjoy teasing me in waiting for her to play more with my manhood.

Her hand was as soft as down, and she fondled me with gentle care. I moved to stand in front of her, my legs apart. I leant forward ad pushed my erect cock against her breasts. she ran her hand all over me, caressed me, made love to my cock with her hand till she was the one to gasp and pant and then, came to her feet and led me to bed. We could kiss again with more fervor. She made me lie down on my back. She let herself lie beside me, I felt her fingers run down my stomach as she kissed and licked my neck. I closed my eyes to enjoy the sensations she caused me, her hand touching my shaft, so slowly it was an immense pain of desire. My heartbeat increased as her lips kissed down my stomach again as she massaged my groin and balls with her hand.

I moaned in pleasure as I felt her tongue and then the soft bites she gave on my abs while her hand removed the boxers. I caught my breath as she took some time to ponder her next course of action while she passed her tongue seductively on her lips looking at me with a naughty gaze. I closed my eyes as I felt her push my prick into her mouth and she began sucking me. I put my hand on her head, into her hair and quivered like a dying animal as she sucked on me with a skill only a goddess could perform. I couldn't breathe; her hand sought for my shaven balls and she gripped me, one handed. I was at her mercy. She sucked me until she brought me to the end.

She sucked me hard, a milking feeling running through all my body as I moaned completely lost in the pleasure she was giving me. Her fingers brushed softly against my balls, playfully rolling them while her mouth engulfed me again and again. Then she circled her tongue on the head and then she mouthed my balls.

"You're naughty!" I spoke with a husky voice opening my eyes to watch her work

"And you got a big tool huh." She replied with a naughty tone as I could see her fingers didn't close at my length

"You liked it?"

"I loved it! Can't hardly wait when you get inside me…" she said licking her lips seductively. She wasn't finished in torturing me and I held myself as much as I could as she took my length in her mouth again and slowly she ate all of it almost making me lose the control as I could feel her tight and warm throat pressing my cock making me moan loud.

Evana knew perfectly I had almost released into her mouth, so she slowly removed her mouth and smiled mischievously as if proud for driving me crazy and then she stood up leaving the bed.

(**)

 **Evana's POV**

I walked to the bedside table, and opened the drawer to get a package of condom. I gave it to him so he could open and then he put the condom on his huge member.

I watched it delighted. That was the biggest cock I had ever seen and the excitement to feel him inside of me just intensified. That was going to be a great challenge and I hoped he knew how to use that tool as much as he knew how to kiss and use his hands.

He pulled me closer to him. The heat simmering within me intensified; he was holding me so close that my bare breasts were pressing against his bare chest. I could feel his erection on my skin; it pushed into my lower belly, revealing how much he wanted me, how thin his pretense of control really was.

He cupped my ass and lifted me off the ground. Instinctively, I straddled my legs around his waist and grabbed around his shoulders, my heartbeat quickening as he ordered hoarsely, "Wrap your legs around me like I am your pole." And lowered me onto his stiff cock, all the while studying my gaze and fucked me slowly.

"Agh…" I moaned loud as I could feel his thickness stretching my entrance in a painful, but pleasant torn as he slid slowly since he knew not many would be ready to take all of his length for once.

We landed over the bed, his body on top of mine. I arranged my pelvis to allow him to accommodate himself between my legs, his manhood resting on my pussy, my right leg trapping his thing and rubbing my interiors. Trapping my legs had driven him crazy with pleasure and I wanted to make love for the first time in my life.

I gasped, my nails on his back as he took me with his hard thick and long member. His thrust was hard and deep, penetrating me all the way. My breathing stuttered at the force of it, my inner muscles clenched around him. His cock was as big as the rest of him, so long and thick it stretched me to the point of pain, which surprised me considering all my sexual experience. However, if I hadn't been so wet while he was massaging my clit as we kissed; he would've torn me and after a couple of moments, my body began to soften, adjusting to his thickness.

He thrusted hard and deeper making me have followed orgasms as his thickness filled all of me, driving me crazy. He increased the speed and I could feel all of him inside of me as he moaned loud, crying out my name as he released inside, that was such a beautiful song to my ears. However, that wasn't enough for him. Even after his climax, he was still willing to continue to have more pleasure and we started kissing fiercely.

He interrupted the kiss, making me growl desperately at his rejection. I fought to keep his body plastered to mine, lacing my arms around his neck, but he was stronger.

"Let me give you pleasure too." he murmured, grasping my calves, pulling me toward him, not stopping until my ass was partially hanging off the mattress.

I got onto my back, my heart hammering and then I felt it. His warm breath on my sex as he pulled my thighs apart.

My breathing quickened again, heat surging through my body as he pressed a kiss to my closed folds, his lips soft and gentle. There's barely any pressure on my clit, but I was so sensitive from my earlier orgasms that even that light touch sent my nerves zinging. I gasped, arching toward him, and he laughed softly, the low, masculine sound creating vibrations that traveled through my flesh as he opened my vulva to better the access to my swollen clit.

"Bald and fucked pussy…I love it!" he spoke in delight and swept his tongue over my slit and delving into my opening. As he began to fuck me with his tongue. My eyes squeezed shut, and the world around me disappeared. Never had a man that sucked me so good and that prioritized my pleasure as I felt his tongue dipping in and out of my soaked pussy. The fire burning within me was white-hot, my flesh so swollen and sensitized that his tongue felt as big as his cock, except it was softer, more flexible – and as he moved that tongue higher, circling my clit. I tensed, feeling like a string being wounded together and tighter.

"Chris…" the words come out in a begging moan as he closed his lips around my throbbing clit and sucked it. Lightly, gently, using only his lips as his tongue laved the underside of it. It's enough. It's more than enough. My toes curled, the tension gathering into a pulsing ball in my sex as I arched up – and then I came with a choked cry, the orgasm blasting through me with stunning force. Every cell in my body filled with the pulsing pleasure of release, and my heart galloped in my chest.

Before I could recover, he flipped me onto my stomach, bending me over the edge of the bed, then I heard a foil condom packet ripping and a second later, he drove into me, his thick cock spearing me, stretching me again. Unconsciously, my legs came up; clasping his shoulders and the new position let him slid even deeper into me, making me cry out at the sharp sensation.

He began to move then, his eyes glittering as he stared at me. Each thrust was as hard as the one that joined us together, yet my body no longer tried to fight it. Instead, it brought forth more moisture, easing his way. Each time he slammed into me, his groin pressed against my sex, putting pressure on my clit, and the tension in my core returned, growing with every second. I was about to have another orgasm…. And then I did, the tension peaking and exploding, scattering my thoughts and electrifying my nerve endings. I could feel my own pulsations, the way my muscles squeezed and released on his cock, and then I saw his eyes got unfocused as he stopped thrusting. A hoarse, deep groan escaped his throat as he ground into me, and I knew he had found his release as well, my orgasm had driven him over the edge once again.

My chest heaving, I stared up at him, watching his eyes refocus on me. He was still inside me and he leaned his face on me so we kissed, my legs unwrapping from around his shoulders.

We looked at each other thrilled, both satisfied with our first time. Then he removed his penis from inside of me and took the condom in the trashcan at the bathroom.

I remained lying on the bed observing his every move, waiting for him to join me in the bed. Now, we were officially having a thing and there was no reason not to share the bed with him. Chris left the bathroom and looked at me as I gestured for him to lay down beside me.

After so many orgasms, we were both sleepy and overwhelmed. We cuddled and being in his arms made me feel happiness, made me feel safe. Feelings I never felt before and then we fell asleep.

(**)

" _Dear Diary,_

 _We made love… I made love for the first time since my first and only boyfriend died twelve years ago and taking with him my dreams and fantasies before my corruption…_

 _I didn't remember how it felt to feel these butterflies in my stomach and they even feel stronger this time. I'm thrilled and completely in love with Chris._

 _Maybe I won the lottery for have met him. He's just perfect inside and out. He's a good man, he's handsome, he's helpful and awesome in bed! I got the full package in the same person!_

 _He treated me so right, and I received a treatment that only one man had done with me a long time ago… That was awesome! It was amazing to feel so desired…xD_

 _Chris surpassed my expectations in every ways and makes me want to give my best every time in any matter._

 _Who would say that in that big man with broad shoulders there was a very passionate and caring man who could fuck wild and be gentle at the same time!_

 _I can't stop smiling as I keep remembering every moment we have shared since our first encounter, the first kiss. The first time and no awkward moment post-sex since we woke up eager for more leading to our first time in the shower. That was just the start of our sexual exploration in the rooms of the house. xD_

 _I didn't know Chris was so resistant! I wondered how long he didn't really get laid…_

 _Well, now we are in that horny phase of the relationship when we make love in the least twice a day. Of course, we do have other activities, but we do have a lot of free time and those adventures are the main activity that has kept me busy and entertained..._

 _Never felt so filled in my life… and I really mean it in every way of the word!_

 _PS: Why did we waste a month? Hahaha"_

* * *

 **Well guys, that was it for now, I hope you liked it.  
**

 **I apologize for any misspeling or bad edition this time, I had a crazy week and for my sadness, my cat, Syd, died on thursday (1/26/2017), so I didn't have time to edit it properly. I'm still recovering from my loss and my OCD doesn't allow me to delay updates that much xD**

 **Thank you for reading, following the story and leaving your comments.**

 **A special thanks to Xaori, Guest and** ** **chuy9711** ****for the reviews.**

 **A/N: We finally got at the point of the story when the progressions will start to happen with more frequency, leading to the transitions to the second half of the story, which will be the part when we will see things more from the side of Chris's point of view and other characters of the franchise will appear, but also new characters.**

 **Anyways, for now, we have still seen things more from Evana's perspective and I have developed her to the point that we will see the consequences on the second half. She will still be more developed since the first half haven't finished.**

 **I can't believe we are together in this boat for 3 months now! Wow! Thank you guys for everything and stay with me. There is a looooot to come yet!  
Stay tuned :D**


	20. Valentine's Day

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

 **A/N: Contains Sexual Content**

* * *

 **Chris' POV**

These last days have been the best ones of my life, or at least, that's how I feel about it. Maybe I did live a good and happy life as Evana tends to believe, but I don't know. Everything I ever felt about my old life was guilty and troubled. I don't think I was happy and maybe I kept myself busy and not think about my burdened life.

The day after tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I got thinking about what Eva and I could do to celebrate it. It's going to be our first holiday together. So much happened in so little time, but it feels like more and more we are more connected and my feelings for her just increases.

I don't know how romantic I used to be, but this guy here really wants to do something special for that woman. That's why I so wanted to go on that trip with her. I read about the location and there are so many things we could do there and leave the routine, not to mention it's a beautiful place. I still have hope that I can convince her, but let's see… I can't count on that plan, so as a plan B, I decided to visit the local commerce and buy something for her. I hope she's not too picky to be pleased.

"You are the first man I see that has no difficulties writing a card." The female attendant spoke while she wrapped the small package with the gift I bought

"I'm used to reporting…" I replied without thinking

"Reporting?" the woman asked puzzled with the meaning

"Sorry, I meant I have so much to say to her that it's not hard putting it on paper or expressing to her." I corrected my own sentence, but that was another moment I had such impulsive lines. Which, got me reflexive. Apparently, my mind was once again working against me and since I wasn't having nightmares and didn't feel bad since Evana and I started dating, I started having this moments when awaken. That was something that always put me in embarrassing moments. Thank god, Evana was too understanding about my new condition, but I just hoped that would stop. I was happy now and I didn't want that feeling to be corrupted.

I left the shop to almost bump into J.D.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." I said in apology

"It's alright, I'm glad I found you." He said with a friendly tone

"Did you get it?" I said in a guess

"Yeah. Now you can go on your honeymoon trip with Eva." He said with a joking tone.

I let out a soft laugh, but I was doubtful that I would convince her otherwise.

"Is she still reluctant about it?" he asked noticing it

I nodded, "Yeah… I had big plans for that trip, but Eva knows how to be stubborn when she wants." I said with a sigh, "Anyways, what surname have you got to me?"

"Novak."

"Novak? I like it."

"Yeah, it's Eva's last name. Evana Novak."

"What? Now she's going to me!" I gasped

J.D. laughed, "She's going to kill me too!"

"I don't doubt it!"

"Nah, don't worry. Eva is not like that. She might get a little pissed, but it won't last forever. She's not good in keeping resentments."

"You say that because you won't be the one to be punished!"

J.D. laughed more. He understood what I was talking about.

"It won't be a long punishment. I'm sure!"

"Now you just ruined my minimal chance to go on that trip."

"No, don't say that. I'm sure you will convince Eva on time." He said with a teasing tone

"You used her last name on purpose, didn't you!"

"Dude, you are already seen as her "husband" in town. Here in town, boyfriend and girlfriend don't live together, just married people do that. now you just need to go on the honeymoon and make babies."

I let out a laugh, "Not going to make babies, it's too soon for that."

"Yeah, you're right. Enjoy the relationship as much as you can because when your babies come, couple's life won't be the same anymore."

I nodded in agreement, "Well J.D., thanks for everything."

"You're welcome Handsome." He joked

I couldn't help the laugh, J.D. was a nice and fun guy. At least with him I knew I could count on, which was the opposite of Yana. Of course, Yana and I didn't have a hatred relationship, but she wouldn't be my first or second option to ask for help or support. I hope that that could be changed over the times.

After talking to J.D. I headed to the location to confirm the reservations we got for the resort. Luckily, they just needed one of the partner's name to be the titular of the booking; the other partner would be added as the company and the documents for the latter would just be necessary in the reception of the hotel.

I returned home after hiding the gift at the gym where I knew Evana wouldn't find easily. Actually, since she hurt her hand, she didn't go to the gym and for once, I hoped her hand wouldn't be healed enough until the Valentine's Day.

* * *

 **February 13** **th** **, Evening**

Evana was at the bedroom folding the bedsheets after taking a shower. She stopped to stretch her right hand that had healed enough for her not to use the bandages anymore, but she still used to feel pain for some moves.

Chris left the bathroom still naked drying his hair and saw her doing the exercises.

"Is it hurting a lot?" he asked in concern

"No, but I was making the bed and I made a wrong move, I guess."

"This kind of injury takes some time to heal, but maybe you should go see the doctor again, just in case."

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine." She said with a soft smile

Chris stepped closer to her, pulled her to him and kissed her softly. That was something that was revealed about him, he was touchy with her. Hugging and kissing her was something he loved to do, "Is there anything else you want me to do so you can rest your hand?" he asked with a gentle tone

"Yeah…" she replied rolling her arms around his neck seductively

"What do you want?" he asked with a teasing tone

"Just your love…" she said kissing him tenderly, "And a cup of milk." She said with a playful tone

They laughed a bit, "Alright. I'll be right back." He replied planting a quick kiss on her lips and released her to head to the kitchen after dressing himself

Evana hurried to get her purse in the closet. She took a paper and unfolded it. She had a large smile on her face when she read it, "Tomorrow will be a big day!" she spoke with a low tone full of excitement. She kept it again into her purse and returned to the bedroom.

Sometime later, Chris returned to the bedroom with the cup of milk.

"What happened? Did you go take the milk from the cow?" Evana asked noticing his long

Chris laughed, "Yeah, I did." He replied with a joke delivering the cup to her, "By the way, we should sleep earlier tonight." He added

"Why?"

"We have to get up early tomorrow."

"For what?" she said in curiosity

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, our first holiday indeed, and I want to celebrate it with you somewhere else, which I won't tell you. It's a surprise."

Evana lifted her eyebrow, "Really?"

"Really!"

"Alright, I have a surprise for you too, but I won't tell you either."

The couple kept the suspense about their surprises. Each were waiting the other to sleep to continue their mysterious plan for each other. The problem was who was going to sleep first.

Chris noticing Evana wasn't going to sleep any time soon, decided to watch TV and that was the moment when Evana started packing a suitcase in silence. At dawn, Chris drained her energies with another session of lovemaking and then he packed a bag for him and took the gift he kept at the gym when he went to check on it when he went to get the milk for her.

* * *

 **February 14** **th** **, 7:00AM**

Chris woke up first and was at the bathroom shaving. He was excited and anxious too. He didn't know Evana would react to his plan and join him for the trip to the resort in the nearby town. He even considered the idea to cover her eyes and guide her as part of the surprise since he feared her reaction and objection to go on that trip because of their divergences about his documents.

Evana rolled on the bed, still with her eyes closed and noticed the bed was empty. She opened her still very sleepy when she heard Chris in the bathroom. She sat on the edge of the bed and stretched herself to get up and go to the bathroom.

"Good morning Handsome." She greeted her man hugging him from behind and planting a kiss at the back of his neck and then entered in the shower box

"Good morning Beautiful." He replied as he finished his shaving

"Will you join me in the shower as the usual?" she asked while she opened the shower valve

Chris sighed slightly, "I wish I would, but we cannot get late today."

"It's Valentine's Day and you are rejecting me!" she replied playing the offended

Chris grabbed her ass and slapped it softly laughing at her joke, "I promise I will compensate it later. You should be ready!" he replied with a seductive warning tone

Evana laughed "I'm always ready baby!" she said as a naughty girl and then turned to kiss him, "This is the first time I see you without the beard, but I must say I prefer you with the beard…" she said in between kisses

"Your wish is an order. I'll let it grow and keep the way you like." He said after nibbling her bottom lip

"You look great, but you should get ready for my surprise." She said with a teasing tone

"Really? When are you going to show it to me?"

"After my special solo shower."

"Alright, I can wait while I watch you."

Evana let out a laugh, "The morning guy keeping his gun down… what does he have in mind…" she teased him

"You will know after the special shower." He teased her back

20 minutes later, Evana and Chris left the bathroom and for Chris' surprise, her suitcase was near the bed with her purse on it.

Evana walked to her purse and opened it to get the wrapped paper.

"I'm not good in making surprises… Happy Valentine's Day." She said delivering him two traveling tickets to exact the town of the resort.

Chris couldn't disguise his surprise and within seconds he smiled largely, then pulled her to kiss her.

"I knew you really wanted to go on that trip we won for the resort and after a struggling reflection and after you proving you deserved my yes during the week, I decided to bank the conduction since that part wasn't included in the prize."

Chris sighed in happiness, "I don't know what to say… I never expected that and you say you don't know how to make surprises!" he replied still getting back to his normality

"I meant I'm not good in making that suspense before presenting someone. I just gave you the paper without making suspense about it."

"I'm the surprised one here, I admit it. You just ruined my surprise." He said starting to laugh

"Why? What do you mean?"

"I was worried about how I would take you to the trip with me and get you in a cab, or bus, whatever…"

"I told you I wanted to go on the trip."

"Yeah, but…"

"I know we know for a short time, but I'm learning to deal with your remarkable traits and I knew you wouldn't change your mind about the trip. You are too stubborn to change your mind easily."

"You know me better than myself!"

"I really want to get to know you and help you Chris. I really want to get to know you to make you happy!" she said pulling him to her and kissed him tenderly

Chris let out a laugh, "You just made me feel I don't know you at all… You are really good in keeping mysteries." He said hugging her by the waist, "Which I love it!" he said kissing her again with more fervor

"I'm not a mystery… I'm just a woman who wants to keep interesting to her man…" she said kissing him passionately and led him to the bed, made him lay down on his back and sat on top of him, "We still have an hour and a half. Are you still in a hurry?" she said seductively as she moved her pelvis and rubbed her naked body on his as her wetting entrance rubbed on his bare hardening length

"Not at all, but there is a little detail." He said enjoying her moves

"What detail?"

"Our bare lower parts…"

"It's my gift for you as you always wanted to feel the full of me…" she said nibbling his earlobe

"Yeah, but what about your rigid protection codes?"

"Can't you see it? You make me break all my codes because I trust you…" she said enjoying his member getting rigid under her, "And I took the shot too which will prevent babies coming for the next three months." she added

"Oh, I see… Still, I will be responsible and pull it out just in case… it's too soon for babies." He said in between kisses, "Happy Valentine's Day." He said caressing her clit while he kissed her hard nipples that bounced on his face

"Yeah, you do that." she said kissing him as she adjusted her hips to allow his bare penetration, which made her moan in pleasure. It felt different and somewhat better to feel his skin into her. That was her first time making love without protection in her life.

Evana gradually surrended to her intense feelings for that man and left aside her so known codes as just a woman madly in love would do. From the rational woman she was becoming a passionate one who was willing to give all of her to the man she loved with a startling devotion without even questioning if he had someone waiting for him at home or if he did have a bad past.

(**)

 _I know you told me I should stay away  
I know you said he's just a dog astray-ay  
He is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart_

But, mama, I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical

 _Mamma, please don't cry, I will be all right_  
 _All reason aside, I just can't deny_  
 _I love that guy (Criminal - Britney Spears)  
_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _That chorus of that song unexpectadly started rolling in my head on our way to the nearby town._

 _Somehow, that describes my current situation and there's nothing I can do to stop those feelings._

 _I just want to live it at full._

 _One day at a time..._

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori,** **HerpDerp and** **SUPASTAR89 for the reviews and for the kind words about my cat, you guys rock :D  
**

 **Well guys, their Valentine's Day came earlier than ours huh! haha, well, I'm bad at following dates... actually I'm always lost in time or out of orbit about dates xD**

 **This chapter was a softer one about elements of the story, but next one we will have a storm coming...it's what they say, after the calm comes the storm... I know it's the opposite, but let's remember that math thing, "the order of the factors don't alter the product."...or something like that... I suck at sayings too xD  
**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned. Next one, a good drama is coming mmauhauhauhah (evil laugh)**

 **A/N: FOR THOSE WHO READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, I REPLACED IT AFTER I PUBLISHED, THE FULL SEXUAL CONTENT SINCE I'M A FAN SERVICE PERSON AND PEOPLE ASKED FOR IT. IF YOU FEEL LIKE READING IT, JUST CLICK THERE AGAIN.**


	21. Since I Met You

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **Evana's POV**

We arrived at the hotel reception about 2PM. Chris made the registration in his name that for my not so much surprise, Chris Novak. I knew that was J.D.'s work and there was nothing I could do to change that. I was in an emotional state that I didn't want to cause or to get in trouble anymore and would just enjoy the trip with my fake husband, but true love.

We kept out suitcases in the bedroom, which had an amazing view to the mountains covered by snow, and it would be part of the schedule to snowboarding.

The bedroom decoration was very romantic. Perfumed candles in specific points, the petals covering the red sheets of the bed and candles perfuming the bathroom, which had an inviting hydro. However, it was lunchtime and we were both hungry. We would still have time until Sunday to enjoy what the town had to offer.

For the first day, we just wanted to get to know the nearby commerce and hot spots and enjoy the special dinner the hotel was hosting later at night.

After dinner, we returned to our bedroom and for a few seconds I couldn't stop admiring the view of city at night and its illumination and special romantic décor contrasting with the own bedroom romantic décor that at night was just fantastic. I couldn't wait to explore all that suite had to offer us, but what really made it fun was to watch us making love through the ceiling and wall mirrors.

We got so distracted with our no routine that we ended up forgetting to exchange the gifts we bought. Such an unconventional couple.

 **TPOV**

In the morning, the blonde looked at her reflection in the mirror, what a difference! The mirror reflected a full woman who had a blissful gaze since things started to get right in her life.

She saw Chris entering in the bathroom through the mirror reflection and as the usual, his presence always made her smile. He held her from behind and Evana enjoyed seeing their naked reflection. Chris proved to be a very caring man and it was a routine for them to get hugging for long periods, nor on the bed after making love, when they watched TV at home or when they did walk side by side around the streets. He was a touchy man, which contrasted with his distant way before they got intimate. Evana learned that her man needed time to feel comfortable with intimacies and he didn't like being pressed to give attention, so she learned to give him his space and time to demonstrate his caring way which always turned out to be the best thing. That was another thing they had in common.

"What are the plans for today?" he asked while he planted soft kisses on the back of her neck

"We could go try the snowboarding." She replied enjoying the sensation of his touches

"Sure, that'd be great, but how about we try to hydro first?" He suggested as he nibbled her earlobe while he rubbed himself against her giving a loud sign of what he really wanted to do next.

"Uhum…" she replied nodding as she could feel his erection rubbing against her butt as she moved her body against his as well giving him permission to continue as she turned her face and they started kissing as she could feel herself getting wet leading her to the hydro.

Chris massaged her spot through and then he introduced his hard length into as he fucked her pussy from behind. Another scenario explored and then they went to the shower box to another session of love.

"You drive me so crazy. I got the perfect woman in bed. You're extremely flexy, your pussy is tight, you are open minded and always ready to have sex. You're rare!" he said as he removed the soap on his body

"You are the one who keeps me turned on! But you have your rare skills too and that always gets me ready for you because I know you will satisfy me completely and open minded for the ideas I always wanted to try." She replied as she dried herself on the towel

Chris turned off the shower valve and without asking for permission, he took Evana into an embrace and kissed her, "I guess we forgot something..." He said on her ear

"What?"

"The gifts." He said releasing her

"Oh my god. It's true!" she said starting to laugh

Chris headed to the bedroom with a towel rolled on his waist with Evana following him. He opened his bag and took a small package and a card, turning himself to Evana, "Happy Valentine's Day. I'm sure it's still Valentine's Day somewhere in the globe."

Evana laughed, "Every day is Valentine's Day for those who love." She replied with a warm gaze

"This is true." He said smiling at her and planted a warm kiss on her lips, delivering her the gift, "It's simple, but I know you wanted it." he said making a mystery

"What is it?" she asked in curiosity and unwrapped the package to reveal a pair of earring in a form of red flowers and a necklace with some flower shaped pendants.

"I noticed you fell in love with it in that day we walked to the commerce, but you just gave up buying it because of our financial condition since you stopped working."

Evana fought her tears, no one had ever paid attention to the little details like Chris did to her. His words were really true, but she didn't imagine he would pick or remember the right one. She didn't know how to react, but smile largely. The words didn't come out from her mouth they seemed to be stuck in her throat. Chris put the necklace on her neck while she read his letter on the cute heart-shaped card.

"My nights don't seem so endless  
My days don't seem so bad  
I'm walking on a cloud  
And there's music in the air

I feel just like a live wire  
I've been thrilled through and through  
Since I first met you

The stars that shine at night  
Seem so more clear and bright  
The world seems fresh and sweet  
My life seems more complete

Through the lonely years I find my dreams are coming true  
Since I first met you

I pray to the lord above  
To send me someone to love  
And now I know my prayers weren't in despair  
'cause I opened up my eyes and you were there

Now my heart's no longer empty  
Those happy days are here  
My face is full of gladness  
My eyes shed no more tears

I found myself a new love  
At last I found a true love  
Honey, now that I have you"

 **The Robins, Since I met you**

" _This song I heard on the radio, one day I was listening to old songs channel when you went to pay a visit to Yana. That song described my feelings for so perfectly that I just kept it to myself to the perfect opportunity to tell you my feelings since I thought it was too soon to start declare myself to you, afraid to get you scared. I know we know for a very little time, but does time really matters when we find The One? I'd rather to believe not. We are no teens anymore and obviously we won't start doing crazy things like the younger do, are we? Well, I guess that depends on the craziness. However, I know I'm not in my twenties anymore and life is too short to get waiting or prolonging situations we could be enjoying happily. I know I never felt this way before and I AM ready to dive myself in these feelings you evoke in me. I want to live it fully! I want to give all myself to this relationship. To this love. I'm not going away, I'm here to stay and if one day I have to go, I will take you with me. I met you and I'm not letting go of you, Eva. This my oath! I want to love you every day and stay with you for the rest of my life. We don't have time to spend. I don't care if it's too soon for the others eyes. For me, it's about time to feel and live the real love… I love you."_

Evana couldn't help her tears anymore. Her legs started trembling and her heart seemed to jump out of her chest anytime. That was something she could never expect to happen to her. she didn't believe she deserved that at all. Her voice had really disappeared and she almost felt leaving her body when Chris knelt down in front of her and revealed another small red box in shape of heart, opened it and took the shining ring from it. She put her hands over her mouth, she couldn't believe that.

Chris smiled to her, it was evident he was holding himself and his anxiety, "I'm as much as nervous you. I was supposed to have done it last night during the dinner, but…"

"We got busy with something else…" she said with a failing voice, laughing in distress

"Yeah… But it's true and it's from the bottom of my heart." He said taking a deep breath, "Evana Novak, my love for you is real and I don't want to waste any more time to be your real partner." He spoke with firmness, despite his anxiety and trembling hands, looking up deeply into her eyes, holding her cold hand, "My love, will you marry me?" he finally spoke putting the ring on her finger and standing up

Evana's throat went dry again. She looked at the ring and to Chris and the suspense just got him even more nervous. Many things came to her thoughts. She always dreamed about that moment, but in those dreams she didn't get stuck to answer. Facing it in the reality was totally different. How could she marry a man without memory, without a last name? Did that really matter?

"Eva?" he asked in nervousness bringing her back to reality. His heart aching in despair and frustration. Maybe that was too soon. If that was the only reason for her silence, he could understand and wait. The problem was that if there were more reasons for her not to say anything. Chris swallowed still waiting for her response and his heart surely stopped when she looked down after taking a very deep breath.

 **Evana's POV**

I needed time to get myself back and answer to the simple, but important question. I was standing in front of a man who was willing to stay with me. Who was really in love with me. That was something I always wished for.

However, that was a man without a past, without a real life. A man that most probably would never really belong to me, despite his passionate words. That was the real life. We say things, but moments change. We change… And then just the memories lie in our heads, mostly to haunt us. To haunt us as a reminder that those moments were gone. That life was just a cycle of temporary phases, good or bad ones.

Of course, I wanted certain things to last forever, but would that memoryless man stick to his oath when his old life got back? Would he really choose me over something or someone else?

I could answer him faster if I knew him better, if I knew his past, but… past… this is a word that is constantly part of my vocabulary. I should stop it! However, the past continues to drag me on and make me not build a proper future.

Chris' disappointed gaze just broke my heart. I hoped he knew I couldn't answer that right away. I'm not as impulsive as he is.

"I'm sorry…" he spoke in a whisperer releasing my hand

I nodded as I spoke simultaneously with him, "Yes." My failing voice escaped

Chris gave his back to me and that hurt like hell, making me grab him by his arm and turn him to me.

I could see some tears escaping his eyes after all the work he had to impress me. I walk to my bag and took a small box from it.

"I just want it if this oath is made now. If we exchange spiritual vows right here and right now!" I said opening the small box to reveal a coin silver necklace. Chris looked at me puzzled. "You have no memory Chris, we cannot marry if you don't give me a real last name. Your real last name."

"I will do anything to get my last name back if that's what you really want."

"Yes, but until that day arrives. We can marry spiritually and exchange vows of honesty, making us a real couple since we don't know when your memories will come and if they will ever come. Maybe I cannot wait all that long, so that's why I do accept marrying you, but just if we do it now… spiritually speaking."

Chris nodded smiling, "We can do it right now!"

"Alright Chris Novak…" I took a deep breath, "Chris…I don't have a ring to give you, but this necklace belonged to my late grandfather. It was his lucky amulet and he passed that to me before he died. I don't know if it's really lucky, but I'm sure it has his blessing. I always kept it like gold and I want you to have it to give you protection. It's all I have, but it's from my heart. This exchange of gifts is going to seal our union."

"It's our spiritual union."

"Yes."

"I, Chris, take you, Evana Novak, to be my spiritually wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." He said holding my hand giving, planting a kiss on the back of my hand

"I, Evana Novak, take you, Chris, to be my spiritually wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." I replied putting the necklace on his neck

We smiled at each other and then we kissed tenderly.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori for the review.**

 **Okay, I know I said this chapter would have the storm coming, but as the usual, I suck at math xD So I did count wrong. Or maybe the story took its own life and made me add something else prior to the storm, buuut, now on the good side, the storm will have a more spicy flavor mmuauamauauau**

 **Thank you for favoriting, following, reading and leaving your comments about the story. See you on the next update and stay tuned, the storm will come. Be safe guys!**

 **A/N: I suck at love declarations, so I googled something that could express Chris' feelings for Evana, and I found that lyric. I never heard that song in my life, but I played it on the youtube because I do research things before publishing anything I don't know, so the idea of the radio just came out of nothing. The story thanks that xD And then his words to Eva came to me. I don't know if it's good, but I guess both combined makes a good love declaration. Well, anyways, I don't know if I'm going to update this weekend, since I'm updating earlier on Friday, but if I don't (and if I don't change my mind to update earlier) I might update on Monday. :D**


	22. The Trip

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **United States, BSAA HQ**

Jill Valentine was leaving the meeting room when she almost bumped onto a Young tall man named Piers Nivans, the second in command after Chris.

"Hello Jill, what is the pleasure of your presence here?" He greeted her with a friendly tone

"Hello Piers, I'm returning to help more… after Chris…" she said leaving the sentence in hang, while they walked to her cabin

"Yeah, it's been a month and a half since he disappeared." he completed her sentence

Jill nodded, "I'm sure there are things Chris would want me to pay close attention." she concluded her thought

"Yeah, but I'm sure he would want you to recover completely before taking more responsibilities."

"I'm recovered, but there are just some areas of my life that got affected by all that happened… But I'm ready to get back! I'm actually pretty much bored at home and work distracts my mind." She replied as she headed to her desk and sat on the chair waving to Piers take the seat in front of desk

Piers laughed a bit, Chris and Jill were known as the most workaholics of the organization and he himself was also getting that "habit". "So that's what you were doing at the meeting?"

"Yes. We were doing the final talks."

"It will be great when you return entirely."

"Of course, I have learned to slow my pace down a little bit, but my presence will be more constant from now on."

"For 'someone's' misfortune." He replied with a joking way

"Yeah, but I don't care if she will like it or not. I understand part of her side, her preoccupation, but her dragging way won't affect me anymore. Chris is my best friend and he deserves things to continue working properly. It's what he has fought for and dedicated his life."

"Yes, I totally agree with you. I share the same point of view of yours about everything and we won't give up on him. He's hard to find, but we will find him soon enough."

"True and it's admirable what you have been doing in his absence, Piers. You are rare."

"I'm just compromised."

"I know and that's admirable."

Piers smiled at her, flattered by her comment. Jill was a great woman and she had a unique aura. They stayed in silence for a moment.

"Jill… may I ask you something?" He said breaking the silence

"Sure."

"How could you get so calm when you learned about your best friend's disappearance?"

"Because I'm already used to it. I know him for 17 years and he has these moments when he just walks away and then returns completely fine."

"But this time he lost his memory."

"But that didn't mean he got incapable to take care of himself or to find a shelter or someone that could help him. He's a friendly person, just a bit temperamental, but that's all." She said starting to laugh

Piers laughed too, "Yeah."

"Just like you." She added

Piers looked at her making a face

"I don't know if you know about this, but you and him share a lot of common traits, especially when Chris was younger."

"Yeah, I've heard about it. Claire told me the same. I wish I was there to see that."

"That would be funny to see. Both of you at the same place." she said with a soft smile, "But time changes us in many things. Situations change us forever, but this is how it happens… we are molded over the times when we go through things, meet people, etc."

"Yeah, that's true." He took a deep sigh, "The talk is good, but I have to go… I just wanted to say hi." he said standing up, "Welcome back, Miss Valentine." He spoke with a final reverence and then left the cabin

Jill took a deep sigh as it was just her and the silent room. She looked around observing every detail, remembering the past memories. There was nostalgia. Things weren't the same, thing weren't the same without Chris, and even she had changed. Chris, Claire, Barry and his family, Rebecca and even Leon were the only fixed things that were somewhat remained from her old life, the beginning, until now. The people she met post BSAA were an addition to her list, but those 8 people were the differential. They were more than just friends. They were her family, her allies, her partners.

She turned herself on the chair to look at the large window. Her view was to the boot camp where everything started to the new recruits.

"Chris… Where are you this time?" she spoke whispering

Her chain of thoughts was interrupted when she heard a message alert on her cellphone.

"You know I cannot do much on the matter, but I wouldn't send you a message without any reason. I got a contact in that area and I sent someone to investigate it. Hopefully, we will get a good clue and you guys can search better on Chris' whereabouts."

Jill had a weak smile on her face, a part of her was happy to read that, but another…not so much.

"Alright. It's better than anything, thank you very much… Leon." She texted him back and took a deep sigh. The other part of her was just disappointed with the man's distance, meaning, with his straight to the point subject and no mention of something else.

* * *

 **Evana's POV**

These days we have spent in the Resort have been the happiest ones in my entire life and it feels like we have started living a honeymoon. Everything is great, everything is bubbly, everything is glitter.

Chris have proved to be a well of passion, besides the wall of muscles. We have enjoyed every minute in what the town has to offers us. Skiing, making snowman, sliding, snowball fight, which proved Chris has a very sharp aim! We have done ice skating and even tried some snowboard at the mountain.

I removed the sim card from my cellphone and I'm just using the phone to capture our moments. I really want to keep those moments until I get really old and remember what I lived and how happy I could be after a long period of sadness and torments. And most importantly, I met and loved the greatest man ever… something I never expected would happen to me.

I know we are not really married, but there is a connection between us that increases every day. Last night, Chris had a dream about his sister where there was an accident with his friend's daughter and that she died somewhere. Chris couldn't visit Claire right away at the hospital, but she got very injured due to a high fall before being rescued by a ship. Barry, his friend went to check on her and that just made him feel worse about his relationship with Claire. Apparently, they have busy lives and Chris was in another country when he heard the news. That made me wonder what kind of life Chris had before ending up here. He said he was in a hospital in Edonia and as far as I know, Edonia have been going through a long civil war

I don't know what to think about the things he tells me, I am not really judgmental about people and I suggested him to do things differently when he meets Claire again. We should have time to everything in our lives and as far as he knows, Claire is the only blood member he has, so he should, they should, take care of their relationship better. I tell that from experience, for being alone in this world.

(**)

We were at the main lobby at the base in the mountain, waiting the weather to get better so we could go back to the hotel that had a small café at the corner. We went to get snacks and drink hot chocolate when suddenly I felt a sharp pain coring through my body as I thought I had seen a familiar back silhouette sitting at a table. I tried to disguise it, but when Chris and I approached the counter to make our orders, I saw the man standing up from the chair and I paralyzed.

The man turned around and headed to the cashier. My eyes followed him without even me having control of it. I didn't even see the attendant bringing me the order. I just wanted to leave that place.

"What happened?" I finally got back to my body when I heard Chris' voice and his hand touching my hand, which gave me a light scare

I looked at him, surely with widened eyes

"Eva, what happened? You seem like you have seen a ghost." He said in concern

Before I could answer, the man passed by us and my biggest fear happened, he saw me. I could see he had the same reaction as me for a brief moment. I knew him well enough to read his subtleness.

Instinctively I looked down. Chris looked to the same direction I was looking. Thank god, I was already sitting, but I could feel my legs trembling and weak. I was doing everything not to leave my body because that was how I felt. I didn't know if Chris had seen him, but I was sure Stan had seen Chris and his hand holding my trembling me.

I looked up once again and used all my strength not to follow the man with my eyes, that disgusting man, but that was inevitable. Chris couldn't stop staring at him and Stan, the bastard, didn't even disguised he was looking back at me while he walked out of the building.

I just wanted to disappear. That was the thing I never wished to happen. My past and my present, together in the same location and I couldn't run away from that. I couldn't hide how bad I was feeling at that moment and rested my head in support on my hand over the counter.

"That guy was looking too much at you. Do you know him?" Chris as asked turning his face to me as he let go of me

I swallowed hard, my throat was dry, I couldn't think. I couldn't even face Chris as the embarrassment took over me while dark memories came to haunt me.

I was frozen. I couldn't move correctly my head as my coordination failed me.

"Who is he?" Chris asked with a dry tone

My voice failed. For the first time in my life, my reason and cool composure abandoned me and my emotions coordinated me, twisted emotions.

"He's just an idiot I met. Forget about him." I finally managed to speak with my failing voice and not even being able to deny I knew the bastard

"Your ex?"

"Just an idiot Chris. That moron would never have competence to be my ex!" I said with a sharp tone

That meet had just completely ruined my mood, but I did everything to recollect myself and not poison my boyfriend, husband, whatever with my negativity and enjoy the rest of the trip we still had.

Chris obeyed to my request and didn't mention that monster to me, but, unfortunately I was too affected by that. The bad memories and feelings came back with full force as the night approached and it was my time to live that panic moments during my nightmare. I tried to suppress it as much as I could, but it just didn't go away.

That night I couldn't give love to my lovely man, instead I woke up crying and hid myself in the bathroom. I didn't want to wake him up. I didn't want to disturb him with my shit. I was back to my old shell and faced that turmoil alone as I always did in my whole life.

I looked at my healing cut on my hand, anger came to me and once again, the heavy tears rolled on my face like a river. His words haunted me.

My depressive moment didn't last long as I heard Chris knocking on the door.

"Go away!" I screamed

"Eva, open the door." He yelled from the other side

"Just leave me alone!"

"I won't. Please, open the door."

"I'm fine!"

"I know you're not. I can hear you crying."

"Don't worry about me…"

"Open the damn door or I'll put it down!"

I couldn't protest anymore, I knew Chris was capable to break the door easily. Defeated, I stood up from the floor and unlocked it.

Chris immediately entered in the room and came to my aid. The preoccupation was evident on his face, "Eva, what happened? Why are you crying?" he said pulling me into an embrace

That gesture just made me cry more.

"Whatever is going on with you, be sure you don't have to face it alone. I'm here with you."

I could hear the support on his voice, but I was back to my old shell. Would he really accept me if he learned the truth about Stan and all the past I still hid from him? Why did I always have to go back crying after moments of happiness? Was happiness really forbidden for me? Was I really that bad person who could not have love?

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm going to be alright." I spoke in between sobs

"I do worry about you! It hurts me to see you that way."

"You just want good sex from me!"

"What?" Chris snapped, "What a fucking bullshit you're saying?"

"It's the truth. Men just want that from me…"

"No way, Eva! I don't know what kind of crappy men you met, but I'm not like that."

"You all say that!"

"Eva…" his voice unsteady. It was evident he felt offended by my words

I immediately regretted saying that to him. I had proof he was different, but I wasn't really thinking when those words came out from my mouth, "I'm sorry Chris, but just leave me alone."

"This is because of that moron, right?" he said clearly referring to Stan

I took a while to respond, but I finally nodded in confirmation.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, Chris…"

"Eva, I know he did something to you. You are not like this!"

"Don't worry about it. It won't affect you."

"Of course it is affecting me because it's affecting you!"

I looked down in silence. Chris took hold of me again, "Eva, don't you trust me?" he said with a caring tone. I felt so secure in that embrace. I didn't feel that in a long time as life made me just count on myself. However, I wasn't ready to open up about that matter to him, not because I didn't trust him, but because I feared the worse.

"I'm not ready to talk about this. Just go to sleep, I'm going to wash my face and will go back to bed." I said releasing myself from him and immediately feeling the coldness for not being into those arms

Chris was stubborn and insistent and didn't obey to me. He just stayed there watching my every move. However, I was stubborn myself and that night nothing would come out from my lips no matter how much he insisted. That subject wasn't something I was going to cede and talk about even madly in love with him. That subject was a matter completely different and separated from my feelings for him. It had its own life.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori** **and** **SUPASTAR89 for the reviews. :D  
**

 **The storm just started and be sure many more are about to come.**

 **I must say that these last chapters have taken life by itself and during editions, another chapter was born into them, making me to split it and strech the story even more lol I don't remember the other cases, but this chapter had this fact. I wasn't supposed to introduce Jill and Piers in the story at this first half, but it just acquired life and I couldn't stop it lol. Of course they won't show regurlaly at this moment, but the life it obtained, gave me ideas for their fillers.**

 **Once again, sweet Eva had a breakdown, that's the problem with low self esteem or when you have dirty secrets and you know you can lose everything if they are revealed. But, Stan is still out there and Chris already suspected of him and had a good guess about the guy. Let's see what happens.  
**

 **Stay tuned! :D**


	23. Schemes

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

Evana woke up to the soothing and caring warmth, which was due to her sleeping next to Chris with his arm wrapped around her waist. Her face was nuzzled in the crook of his neck and with breath she was inhaling his masculine cologne. She could feel his chest slowly heave up and down, under the palm of her hand, which was rested gently over the man's heart.

She stayed like that for some time, taking in his provocative scent and counting his breaths almost unconsciously. It all felt really peaceful after what had happened last night, and she wanted to make the most of these little peaceful moments, since they had been overdue for so-so long in her life.

She opened her eyes and very slowly pulled away from Chris, careful not to wake him. He was the reason that her life took a turn for better and she had the strength to do what she couldn't before. She couldn't help but be grateful for all he had done for her.

As the blonde admired his handsome face, she couldn't help but notice that the man still looked handsome even when his hair were a mess and all tangled up. She lifted her hand to gently caress his cheeks, which seemed somewhat rough or rather prickly to touch due to his stubble. He leaned his face in her palm, sensing her touch even when he was asleep, making Evana smile a little more.

Her gaze drifted down to his lips, which were slightly parted, and she traced her fingers over them as well, before she leaned down touching his smooth lips with her own.

As she felt his body moving, she watched him waking up. Her eyes met with his hazel eyes.

"Good morning." She said with a soft smile

"Good morning." He said smiling back at her, "Feeling better today?"

Evana nodded, "Yes, I'm calmer now." She smiled, "Thank you!"

Chris smiled back at her, "It's nothing", he told her raising himself on his elbows, pecking her lips once again, before they lied back down cuddling with each other, "Do you want to talk about it?", he asked with an evident concern in voice.

"No", she answered with shake of her head", It's not worth it", she added snuggling close to him.

"Are you sure?", he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah!", she affirmed, "I don't want to ruin this moment!", she mumbled to him. Chris smiled and kissed her lovingly, pulling her as much close to himself as he could.

* * *

Stan was inside his car in the parking lot, observing the hotel Chris and Evana were in and then he watched a brunette woman walking at the direction of the car and entered to seat at the passenger's seat.

"Did you get the info?" he asked turning to face her

"Of course! Used some tricks with one employee and he told me what he knew."

The man gasped, "The only old and only seductive Emma." he said pecking her on the lips

The woman smiled seductively at him, she looked at him as if he was her god. The satisfaction was evident in her gaze and of course, that should be like that; she had her man back after long 7 years in waiting.

"So, fill me in."

"They are registered as husband and wife under his name, Chris Novak."

"Novak? Didn't you say he's an American?" the man said frowning

"As far as I know he's a fugitive with amnesia. I wouldn't doubt he lied."

"That's strange…"

"Maybe it is, maybe not…"

"It's evident that guy is not from anywhere around here. As a matter of fact, I think I have seen his face somewhere."

"That is something I didn't expect to hear."

"I'll try to remember, I'm pretty sure I know him from somewhere."

"so what are you going to do?"

"Independently of my memory of him, I have intentions to spoil Scarlet's fairytale."

"By telling him about her past?"

"That's one of the options or do you think he knows about it?"

"I doubt it! In his eyes she's his perfect muse and shining pearl and a woman of just one man."

"Somehow she kind of is…" He commented making Emma roll her eyes, she didn't need to be reminded of his old deal with Scarlet, "I don't think he knows either, that would be too much of understanding knowing his woman have been seen naked by most of the town's males and broke homes like a perfect slut." He added

"So you'd better hurry up. They leave the hotel tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it. if I don't catch them until tomorrow, I know where to find them. One thing is for sure, I won't let her be happy with him. I'm going to break their home!"

Emma smiled mischievously, "You can count on me, Cupcake." She spoke to him as they smiled for each other for their evil plan

* * *

Sunday was the last day at the resort. Chris and Evana were at the hotel's lobby. While Chris solved the check out at the reception, Evana stayed outside in front of the hotel with their luggage.

Evana looked at the landscape, registering it in her memory the last moments of that trip. It was a cool day, no snow and it was already afternoon.

"So the whore a richer banker and now plays the married life…"

Evana felt a sharp shiver coring down her body as she heard that familiar voice from behind her. She didn't need to look back, as the man walked and stopped in front of her.

"This is so ridiculous, a hooker pretending to be a classy woman. I'm pretty much sure that guy doesn't know what kind of 'woman' he married. It will be a huge shame when he finds out that any man can bed his wife since she's all about money and she has a dirty price."

Evana listened in silence to Stan's insulting words. He wasn't worth the scene, she knew it would be worse if Chris saw her replying to the snake in front of her.

"Huh Bitch? Your silence consents with my words. You it's true. I know you are just with him for the money he has, it's always like that. Bitches go after wealthier men and disposes of the humble ones. But their bitchy essence is the same, it only diminishes the quantity of dicks into their pussies, but their price is to be banked!"

"Why do you even care? You are giving too much attention to just a bitch. If your intention is to get me offended by those words, you are wasting your time! You don't owe me and I don't have to give you explanations of my life." She replied with sarcasm

"I'm trying to open your eyes. Your fairytale is just an illusion. You will never be happy with him and he will throw you in the trash when he finds out the truth and your 'beautiful' past because that's a fact of life, lies are always discovered."

Evana was restless and she tried to ignore Stan as much as she could, but he just followed her.

* * *

Chris was finishing signing the papers when he looked to the side and saw Evana and the man from the other day. Chris could see Evana's restless body language and without thinking, he went after her. That was just something he didn't know, but that guy's presence pissed him off.

"What do you want with her?" Chris spoke with an annoyed tone pushing away the thin man in front of him making him almost lose his balance

"Oh, here he is, the one I wanted to talk man to man."

"You'd better disappear and stop chasing my wife or I'll make you regret being born!" Chris spoke with a threat tone

"Wife… this sounds so pathetic considering the type of woman she really is…" Stan smirked "But the thing is that I just wanted to talk to you and tell you the truth about the prostitute you are living with…"

"What did you say?!" Chris replied not letting him finish his sentenceand punched Stan on the face and immediately his two bodyguards came to his aid pointing their guns to Chris

"You son of a bitch! You broke my nose because of a hooker!"

Chris couldn't hold his fury and easily disarmed the bodyguards and took their guns in his hands pointing to them

"I should break your bones!" Chris replied in anger

"Chris no!" Evana said grabbing Chris by the arm in despair, "Ignore him. He's not worth of the drama! Let's go home." She said trying to ease Chris down

"I know the bitch's services are good, but she's not worth of your anger against me."

"No one insults my wife like that!" Chris said releasing himself from Evana's hands and jumped on Stan beating him more

"Chris, No!" Evana yelled out in despair.

The bodyguards tried to stop Chris, but Chris beat them as well.

"Chris, please stop it. You're going to kill him!" Evana yelled in tears trying to hold Chris's right arm as the hotel's securities came to stop the fight and grabbed Chris from behind

"You'd better not show up again or no one will stop me next time!" Chris yelled to Stan who had his bodyguards help to stand up with a face in total fear for the man's aggressiveness

Evana couldn't stop crying, she had never been in such situation before. She was scared from all the angles. From Stan to Chris. Chris showed skills she had never seen before when he disarmed quickly the men and jumped on Stan like a true fighter, like a bear. He was precise in his moves, but what really got her attention was his aggression. She had heard about Chris' moody behavior and that some locals feared him. Had they seen this man? Or this was the first time he showing that? That answer didn't really matter, the result would still be the same, she was scared of his brutal way.

She knew he was fighting for her and deep inside she wanted Stan to go through that, but at the same time she was scared herself. Would he beat her too if he had the confirmation of Stan's words?

Once again, Evana was questioning, if it was worth living this fairytale?

(**)

" _Dear Diary,_

 _What the hell happened today? Why do when I start living something good, another worse one happens? Damn… those images… I don't know to think…_

 _I never expected to see Chris so furious like that! I was even more scared by thought of the police showing up and then things would just get worse. Chris and his fake documents, Chris and his aggression and Stan would just walk away as a victim! I was ready to made up some lie just in case. I know the dirty grounds of Stan, but… Damn! I'm glad the police didn't show up._

 _I saw Chris beating those men all alone without even being hit like a professional fighter, a warrior. I thought he was going to kill Stan… I fear someone might take revenge on him or me. He was so violent, looked like a furious bear. I don't know how I managed to stop him, of course with the help of the securities…_

 _I don't want to see those monsters again… I don't want to see Chris' violent side ever again… I'm embarrassed to say that, but a part of me liked him defending me after hearing Stan's truth…_

 _I don't know how to talk about it… Stan's words echo in my mind and there's possibility that Chris won't accept and won't understand why I HAD to sell my body for money a long time ago… and then I had to sell myself after years clean from that past to Stan, restarting my cycle of shame…_

 _Mommy, I'm not a hooker anymore… Please, help me. Guide me!"_

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori** **for the review, I hope some of your questions were answered this time. :D  
**

 **Thank you guys for everything, for all the support and for sticking with me for so long. We still have a long road ahead, and a road full of ups and downs just like everything in life!**

 **However, I have to let a note, just in case...**

 **This weekend my health once again started giving me trouble and now my hands were affected. Most probably, my hands issue is because of how much I write haha, but since it's hurting and affecting my mobility, I'll give my hands a rest. I might not update sooner this week. I'll try my best to update on the weekend, as it was the original schedule, but if it happens any delay, please don't abandon me. It's just my physical condition limiting me or maybe some other bigger issue of life, but I Won't Stop the story!**

 **Leave me your comments, questions, doubts if you feel comfortable with and I must say I really love your feedback on the story. It always gives me an extra boost to continue improving and writing better pieces for you.**

 **Everyone have a great week and see you on the next update!**

 **Stay tuned :D**


	24. Free Me

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **Chris' POV**

Once again, Evana and I were going through another crisis, if I could put it that way, but that was how it I felt like. We had a silent trip back home, she didn't even want me to touch her. I could understand her fear and I was both embarrassed and proud of myself at the same time. I was embarrassed for her and proud for protecting her and I wouldn't change that even if I had another chance. I acted with my heart.

Evana's silence proved to be one of the big obstacles in our relationship and I couldn't really understand that much. We were having such great times, it seemed she had finally started trusting me and then boom, she's back to her shell. That was starting to bother me. If we wanted the relationship to work, we would have to trust and be clear with each other. Or maybe I was the one more in love with her than she was with me, but she just couldn't say no to me. That was something I was starting to learn about her.

I wanted to apologize to her, but I didn't know how to trespass that shell. Not to mention that the first thing she did when we returned home was to visit Yana.

I stayed home and headed to the gym to distract myself, but I couldn't stop thinking about the role of that man in Evana's life. His presence affected her too much and her 'simple' explanation wasn't really convincing. If he wasn't her ex, who or what was he? And more importantly, who was Evana in reality? What happened between those two?

* * *

A couple of hours later, Chris finished doing his workout, took a shower. Evana returned home while Chris was making the dinner.

"I brought those cookies you like." Evana commented while she placed the small package on the counter

"Alright, thanks."

"How it was at Yana's?" Chris asked with a friendly tone

"It normal, the same as always. We had a lot of girl talk since we didn't spend so much time since you and I started our relationship."

"Oh, yeah… And is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She feels like going on a trip with her boyfriend too after I told her about our trip."

"You inspired her."

"Yeah and she got a little sad for not being invited to our sudden wedding and commented about my distance since we started dating." She said laughing a bit

"Yeah, well, she will be invited when we marry officially and I give you my last name."

"Yeah…" she said looking down without Chris seeing it. Those words were sweet, but they made her a bit sad, would Chris really fulfill that?

"Dinner is ready." Chris said turning off the stove to prepare his plate

The couple had their dinner without talking as the usual. When they were finished Evana washed the dishes while Chris watched TV at the living room.

Evana joined Chris and sat by his side on the couch, they talked a bit, when out of sudden Chris apologized to her and commented he didn't like when they got distant from each other.

"It's alright. I understand your reaction." Evana told him

"Who is Stan and what is his role in your life?" he asked

Evana paralyzed for a moment after hearing that question and all she could remember was of Yana's words on the subject warning her to be smart because Chris would ask about Stan any time, "Why are you bringing him to the conversation?" she asked back

"You told me you would tell me about him. I don't like to see how affected you get when he's around."

"He's not around. You are bringing him to the conversation and don't worry, you won't see me like that anymore."

"I need to understand his role in your life. There's something you are not telling me and we are in a relationship, we should be clear with each other."

"I don't know your past and I don't get demanding you that."

"You know I don't remember my past, but everything I remember I do tell you!"

Evana sighed heavily, she needed to think about a smart answer to convince him and stop dragging that subject, "Do you really want to know that?"

"Yes, of course!"

Evana took a deep sigh, "Alright." She made a pause, "Stan lend me money a few years ago for my mother. I didn't make enough money for her treatment and he was there…"

"So he's a moneylender?"

"Yeah, you can put it that way." she said biting her lips

"Do you still owe him money?"

"No! I cleared all my debts!"

"So why is he still after you as if he owed you?"

Evana shrugged a bit, "Because he fell in love with me…"

"So he was rejected and now he's resented?"

"Yes. Exactly! He's resented for my no." She said with a firm expression

"So this means he will always be around somehow, watching you." Chris said making a face

"I don't think so. He's a chicken and works as an executive. He is married to a wealthy heir; and he knows he cannot get into scandals. Money is very important to him."

"But he can send other people. Resented people can do very dirty stuff."

"Yeah, but I don't think that's his case. I'm not worth of that much of drama!"

"Of course you are worth of drama. I did drama for you, Eva!" he said with a caring tone stepping closer to her to pull her by her waist

Evana smiled at him, "Yeah, you did, but don't do that again, please." She replied wrapping her arms around his neck

"I don't know if I can promise you that."

"Why not?"

"Because it drives me crazy when I see someone being hurt or in danger. It's something that is stronger than me."

"You are a protective man, maybe overprotective… But please, promise me you will hold more yourself instead of jumping into physical fights."

"Alright. I promise to hold myself before jumping into physical fights, but I don't promise to not curse a lot."

Evana laughed, "Alright. You can curse." She replied plating a kiss on his lips

(**)

" _Dear Diary,_

 _What a tense moment, but I finally told him half of the truth… still, I couldn't tell him the dirty background. I know that gave me some time, but Chris is right when he says we have to be clear with each other. I myself feel bad for omitting things from him, but can't my embarrassment to be taken in account?_

 _He wanted to know about Stan, and I told him the real deal. I didn't lie about that._

 _My sin comes from way before Stan stepped into my life…_

 _God, please…Give me the strength to face my own demons…"_

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori and HerpDrep for the reviews and the kind words :D I'm getting better, but I know I need to slow down my writing pace since I'm working on three stories at the same time, not to mention the reboots hahaha**

 **Well guys, that was it for now. I know the chapter was short, but another arc was concluded. I hope you liked it and let's see how far Evana's own insecurities will lead her and Chris on. The story just hit the half of the way before more storms will come after the transition.**

 **Questions will be answered, and more questions will be made xD**

 **Stay tuned!**


	25. The Opportunity

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **Chris's POV**

The spring arrived and with that, the beauty of the flowers and trees. It was Evana's favorite season and it became my favorite season too.

Evana's hand healing was successful and she could go back to work. She asked to bartend and they allowed it, but sometimes she does pole performances, which gets me a little jealous for knowing people get watching her with dirty eyes, but I understand she has to make her living and she was doing it way before I got into her life.

I hope to one day help her leave this routine, I know she's not really happy doing that even though she just works 4 nights a week and on holidays.

Today I woke up a little stressed and came to the lake to vent my mind. After a month and a half without memories' leaks or nightmares and living a happy and simple life with Evana, the ghosts started haunting me again, which caused me often, sad feelings for the last week.

I remembered bad stuff, very bad stuff. I don't know if those images were real or my brain playing the fool of me by showing me dead people coming back to life or even weird creatures chasing me and so many people dying. I didn't like seeing that and I didn't even tell that to Evana, I didn't want to corrupt her beautiful and sensitive mind. I hope those images just stopped and I could get my happy self back, but it's being hard. I'm trying to stick to my promise to Evana and not waste myself in drinking again. I hope to be strong enough for that… April haven't started that good to me…

* * *

 **TPOV**

Chris continued looking at the lake, admiring its beauty, which proved Evana's words to be true about the beauty of the small town on springs. The color of the trees contrasting and even being enhanced by the shining lake just turned it into a spectacular landscape alongside the life revived by the birds chirping and flying around.

Chris' attention was caught when a man who was jogging sat on the bench.

"Hey, good morning man!" the man greeted

Chris looked to the side recognizing the man's voice, "Good morning, Nico."

"How are you?" the man asked catching a breath from his workout

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm tired. I need a vacation ASAP!"

"Yeah? What do you work exactly?"

"I'm a bodyguard at Burlesque, the nightclub Eva and Yana work."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, didn't Eva tell you that?"

"Yeah, she mentioned you several times, but I never asked details. I just knew you as Yana's boyfriend."

"Oh yeah…"

"It's good to know they have you around. They trust you a lot."

"Yeah, they are like a family for me. I'd give my life for them if necessary."

"I can relate. I feel like that too and be capable to do sacrifices for a greater good."

"Yeah and you do scare people with your size, you could work as a bodyguard. You have some of the qualities."

"Yeah, but the agencies requires things I don't really have and I'm avoiding to use my fake documents because of Evana. She still nags me about that."

"The documents is not really the issue Chris."

"What do you mean?"

"Eva is afraid to lose you and not being capable to help you if you go to jail… and maybe do things 'other' things to free you."

"Oh no! I'd never let her do that! My mistakes, my sentence!"

"Yeah, but in town some dirty favors really do 'help' people."

"I'd never let my wife make such 'favors' for me! I'm not her pimp!"

Nico shrugged nodding in agreement with Chris, but Nico knew about Evana's past and pimp was a word that could describe Stan who fortunately had vanished from town.

"Well, I don't just work for the nightclub, I do private security to some business men and some of them tend to be less demanding about such requirements. I'm really thinking of taking some time for myself and maybe I could suggest you to some of them. I work for them for several years and they trust me, so maybe you could give it a chance."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and the good thing is that it's not a daily job and usually they just require jobs on trips or holidays. They don't travel so often and they pay per day of shift."

"Really? That's great."

"Yeah. I just work at the nightclub because of the girls and to provide them a good and trusty security, but for me I'd work just for those business men. I'd have more time and wouldn't be so tired."

"Yeah."

"Plus, the compensation is really good. They pay in cash."

"Wow, if you can put me in that, just let me know. I'd be very thankful."

"Yeah. I'll see what I can do and if I don't meet you, I'll tell the message to Eva."

"Alright. Deal!"

"Oh, and another thing."

"What?"

"You need to learn how to carry and use a gun, know how to drive and learn our language."

"Your language I'm pretty much fluent, Eva taught me that. Weapons and driving are not a mystery for me."

"Oh, that's great then! I'm sure you'll get the job. They might call you for interviews and then you'll be hired."

"They will call someone that doesn't have a phone?"

"They will provide you a personal cellphone just for work, but for the first contact…hummm, I have a spare cellphone at home, I can borrow you."

"Sure! That will be awesome. I'll take good care of it."

"Alright. Now I'm going to continue my jogging routine and go home, will you stay longer?"

"No, actually I'm heading back home. This news just made my day better." Chris said standing up

"Yeah, Eva will be happy too."

"Absolutely."

"Well man, it was great seeing you and we'll keep the contact."

"Sure!"

The men shook hands in goodbye and parted their ways.

* * *

 **United States BSAA HQ**

Jill was watching the new recruits training from the window of her cabin when her desk telephone rang.

"Miss Valentine, Nicholas Kennedy is here at the reception. May I give him permission to see you?" the female secretary asked politely

"Yes, sure."

Jill opened her purse to get a small mirror to check her visual and renew the lipstick before the man arrived.

Not long after, Jill heard knocks on the door, "Come in." she yelled and watched the tall, black haired, green-eyed and muscular man entering in the room, wearing a white shirt, a black jacket and jeans.

"Excuse me." the man said politely as he entered, "Door open or closed?"

"Closed. Please." She replied standing up

Jill waiting the man step closer and then greeted him with a friendly smile and hug, "Hey Nick. It's been a while huh!" she said releasing from him and it was inevitable for her to smell his masculine fragrance in the room

"My beautiful sis-in-law! Tell me about it!" the man replied with a large smile after releasing her waist

"Sis-in-law…" she repeated laughing in distress, "Take your seat." She said gesturing as she sat back on her chair

"Aren't you?" the man said taking a comfortable position

"I don't know…"

"You guys still on the split?" he asked

Jill sighed, "Yeah…" she shrugged

"Wow, this is a long split then."

"Yeah, Leon and I just talk the necessary, mostly about work or about our goddaughter."

"Weird…" Nicholas said making a face

"I guess it's really over this time."

"Which is even weirder!"

"Why?"

"I'm sorry sis-in-law, but I'm not going to spread my big brother's little secrets!" the man said with a teasing tone

"You started it, you conclude it!"

"Honestly?"

Jill nodded

"I think you guys should cut the pride away and have a real talk! You two are acting like two teenagers."

"I'm not acting like a teenager, Leon acts like a teenager!"

"Why don't you call him?"

"I do call him! He rarely calls me back! It's different! I'm not going to beg for him, if he's expecting that, I'm very sorry to disappoint him and you!"

"Things are tense at his work. Leon didn't give me details, but he told me the Adam is planning to do a very special seminar and things are kind of shaken."

"Yeah, he told me that too, but he didn't give me details either."

"Yeah, I just hope everything goes well."

"Yeah, but let's forget Leon, you didn't really come here to try to conceal us, did you?"

"Not really."

"So? You came to see me because you missed me!" she joked

Nicholas laughed, "Yeah I did miss you! You owe me a lunch, remember?"

"I didn't forget it, but you disappeared."

"I didn't disappear; I was out because I was following Leon's orders."

"Humm…" Jill said lifting her eyebrow

"I'm here to talk about Chris."

"So are you the one who Leon said he had sent to investigate the case?"

"Yeah."

"I hope he gives you a good compensation for that!"

"My compensation will be seeing everybody happy and together!" the man joked

Jill couldn't help her laugh. The sense of humor was a trait of the Kennedy's, but in Nicholas' case, he was more of a joker than Leon and his sarcastic comments.

"So, did the BSAA get some clue?"

"Not much. It's been 4 months and all we got was that Chris was seen entering a truck full of refugees from the war and nobody really knows where the truck was going."

"You guys are slow huh!" Nick joked

Jill laughed a bit, "Yeah, I guess we are. All we know is that Chris took a truck and nobody really knew anyone named Chris Redfield and if they saw him, they couldn't really communicate. Chris didn't know his name, he didn't know the local language and most probably he's using fake documents to make his living."

"If he's not really hiding on purpose…"

"Chris wouldn't be so irresponsible."

"Who knows… he got deeply affected this time. Maybe the beat on his head let some fuses loose."

Jill couldn't help her laugh again, Nick's sense of humor always bad things turn into funny things, "If that is the option… I don't know Chris anymore and cannot do much on the search for him."

"You haven't heard me yet."

"So what do you know?"

"The truck was going to the West of Edonia. Some old small towns are located at the boundaries of Edonia's frontiers that are divided by a big river. I visited some of the towns with a printed picture of Chris and in one of them; they really saw Chris a couple of months ago. He stayed for a few days in one tourist town that is situated nearby two other old small villages that belong to Bohma's territory."

"You really did a very good dig!"

"Yeah, it took me a while. The villages have their own local dialects that mix with the local language. It was kind of hard to communicate with them and get better results."

"I suppose."

"Yeah, but there's more."

"Just fill me in."

"One of the employees of a hotel recognized and remembered Chris's feature very well. He said, the man in question, was accompanied by a beautiful woman and there was a fight between Chris and another guy nearby the entrance of the hotel. The woman did yell for Chris's first name, but they generally talked in the local language."

"Oh my god…a woman…" Jill couldn't disguise her concerned face as she passed her hand on her hair,

"Yeah, your friend doesn't stay single for long..."

"I wonder if he'll stay alive for long!" Jill joked, "Any chances he forgot English?" she added

"I can't tell that."

"Anything else? The woman's name?"

"I asked for that info as well and I'm waiting for their response. They would check the guest's list and compare with the day of the fight since it was the day of their check out. It was going to take longer than I could wait there, so I guess you guys could give some extra push to accelerate their searching."

"Thanks a bunch Nick! Surely now it will get easier for the BSAA to track him down. Getting his fake name and even the woman that was with him will do all the difference. Plus, we have been very busy with local infections around the globe."

"Yeah, you don't have to thank me. We are all missing Chris and I'm sure soon he will be back."

"Yeah and I noticed that Chris's temperament haven't changed!"

"True. If they reply to me first I'll let you know."

"Sure, you do that." Jill said and looked at the clock on the computer screen, "You know, how about we go out for lunch now? It's almost time."

"Sure!"

"And there you tell me about your brother's little secret! If it has to do with me, I shall know that!"

Nicholas and Jill laughed of her playful tone and then they pair left the cabin.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori for the review and thank you very much for the words. You know I can't help the drama, but stay strong! All for the best haha**

 **Well, according to my counts, we have really reached the half of the story and the start of the final moments before the transition. I'm already suffering from antecipation. I hope you guys receive well the second half like you are doing with the first. I don't know how many chapters the story will have until the end, since chapters are born naturally during my editions haha**

 **I'd like to make a note that I didn't have any intention to take the BSAA credibility in searching for Chris, not at all! You can tell that to Capcom that gave a 6 month hiatus until the BSAA could find him xD I'm following the canon timeline of the game and this part of the story takes place during that hiatus. Somehow that was a good thing, we can play with that a lot and in several ways for stories to fill that Capcom's gaps, maybe too long gaps if you ask me if we take in account the games long timelines between one game and another.**

 **We still have some big moments before the real storm comes and I don't know if the story will be up until Vendetta's release, which could alter my planned ending haha**

 **Anyways, thank you for the follows, for reading, for favoriting, for reviewing and most importantly for all the support and patience all this long!**

 **I won't have time this weekend to update or edit stories, so, why not update sooner again?**

 **Have a great weekend and until next update! Stay tuned :D**


	26. Jill

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **Chris's POV**

 _This place again... I have been here before. This mansion… that woman with a cap. I know her! I have seen her face several times before. We met through Barry, yes, I remember that! I was going to apply for something Barry contacted me. What was it? I can't remember._

 _That brunette woman was there too. We got along since the first time and she was part of my life for so long… I can't remember her name. I know it's not that hard! Her father was in prison, he was a famous thief. Claire and her used to be friends… What is that supposed to mean? Was she more than just a friend? My girlfriend? My wife… No! This I'm sure she wasn't!_

 _Now I remember, she was seeing someone before the last time I saw her at this mansion that is forming in front of me. I don't know what brought us here, but it's causing me a weird sensation. So many corridors, doors, it's dark, but the woman is so calm. She really changed over the times. I remember she used to be more cheerful when we met in 96… yes, 1996! Raccoon City._

 _Yes, I remember that city's name. Evana told me about her father and the relation of that city with his death. I lived in Raccoon City. Jill, Barry and his family… We lived there. Claire was a biker and since she turned 18, she decided to leave my side, my protection, she said I was too overprotective and she needed to spread her wings and live her life. That wouldn't mean we would stop talking._

 _Raccoon City… so much nostalgia. I was really stablishing myself there after I was kicked out of the Air Force… Wait a minute; I did serve the military._

 _I am a military_

 _No, I can't be a military, I was fired long ago… I had a fiancée, I remember that… her father was a recognized man in there and she served the Air Force too and things got really bad between us after that. Going to Raccoon City just ruined our longtime relationship, but that's alright, I was too young for that. Marriage and career don't really match._

 _My blood just boiled. That man in sunglasses just killed an old man. I know him! I hate him!_

 _It was raining… the lightning illuminated the dark room. We got into physical fight. The three of us._

 _I know I know his name! why can't I remember that either?_

 _It hurts… I'm getting dizzy and losing my senses… I can't breathe…"_

"JILLL!" Chris woke up with a start, choking and sweating, yelling that name. He screamed so loud that Evana woke up with a start with a very scared face.

Chris cried hard, "Jill…" he repeated that name while he cried even more holding his head completely tormented, "No… this can't be…" he spoke in sobs

"Chris…" Evana whispered as she caressed Chris trying to calm him down.

Chris was inconsolable and Evana took him into an embrace. Chris cried on her shoulder real hard with his face tumbled into her neck for support, "She's dead..." he spoke repeatedly

"Who's dead?" Evana asked gently

"Jill…"

"Oh…I'm so sorry to hear that." she spoke hugging him even tighter

"I don't want to remember anymore… it's all just pain!" Chris murmured

"I know… I understand how you feel and having to deal with painful memories twice… But I'm here with you."

"Don't leave Eva… all I have is you…"

"I will never leave you Chris…"

The couple stayed in silence for some time while Chris worked on his wounds. Evana didn't leave Chris any time and caressed him in support. It was incredible such a big man like him being cuddled like a defenseless child.

"I saw her grave…I left flowers for her..." he spoke in a hoarse

"We should pray for her."

"She was important to me…"

"Was she your girlfriend?" Evana asked with a soft tone

Chris shrugged, "We had a special bond, a very special one… I had a transcendental feeling for her…" Chris sighed deeply, "We were partners… But I do think we did have some romantic affair at some point. It wouldn't be hard for me to fall for her."

Evana continued caressing Chris, she could feel his pain as her own. She herself had lost someone she had loved immensely. The one who was her first love and only love until now.

"I can relate to your pain… and there's no words enough to ease that. But I'll stay here with you as long as you need."

"She gave her life for me… She fell off that cliff for me!" Chris cried hard again

Evana's tears fell down on her face, she was so empathetic to his pain and the image that formed in her mind was just horrible. It was a tragic death and that big man had witnessed it. That man had suffered a lot and it was understandable why he didn't want to remember his past. Now Evana could imagine how tormented Chris could be and why he was so scared to remember further things. It wouldn't be hard to imagine he had lost even more.

Chris wiped his tears, turning his face to Evana, "Why are you crying?" he asked with a failing voice

"I can feel your pain…" she whispered

"I'm sorry for that." he said looking down

"You don't have to be sorry."

"You didn't even know her…"

"I don't need to know her to know she was a great woman. I can feel it and I can see it through your eyes." She said lifting his face gently

Chris smiled weakly. Those words, for some reason, had a big good weight on him. Evana accepted Jill without any question and Chris knew Evana wasn't faking that. He just knew that.

"It's a consolation you telling me that… You accepting her…" he said with a slightly perplexed face

"I'd have loved to have met her, but I know you wouldn't have met me if she was still alive… But you don't need to fear sharing your stories with me. I respect her presence in your life!"

"Now that you said it… you would still exist in my life if she were alive. I remember we were both seeing other people at the time of her death. We weren't in a romantic relationship, but we did have a very special relationship, do you understand?"

"Yes. I understood everything when you said transcendental. This is rare!"

"Yeah… but you are rare too. You're not jealous of her."

Evana smiled softly, "I could never be jealous of her, Chris."

"This is touching for me… I don't know why…"

"It's ridiculous being jealous of someone's past. Actually I'm not a jealous person, despite I had almost freaked out when you did Emma bitch, but it was more envy than real jealous. But now that we are together I'm not jealous of you. I just want you to be happy and even if that means you won't be happy with me." she said looking down to the side

"But I can only be happy with you." Chris said turning her face to him

Evana smiled at him and caressed his face. Chris in return kissed her hand.

"Let's pray for her?" he asked

"Sure." She replied with a caring tone

* * *

 **United States**

Jill returned to the BSAA HQ after her lunch with Nicholas. She left the elevator and greeted the secretary.

"Miss Valentine, there's a package for you. It arrived right after you left." The woman spoke politely

"Oh, okay. Thank you." Jill replied while she grabbed the plastic package and headed to her cabin

On her way through the corridor, Jill wondered what would be the content in the package and rushed a little bit her walk pace. However, before she could satisfy her curiosity, she had a light scare when she opened her cabin's door and saw a man standing in front of the large window behind her desk.

"Leon! What are you doing here?" she said closing the door

"I'm sorry for the scare. I came to invite you to have lunch, but my brother came first." He replied with a slight sigh

"I didn't know you were in town. You could've had called me."

"I just arrived in town. I'm staying for the weekend, unless they call me for some emergency." He said walking closer to Jill

"Cool. This weekend is our goddaughter's birthday. She will be glad if you go see her." Jill replied observing Leon's moves

"I know she'll be glad seeing me, but what about you?"

"I'll be happy if she's happy." Jill replied passing by him and sat on her chair. They were separated only by the desk.

Leon turned around to look at Jill who was clearly avoiding his approaches.

"You can have your seat. These high heels are killing me. I really miss my boots."

Leon let out a slight sigh, "You complain I don't call and when I'm here you ignore me. I can't understand you."

"Exactly Leon! You disappear and you don't really expect me to throw a party when you decide to show up and pretend you didn't ignore me, do you?"

"You don't need to be so harsh on me. I admit I made a mistake this time, but I'm here to talk and solve our situation, amicably."

"In my work?" she said lifting her eyebrow

"I have plans for tonight."

"Humm." She said looking to the side briefly, "You're going to meet someone else…"

Leon nodded, "I am going to meet someone, but that will depend if she will forgive me and spare me from spending money in a hotel until the weekend." He said in a flirty tone

Jill couldn't help her smile. No matter how much she tried to help, but Leon knew how to ease her. No matter how complicated their relationship could be, but there was something about him that just made her miss him and a lot. Maybe it was because he was one of the unexpected people to help her after the events in Africa. Despite his crazy work schedule, Leon always managed to spend his time with her when she started the rehab outside the lab and progressively she got used to have a "normal" life again and their friendship slowly started becoming something else.

"So what do you say? May I remind you that this weekend is our goddaughter's birthday."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't forget it. Actually I thought you wouldn't come."

"I did everything not to miss that. I know it's been a while I haven't visited her."

"Yeah, she always asks for you."

"By the way, I want you to sign this paper you have in hands even if you don't forgive me."

"What is this?"

"Read it."

Jill opened the envelope and she couldn't hide her surprised face, "You did this?" she asked

"Yeah, they are waiting your signature to give the permission for her to leave the orphanage to spend the weekend with us."

Jill didn't think twice to sign the document. She was excited for the weekend and already had many ideas to put in action. She stood up from her chair and walked until Leon who watched her and stood up as well. Jill stopped close to him and smiled, "You are forgiven, but we need to talk later, alright?" she said giving him the paper

Leon got the paper and pulled her gently to him smiling at her, "I don't usually ask for permission, but may we kiss in reconciliation? I'm really missing you." He said with a flirty tone leaning his face closer to hers

Jill nodded and leaned her face to his, sealing their lips in a tender kiss. That was all against her professional codes, but Leon and her new life style, have changed her in many aspects and Leon had made her break some of her codes and started bringing an old Jill back to life. A side of her that she had put aside after Raccoon City's incident.

Their moment was interrupted by the knocks on the door, "Come in." she yelled returning to her chair, while Leon sat back on the seat licking his lips to clean it from her lipstick.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were busy." Piers said noticing he had interrupted something

"It's alright. Is there an emergency?" Jill replied

"No. I was just passing by and wanted to check on you."

"I'm glad you came. I have things for you."

"I'll leave you two alone. We talk later." Leon said feeling there was no room for him

"No, you stay. It's kind of related to you." Jill said

"Oh, okay…" Leon said resting on the seat while Piers entered in the room and nodded to greet Leon

"What have you got?" Piers asked taking the other seat

"News on Chris."

"Really?" Piers replied

"Yes, but it's more clues than the real location of where he might be."

"Okay, I guess it's better than anything." Piers replied

Jill explained the new info she got from Nicholas for the two men and delivered a flash drive to Piers so he could study it. Piers told her he had a mission to accomplish and after that he would dedicate fully to his official assignment made by Jill to find Chris and he wouldn't return until he brought Chris back. They talked for some time.

"Now it's in your hands, Piers." Jill said

"I know and I promise I will bring Chris back safely. I know you would like to participate personally, and this just gives me an extra boost."

"Yes, I admit it, but I trust you Piers. I know this time you will be successful and soon everything will get back to normality…"

"Yeah and someone will stop nagging us and stop burning our ears with the curses." Piers said with a playful tone

Jill sighed, "Yeah, I avoid contact, but I heard about the one's noises and Chris' return will make the snake silence again."

"Yeah, I don't know how Chris deals with it… I myself have got into some arguments with the snake. I feel bad for Quint."

"Yeah, me too. Anyways, I know it's going to be hard, but be very discreet about the source until you have the real whereabouts of Chris… you know the snake doesn't like the two of us here…" Jill said pointing to her and Leon

Piers gasped, "The snake doesn't like anyone Jill! But don't worry about it, my lips are sealed and I will just report to you on the matter."

Jill nodded. Piers said goodbyes to the couple and left the cabin. Leon and Jill exchanged gazes, they talked a bit more until Leon left alone to the orphanage to deliver the document and waited until Jill would leave her work.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori for the review :D  
**

 **Thank you everybody for reading and for staying tuned. There's much more to come!**

 **Phew, I managed to write this chapter, I almost turned it into a mexican soap opera due to the drama element, but I managed to slow it down, otherwise I'd never stop writing it and I would cry oceans with Chris' pain. Yet, there are still more rivers of tears to come in the future and I hope not to get blind while writing it hahaha**

 **The chapter was dedicated to the one and only Jill and obviously I didn't have any other title for it besides her name.**

 **Transitional moments, we are already in April of 2013... Only two more months T_T and then the real drama will start alongside the second half of the story T_T I'm already suffering for antecipation lol**


	27. The Past

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **Evana's POV**

Three days have passed since Chris left home for a work trip. Thanks to Nico, Chris could get a better job as a bodyguard. I hope it's really work related. Since the night about Jill, Chris started smoking a lot, he got really affected by that and all I do is trying to comfort him and understand him as much as I can and I wished I could take that pain away from him. I hate seeing him suffering. I hate feeling powerless. More and more I wonder what kind of life Chris had and how much he had lost.

 **TPOV**

Evana was sitting on a bench located in the Central Park looking at the big flower camp; alone just with her distant thoughts.

" _Hello Mom, today is your anniversary. Six years have passed since you left… Six years have passed and still didn't fulfill my promise to you, but I've accomplished something, at least I don't strip or have sex with Stan anymore… I can already see the difference in my personal budget. However, I feel lighter and cleaner. I hope soon I can feel free from my sins. Does it make a difference that I won't attend clients privately anymore?_

 _Today I have some different news, for the first time in more than a decade I fell in love and I live with a guy named Chris for 4 months and the happiest months of my life besides all the ups and downs we have to deal. He got a new job that makes him get absent for a few days and I miss him a lot, but it's good for both of us. I always welcome him with happiness and gratitude for his hard work. We do really get along and rarely we have arguments._

 _For the first time as an adult I cried for a guy, can you believe it! How silly I am! But who would say someone like him could change my life and turn it upside down so little time! I felt bad for him and I still do because it's constant the thoughts that he's lost and tormented… I wish I could help him more, but I'm not a shrink… I'm just a useless former prostitute._

 _I always think about him and pray he can find his balance and don't destroy himself. I'd be completely damaged if I heard some bad news about him, I don't know what could be left of me. I do care so much about him, even though I still hide my past from him. More and more I feel trapped in my own lie and in a crossroads if he would hate me for the omission or for living a lie._

 _Anyways… I still have that feeling that I will lose him any time. He doesn't belong here, he's an American. Yana calls him fugitive, but I don't care about it. I love him with all his qualities and flaws. He does drink once or another and now smokes a lot, besides his temperamental days. I just love him, mom._

 _In six years this is the first time I could see some hope for me, I mean, in six years this is the first time I could believe in myself that I could change my life and make new choices to be a better me._

 _Scarlet is still my stage name…_

 _Damn it Mom, tell me to stop talking about him! I don't want to waste our time thinking about someone that doesn't belong to me!_ " she thought until she got interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice

"Eva…" the man spoke softly

She looked to the side and her eyes widened in happiness. She stood up quickly from the bench and kissed her man without even care about the people looking at them. 3 days without his presence seemed like forever.

Chris kissed her back with passion, but Evana could taste in her mouth the alcohol in his. She preferred to ignore it and not start a fight. She had just one thing in mind, he had bad days.

"How are you doing?" he asked after releasing her

"I'm good and you?" she said sitting again

"I'm fine, I just got back since I was always thinking about you… worried about your security and got worried for not seeing you home."

"I was worried about your sanity."

"My sanity?"

"Yeah… I know you are tormented about something and would try to escape from it with the booze or getting in some trouble…"

"I'm trying to stay sober as long as I can… But I know I need to keep my job. I'm sorry if I'm not strong enough for that..." he said looking down

"I know, but I'm glad to hear that you worry about keeping your work. This gives you some good points." she said turning her face to him making their eyes meet. They exchanged gazes for a few seconds, gazes full of feelings that wouldn't just go away and seemed to get even more intense by their separation.

He took her hand in his, "Thank you for being so understanding..." He grabbed her by the grip, "I missed you…"

"I missed you too" she spoke with a caring tone and kissed him softly

"So what brought you here?" he asked looking around

"I don't usually come to this part of town, but today is an exceptional day."

"Why?" he said turning to her

Evana sighed with a saddened gaze, "It's my mom's birthday."

"Oh… I'm sorry for asking that. We could pray for her." he said trying to be supportive

"Yeah… It's alright. I know she's in a better place, but I come here to feel closer to her and talk, to do some tribute since I always come in her birthdays and I hate cemeteries. At least here I have better memories of her because of the flowers."

"It's understandable."

"But I didn't abandon her grave… I just can't stand going to cemeteries, so I ask Yana to take care of it…"

"I see. So she liked flowers?"

"Yes, she loved it… I wish I could run a flower shop like she had where the gym is now."

"We can work hard for that. Now I make more money and we can save to run our own business."

Evana smiled with a bittersweet feeling. That business would never work. Both of them weren't so much liked by the people's town, different of her mother who was loved by the neighbors in town, but Evana wouldn't say that to him. She could never be harsh on him, so she just smiled.

"So what's your favorite flower?"

"I don't have any favorite. I like all of them!" she said with a large smile

"No preference for colors?

"Not really, but I think there are some that get my attention first like pink, red, purple or blue ones."

"I see, I didn't know this side of yours since there are no flowers at home."

"There are many things you don't know about me…" she spoke unconsciously

The man looked at her consenting with her statement not getting the implicit message she had in it.

"I wish I could just remember my name… I still have a last name to give you."

Evana sighed, she couldn't help the large smile on her face. That man had the gut to inspire the best feelings in her.

"Yeah, that would be good, but does a union really need to have names to be real or concrete?" she asked

"No, but it helps in the material world. Plus, I want our children to have my last name as well."

"What? Children?" Evana stepped away in surprise

"Yeah. I don't mind if you get pregnant. Children are in my plans with you." He said, "I don't intend to leave ever again even if I get my memory back. I want to spend my life and start a family with you soon."

Evana couldn't help but laugh a bit, "Don't you think it's a little too soon for that?"

"Yeah, but…we are practicing. One day they will come and I will be glad when I see the positive result. Plus, I'm sure I'm aging and don't want to get too old to be a father."

"I'm aging too, but we are together for just 4 months!" she said trying to bring him back from the clouds

"Yeah, but pregnancies usually last for 40 weeks. We would be together for more than a year."

"A year spent in a pregnancy! Couple's life change after children!"

"I know, but I'm not telling you get pregnant right now, but I don't want to wait 5, 10 years from now."

"Three years is great! We will have lived just the two of us good enough, will have enjoyed just the practice good enough and we will know each other way better to be sure we can be good parents and I will be around 35!"

"Three years?"

"Yeah, in three years we can start planning to have a family."

"I guess I can wait those three years. I will be 40 and something." He said pretending to make some calculus

Evana laughed at him. It was funny he didn't even know his age and was making suppositions about it. Maybe he could be younger or even older and just looked good enough, but that detail didn't really matter to her, yet it was evident that was his concern. Shouldn't it be the opposite since she was the one with the limited eggs?

They looked at each other to once again share a tender kiss. Oblivious to the world around them, they didn't notice that some people watched them from afar. Inevitably, they got attention for a small town.

After some time, they left the park together.

(**)

" _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm happy again!_

 _I'm sorry mom, today is your anniversary, but you know… the guy I was telling you about just got back to my life again. I prefer to believe you sent him back to me to shut my mouth. I can't help, but smile._

 _It's been a while since I don't feel those feelings, these butterflies in my stomach. I feel like a teen again. How silly I am! One minute ago I was crying over a boy and now the same boy is making me thrilled! This is so childish! Hahaha._

 _After we left the park, we went to have lunch…and you know…_

 _I didn't want to embarrass him, but he wants to have a family with someone like me…._

 _Deep sigh… I guess my happiness is not meant to last long… now the fear is back to me. I know I won't see other men, but I still keep this secret from him… I don't want to have to lie to him about my former extra service… about my sacrifice. I don't want to lie to him at all! Nevertheless, I know it would be too much to ask him to understand it in case he learned the truth, the whole truth._

 _For now it's just my deepest secret…"_

* * *

The night arrived and with it, the dark memories came to haunt Chris once again. It was getting frequent the visit of his old demons.

Chris moved nonstop during his sleep, which made Evana wake up.

"He's having a bad dream again…" she thought while she watched him

Evana tried not to sleep as she knew he was a sleep talker, but that night she had accumulated sleep since she spent restless nights awaken when she got home alone. After Stan's event, she never had her peace back. The blonde turned to the side defeated by her heavy eyes, but before she could sleep again, she woke up with Chris' murmurs.

She sat on the bed waiting to understand his words, "Chris Redfield, Alpha Team...Wesker… You son of a bitch …Wesker…As a surviving member of S.T.A.R.S. I have to do this….I'll finish this once and for all. Say hello to my comrades you've killed… I've had enough of your BULLSHIT!... Suck on this, Wesker!"

Evana had an astonished expression; he was speaking names again and so many other things. Wesker wasn't a strange name for her, actually she had heard her father mentioning that name on phone calls a few times. If her guess was right, Wesker worked for the other pharmaceutical company her father's was affiliate. The tragedy of Raccoon City got the whole world's attention, but she avoided remembering that since that tragedy had contributed to her father's suicide or at least that was the info she got from his employers.

However, that was a wound she didn't really want to revive. It wouldn't bring her father back. Yet, another thing got attention, "Chris Redfield…" she whispered still looking at the man that now was in silence and sleeping profoundly, "Is that your real name or were you talking to someone with that name? Why is it so familiar to me?" she thought and after that, she just couldn't sleep anymore as her mind started working on digging old memories.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori for the review. I'm sorry about the kid, but I hope you are strong enough to just ignore them and enjoy the story.  
**

 **I know that was quick again, but it's to keep the hype for the weekend xD**

 **Now it was the time of Wesker to haunt Chris once again... Next chapter a good revelation will happen muauauhauha and that was another thing that was born by itself during my edition lol, but it added to the story, and that's what really matters :D**

 **Stay tuned!**


	28. The Past part 2

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

When Chris woke up in the morning, he didn't find Evana by his side. He lifted himself on his elbows and spotted her sitting at her desk, reading something. He pushed aside the blanket and forced himself off the bed, and walked up to her. When he neared her, he noticed she was reading what seemed to be some old journal, which had a couple of old newspaper clipping either stapled or glued on to its pages along with personal remarks from the owner of the journal.

"Eva… is everything alright?" Chris asked wondering if something in the diary was bothering her, since she was a little focused on its contents.

"Yeah, I'm just digging the past." She replied not looking at him and he relaxed, knowing everything was fine.

"Digging the past, why?" he asked her casually, as he moved to take a seat on the bed.

"You gave new info last night." She said with a serious face.

"Really?" he questioned with a yawn, "What did I say?", wondering what exactly he said that made her go into a 'research mode.'

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?", she asked finally looking at him.

"No." he answered shaking his head in negative.

"What if I show you this?" she said showing him the diary.

He took the diary from her and read through the entry.

" _1998_

 _The scientist of Umbrella, Albert Wesker survived the attack in the Arklay Mountains and his supposed current whereabouts is in Alaska. However, former S.T.A.R.S. member Chris Redfield, one of the survivors of Raccoon City, has been seen around in Europe looking into the dirty secrets of Umbrella. I don't know why, but destiny united our paths and I told him a few things since he seemed trustable and we have one interest in common, the fall of Umbrella. I couldn't believe I have been working for such dirty organizations and I told him some details I knew. I know he invaded one of Umbrella's European HQ and I hope he fulfills his promise."_

For a moment, Chris couldn't the believe the words that were written in the journal and he read them a couple of times over, making sure he was getting the right meaning of the text. It was all too hard to believe, and his body trembled thinking about the possibility that he's the Chris Redfield mentioned in this journal. He mind wasn't able to jog his memory from reading the entry but deep in his conscience he knew that whatever he read was as true as the air he breathed.

"You have met my father…" Evana spoke in a somewhat wavering voice and he looked up at her, "Don't you remember?" she asked.

Chris shook his head, "No… Why do you think it's me?" he tried to deny that little possibility.

"Because here he mentioned your features", she turned up the pages in her father's journal to make him read that too, "You mentioned some Wesker in your sleep talk last night; you have been to Raccoon City and there are many things that line up. It couldn't all be a coincidence."

Chris ran a hand through his hair, trying to remember the details and Evana helped him by showing him the picture of her father. "Larssen…" he said out softly recognizing the man in the picture and it didn't even take too much of his effort to remember the man's name.

"Yes, that's one of my father's surnames, George Larssen Novak." Evana told him with a couple of nods.

Chris couldn't really believe what was happening; it was all happening too fast and he wasn't really prepared to face all this. What were the odds of this incredible coincidence that the fate had once again made him crossed paths with yet another Novak. He looked at the woman sitting in front of him; the tears in her eyes were threatening to fall and he could see that she was holding on too strong just so not to cry. Chris parted his lips to say something but his voice failed him.

"My father didn't kill himself", Evana spoke and tears welled up in her eyes, "He was killed because he helped you. It all makes sense now; why someone stole all the money from his accounts. It was because he was the only provider in the house and without his money, we couldn't go anywhere", she cried while speaking of the past, "He was depressed and worried; I guess he was being threatened… They staged his suicide…", with that she breaking into tears.

Chris hurried to her side to comfort her; it was hard for both of them to learn the truth. Once again, a feeling of guilt started to loom in on Chris's conscience; this time towards the woman he loved. It was all too much to bear but he needed to be strong enough to console his beloved one, who sobbed in his loving arms.

Many things were going on in his mind and he felt responsible for whatever she had suffered after her father's loss. Things could've had been different if the man were still alive, and Chris was partially responsible for his death.

"I'm sorry…" he spoke with an unsteady voice, not even knowing if he deserved that forgiveness or not.

"It's not your fault…" she spoke between her sobs.

"I destroyed your life, Eva…"

"No, you didn't! They did!" she told him with a weight on her voice.

"But they wouldn't have done what they did, if it wasn't me…"

"Chris, listen to me." she said staring in his eyes deeply, "My father was a man of honor and just. He himself was collecting info to expose their dirty schemes. You are not responsible for his death! It was just a matter of time for him… I just took too long to find the truth that was in my face the whole time…" she said bursting into tears once again.

Chris embraced her tightly, "I wasn't responsible back then, but I am now…" he whispered trying to console her.

The couple held on to each other for considerably a long time, after they were all that was left for the other to hold on to. They didn't want to be separated; they needed each other more than anything. Alone she was a broken mirror that no one never wanted and he was the stray dog no one ever cared for, but together they somehow completed each other.

" _I'm not going to leave you Eva. Life has not been easy on both of us but it has brought us together as well so that we can heal each other. I don't care who I was or who I am anymore. As long as, you are with me you are all I care about. I will continue to be a stray for everyone else, just to be somebody to you._ _I belong with you!"_

* * *

 **Evana's POV**

In the following days, gradually Chris remembered those facts I told him and random stuff of his life until Jill's death were revealed to him, or at least a portion of it. while me in the other hand had to deal with the truth about my father's death. All those years blocking my old memories as I always distracted myself with other stuff, ignoring the pendencies inside me now were surfacing with force. How things could've been different if we had managed to escape. The three of us could start over together and I wouldn't have become a hooker, what am I saying? Most probably we would be living as fugitives and god knows if we could've had escaped their chase. We weren't fighters, I guess.

I don't even know what I'm saying, maybe my life would've have been worse if we had run maybe, having a stupid thought, I could've had met Chris long before since he and my father could unite forces…

Well, it didn't matter now, everybody was dead, but me.

Chris still couldn't remember in what he worked or what kind of lifestyle he had.

Generally, he knew many people's first names and there was one in particular that he remembered more the silhouette, someone called Leon. He said he met him through Claire and thought he was her boyfriend since there were many memories he remembered of Claire talking about Leon.

With all that going on, once again I started wondering what if he's taken and have kids? Was the amnesia for real or was he just blocking it for his own safety? Since he didn't really seem so interested in doing searches on his past with all that info. Butthe answers I guess might come with the future. For the time being, I just want to believe he is mine and just mine as if I am all and only his, like in that song "Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?I could really use a wish right now"

Chris was working and I was home finishing my home chores when I heard knocks on the door.

"Hello sis! Good afternoon!" Yana yelled from the outside and with that I didn't need to check on the window

"Good afternoon" I replied when I opened the door

"How are you?" she asked me full of excitement entering without even waiting me to give the permission

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm fabulous!"

"Yeah, I can see that. What happened?"

"Is your hubby home?"

"No… he's working."

"Oh, good. It means we can have a girly talk without worries."

"So tell me, you're getting me curious." I said sitting on the couch next to her

"I got a great opportunity!"

"Really? What kind of opportunity?"

"A month travelling around the world!"

"Oh, that's great!"

"Yeah!"

"And who are you going with?"

"Nathan, he divorced and wants to celebrate it travelling with me."

"Oh…" It's all I could say since I didn't really know how to react to the news

"Isn't it great? I have to move on since Nico and I aren't together anymore…"

"Yeah…but one month celebrating a divorce?"

"Yes, just one month…" she sighed pretending some sadness

"Well, at least this seems to be the beginning of something solid. It might happen more travels like that!"

"Solid?" she said bursting into a loud laughter, "You're so pathetically romantic Eva! I'm not like you. I don't really want to settle down any time soon! Nathan just got divorced and I'm sure he doesn't want a new commitment any time soon either."

I took a deep sigh, maybe I was really pathetic and somehow I felt like to have had settled down with Chris and forgot Yana had a too free spirit, "When are you going?" I asked in curiosity

"Tomorrow!"

"What? So soon!"

"Yeah! Bahamas and Vegas are waiting for me baby!" she said thrilled in her usual theatrical way

"Okay then… I hope you have lots of fun." that was all I could say

"You don't seem so happy… is everything alright?"

I sighed, "I'm happy for you, but It's just I'm still processing everything that is happening."

"What exactly are you talking about?" she asked diminishing her excitement

"Chris's memories… Us…" I replied with a sigh

"What is going on? We haven't talked so much in ages…"

"Yeah, I know and I miss that."

"Yeah, me too!"

I shrugged with a sigh, "So much happened…"

"We have all day, unless he arrives."

"No, he's not coming today. Usually he stays out on weekends."

"Oh I see. It means we have plenty of time for you to update me. We can talk all night long you want too." she spoke grabbing my hand

I smiled softly

"So? What has happened?"

"Everything was perfect until he remembered of a woman called Jill. Since that day, he started smoking a lot and got drinking again, not until he'd get wasted, but the alcohol got back in his life."

"Meaning he broke the promise…"

"It's not about the promise, but…" I made a pause, "But this feeling that just won't go away."

"What feeling?"

"That my fairytale is ending. Jill was important to him and this awakened my questions about his love life."

"Is she his girlfriend?"

"He said they had a long history, but they weren't together when she died."

"Oh, so she's dead! Why are you so worried then? The rival is gone!"

"Yana, more respect with the dead! I haven't seen her as my rival and I didn't need to meet to like her. She gave her life for him!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're not jealous. So, why are you worried about the end of your fairytale?"

"He said she died in 2006. It's been 7 years. There's a long gap to fill with someone else…"

"What if he has someone? Are you just going to let go of him?" she said lifting her eyebrow

I shrugged with a deep sigh

"Do you love him?" she spoke with a single tone

I nodded, "Yes. A lot that it hurts."

"So why wouldn't you fight for him? Doesn't he say he loves you too?"

"I still struggle if that would be right. I still struggle if I do deserve a love like this…" I said looking down

"So the problem is not if he's taken, but your inferior complexity. It's about time to change that, don't you think? Maybe this could make you lose him and not someone else. If he's taken, he can separate, if he really loves you he would choose you! But for him to choose you, you have to make your part."

"Yeah, but I don't love him like my property. I just want him to be happy and if he's happy with anyone else, that's all that matters to me."

"This is poetic, but what about your happiness? Doesn't it count too?"

"So why do you even care if your fairytale will end? I'm not getting you."

"I'll miss him immensely… but I'm not talking about the end because of someone else in a relationship with him… I don't know how to explain it, but something tells me he lives in danger."

"Ohh… You are afraid of the news of his death…"

I nodded, "I've heard such news a lot…"

"Yeah, I know."

"But I know there are things I can't stop him to do. Even when he goes to work lately. I noticed he likes protecting people and I always pray that everything will be alright. No one should get in trouble so he won't need to intervene and then he can come back home safely."

"I see…"

"Plus, we know important things of his past and the most intriguing one was that he met my father! And sometimes I get thinking if he really loves me or if he just takes me as his duty because of his past with my dad or because of gratitude for saving him when we met…"

"What?"

"You know I told you about my dad's past with Chris."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm not following you anymore. I can only think you are starting to freak out again, maybe you are pmsing and that's why you are getting shit in your head."

"How can someone pms without a cycle?"

"Dear, it's about time for you to renew your shot. It's April already!"

"I know what month is…" I said rolling my eyes

"Sis, the point is… you are not thinking clearly. You are giving voice to your demons and this is not good. You have to stop before it's too late. Stop creating issues. You always knew Chris had a past and now he's getting his past back, so you have to learn how to deal with it without getting into this down wave of insecurity. He's already going down enough by himself, so your part is not to let that happen or you will lose him."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm not a shrink and he has lots of losses memories and I know how it feels like to lose people, but I don't think I'm good enough to help him."

"Oh sis…" Yana took me into a warming supportive embrace

"You still have time to stop this and get stronger to deal with him. Life is not a fairytale and you better than anyone know that."

"I don't want it to end and that's why I stopped pushing him to remember things."

"I know you are too involved to back away now, but you still have time to not be taken by the abrupt ending. I know you will learn how to deal with his demons too."

"I love him immensely Yana…more than I do love myself."

"I know and that's why he needs you to be stronger. God knows what else happened to him. Honestly I don't think his feelings for you depend on his memory."

I nodded looking down, "But you know the end of such scripts in real life… the hooker is just the hooker!"

"If he really loves you… life can be unpredictable and he can choose you!"

"I still haven't told him this part of my life…"

"So tell him. If he loves you, he will understand you. If he doesn't, so he wasn't really the guy for you."

"You speak as if it was easy. I'm not like you."

"I know, but you also have to face your demon if you really want him to face his and help him with that."

"I hope you're right."

"I don't seem to fail my predictions…"

"Well, if your predictions were right, he will still give me trouble!"

"But I will be with you always and I won't let you fall!" Yana told me hugging me tight

"Thanks sis, but now let's talk about the good things. A month without you will be too long!" I replied with a soft smile

"Yes, please. Tell me the gossips, you know I love them!" she spoke with a playful tone

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori and** **HerpDerp for the reviews. Thank you for the words, you guys rock :D  
**

 **Special thanks to JennaWilliams for helping me.**

 **Phew, one revelation out, a few more to come xD Intense chapters ahead.**

 **Stay tuned!**


	29. Exposed

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **Evanas's POV**

The weeks passed so fast, but those were difficult ones. It was hard for me to accept the truth about my father's death. It was so close to me, but my fear in facing the facts kept me away from my own story.

Yana returned a bit earlier than she planned. I knew that long trip wouldn't really work and her presence turned out to be very important for me to handle all that situation, especially because I got in the mood to open up with Chris since I felt really bad for his guilty conscience towards me. Yet, I had moments of huge doubts since it could just make things worse and I wouldn't forgive myself if Chris would dive deeper in his shadow. With that, I was in a position of eternal crossroads.

For an entire week, I have been trying to tell Chris about my former dirty way of life but something always interrupts us, especially his work. It keeps getting me pissed me, since it breaks my chain of courage to open up to him fully. I hope he can in the least understand my reasons…

 **TPOV**

Another weekend arrived and Chris' boss asked him to take his son, Ian, whenever he wanted to and they end up going to Burlesque, the nightclub Evana worked. The man on his 30's was all about compliments for their star Scarlet. Apparently, he decided to go there in hope to meet her and play like in the old days.

The man was restless and looked around all the time as if he was looking for someone. Chris remained in silence at his side avoiding as much as he could not to look at the half-naked women dancing at specific mini stages.

"Oh there she is…" the man said pointing with his head to the bar area

"Who?" Chris asked looking at the direction

"Scarlet, the star of Burlesque!" the man said with a mischievous expression, "You know, it's a pity apparently she stopped attending clients in private, but I will definitely give it a try. Every time I think of her I remember of her touches. She really knows how to get a man crazy with her shows and especially in bed!" he said biting his lips

Chris didn't know to who to look at, but he was recalled by the name Scarlet. He continued listening to be sure the man was talking about the same person he remembered.

"Her flexibility is incredible, she was expensive, but she was worth every scent of investment!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chris snapped

"Scarlet, a prostitute that used to dance here… or should I say, former prostitute. After her 'retirement' she got working here as a dancer and stripper, but I heard she's not attending anyone anymore, but she still works here…" The man said pointing at the bar, "Look, that blonde one serving those drinks right now. So she bartends now…" He said with a mischievous face, "That woman is a real bitch in the bed! She fucks a lot and did everything a man could wish for. She had that innocent look, but she turned into a volcano when the clothes were off. I used to have a lot of fun with her and so did my dad and other men in town. She wasn't for any man because that woman loved to fuck and all the luxury the money could give, but then she stopped seeing clients and just served to a man named Stan… lucky bastard. He bought the best bitch!"

Chris was just distant hearing that. That man's words echoed so distant, but he couldn't stop listening to it. He remembered very well when Evana introduced herself as Scarlet when they first met and then that fatidic day when Stan did try to tell him the truth about her.

Chris had a mix of feelings and tried to keep his composure as much as he could, but his blood just boiled more and more. His boss watched her in delight and in some moments, he commented about some of their past experiences in private, but then he made a comment that she just served as an object and had no worth besides pleasing him and be thrown back in the trash and Chris used all of his strength not to beat the guy.

* * *

Yana finished her performance and was taking a break when she spotted Chris from afar recognizing the man by his side. She could read on Chris' face that didn't seem friendly at all, even less than the usual she was used to. Yana rushed to tell Evana.

"Eva, Chris is here!"

"Where?" the blonde asked with an innocent expression

"Don't look. He is with that sick "daddy's boy", Ian. The one that lives with his father at the border in a big mansion."

"What?!" Evana widened her eyes

"Don't freak! The guy is coming to get drinks, let's get out of here. Chris doesn't have a good face."

The women leftt the bar together in a hurry and went to the green room where only the employees could enter and stayed there for a while.

* * *

 **Chris' POV**

"Want a drink? It's on me." Ian offered me when he returned from the bar

"I'm on duty." I replied staring at the cup in his hand trying to resist to the temptation

"One drink won't be a problem, come on." He insisted

I took a deep sigh and slightly reluctant I grabbed the cup staring at the liquid inside

"She ran away. I really wish I could follow those two." The man spoke with a disappointed tone, "When they are together they can blow any man's head and right now I wonder what Scarlet and Ditta are doing alone in their private room…" he added with a pervert tone

That man's presence and words was really annoying me to the core. All that came out of his mouth was just shit since we met. I was in the edge to blow up, but I knew I needed the money of that repulsive man. We drank shots after shots.

However, a part of me was really getting hurt and the more I listened to his repulsive comments, the more they opened a wound in me. I questioned my own value for a woman that was used to sell herself, that was paid to give pleasure to people, for a love that had a price.

Was her love all a lie and acts of entertainment towards me? That was something that woman really knew how to do, how to play. What I was living was really real or just a beautiful lie? That woman I fell in love so deeply was lying to me all the long. Not that I could judge her past choices, she wouldn't be the first hooker I got involved in my life, but back then I knew I was dealing with a hooker. This time I didn't. This time I was made a fool and now without a past I question how much of a lie I'm living and what else is she hiding from me.

"I'm going to entertain myself with someone else. Feel free if you want to get some fun too. I'll call you when I'm finished." I heard the man's distant voice since I was distant in myself. I watched Ian disappear among the crowd and saw Evana hadn't returned to the bar.

* * *

 **Evanas's POV**

"I need to get back to work, but first I'm going to check on things and tell you." Yana told me before leaving the room

"Okay, I'm going to the bathroom."

"Alright, but don't get yourself hurt this time." She told me with a warning tone as we walked in the corridor

"I won't."

"I'll be right back." She said turning around

The dressing room was located in an opposite isolated single corridor that was divided by a mini hall that lead to the bathrooms as well.

I turned to my left and got a big scare when I almost bumped onto a tall and muscular man who was still in the middle of the way.

"Chris!" I said catching my breath

"Hiding from something?" he spoke with a serious tone

"It's my break; I'm going to the bathroom so I can go back to work."

"Can we go private?" he made a brief pause, "Scarlet, I'll pay for your absence."

"What tone is that Chris?" I said noticing the sarcasm in his voice, which got my attention. I had never heard him speaking to me like that and that just put me in alert.

"Shall we?" he said staring me at the eyes, causing me shivers of tension

I looked to the side when I saw Yana freezing after seeing Chris and I together. Chris turned to see her and with a very serious tone, "This is just between me and her."

Yana didn't feel threatened and her attitude just got me nervous, "Don't you even dare touching her, if you do that you can consider yourself a dead man!" she said with a defiant tone

"I'll pay for that." he said grabbing me by the arm, "Show me the way." He said to me

"It's okay, we are just going to…" I looked at Yana, but my heart accelerated when I saw her taking her personal device to call the security, "Bathroom hallway." She spoke staring Chris

Two of the securities that always stayed positioned near the bathroom hallway arrived first.

"Looking for trouble Stray Dog?" one of them said

"It's okay, everything is fine. She misunderstood him. We are just going to talk in one of the rooms upstairs." I said trying to ease things down

"Go with them and get more backup to stay in position while they talk." Yana said

I didn't like to be part of a commotion in my workplace once again, but I didn't oblige Chris' request, after all, talking to him would be safer there than anywhere else in case he lost his temper. At that point, I was scared of his reaction since I knew the time for the truth was coming. It didn't need to be a genius to know Ian had opened his mouth since he loved introducing hookers for his friends and that's how many of the girls got their extras and liked to keep him.

I led Chris to one of the single available bedrooms upstairs where people usually rent for sexual activities. That part of the building was used not only for the employees and their clients, but outsiders could rent it as well since there were rooms with different themes for each booking.

Special employees had their own single bedrooms where they attended their clients and I did have mine own until that night with Stan.

The bad memories ran in my head as I remembered how many times I climbed up those stairs for so many years, holding my tears to make fast money for my mother's treatment. I was just 20 years old when that routine of sins started when alone, I couldn't bank her long and expensive treatment. I was very expensive and there was no negotiation in my prices.

Now, here I was, five months after the last time I came here, but I'm still holding my tears, yet for a different reason. Now is the time of my ultimatum.

Chris and I entered in the room while 4 bodyguards stayed outside the room, but other securities were in position in case just the 4 of them couldn't handle Chris. He wasn't like Stan who just Nico could handle him.

The torturing silence before the war. My whole body was shaking, my mouth was dry and I could feel my heart jumping in my chest.

"How much is it?" I heard the single dry tone in Chris's voice as I turned to him and saw him checking his wallet

"It depends on how long we are going to stay here. Just the rent hour is 50."

"What about your price?"

"Just pay the rent…" I said looking down

Chris gasped, "Just the rent…" he repeated, "I owe you a lot of rents, right? Not to mention other taxes." he said not disguising his sarcasm

"You just have to pay this rent. The rooms of the house aren't free for anyone." I replied looking briefly at him

"What about the rent of your house? Your bedroom? Your gym? Your sex?"

"There's no price for that."

"You must have a price, Scarlet!"

"I don't!"

"How much do I owe you?" he said raising his voice

"You don't owe me anything!"

"Liar!"

"Why would I lie to you about that?"

"Because you have a price."

"I did! But I don't have anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because there's no price for love and salvation!"

"Love and salvation? A broken guy like me?"

"Yes, Chris! Yes! You saved me from myself and taught me to believe and have faith and hope when I thought there was no way out for me anymore. You showed me the light again. You made me happy again. You made me live again. You showed me I'm still worth of dignity and made me believe in a better future, that it's not too late to start over."

"Beautiful words, but is that how you reciprocate? By lying to me?"

"I didn't lie to you!"

"No? You made me be the clown of town, now I know why people looked at me like that and disliking me."

"They dislike you because of yourself when you do all that booze and get aggressive!"

"Still it doesn't delete the fact that You didn't tell me the real reason why people don't like you and what kind of person I was living with and living a lie!"

"Yes, I did omit my sinful and shameful past from you! If you think what we lived is a lie, I cannot really tell you otherwise."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did try to tell you several times! Even more in the past week when you got so busy!"

"You had 5 months!"

"4 months! The first month doesn't count because we were just roommates!"

"Whatever, you had long enough!"

"Yes Chris I might have had enough time, I admit it…" I snapped in frustration, "Now you know I am a former prostitute!" I shouted, "It's up to you what you are going to do now." I said looking deep in his eyes

At that moment Chris's cell phone rang and as the usual, we couldn't finish important matters. Chris opened his wallet, took some money throwing it at my direction, and left the bedroom without saying a single word.

My body finally lost the strength to continue standing up and I fell sitting on the ground in shock. The bodyguards entered in the room for my aid, but all I could do was to continue staring at the cash spread on the floor. I was numb and too numb to cry, I couldn't hear anything they asked me, I couldn't reply to them and the only voice echoing in my mind was, "It's over…"

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori and SUPASTAR89 for the reviews :D  
**

 **Well, there it is, the truth is there. Honestly I let the characters act freely this time since I had no idea how the truth would be out haha. This time I can't say if that was good or not, I just let them act without my intervention. However, what is coming next I see as a good thing and I hope you guys can see that too.**

 **This week was a full one for the story huh! 4 updates in a row, wow**

 **Stay tuned!**


	30. My Struggle

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **Evana's POV**

Yana and I arrived in my house before the sunrise. There was no sign of Chris. Everything was exactly in the same place as I left before leaving for work.

"You should change the lock of the doors." Yana suggested

I gasped, "As if it would make any difference for him to break in." I said referring to his size and strength

"So come and stay with me. You don't need 2 psychos after you."

I sighed, "Everything is going to be alright. He's full of money, he'll waste it on booze and might forget everything he said." I said heading to the bedroom

"I hope you are not willing to forgive that damn bastard!" Yana said following me

"I do forgive him. He said no lie and he was right feeling that way. He didn't try to beat me nor did really insult me… so everything is fine."

Yana sighed heavily rolling her eyes, "I can't believe you are willing to continue with him!" she said with a disapproving tone

"I don't think he's coming back. As a matter of fact, he doesn't even belong here." Evana replied while she threw some clothes from the closet on the floor

"What are you doing?" Yana asked puzzled

"What I should've had done a long time ago. Set fire on that!" I said with a determined tone

"These are your clothes!" Yana protested

'These are Scarlet's clothes. She's dead and I don't need that occupying space in my closet."

"They look good!"

"So keep it!"

"But sis…"

"I am Evana Novak. I am 31 years old, healthy and capable to start over brand new. I don't need Scarlet, I don't need Chris Redfield to stand up for myself. From now on Scarlet is dead and buried without any chance to revive. I am a grown up woman who doesn't depend on the fucking neighbors judgements about my self value, I don't need a man to make it happen, I get off being free. I don't need a man to make me feel good, I get off doing my thing. I don't need a ring around my finger to make me feel complete and no one will tell me what to do anymore. The critics won't affect me anymore because my skin is thick and I should've done that long ago and if I don't find a good place in this fucking town, I'll go anywhere else! Nothing is going to stop me to get my dignity back!" I spoke with a fierce composure

The ginger remained in silence and just picked the clothes up while I cleaned everything that belonged to my old self Scarlet.

"You know he never called me Evana. All the time he was referring to Scarlet. He was being harsh to her. He was killing her."

"As far as I know Scarlet would've told him to fuck off…"

"No, Scarlet would've given him a high price."

"If you say so…"

"Girl, it was just a matter of time until he would find out the truth. Of course I didn't want it to be like that, but now he knows it and he's free to make his choice."

"He doesn't know everything…" she spoke with a mumbling tone

I looked at my dear friend

"He doesn't know Why you had to do that."

"Yana, it doesn't matter. I did it and I can't change that. It's my past and it's what made me who I am today and now! I'm embracing my own story and living accordingly with the consequences. I'm not a victim of myself anymore. I might have started it because of my mother's treatment, but I still continued selling myself to Stan for 6 years."

"You fell in love with him."

"For a brief moment until he married someone else… I mean, he sold himself for her! You and I know he married her for her money."

"And then he called you the bitch! Hypocrite!"

"Yeah, the world is full of it. At least we admit we did it for money… You still do it actually."

"Yeah, someday I will stop. Maybe I will meet a temperamental American that will turn me upside down and make me stop forever." she spoke with a jocking way

I laughed, "I heard there is one lost out there in town."

Yana shook her head, "No! That one is old and taken. I prefer younger!"

"You like them young…" I joked and we both laughed

We continued the cleaning, Yana was excited with all those clothing and shoes for her. She walked until a drawer and found Chris's belongings.

"Eva, what are you going to do with this?"

I looked at her direction and saw his clothing organized inside the drawer, "Leave it at that. Maybe he will need it someday and come to get it."

"Alright…" the ginger replied closing the drawer.

She looked at the blonde who seemed a little affected after seeing that. She hadn't cried yet and that intrigued her. Evana was really changing. What a mess that American had done to her friend.

(**)

" _Dear Diary,_

 _Three days have passed since Chris found out my truth. I still couldn't cry for the situation, or maybe there's nothing to cry for. I already did that when Alek died 12 years ago in that car accident. He took with him all my wedding and family dreams and I buried it in the first time I took my clothes off for money. Things would have been different if my first and only boyfriend hadn't died so young, he was 23 years old. He promised we would marry when he returned from that trip. He never came back and all I got was the crashing news. He made me happy for 4 years and he was there with me in two of the most difficult times of my life. I hope he forgave me for my desperate decisions and now I hope to make everyone I lost proud for finally standing up clean. That's where Chris' role entered in my life. He made me face my demons all along until I couldn't run away from that anymore and all I could do was to accept my responsibility for my own decisions. No one ever forced me to do that._

 _I don't really know who Chris is or if it's just me that sees Alek in Chris's heart. If I just take in account Chris's memories, he wasn't the man he is with me. Chris have been into a lot of mess and trouble, but he can be so sweet and caring at times… I don't know what else to believe anymore. Maybe my heart just wants to see Alek again, or maybe Chris and Alek have a lot in common and he just doesn't remember that. Alek was stubborn and fearless. He loved helping people and didn't care about social status or labels. He sacrificed himself for the others… I guess I took that trait from him. However, Alek was incapable to raise his voice to anyone and he always had good words to say or a smile on his face. He never complained and dreamed of a better future, of a better world._

 _I still have problems believing that, I have seen the worst of people._

 _Now I can feel me free and ready to spread my wings._

 _But I still miss everyone I lost…_

 _Including Chris._

 _So I pray…"_

* * *

 **Chris' POV**

" _Why didn't you tell me your father was that famous thief, Dick Valentine?_

– _I'm not proud of his crimes._

– _But what does it have to do? You are not like him._

– _This is not how people think, I always have to prove myself and to the others I won't follow his path, plus he made me promise that._

– _I believe you, I can see you are different and I'm sure he gave you the best advice._

– _I know, but it's still hard to live under the shadow of my family's past, but in the end I know people still will doubt of me, so I prefer not to open up about it to anyone, but it doesn't mean I will deny my past when asked. It's his shame, not mine._

– _Agreed._

– _So doesn't it mean you can be my partner without any prejudice?_

 _\- I don't have such prejudices. I am no one to judge anyone's past. I would be unfair to you if I let that happen. I know you are a good person and we are going to be a great team._

 _(**)(**)_

 _\- Pinky told me she witnessed all the commotion…_

 _\- Pinky your hooker friend is your reliable source?_

 _\- Yes, is there a problem that she's a hooker?_

 _\- No, not at all. My father used to have a lot of hooker friends and contacts. They do witness many craps of the night._

 _\- Yeah, they do, but why did you have to emphasize she's a hooker?_

 _\- I did it not because of me, I don't have problems with that, but you need to be careful when you report that. Our superiors might not have same the eyes and the case could go down the drain if you don't get other proofs better than her testimony."_

(**)

It was early morning after one week since Chris and Evana broke up. Evana was doing her home chores after taking sleeping meds and waking up later than the usual. She opened the door and got a scare after seeing Chris' body lying on the ground.

"Chris!" Evana screamed in concern and kneeled down to try to wake him up. He didn't respond. She checked his vital signs to be sure he was just sleeping. Everything seemed fine, apparently he was just wasted once again and insisted more until he started murmuring. That sign made her relieved.

Evana looked to the sides and saw some neighbors looking at her direction, but she knew she couldn't count on any of them to help her to take Chris home, so she ran to her bedroom, got his sleeping bag and alone she placed it under him using all the strength she could to slid him inside.

Some time passed, Chris started to regain his conscience and the hungover affected him. As the usual he threw up a lot, not to mention the migraine. Knowing that detail, Evana took him to the bathroom when he was still unconscious and stayed with him all the time, helping him with cleaning him when he regained his conscience and then guided him to the bed so he could take another rest to recover from the hangover.

* * *

 **Chris' POV**

" _It was Winter when it all began…_

 _We didn't know we would come this far._

 _I didn't know I would live the best cold days of my life because you always made them so warm and cozy._

 _You brought the best seasons to my life and I cannot be who I used to be before I met you._

 _You gave life to someone I didn't know existed in me and I fear the day I will have to leave your side. You and I know this day will come, but I run away from this as much as I can._

 _However, I'm coming to a point that I see that my presence just brings to people pain and death. Yesterday I remembered that so many people have died under my watch._

 _I don't know for how long I can live with this torturing responsibility._

 _That's why I need you by my side. I can't do this alone. You bring the best from me, yet, I fear bringing you more pain._

 _I hope you can forgive me and forget my words from that night._

 _I never wanted to hurt you, but it seems I tend to hurt the people I love and the ones who care about me._

 _What I am I supposed to do?"_

 **TPOV**

It was already night when Chris finally woke up. He looked to the sides recognizing that was Evana's bedroom. He didn't remember how he ended up there, the last memory he had was from the moment he tried to enter in her house and noticed the lock was changed. He knocked on the door several times, but no one answered, so he decided to wait for Evana since he thought she was working. He didn't have anywhere else to go, he had spent all of his money on booze.

Chris stood up from the bed and walked to the hallways to find Evana sleeping on the couch with the TV turned on, "Almost like in the first day…" he thought

He watched the sleeping woman and looked around to the place that have been his shelter, his home for five months, but that seemed like a longer period due to the intense moments he shared with that beautiful woman.

Evana woke up and got a light scare for seeing Chris standing in the hallway looking at her, "Are you okay?" she asked in concern taking a sitting position

"Yeah."

"How's the hangover?" she asked stretching herself

"I'm fine. I'm just thirsty."

"I made dinner; if you want I can heat it up for you."

"No, it's okay. I can do it myself."

There was awkwardness between them, yet, who would be the first to make the first step to break that ice?

Evana stood up to take a shower, while Chris headed to the kitchen to prepare his meal. When both were finished, they continued in separated rooms. Chris at the living room and Evana in the bedroom.

" _Dear Diary,_

 _He's back home. I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say. I didn't think he would come back after a week off home since that night at the nightclub._

 _I never had to reconcile to anyone, so I'm kind of lost here. I don't know how distant we are, how hurt Chris is or how to apologize for my long omission. My pride sucks right now!_

 _I thought I had lost the love of my life and I even was starting to adjust to his absence. This separation is not like the first one…_

 _I'm in a dilemma."_

* * *

Some time passed. Evana was still in the bedroom when she heard Chris knocking on the open door, "May I come in?" he asked politely

"Yeah… why are you asking for permission?" she replied confused by his question

"To get the sleeping bag and go back to the living room… if you still accept me around." He said with an awkward tone

"You don't need to sleep in the living room… it's your home too." she said making a face

"With the door lock changed?"

Evana laughed a bit of Chris' face, "I'll give you the copy. I just didn't think you'd come back home." She said looking down a little embarrassed

"I had to work and since you don't have any technology to be contacted and I didn't have time to warn you… personally."

Evana lifted her eyebrows, "Oh…"

"I know I owe you an apology for my behavior that night… but I was really hurt for you not trusting me your life story after all we have been through together." He said sitting by her side on the edge of the bed

Evana looked at Chris, she could read Chris' honesty in his gaze, "You don't have to apologize, I am the one who didn't do the right thing… But I'm not proud of that and I wish you could understand my reasons for not telling you that and my reasons for had to do that."

"And I'm here to listen. I promise I won't judge you." He said taking her grip, "I know I am as much as impartial as I can about people's backstories. It's wrong to judge someone when you're not in their shoes. I know you didn't choose that because you wanted…"

Evana took a deep sigh, nodding in agreement, "I need you to believe that I never wanted to lie to you and I missed opportunities to come clear with you… But I was so scared to open up. that's my biggest shame and I feared your judgment and you would be ashamed for being involved with someone like me…"

Evana took her personal diary and delivered it to him

"What is that?" he asked a bit puzzled

"I want you to read it. It's my diary."

Chris looked at the object in his hand, it was undeniable he had interest in knowing her side of their story, but he didn't think it would be through notes.

"I know you're not drunk and you made the scene for feeling deeply hurt. I deserved it! But I was the one who owed you the full truth… I was always aware that I owed you the truth about my past since we got in a real commitment and I've struggled with that omission every single day…"

Chris remained in silence and then started to read her notes, in the meantime, Evana prepared herself to expose her past and finally let it all behind.

"I always thought this would end any time whatever the reason. It could be from learning the truth, or you could regain your memory back, or maybe you would get tired of me… I tried not to have feelings for you, but it was stronger than me… for people like me the happiness is forbidden and is natural to be hated." Evana spoke when Chris was finished with reading

"I did get hurt for your omission, but I know you tend to keep things to yourself, I noticed that about you, but I thought I had proven you could trust me and believed that my feelings for you are real and stronger than me! I know I never felt this way before, I never had such intense feelings before. you have changed me and showed me a better version of me, but I admit that because of that I have given a lot of myself and wrongly expected the same from you since I always told you even the worst things of my past…"

"I'm not as impulsive as you are, but you have changed me a lot too and I always felt bad for hiding this secret from someone I want to spend the rest of my life with…"

"I want to stay with you too and that's why I'm still here even after getting so much of my memory back… I chose you and I promise I won't judge you if you decide to tell me the whole story…"

"I will tell you the whole thing, but I guess you can see that it was a desperate attempt to try to make fast and a lot money to save the only blood close relative living I had in my life… my mother." She spoke with a sigh and taking a deep breath to start from the start

Chris watched Evana, watching her behavior. He could see that would be a painful travel in the past to face her biggest demon that affected her so much, somehow, just like his own about his memories.

"After my father's death when I was 16, my mother became the head of the family. This house belonged to my grandparents from her side and they let it for her when they died, but it was just a simple floor house. Mom changed it after we got homeless after my father's death. My mother hadn't being raised to be a chief, so there was a lot of things she didn't have experience. My mother was raised to be a homemaker; she never worked in her life. She married young and she helped at home with little homemade things such as baking cakes, cookies to sell in the neighborhood or sewing things while we waited my father's finances to be solved.

At that time, I had a boyfriend, my first and only boyfriend I had until I met you. Alek lived in Edonia and we met when I was 14 years old in one of my father's trips to there. I was 15 when we started dating and he was 19 and he was in college already. He was very sweet and kind, he loved helping people and he dreamed of doing a difference in the world; he had an adventurous spirit; he was curious about things and incapable to raise his voice, unless he saw some injustice. He became a lion to defend the others. He always had very clear convictions of what he wanted in life and he wanted to marry me when he finished his college. He had a wealthy family, but he was a very simple guy, so he used to donate money to needing people or charity institutions, of course he kept for himself too for his future plans.

At that moment of my life, I used to work as a model, but I had to make a pause in that career after dad's death. If it wasn't Alek, I wouldn't even had finished High School, so somehow, Alek was the only man mom and I had in our lives to support us. Then, with my father's Indemnities my mother made a reform in house and turned it into a flower shop, like I told you before."

"Yeah, I remember." Chris nodded

"However, sometime later, my mother's health started to give signs that something was wrong and Alek banked most of the treatment and also helped us home. I never asked him to do that, but could I say no when I really needed it? I worked alone in the flower shop even though I wanted to quit it and get a better job to have more money to help home, but my mother was reluctant to let go of that business. She loved it and she continued there until she her finals days that was 6 years ago." Evana spoke looking down fighting the forming tears in her eyes

Chris caressed her hand in support, "If you don't want to revive that, you don't have to."

She shook her head, "No, I will tell you everything."

"Okay."

"Things went really bad when Alek died in a trip in a car accident when I was 19. That was one of the worst days of my life and we were going to marry after that trip." Evana made a pause when some tears fell down on her face. She wiped it to continue her story, "My dreams died with him when I heard the news. We still had some money saved and I just had to move on. I got very depressed, but my mother needed me and for some time we had the help of a cousin of mine from dad's side. We used to be close when we were kids and I did some modeling's events to make more money to continue mom's treatment and that's when the dark days started." She took a deep breath, "As a model I did get dirty offers to make more money, but I always refused it because I had Alek at the time, but after his death and the persistent cancer mom was fighting, I got tempted to accept those offers. I didn't have anyone else and we had a lot of expenses with trips to the hospital in Edonia, daily rates, hospitalization, exams, and so many other expenses that we didn't have enough money. Gianni, my cousin, he helped more with watching her, or helping me to carry her, he couldn't help much with money. Some of the neighbors helped with little things too, but it wasn't enough… so with so much in mind and desperate, when I was 20 years old, I ended up accepting one dirty offer, but I was picky about such offers. I just accepted from wealthy clients. I thought that if I had to go so down, at least I should have a high compensation for that. The other way out would be doing illegal stuff and I wasn't capable of doing it. Prostitute myself was less worse than dealing with drugs or other bad things."

Chris watched her in silence, he couldn't judge her.

"I gave up of all of my romantic and beautiful dreams in the first time I took off my clothes for money. That day I told myself I didn't deserve anyone after my corruption. That day I buried all of my hopes and dreams alongside Alek's memories… He dreamed high for and that day I just let go of those beautiful and amazing dreams… I buried myself…" she couldn't help her tears

Chris took her into a supportive embrace. Evana cried on Chris's chest while he tightened the embrace as if cuddling her pain, her traumas. He embraced her past without any questioning and they stayed like that for some time until Evana was feeling good enough to conclude her story tale.

"I used to tell mom I had got good modeling offers, but she knew I was lying. Gianni learned about my dirty activities and we had a big fight in public. He rejected me and insulted me as a prostitute. It's a small town and people changed their behavior towards me. they still cared for my mother, but they hated me. I didn't get any decent job opportunities after that because of people's prejudice and so I started working at Burlesque, the gentlemen's club. I was already used to my sinful life and accepted extra offers, plus I used to get a lot of clients to the club and I got some special treatment there, I had my own bedroom and I accepted travelling around the world with special clients, that's how I made a lot of money for my mother's treatment. My mother always refused that money and we used to argue because she didn't want to continue her treatment because she didn't want dirty money for her life. So I decided to stop several times, but every time she had a relapse in her condition, it always made me got back to doing extras. Until I met Stan 7 years ago. He wanted exclusivity and he financed her treatment. My mother thought he was my boyfriend, but she never liked him. Then, in her final days she made me promise I would stop my dirty life and I still had time to start over…" she started to sob, that was a very delicate memory she had.

Chris gave her all the support once again and wiped her tears.

"And that promise became my new struggle. I did stop seeing other men, but I belonged to Stan, I won't deny I had some feelings for him for some time, but he ruined it by marrying a wealthy woman. I didn't believe there was hope for me and that's the problem when you get used to the cycles. I did try to leave him several times, I did try to stop having sex for money countless times, but it put food on the table. I was alone, I didn't care about people's judgments in town, but I felt horrible for my dead loved ones. I felt bad for them to be watching me from above and wondered how ashamed they were… And then things changed when I met you." She spoke finally concluding her story and taking several deep breaths

Chris cupped her face gently, making her look at him, "Your soul is finally washed and I will make sure to take care of you no matter what. You just made me love you even more for your braveness and touching story full of loss. I admire you even more because you are still standing on your own… I should do the same… You faced your demons, but I'm sure your loved ones are proud of you. People do worse things for way less than that. You did all you could to save your mother and desperate time calls for desperate measures and despite everything, your good heart is still intact. You are not that corrupted as you think." He spoke with a warming tone

Evana sighed and smiled softly. She was finally free from her biggest past chain. She still had flaws to change, but certainly taking all that from her chest was a soul relieving. A new Evana was getting born, but just time would show what and how the new Evana would be.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori,** **HerpDerp and SUPASTAR89 for the reviews :D**

 **Phew, that was a long chapter, but it had to be done, right?!  
The moment everyone was waiting finally happened, but that is so far to end! muahuaahua**

 **We are so close to the transition in the story and I just get sad in antecipation xD  
Of course we still have a long run ahead, but I can't help the thought that at every chapter we are even closer to the end T_T**

 **However, we are really close to an end... the end of the first half of the story. Many things are going to happen and definitely more drama ahead.**

 **Thank you for staying with me for so long, thank you for the favorites, for the follows, for the reviews. You guys rock!**

 **See you on the next update, stay tuned!**

 **A/N: I cited a part of the chorus of the song "I don't need a man - Pussycat Dolls", I couldn't help it xD**


	31. Noah

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

 **A/N: Contains Sexual Content.**

* * *

 **Evana's POV**

A week passed. Chris and I got to live the good phase again just like loving birds even though I couldn't help to scold him about spending his money in alcohol. Not that I judged him as a weak person, but I wanted to bring the clarity to his mind again since I noticed Chris was getting even more haunted by his memories, which made me change my attitude towards him.

It was a Saturday morning; I was back home from work when I saw Chris in the living room waiting for me holding two bags smiling at me.

"Is everything okay?" I asked with a puzzled face

"Yeah."

"Are you going on a trip again?" I asked before planting a kiss on his lips

"Yes, we are."

I turned to him with a puzzled expression, "We are?"

"Yes. I got this weekend off and I want to make a different thing. I already booked our reservations and I was just waiting for you."

"Really? Where are we going?"

"To look for a new place to live in another city."

"What?" I spoke in surprise

"Yep, that's what you heard."

"But…"

"No buts. You and I are a couple and I told you we are going to fulfill your dream of a flower shop and start over, but for that we need to do that in a place people won't recognize you. I got a good reservation of money this week and you are going to choose the new house and location among the options I made a research, of course, if you want to go somewhere else, we can do that. Otherwise I can just go to the American Consulate and inform them my real name, get in contact with my old friends and take you with me to the USA."

"Would you take me with you to the USA?" I spoke with a shocked face

"Yes, of course. You're my wife!"

"So why don't we just do that?" I made a joke to test his reaction

"If it's that what you want, we can go right away to the consulate."

"The consulate is in Edonia…"

"Not a problem."

"And what am I going to do with my house?"

"I don't know if people would rent it, but Yana can live here, can't she?"

"Yes, she can but… Where did this idea come from? It's too out of sudden for me…"

"You know I already know my name and I can go back to my country at any time if I want to, but if I do that, I want to take you with me. I'm taking you for real, Eva. If we go to the US, we can even make our wedding official there. I'm sure I have a home there and you can start over brand new!"

"So you made your choice…"

"Yes, I did. No one is going to take you from me. If we stay I'll continue being the stray dog for the people in town, but if you want to leave, I'll become Chris Redfield once again."

"You still don't know your latest work or the memories after Jill's death, do you?"

"I don't. But I really think someone might be looking for me. I hope Claire cared enough about me to be searching for me after this long."

"You know, let's see the options you got in the nearby location while I mature the idea of moving to the US with you, okay?" she spoke with a soft smile

"Okay." I nodded in agreement

* * *

 **Chris' POV**

We stayed out of town for about a week. The town we visited was slightly bigger than Bohma's village we lived, but its architecture wasn't that much different. The atmosphere in that location was lighter and for the first time I saw Evana feeling really free. I enjoyed the resident's treatment as well and didn't have to carry my "nickname" and its bad fame.

We rented a small cottage to have a better experience of the country in case we decided to move. It was a modest house with four basic rooms, two up, two down. There was a fireplace in the living room, which provided a romantic and cozy idea for the winters or cold days. There was a yard around the house with wooden bench and chairs. The nature of the place just enhanced its natural beauty and Evana and I used to admire the sunset sitting on the bench while we made plans for our future.

"This place is so beautiful. I can definitely see us starting over here." Evana commented with excitement looking at the full moon night sky and some stars

"Yeah, and the town is good for the small business." I commented

"Yeah, it is."

"So, do we have a decision?" I asked hugging her from behind planting kisses on her neck

"Yes, we do, but I still think you should give a way to contact your sister and tell her you are fine."

"I will, I have been thinking about it too."

"I'm glad to hear that." she spoke turning her face to me and we kissed, "You know…" she stopped the kiss

"What?"

"If we get bored of this town we can visit the US." She added with a smile

"Are you serious?" I replied smiling back

"Yes! It gives the time for me to organize my documents and it also gives you time to contact Claire."

"It would be easier if I remembered her workplace or her cellphone number."

"Yeah."

"I know Barry lives in Canada, but I don't know where…"

"I hope those memories come with the time and won't be hurting enough. I get very affected when you have such nightmares." She spoke resting her face on my chest

"I'm glad I have you with me. I couldn't handle all that alone…" I replied hugging her tighter

"We help each other…" she spoke looking at me

I nodded in agreement staring at that stunning woman in my arms as if recording every detail of her face like I never did before. I observed every single detail of her face and all the subtle signs of her silhouette. I caressed gently her face before I leaned my face to kiss those pink lips.

Evana corresponded to the kiss that slowly increased the pace and the intensity as our tongues danced together in a wetter kiss while I unzipped her dress and kissed her neck giving soft bites that made her moan and her exposed breasts revealed her hardening pink nipples, which called for my lips to suck and lick them while I could feel her hands caressing my hair and she arching her back to give me more access to explore her upper front.

I put her dress down while I knelt in front of her kissing her belly as my hands travelled on her legs. I kissed her thighs softly, teasing her before I kissed her intimate area that was protected by the tiny purple panties, yet I could smell her private scent.

I could see the shivers on Evana's skin and then I stood up to kiss her again as I guided her to the bed as she removed my shirt and our skins could meet.

I gently laid Evana on her back and propped myself on her and licked every part of her exposed skin as I cupped her breasts in my hands and nibbled her tits. Evana moaned in pleasure and that just turned me on even more as I could feel my penis hardening in my shorts, but he could wait. I loved giving all the pleasure to the woman I loved. Her pleasure was my pleasure.

I licked down her belly slowly descending to her inner thighs. I could see the wetness in the fabric. I parted her panties to the side and used my thumb on her wet pussy and then I licked my thumb tasting her juices. I removed her panties slowly, provoking her and then I pulled her body to the edge of the bed before I dived in her warm ocean, tasting every part of that zone. I looked up to see her caressing her boobs. I used my hands to open more her labia and exposing her big and swollen pink clit circling my tongue not missing any area while her moans just increased. I sucked her clit intercalating with my hard tongue beating it up and down and to the sides.

"I love your blowjob…" she spoke with a hoarse

Those words just made me mouth all of her soaking wet vagina, which made her moan louder and I drank all of her amazing juices, and then I fingered her entrance while I worked on her labia and clit.

My cock was so hard that it was hurting, so I took him out and if there was something, I loved more than eating that pussy was to eat her freshly fucked pussy. So to treat my tool a little better, I penetrated at once that tighten vagina making Evana moan loud with the unexpected penetration, but I knew she liked when I played rough yet gentle. However, that pussy was really wet and so used to my size that didn't take her long to engulf all of me. I continued fucking her and watched her small labia around my sliding cock and that clit that swollen clit. That view was the paradise and the sensation of that warm and tighten hole, pressing against my cock just drove me crazy enough to come first, but not because I was selfish. It was to last longer for the following rounds. Evana knew that and even preferred me to come first even though we both knew I could hold it for a longer time.

However, I wanted to eat more that fucked pussy and didn't mind tasting my own goo coming out mixed with her own moistures.

"I love when you get dirty like that…" she spoke moving her hips as she watched me eat her

I leaned up to kiss her, why not to share our own juices?

 **Evana's POV**

I could taste our flavors in our mouths while Chris fingered me with those large fingers inside me. He used his left thumb on my clit, while his right two fingers worked inside me enlarging me, which felt great. Then he inserted a third finger and for someone who was used to his thickness I just loved when he used his 4 fingers at the same time. That didn't take long for me to finally come.

We were far to finish that love session and the cool breeze outside, the full moon and the clean night sky, mixed with the sensation of freedom just gave me the idea to fuck outside.

I left the bed and walked to the balcony with Chris following me. I didn't mind if we would be seen or heard, but we were in a very private area. That would be too much of a coincidence someone walking around at that time of the night.

"You want to do here?" Chris asked the obvious

"Yeah!" I nodded in confirmation as I grabbed his dick and played with it

"Alright…" he spoke in unsteady voice

Chris rested on the wooden parapet while we kissed feverously. I treated him the same way he did to me. He wasn't that hard yet, but I knew a faster way to get him up again, so I leaned my face down and started to do him a blowjob. I engulfed his entire dick in my mouth as I caressed his balls. I really liked playing with it and to treat him right, so I was careful enough to handle his private area. I licked his balls and put it in my mouth while I used my right hand on his hardening length. Chris moaned in pleasure and didn't take long for him to get hard again.

I started working on his manhood, licking every part of it while Chris caressed my hair. I prepared myself to drive him even crazier, to eat all of his length. He loved when I did that. I caressed his balls while I had all of him in my throat, Chris' loud moans made me proud. I knew if I continued like that he could come, but I wanted our play to last longer, so I took him out and kissed him fiercely.

Our hot naked bodies rubbed against each other mixed with the night breeze just gave our act another extra component.

Chris left his position and stayed behind me. He kissed my neck back combined with soft bites as he massaged my breasts with one hand and the other he fingered me. I held on the wooden parapet with my left hand while with my right hand, I worked in my own clit and at times I could feel Chris' bare member touching my butt.

"I want you…" I whispered

Chris obeyed to my request and fucked me from behind. One of my favorite positions. I could hear the clashes of our skin and that was just too awesome. I lifted my left knee and rested it on the parapet. Chris held me by the waist. In that position, Chris could work better in my clit while he fucked me. My pussy started pulsating and squeezed his member as my orgasm was about to come. I used to have long and followed orgasms and Chris knew that, so he held himself as much as he could before his groans joined mine and he finally came as his thrusts got deeper and harder. I could feel his warm liquid mixing with mine and both of us were satisfied for the time being.

After all that adrenaline, Chris turned me and held me close, our sweat bodies against each other and the cool breeze felt delicious on our skins. We kissed gently under the moonlight. We entered back in the bedroom to clean ourselves.

Then we cuddled on the bed. The moonlight illuminated our room giving a romantic atmosphere.

That was a very special night. We had never made love under the moonlight and the shine seemed to bless our love.

* * *

The remaining days we spent in that town were so cool and pleasant that it was painful to know we had to leave the next morning.

I woke up to the restless moves of Chris on the bed. I knew he was having a nightmare again. I just felt bad seeing that happening again. He hadn't had any during the week. As the usual I observed him in hope he could give more clues about his past and now that we were decided that we could go to the US at any time in the future, I knew it would be important to have as much as info as we could to know who to contact.

That nightmare was different, I could feel that in my core. Different of the other times, Chris was crying while still sleeping. I couldn't wake him up, but something told me someone had died again, so I waited.

"It's not my fault…Noah… I didn't kill him… I swear it's not my fault… she fell off the stairs… he's dead… Noah!, oh my god!... No!.. It's not my fault…"

I was perplexed, "Who is Noah?" I thought

Chris woke up in sobs, "Not my fault, Noah…" he spoke sitting on the bed covering his face with his hands

"Chris…" I whispered

"Eva…" he turned to me crying, "This one was so real…" he spoke leaning on me for support

I embraced him, that nightmare affected him immensely as almost Jill's one had, "Who is Noah?" I asked

"I don't know…"

"Was it a recent memory?" I asked

"I don't know… I just know I saw a woman falling off the stairs and I couldn't do anything. She was behind me and I didn't see it…" he spoke in between sobs, "Eva… You have to believe me. it's not my fault! I didn't push her!" he spoke with a despair I had never seen in his face

"I believe you!" I spoke with assurance and hugged him tighter

I tried to console and support him as much as I could, but since that dream Chris' behavior changed for worse.

His smoking and drinking behavior increased and because of our deal, Chris didn't come back home until he was sober enough. I could count in my fingers the rare peaceful moments we had after that. I could see that our plans for the future were postponed, but that wasn't really important. I just wanted Chris good enough not to destroy himself even more. He was demanding a patience and understanding I never thought I had, but the thought that he could do something worse caused me shivers and gave me strength to handle him.

I knew Chris shouldn't be completely seen as a victim, but I tried as much as I could to help him facing his demons. Yet, I wasn't a therapist.

It was already June…

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori and** **HerpDerp for the reviews :D**

 **Oh my god...so close... so cloooose T_T ... Okay, I'll stop the drama xD The transition is finally there, time is ending and I cry rivers of antecipation. We still have a few important moments to be mentioned, but... we are already there, half of the way. I hope you have really enjoyed the journey so far, I tried to make it as beautiful as it deserves. Drama is coming, and so are the revelations and the twists and turns...**

 **Okay, okay, I'm doing more drama than the own characters xD I can't help it. I'm too attached to the soft side of the story haha**

 **Thank you for everything and always Stay Tuned! ;)**


	32. Info

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **June 2013**

 **United States, BSAA HQ**

It was the end of the shift; Jill left her cabin and headed to the lobby to wait for the elevator. She checked the hour on her cellphone when it started ringing. She looked at the screen and saw the contact's name.

"Hello Claire!" she answered the call with a happy face

The elevator's door opened at that exact moment when Jill saw a woman inside the cabin. Jill's face expression immediately changed when she recognized the woman staring at her with a not so friendly face expression, "Claire, you can talk. I was about to take the elevator, but I won't anymore." She told Claire, "You can go down." She added turning around after gesturing to the woman not to wait for her

The woman pressed the button to close the doors faster. Jill walked to a more isolated area of the lobby, "No, the go down part was to the snake in the elevator…"

\- Is she there?

"Yeah, she's here lately"

\- Really? I thought she didn't work there anymore.

"She doesn't, but you know her status…" Jill said with a frustrated sigh

\- Yeah, I suppose… Is she treating you alright?

"We both avoid meeting each other, but at least she hadn't done any dramatic scene towards me."

\- That's good to hear. I guess she's maturing.

"Oh no, don't fool yourself."

\- Why do you say that?

"She still looks at me with that gaze… It's evident that she just got smarter and is avoiding to spread rumors that will affect her 'new composure'"

\- I see, anyways. I called you to tell you I'm in town and ask if you have time for a hangout.

"Oh really? That'd be great. When do you want us to meet?" Jill spoke in excitement

\- Are you free now?

"Absolutely!"

\- Alright. Can we meet at that usual diner?

"Sure. I'm already on my way."

The women disconnected. Jill pressed the elevator button to go to the parking lot.

* * *

 **Easter Europe**

In the meantime, it was morning in Bohma. Chris had another difficult night as he mentioned many other names including Ada and Finn. Evana didn't know how else to console Chris and that was starting to affect her too much. It was heartbreaking for her to see him drinking and smoking nonstop, not to mention his pissed mood. Apparently, Jill, Noah and Ada and Finn were the worst demons Chris was battling. However, Evana wasn't in her best days either and everything just affected her more than the usual. She hoped that she would just get better soon enough to take care of Chris, after all, he was always her priority and she prayed he wouldn't lose his job since he had diminished his shifts for not being in condition to work.

(**)

Stan and Emma reunited in his car in an isolated location.

"Cupcake, I'm going to need your help." He spoke turning his face to the woman at the passengers' seat

"In what?"

"Did you hear about the missing American that was last seen in Edonia?"

"No, why?"

"We got the perfect opportunity to separate those two."

"Who?"

"That bitch and the stray dog."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But how?"

"He is the missing American."

"Really?" the woman made a shocked face

"Yeah, here." The man said showing her the missing ad

"BSAA. Weren't they handling the civil war in Edonia last year against some creatures?"

"Yes, they were and that guy is a captain in there."

"Humm. Really? That explains why he broke you and your men so easily. He's is used to kick as of monsters…" the woman making a face

Stan looked at her with a disapproval look; he didn't like her comment at all. Emma apologized for her words, "So what do you want me to do?"

"I already contacted them and said I had seen him in town, but the more witnesses reporting the better to make them act quicker and get that son of a bitch out of here! I'm making sure Scarlet won' be happy with him."

"Yes, that bitch deserves to suffer and with him out, you can approach her again and make her pay for the humiliation."

"Exactly! I'd be happier if that guy was dead, but this is a good opportunity for us to get rid of him."

"I got it, so what am I supposed to say?"

"You're going to reinforce my statement."

The couple discussed their mischievous plan of action.

* * *

 **United States, Night**

Jill and Claire met in front of a diner. The ginger and the brunette greeted with a friendly hug as if they hadn't seen in ages. They looked for a double seat and sat in opposite positions facing each other.

A waitress came to their table to note their orders, after that they started to talk about the recent updates both had in their lives.

"So, how are things between you and Leon?" Claire asked after she took a sip of her orange juice

Jill made a light sigh, "The same and old complicated status…"

"Why? Hadn't you reconciled?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"What happened this time?"

"Nothing happened… it's just complicated. His brother told me Leon commented with him about us moving in together, but Leon never commented anything with me. So, I pretend I don't know anything about it."

"Oh I see."

"I guess Leon and I don't really work as a couple. We have things in common but also differences; We can be great friends…" Jill left her sentence in hang

"Friends with benefits, you mean?" Claire added with a tease

"Yeah. I can't deny that the sex is something that really unite us, but I know this is not enough to keep a relationship."

"Yeah, I can relate…" Claire sighed in frustration

"Enough about me. what about you?"

"What about me what?"

"If I remember correctly, you commented you were getting to know someone…"

"I wasn't getting to know anyone. I was chatting with someone." Claire corrected her

"Oh yeah, and did you go on a date with him already?"

Claire cleared her throat and took a long sip of her juice, and then she nodded.

Jill made a happy but surprised face, "And so how was it?" she asked not disguising her excitement

"It was good…" Claire replied

"Just good? Come on Claire. We are like sisters. We used to have a lot of girl talks back then."

"Yeah, I was a teen back then…"

"So? Don't treat me like an old lady. I'm alive and fine!"

"I know… it's just that there's nothing much to talk about…"

"Of course there's a lot to talk about!" Jill teased her with a joking way

Claire laughed a bit understanding the implicit message, "It's just that this one is different…"

"How different?"

"It was just a nightstand. It won't happen again…"

"Why not? Was he that bad?"

Claire chuckled, "No! Much the contrary."

"So?"

"There are a lot of things in our way. It starts with work. He's busy, I'm busy… Conflicts of agendas."

"Well, I know conflicts of agendas can interfere in a relationship, but it doesn't mean you shouldn't try it. It can work too."

"Yeah, I know, but…" Claire bit her lips

"But what?"

Claire hesitated for a while to open up, not because she didn't trust Jill but because of her own insecurity about the matter, "I don't want to affect his career. He's very competent and efficient in his work … I fear bringing him a 'bad' fame."

"Bad fame? What do you mean?" Jill didn't wait Claire to reply, her fast thought made her connect the hints, "Is he a known person?" she asked

Claire nodded in confirmation

"I see… Who is he?"

"Jill, you have to promise me that you will never comment that with anyone. Not even with Leon."

"Okay, I promise, but what all that secret? You know you are just getting me even more curious."

"Yeah, I know… but it's just that it's been a while since I didn't have to deal with complicated relationships…"

"I see, but you know you can count on me to vent or to take some advice."

"I know and I appreciate it."

"Yeah, so tell me, who is the mister that is taking your breath away?"

Claire took a deep sigh, "It's Piers."

"What? Nivans?" Jill said with a slightly surprised face

"Yeah, do you know any other Piers Nivans?"

"Not really."

"Now are you happy and satisfied?" Claire said making a face

"Not satisfied, I want details. I do share things with you that Leon cannot even dream about it, so nothing more fairly than you telling me one thing or another too."

Claire laughed a bit, "Yeah, I know. But there are not many details to share…"

"There are always details! Was it good? Is he good enough?" Jill teased making a face

Claire took another sip of her juice and nodded, "Yeah, good enough and way better than I expected… especially for a younger man."

"You know age isn't really an issue, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm just saying that he ended up surprising me in every ways…"

"So why this is not going to happen again? Such good things should be repeated…"

"Because, don't get me wrong, but if this continues, it can turn out to get just like you and Leon. Awesome sex, great friendship, but no couple connection and busy agendas. Not to mention that people could talk bullshit about his future progressions and tell that he was just achieving it for been doing the Captain's and one of the funding members sister!"

"I don't think your relationship with him should be an issue for his career. Chris has influence, but he's not the owner of the organization. If it should be an issue, so people could bullshit that he's the second in command just because of his friendship with Chris and everybody knows this is not truth. Piers is a great soldier, a great guy! His records speaks for himself."

"Yeah, there's this point of view too… But there's also Chris and his overprotection. If Piers makes me cry, Chris will kick his ass!"

Jill couldn't help her laugh, "Claire, I think you are grown up enough to get worried about that about Chris. Plus, Chris is always busy enough to know you can handle your things alone. He has matured and he knows relationships can fail, but it doesn't mean the parts were bad people."

"Yeah, I can see your point of view, but I prefer to keep the safe zone and you don't tell that to anyone!"

"Don't worry about it, my lips are sealed." Jill said gesturing as if zipping her lips with her fingers

The women's conversation was interrupted by Jill's cellphone ringing, "Oh, speaking about the one." She said showing the screen to Claire

"Don't tell I'm here." Claire told her

Jill nodded and answered the call, "Hello."

\- Jill, i'm sorry for the hour, but I needed to contact you.

"It's alright. Did something happen?"

\- Yeah. The intel got info of two people who reported they had seen Chris.

"What? Really?"

\- Yeah. I just don't know if he's still in the location they said he was living.

"Where did they say he was living and is there any certainty that the sources are reliable?"

\- They introduced themselves as Stan and Emma. They didn't give further details besides the town's name, Bohma, which matches the search your friend gave us."

"Oh, I see."

\- I just called you to keep you updated."

"Yes, thanks for that and please be very discreet on the matter. I don't want further commotion without real confirmation."

\- Don't worry about it. That's why I called you first and as I promised, my previous mission was conclude and now I'm on my way to Bohma. It can be a shoot in the dark, but no matter what, I won't return without Chris.

"Alright. Get in contact when you there, if you need anything just let me know."

\- Yeah, I will. Now I'm going to disconnect.

"Alright, have a safe trip, Piers."

\- Thanks.

Jill disconnected her phone and informed Claire about the update. Claire felt more relieved with that and hoped that was true and soon Chris would be back home. They continued talking about other things and enjoyed their night out.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori and** **HerpDerp for the reviews :D You guys rock and I loved your comments ;)  
**

 **Oh my god, Piers is on his way to find Chris... T_T I can already count how many chapters are left for the start of the real drama T_T**

 **This was the first chapter where Chris and Eva didn't really have a participation, just a small mention. I didn't think I should get repeating myself, we know Chris' condition and combining it with what we saw in-game, I didn't think I should prolong that.**

 **Yay, Claire appeared in the story. I must confess that that wasn't planned, but it was good. I hadn't thought that her participation would be like that, but I had considered of showing her in the fic, after all, she is the sister of Chris.**

 **More things to come, stay tuned! :D**


	33. Piers

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

 **A/N: Contains Sexual Content.**

* * *

 **Piers' POV**

It had been 2 days since I arrived in Bohma to look for Chris. The search on him have been quite stressful. That town was bigger than I had thought, and the locals were very reserved. People refused to talk about Chris and the local language just made it worse since very few people could understand English. I requested for an interpreter, but while I waited for him to arrive in town, I decided to get to know the place, maybe that could put me in the way of Chris.

I wasn't alone in town, there was another soldier with me that dragged me to a gentleman's nightclub with him. I didn't think that would be a problem to have a night of fun.

The main performance was about to start. I watched the dancer's provocative performance and surely, that was a very beautiful woman, yet a ginger one. I guess I have a thing for gingers. I chuckled at the thought.

The woman finished her performance and I headed to the bar, coincidently, I found her there talking with the bartenders. She was wearing a black lingerie and high heels; her hair was long and loosen down to her waist. I looked at her and she looked at me and smiled.

"Will you join me for a drink?" she asked with a seductive tone

"Sure, but can we go private later?" I replied with a flirting tone so she could not say no

"Absolutely. Do you want to drink here or in the bedroom?" she asked stepping closer to me with a seductive smile

I took the drink and drank it in one single sip, "Bedroom." I replied smiling back at her

The woman winked and did the same, "Follow me." she spoke taking the lead of the way. On our way to the bedroom, we introduced ourselves.

When we entered the room, Ditta told me the rules and then went over to the stereo and put on some music, "I'm going to clean myself. Do you want to go straight to the point, want to play some other role?" she asked and shamelessly removed her clothing and turned to me.

Unconsciously my eyes looked at her frontal naked body from head to toe.

I held my breath at such view. Inadvertently, I felt my penis hardening in my pants, after all, I was just a man, single, and at that moment there was a very beautiful woman with a killing body completely naked in front of me. She was treating me like a regular costumer. A part of me was reluctant to continue playing that role, that wasn't really my real objective in town, but for a moment a thought crossed my mind to ask her if she had seen Chris, but that question could wait.

I watched her move to the bathroom; I could watch her showering through the wall glass. That was the gap I had to decide my plan of action.

My brain reminded me of Claire and of our nightstand a while ago, but I knew Claire and I weren't in a relationship and her words in the following morning just gave me a hint that she wasn't sure if we should continue with that.

Aware that I was just a single man and there was a woman willing to please me for some time, I decided to play the costumer since I knew I could question her later and maybe that would even make things easier.

I started removing my clothes when I saw Ditta finishing her shower.

* * *

 **Yana's POV**

I finished my quick shower to remove the sweat from the performance. Cleaning was one of my biggest rules. Generally, I asked my costumers to take a shower before our act, but I noticed that American was clean enough. I watched that handsome man removing clothes. He had a killing body. I thought that was a coincidence another American in town, but at the same time I was totally looking forward to go on that adventure and questions could wait.

I returned to the room while I dried myself and walked to the nightstand to get my kit. Condoms, handcuffs, sleep mask, dildos, vibrators and lubricants. That was the most requested ones.

"How do you want to play?" I asked him

"Let's just play!" he spoke stepping closer to me and we started to kiss

That man knew how to kiss and someone of attitude. I learned quickly his rhythm and while we kissed, I stroked his big and hard manhood. His kiss was intense and his caresses were passionate. That was something different about him, that wasn't the typical behavior of men. He kissed me down to my neck, licking my skin. I could feel my pussy getting wet. The man cupped my breasts and sucked my nipples. I moaned in pleasure. He licked and nibbled them and then he started to massage my clit. That man knew how to please a woman and I could my vagina soaking wet with his touches as he fingered me with intensity while he maneuvered his thumb on my clit. That wasn't a treatment I was used to receive, apparently, he wanted me to enjoy the act as well.

We skipped the long foreplay and I lay down on the bed. Piers put the condom on his dick and then climbed on top of me and started fucking me, making sure every inch of his dick was inside of me. He fucked me for some time and then we changed the position. I stayed on fours while Piers fucked me from the back. I loved him fucking me that way because he gave me all he had and more. He slapped my ass and pulled me by the waist, forcing his dick deeper inside of me with each thrust.

"Fuck me!" I plead him while I played with my clit

Piers pushed himself harder making me scream in pleasure until I came on his dick. He couldn't hold himself any longer and came right after me.

I was overwhelmed with the treatment that young man was giving me, a client putting my orgasm before his was like winning the lottery.

I stood up from the bed and headed to the bathroom to clean myself while Piers was still resting. I had no reason to cuddle or act romantically with him, of course that guy was going to stay in my memory for the rest of my life, but in the end of the day, he was just another costumer.

"I can see hygiene is really something important to you."

I heard Piers' voice when he entered in the bathroom while I was washing my face so I hadn't seen him coming.

"Yeah. I'm very clean and healthy. Don't really want to deal with infections or DSTs." I replied and I could hear him peeing in the toilet

"I see, that's good. By the way, how does it work now? You said the payment is for when we are finished…"

"Yeah, the payment is when we are finished and I can just give you the price if you tell me to close the bill."

"Do you have another client to attend or something? I saw other men waiting for you."

"I'm very selective about the ones I can offer my extra services. Prostitution is not my real activity, I'm an exotic dancer… And if you want more, I can give you more."

Piers joined me in the shower box, "So you're saying you actually chose me."

"Yeah, pretty much that's what happened." I said laughing a bit

Piers pulled me to him and we started kissing. He definitely wanted more and so did I. We started making out. He moved me to the wall, I could feel the cold on my back which made my nipples get even harder to Piers suck. I lifted my right leg at the level of his waist and he held it while we kissed fiercely. I could feel his soft member touching my pussy sometimes. There was no protection at that moment, but I really enjoyed his pelvis thrusts on me and my clit danced on his member.

I put my leg down, knelt down in front of him, and began stroking his soft dick. I looked up at him and licked my lips preparing it to put him in my mouth. I began to suck his flat member slowly and caressed his balls at the same time, increasing the pace of my blowjob and engulfed the all of him in my mouth. He enjoyed every minute and I felt it hardening. That was a fast way to put men to work again.

"Ditta, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Can we play with the handcuffs?"

"Sure!"

His dick immediately got fully erect. We returned to the bedroom and then he took the pair of handcuffs and positioned my body in the middle of the bed and put my hands above my head as I lay on my back. He took the handcuffs and cuffed each one of my hands to the poles of the bed.

Piers then kissed me on the lips passionately. We sucked hard on one another's tongues as we became lost in a world all our own. Piers bit my nipples as he licked and sucked my breasts. The biting was a little painful, but it felt good at the same time.

He moved down to my pussy and began sucking and nibbling on my clit. He stuck his tongue in my pussy and began tongue-fucking me. my hands were bound so I couldn't push his face in my pussy like I wanted to. Piers kept fucking me with his tongue until I came all over his face. He didn't give me time to recover before he slid his dick inside me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, since he allowed them to stay free, pulling him further inside me with my legs. I wanted to feel all of him. Piers fucked me roughly and it felt good as hell.

He removed his dick from my pussy and took the lube from the nightstand. He passed on his fingers and then over my ass. He put his fingers inside my ass and fucked it. I was really enjoying it and I knew that was just the start of the anal play.

He removed his fingers and put his dick in the entrance of my ass and slowly he put it inside. He waited me to adjust to him and that was simply amazing, that was something men usually didn't do to me.

I began to moan and scream as I enjoyed his fucking. My hands we bound so I couldn't stop him. All I could do was to take it. His dick slid it in and out of my ass, and the wetness on dick from my pussy was lubricating the act even more.

"You feel this dick inside you girl?" he spoke with a hoarse

"Yes!" I replied moving alongside him. My pussy was pulsating and I really did miss playing my own clit during the act. He took the dildo and put it inside my pussy without a warning and that just felt great. I loved double penetration. I moved my hips with all the pleasure he was giving me and I was exploding in pleasure so I started coming. Then he released me from the handcuffs.

Piers lay down on the bed on his back with his dick standing straight up. He had a big and thick dick. I got on my knees between his legs, bent over and started sucking on his dick. I could feel my soaking wet puss that was about to explode as I sucked on his dick and licked around the head in slow motion.

"Ditta, come put your pussy on my face. I want to eat our pussy while you suck this dick." He said, initiating the sixty nine. I didn't respond and quickly jumped on his face.

Before I began sucking on his dick again, I nibbled gently on the head a little. He loved it. I started licking around the head of his cock with my tongue as I rode his face at the same time. I jacked his dick as I continued to suck. The combination of sucking his cock and him eating my pussy was overwhelming and I could feel myself about to come. I could feel my ass starting to vibrate as the orgasm took over my body.

I could tell Piers liked to have rough sex. He pounded my pussy from the back, front and every other way that he could. We fucked like two wild animals. We had sex I don't know how many times in between rests and action, he commented he enjoyed every second of sex he could have, that wasn't a regular activity for him, that explained all that accumulated fire and I had nothing to complain. He was very good at what he did, he hit spots I didn't even know existed. He was the only costumer I had that night, but we wanted more, so I invited him to my home and we fucked until our bodies were drained and after sex, we did something I had never done before with a client. We cuddled. No man, besides Nico, had ever really wanted to cuddle and just talk to me the next day.

(**)

"Ditta, how much was it?" he asked taking his wallet after he finished dressing himself

"You can call me Yana." I said dressing myself in my satin robe

"Alright Yana, how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing." I replied with a smile

"Nothing?" he asked surprised with my answer

I nodded in confirmation, "I told you I'm not a regular prostitute, I'm a dancer. I just had an awesome night with a nice guy and the way he cared about me is priceless."

Piers smiled at me, that was something he didn't use to do often, but he should. He got more handsome when smiling, "I never did that before with someone I just met… But I liked you." He spoke with a soft tone

I stepped closer to him, hugged and kissed him. I couldn't help it, but I was really attracted to that guy, "I liked you too and I want to see you again while you're in town. Just message me on that app."

"Yeah, sure."

Piers' cellphone rang, interrupting our conversation. I still didn't know what he was doing in town, I had a big rule 'don't ask questions' to avoid getting intimate and I was following it, even though I was curious to know more about him and couldn't pretend I didn't listen to his conversation on the phone.

"I have to go. Will you be free tonight?" he said

"For you I'm always free!" I replied with a naughty tone

Piers smiled slightly, "Alright. See you tonight." He said

I walked until the door to open for him and before he left we kissed goodbye.

I closed the door and sighed with a large smile from ear to ear. The memories from last night were so vivid in my mind. I was exploding in happiness and I needed to share that with my best friend! It was too much for me to handle alone. Now it was her time to listen to my babbling.

I put on my clothes and headed to Evana's house. I knocked on the door. My eyes widened at vision of Evana. I had never seen her so pale.

"Sis, thank god you're here…" she spoke with a sickened face with her hand on her stomach

"Eva, what happened?" I asked in concern entering in her house

"I'm not feeling alright. I didn't have any sleep because I spent the night throwing up and this nausea just doesn't go away." She spoke walking to the bedroom and I followed her

"Where's Chris?" I asked

"He's not in town. He's working." She replied as she lay on the bed

I couldn't help rolling my eyes, Chris useless as the usual I thought, "Oh, I see. at least he's working." I said, "Since when are you sick like this?" I asked

"It started last night, I think it's because of the stress I'm having lately. I can feel my body sensitive… you know I get like that when I get too tense."

"Are you eating properly in the least?" I didn't even need Evana's reply, obviously she wasn't eating properly. I knew that wasn't the time to give her lectures, actually I was too happy to do that. so I just stayed with her to support her

"Thank you sis for being here with me. I was feeling so lonely." Evana spoke with some tears forming in her eyes. Definitely my best friend was quite emotional lately.

"Did you take any meds for your stomach?" I asked

"No. I'm even vomiting water."

"Sis, you should go to the hospital. Maybe it's food poisoning or something else…"

"Yeah, I'll go to the hospital, but not today. If I don't get better until tomorrow or the other day… will you go with me?"

"Sure. Just let me know with anticipation. I guess I didn't get you in a good mood, but I needed to tell you this."

"It's alright. We can talk. At least, I'll get distracted."

"Yeah…"

"So what's the news?"

"I met a guy last night!" I couldn't help my excitement

"Really? That's great… I guess…"

"Yes, it is. He's an American too."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah."

"What's his name?"

"Piers."

"What?" Evana asked in shock, immediately sitting on the bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked completely puzzled

"You said Piers?"

"Yes, I did. Do you know him?" I asked starting to get worried about the coincidence

"I don't know if I know him, but I know Chris has mentioned that name before."

I was speechless. That was too much of a concidence, would my Piers be the same Piers of Chris'?

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori and** **HerpDerp for the reviews :D Your comments are always very appreciated :D  
**

 **Thank you everyone who reads, follows and favorite the story :D**

 **Oh damn, what a coincidence huh?! Piers is in town... But Chris not...**

 **I must confess that this chapter was born by its own and I really enjoyed it. It's giving some extra life before the storms come xD**

 **It's sad that we know the fate Piers will have T_T I still haven't forgiven Capcom for killing him T_T But at least, in this chapter I could give him some good time and some good moments in his final days T_T Crapcom! T_T**

 **Let's see how Chris and Eva, Leon and Jill will behave in the future xD**

 **Stay tuned!**


	34. Chapter 34

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **Pier's POV**

My search for Chris continues. I didn't think I'd take more than 2 or 3 days to find him. I guess I was wrong, but it's not really being that fruitless. With the help of the interpreter, there was confirmation that Chris have still been seen in town. I called Jill to give her the update and she suggested offering a compensation to whoever helped on the search or even a reward to who delivered him. I have been thinking about it, maybe it's the only way to make this people break their silence.

At night, I decided to go to the nightclub again. There were rumors that Chris had been seen with some of the dancers, I just needed to know which of them so I showed a picture of Chris to one of the bodyguards that worked there for a longer period. He confirmed he had seen Chris there a couple of months ago, but just one of the dancers could give more info on the matter. He pointed to the woman at the pole dance, not so much for my surprise, the woman was Yana, so I waited.

When Yana finished her performance, I made sure not to lose the track and followed her. I met her at the bar, I could see her happy face when she recognized me. She leaned her face closer to mine to greet me and talked on my ear, "Want to go private again upstairs or in my house?" she asked with a seductive tone nibbling on my earlobe

That caused me shivers and the invitation was tempting. I had a job to do and why not having fun while doing it?, "I prefer in your house."

"Alright, I'm just going to change and get my purse." She replied giving a peck on my lips

I held her by the fist, "Wait a minute, are we leaving now?" I asked in surprise

"Yeah. I make my own shift, but I came earlier tonight."

"Oh, okay…"

"I'll be right back." She replied with a wink

We made a 20minutes walk and talked about few stuff, mostly sex related. We arrived at her house and had another wild session of sex. It was already morning when I woke up laying on my back and Yana's head and arm resting on my chest as she slept profoundly.

I wish I had more of that routine back home, but work was also another thing I loved to do.

I reached the nightstand to get my cellphone carefully not to awake her up, but that plan failed and Yana lifted her head up to look at me.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. Sorry for waking you up."

"It's okay, want to play more before you leave?"

I chuckled, "This is a nice invitation, but I have a job to do and maybe you can help with that."

"Me?" she spoke with a puzzled face and I nodded slightly, "Well, can we do that after the breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure."

"That means we can play more." She spoke with a tease

"Dang, you're addicted huh!" I teased her back

"It's not addicted, I'm just enjoying you as much as I can. I know you won't stay in town for long."

"Well, I'm not complaining of the time we spend together. We can enjoy each other for as long as I'm still here, and that will depend on my job."

"What kind of job are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yeah, actually my boss." I replied showing her a picture of Chris in my phone, "Have you seen him? His name is Chris Redfield."

Yana didn't seem surprised, actually she made a face I could guess she didn't like him just like the other locals, "Yeah, I've seen him, the Stray Dog."

"Stray dog?"

"Yeah, that's how people call him."

"Oh I see. You don't seem to like him."

"I really don't."

"Why not? He's a great man."

She chuckled, "Maybe in the dream world. In reality he sucks!"

"Don't say that. He's my friend… my best friend."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it. My spirit didn't get along with his."

"Why?"

"I don't know. All I know he's moody, aggressive and stinks all that booze and cigarettes he takes!"

"He's not having a good phase in his life."

"that doesn't give him the right to mistreat the others."

"Yeah, I agree, but he's cool."

Yana forced a smile, it was evident she had reservations about him, "What happened to him?" she asked

"He lost his memory after hitting his head during our last mission."

"Mission?"

"Yeah. We work for the BSAA. Have you heard about it?"

"Yeah, but is this for real? The creatures you say exist…"

"Yeah it is. 6 months ago we were nearby helping in the Edonian civil war."

"I heard about it, but I didn't really believe it."

"But it's true and it's not an easy job."

"Yeah, I guess it's not."

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"Not really."

"Do you know if he's still in town?"

"I don't think so. The last thing I heard was that he was out of town."

"Damn, when did you hear that?"

"Some time ago, I guess about two weeks ago."

"Are you kidding me?" I sighed in frustration

 **Yana's POV**

I could see the frustration on Pier's face. I wasn't really happy or proud for omitting the truth from him, after all he was just the guy I just met and despite of my restrictions about Chris, I was loyal to my sister and only friend and I would hate myself for making her suffer even more by separating her from her love, especially now with the suspicion of her condition. I could not be that bitch even though I could understand Pier's side. That was fact, Chris had expiration date in town, but he stayed long enough to steal Evana's reasoning and heart and possibly got her pregnant with his child.

"He is our Captain… We need to find him!" he spoke in frustration

"I'm sorry, but I cannot really help you on that." I said with an apologetic tone

"Who told you that?"

My heart accelerated with that sudden question, I feared he could read my omission but for my luck, his cellphone rang.

"I have to go. Thank you for your time." He said standing up in a hurry

"No problem. If you feel like relaxing you know how to find me."

"Yeah, I might be around for a while." He said as he picked his clothes up from the floor, "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah."

I opened the door for Piers and gave him a kiss before he left. Then I changed my clothes, and hurried to Evana's house. I had to put her in alert.

* * *

Piers got an info that Chris usually was seen at a street of hostels that was close to a bar and restaurant called Dora's bar. He firstly asked in the hostels about Chris, but he got nothing and then he headed to the bar.

At the location, he saw a brunette woman with loosen hair at the counter. He waited for the time she got free so he could question her about Chris.

"Good morning." He greeted her politely

"Good morning." The woman replied

"My name is Piers Nivans. I work for the BSAA. I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"About what?" the female bartender replied suspicious of him

"I'm looking for this man, have you seen him?" he asked showing her a picture

"Yes, I have seen him, he's the Stray Dog."

"His name is Chris Redfield. We have been looking for him for the last 6 months." the young man spoke

The woman gasped, "Oh, so he has a name! I knew someone would be after him eventually." the female bartender spoke with a demeaning tone

"What can you tell me about him? Have you seen him lately?"

"Yes, I did. He started coming around here about five months ago. We asked who he was, but he said he didn't even remember, so we just started calling him "the stray dog." More like a bear than a dog though, from the looks of him. He's always really depressed looking, rude, never good at paying for all the booze he drinks-pretty much the worst customer we've got here. Oh, and I heard that he makes his money by doing some kind of bodyguard work, which doesn't surprise me. Uses that money to drink and pay for his hotels. So, what? Is he in some kind of trouble or something?"

"No, not in trouble. He is a captain in our Organization. Can you tell me the time he usually comes?"

"Humm, he doesn't have a fixed day or time to come around."

"I see. Do you know where I can find him?"

"He usually sleeps in the cheapest ones in that corner." The female replied pointing with her index finger, "But only when he's in bed sheets with his wife."

"His wife?" Piers repeated her slightly surprised

"Yeah, a woman known as Scarlet sometimes pays his open debts. They live in a lavender house nearby down the street."

"She pays his bills?"

"Yeah. Here in town only married people live together, that's why we think they are married, besides they are always together and act romantically with each other."

"I see."

"That's all I know. Now I have to get back to work."

"Alright, thank you for your cooperation. By the way is there any open debt now?"

"Yes, there is. The booze he consumed 3 days ago."

Piers sighed slightly, it was the time for him to start cleaning up Chris' mess in town. He asked the woman how much Chris owed them and then he took his wallet, got the money and paid his friend's bill.

* * *

Yana knocked on the door of Evana's house and looked to the sides, not long after Evana opened it.

"Good morning sis."

"Good morning."

"Are you feeling better today?" Yana asked studying Evana's face as she entered in the house

"More or less, sometimes I still get some nauseas." Evana replied closing the door

"Did you eat?"

"Just tomatoes and papaya."

"Tomatoes and papaya?" Yana spoke with a shocked face

"Yeah."

"Don't you throw it up?" Yana asked as she sat on the couch

"Not really. My stomach is very sensitive lately and papaya is not really that bad…" Evana joined her

"Your stomach huh?!" Yana spoke with a tone of incredulity

"Yes my stomach. You know it gets sensitive when I get too stressed."

"I know even though I don't think the problem is your stomach… Anyways, I'm going to give you a few days to be sure you'll get better, and then we talk on the matter. Now my priority is to talk to you about Piers and Chris."

"Okay… anything new?"

"Yes! But before I start, is Chris already in town?"

"I don't know, I guess not. He said his boss would take a short trip. I think it would be a one week trip."

"I see."

"Why?"

"After all I found out, I have one advice to you: Run with Chris." Yana said taking her grip

"Run? Why?"

"Piers came to take Chris back to the US."

"Are you sure it's the same Piers?"

"Yes I am! We talked a little bit this morning. He asked me if I had seen Chris. I told him I've seen Chris in town, but I didn't give him any further details about you and Chris nor did tell him where to find him. I know you would get upset and hate me if I gave him the tool to separate you from Chris."

Evana forced a smile, "Thank you sis, but running away wouldn't be an option either. The last two weeks have been really tough and maybe Piers have better tools to help Chris. I really don't know what else to do and my emotional is really affected these days. I love Chris with all my heart, but above anything else I want him to get better and if that means he has to return home, I will definitely miss him a lot, but that doesn't mean we cannot have contact with each other or that we won't see ever again… My love for him is not possessive and I will be happy if he's happy even if that means away from me."

"I could support you if you were single and alone, but what if someone else depends on him? Would it be fair to the one?"

"To who else?"

"Sis… what else could be getting you so 'sick' at the level of making you eat something you hate the most: papaya!" Yana said making a face

"You think I'm pregnant?"

"I do! Unless you tell me it's impossible."

Evana opened her mouth to speak, but before she could answer, they heard knocks on the door.

"Is that Chris?" Yana commented

"He won't knock because he has a copy of the keys."

"Are you waiting for someone else?"

"No."

The women exchanged gazes wondering who could be insisting. Yana went slowly to the window and carefully parted a bit the curtains. Her eyes widened in astonishment, "Oh my god, it's Piers!" she said whispering and passed by Evana, "I'm going to hide in your bedroom, don't let him know I'm here!" she added as she rushed to the bedroom and locked the door.

Evana's heart was accelerated, but she took a very deep breath and prepared her self-control and then she opened the door.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori,** **SUPASTAR89 and** **HerpDerp for the reviews :D You always make my day xD  
**

 **About the predictions you have to wait and see... xD**

 **Time is passing, but I got more ideas...**

 **Stay tuned! :D**


	35. The Meet

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

Piers saw the door opening and stood facing the beautiful blonde woman with rare icy-blue eyes looking at him.

"Hello." She greeted him politely

"Hello, are you Scarlet?"

"No."

"Is she there?"

"Not really. Who are you?" Evana asked pretending she didn't hear about him

"My name is Piers Nivans. I work for the BSAA and I got info of a woman called Scarlet who was said to be living with a friend I'm looking for." He said showing her the picture, "His name is Chris Redfield. He's been missing for 6 months and people told me they said he has lived here, in this house… Have you seen him?"

Evana nodded and bit her lips briefly with a sigh, "Scarlet was the name I used at work, my name is Evana."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that."

"It's okay. People forgot my name and just relate to me with that old alias."

"I see. Can we talk for a while?"

"Yeah, come in."

"Excuse me." Piers nodded slightly. He entered in the house and noticed it was a modest one. It didn't have luxury, but was a clean, organized and it had a cozy atmosphere. The opposite of Chris' duplex that had a modern design and equipments for everything.

"Would you like some water or a juice?" she asked politely

"No, thanks."

"You can have a seat." She said as she walked to the couch, "Who told you about me?"

"Thanks." He said and sat on the armchair, "A woman at Dora's bar."

"Oh… it could only be her…" she spoke with a sigh

"Is Chris home?" he asked

Evana shook her head, "No."

"Where is he?"

"On a work trip."

"Will he take long to return?"

"I don't know. Lately he's been unpredictable and usually don't come home."

"I see, I guess that just makes my job a little harder."

Evana shrugged, "It happens…"

"For how long are you living together?"

"Since I found him."

"Where did you find him?"

"At the corner near my house."

"How was it?"

"I was coming home from work. It was snowing and I saw him sitting on the ground under the tent, hugging himself from the cold. He was just wearing a hospital clothing and the bandages of his head he used to cover his feet, but I don't think it helped that much…"

"He ran away from the hospital in Edonia, after the doctors had diagnosed him with a form of PTSD and amnesia due to injury in his head that occurred in our last mission."

"You said you work at the BSAA, right?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"That explains why he's so fit and strong…to face and kill those creatures."

"Yeah and we do that with love and all the dedication the job demands."

"Someone has to do the hard job."

"Yeah, but it's worth it."

"Yes it is."

"Everyone is missing him. He's our captain and an example to be followed. He's doing it for so long and I'm sure he can do that for longer time."

"A captain?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think he knows that, but I'm sure he has a strong protective side."

"He does! What can you tell me about his life here, his physical condition?"

"He doesn't remember this part of his life, even though he has had terrible nightmares and memories."

"Can you tell me what he remembers?"

Evana sighed, "He knows his full name…"

"He does?"

"Yes, but it took a while for him to remember his last name. He did remember some people's names, but the most often were Claire that he knows it's his sister."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Who else does he remember?"

"Barry, he said he lives somewhere in Canada. He did mention a few times Wesker, Ada and your name, but lately his emotional got more affected and he relapsed in the depression and in the bad mood when he first dreamt of Jill. He was deeply affected by her death. He said she was someone important to him, his partner and then we used to pray for her."

Piers made a face, "But Jill is alive."

"What?" she widened her eyes in shock

"Yeah. She was really presumed dead a few years ago, but she was found and Chris himself went on to her rescue in Africa."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. She was being held captivated by Wesker, his biggest nemesis."

"Oh… I'm sure he doesn't know that."

"So that means that he has partially recovered his memory?"

"Yeah, he also did mention your name once or another, but about a month ago he remembered of someone called Noah, it's when he got into depression again."

"Noah?"

"Yeah. He doesn't know their relation, but it was the second name that really affected him profoundly."

"It's understandable… it's a recent death and very tough for him…"

"Yeah. Many were the times when he said he didn't want to remember anything anymore because it was all about pain, but then things just got worse when he had nightmares about someone called Ada and other men, I don't remember the other names, I just remember him mentioning Finn."

"I see… Finn was the rookie that died on the same mission. it was all caused by Ada. She almost managed to kill us… I don't know how I managed to shoot the creatures and drag Chris to a safe area…" he spoke with a sigh

"So you're the one that saved him?"

"You can put it that way, but I do really have a great admiration for him and I know the BSAA would never be the same without him… It's been weird these months without his presence. The good side was that Jill somehow took the lead on some things there and she also is very respected in there. Another great inspiration to all of us."

"I know he is a great man! I always knew that."

"But you are the exception of the town! People don't like to talk about him and I guess some people will be glad when he's gone."

Evana looked down in sadness. She didn't really want to demonstrate that, but the concretization that her fairytale was ending was stronger than her. No matter how much she knew Chris had another home, she would miss him anyhow. However, there was nothing she could do to stop it. Chris never belonged to that small town nor to her.

"But you..." Piers added looking at her

"I always knew this day would come, if it wouldn't be by someone coming for his search, it would be by his own self will since he has an impulsive side that pushes him to just go away…" she said looking back at him, "However, even with my heart aching, I always knew we would separate because he never really did belong here, so I started living it one day at a time. I did the best I could to help him and to make him happy, something he said several times he wasn't."

"Yeah, the last few years have been hard for him, especially the last 3 ones. Many things happened to him and painful changes and losses."

"Yeah, I still think he's a strong person and I've been doing everything I can to ease his pain a little bit, but I guess lately I'm not enough anymore. Someone suggested me to run away with him, but I don't think running away would solve things. I know it's painful, but Chris has to learn how to deal with his emotions. It doesn't mean he has to do everything alone. I did what I could and somehow I feel you can be the one that will help Chris even more and bring in him the inner strength back. I just want to see him well again like I've seen him for some time. You know him for a longer time and better than me and I know you are the push he needs to get back again. He has people that care, love and are waiting for him back home and that will be the support he needs to be the admirable leader he used to be…"

Piers smiled softly. There was something different about that woman and it wasn't hard for him to imagine why Chris had chosen to stay in a town where practically nobody liked him and he hadn't tried to go back to the US when he could, that beautiful blonde and simple woman was the reason. In his eyes, that woman had saved Chris somehow when she sheltered him. She said he had saved Chris from his physical injuries, but she was the one who was saving him from himself even though she seemed oblivious to that fact. She could see Chris through his own shadow.

"I liked you Evana. I know we don't know each other, but I'm happy to know that Chris found you. You seem to have a big and great heart just like him. He did deserve to know and feel some happiness in his life after all he has been through."

"But it's time for him to go…" she spoke with a saddened tone, fighting the tears that formed in her eyes

"Evana…I wish Chris had met you before…" he spoke with an unreadable gaze, but she could sense there was something behind those words, "His life is complicated and I know you have a positive influence on him, maybe it's time for him to go home and solve his pendencies, but that doesn't mean he can't go back and do things right."

Evana smiled faintly, "So what's your plan now?"

"I'm going to wait for him and enjoy the town in the meantime. Can you contact me if you see him first?"

"I don't know how. I'm not fond of technology, I don't even have a cellphone anymore."

"Really? Now you are the one making my job harder." He spoke with a joking tone

"Think that you can enjoy the town a little better." She joked back

"The town is good, I'm just having issues with the steak."

"I can suggest you a few spots, including Dora's bar. Her meals are fresh and selected."

"That's good." He said and took a look at his watch, "Actually I'm going to try it now, do you want to join me?" he asked friendly

"Sorry, but I'm not feeling alright. Maybe we can do that later or tomorrow, could it be?" Evana rejected him as much as polite as she could

"Oh, why didn't you tell me that, I wouldn't have disturbed you for so long."

"No, you didn't disturb me, it's because my stomach is sensitive."

"Oh I see."

"But I liked to finally meet you and talk to you. You seem to be a nice guy."

"Thanks, I guess you and I could be friends."

"That would be cool."

"Well, I'd better go and let you take a rest. If you feel better we could hang out later for sure." He spoke as he stood up from the couch

"Sure. Just knock on the door." She replied standing up as well. At that moment, she felt some dizziness and almost lost her balance.

Piers was quick enough and held her before she could fall, "Are you sure you can stay alone?" he asked showing concern

"Thanks for the help, but I won't stay alone, I'll call a friend to stay with me." she replied holding her head

"I can stay if you want and carry you to the hospital if you need…" he said

"It's okay Piers, don't worry about me. I'm going to be alright. It's just because I stood up too fast." She said trying to ease him down and pretended she was getting better

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'm staying in this hotel. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me." he said giving her the card he took at the hotel's reception

"Okay."

Evana accompanied Piers until the door and locked it when he left. She walked to her bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Sis, area is clear."

Yana unlocked the door, "Oh my god, I thought he was going to stay here forever!" the ginger spoke making a face

"Yeah me too." Evana replied passing by Yana rushing to the bathroom to throw up.

Yana followed the blonde with a concerned look, "Sis, we take you to the hospital. You don't seem to be getting better."

Evana ignored her friend's comment, washed her mouth and then headed back to the bedroom and lay on the bed on her side.

Yana didn't insist on her lectures and just remained in silence.

"Your crush is going to lunch at Dora's. You should make him company." Evana suggested

"Are you kicking me out?" Yana said playing the dramatic

"No, I just suggested you to spend time with him and help him to enjoy the town. I'm sure you have much more to offer than the town has." Evana replied with a joke

"Oh yeah, I have to agree with that."

"Just avoid Chris' subject."

"Chris who?" Yana joked

Evana laughed faintly, "I'm serious. Just go. I'm going to be alright. Plus, it's your time to be happy now and later you tell me the gossips."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I really need to have some sleep."

"Okay, but I'll come by later. I want to know what you guys talked."

"Alright. There's an extra copy of door keys at the key holder, you can keep that to you."

Yana didn't insist, she knew her friend wanted to stay alone. She got the extra key and left the house. As soon as Yana left the house, Evana finally surrendered to her feelings and started to cry.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori and** **SUPASTAR89 for the reviews. :D  
**

 **Today I decided to update again. It's the last day of the month, it's 2/28/2017. Today is the 4th anniversary of the story. It's been officialy 4 months since our journey started and we are just in the half of the way. Back then, I never thought this story would come so far and become my favorite work so far. 4 months and 35 chapters, this is remarkable for me! I never had such long story before. And that new mark I might thank all of you. Your comments made me improve and stretch the story with good fillers and details that gave more solidity to what I imagined when I started creating the plot.**

 **Thank you everybody for making this happen and for staying with me this far!**

 **I'm sure there's much more to come and your comments always give me some extra ideas to enhance the initial plot and make this story a beautiful one. The funny thing is that I didn't intend to end this month and celebrate this anniversary with exactly the chapter where Piers meets Eva xD And I must confess, I re-wrote the whole chapter in less than one day. The characters once again acted freely and I couldn't help it.**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Stay tuned! :D**


	36. Finding Chris

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **A few days later**

It was morning when Yana entered in Evana's house. It was visible the apprehension on Evana's face expression and body language.

"Here, I bought 5." Yana told delivering a plastic bag to the blonde woman

"5!" Evana spoke in shock

"Yeah, just to be sure…" Yana shrugged

"Are you sure today is the day you said it is?"

"Yes!" Yana nodded

"Dammit! How could I have missed it? The time is flying and soon will be Christmas the way things are going."

"Depending on how late you are you might be a mom this year' Christmas!"

"Oh no, don't say that! I don't think I'm all that late."

"Eva, please, stop fooling yourself! We already did the math millions of times, you are considerably late!"

"It's the stress because of all this situation with Chris and Piers…"

Yana rolled her eyes, "Eva, please... Just stop!"

"Yana, I don't have any other symptons…"

"Eva, you have the two most important ones, the sickness and the delay. Please come back to reality and be prepared that those 5 tubes will come out with huge positives!"

"I can't be pregnant…"

"You look pregnant!"

"Yana!"

"Sis, just go to pee… I'll console you later." Yana sighed

Some time later Yana noticed Evana was taking longer than she expected and went to the bathroom to check on Evana.

The ginger knocked on the door, "Eva?" she asked putting her ear on the door and heard sobs through the door. She didn't ask for permission to enter in the room and found her friend sitting on the floor looking devastated. Yana didn't need to see the tubes results to confirm her predictions. She sat by knelt down and took Evana into a supportive embrace.

"I didn't even need to wait the time. The traces showed up almost immediately…" Evana spoke in tears

"In all of them?"

Evana nodded in confirmation, "I can't believe it… I don't know what to think. I don't know what to do… I just can't believe this is happening…"

"You are going to tell him! He said he loved you and wanted to have a family with you. Now is the time for him to prove he really meant that and take his responsibility."

"Sis, I'm on the pills… unless I screwed it up…"

"Well, some women get pregnant while on the pills or even shots, but this still is His responsibility as well. You didn't do it alone!"

"How do you expect me to tell him? A drunkard that will return to his home at any time!"

"You know where to find him, just give a call."

"This can't be happening… this might be wrong!"

"Well, you should make the blood test. Yet I do think you are generating a life and you will keep it having a father or not because I won't allow you to take it off!"

"Don't worry about it, I won't run away from my responsibility. If even under medication, I'm pregnant… I guess it's just meant to be then." Evana spoke with a sigh

"The next step is the blood test and then you breaking him the news and let him choose if he will be a responsible man and a father or not."

"Sis, I'm so scared! My fairytale has just become a nightmare."

Yana embraced her once again and this time tighter, "I know you are scared, but you are not alone. I'm always going to be with you and together we will raise this precious being growing inside you."

Evana rested her face on Yana's shoulder, "I can't believe you are becoming an aunt…"

"And I'm the most proud aunt ever!" Yana smiled softly and caressed Evana's hair in console

* * *

Piers was having lunch at a restaurant alongside another soldier. They were talking when Piers suddenly looked to the side with full attention at a blonde and a ginger woman walking side by side. He chuckled at the scene.

The soldier looked at the same direction in curiosity to know what got Pier's attention so much. He wondered if it was about the beautiful women at some distance, "Is that the ginger you have seen lately?" the man asked after noticing the resemblance

Piers looked back at him briefly and then replied him following them with his eyes, "Yeah. it's her."

"She has a very beautiful friend. Any chances with the blondie?" the man said

"No way, she's taken!" Piers replied to him

"Come on boss, don't be so greedy. I'm not the jealous type, I can share." The man spoke with a joking way

Piers looked back at the laughing man, "What?" he said making a face

"You said she's taken…"

"Yes, you idiot! But not by me…" Piers said rolling his eyes

The man laughed more, "Should I wait at the hotel while you go after them?" he asked

"No. I'll talk to her later…" Piers replied with a serious tone and then they continued their meal and talk.

* * *

Later before the sunset, Yana and Evana were back at her house.

"I'm can check the results online if you want. The nurse said the lab releases the results within few hours online, but the doctor might just receive it within 2-3 days."

"Whatever suits you. I'm really not ready to any of it right now." Evana replied heading to the kitchen to get a glass of juice

Yana remained in the living room checking her cellphone, "Oh damn, Piers wants to see me." she said when Evana returned to the living room

Evana chuckled, "What goes around comes around… And then you lectured me about my change when I met Chris. Now you are the one who hadn't worked because Piers has kept you busy and for free!" Evana spoke with a tease

Yana made a face, "It's not the same case!"

"No?"

"No!"

"What's the difference?"

"Piers doesn't get wasted, he doesn't smoke, he doesn't stink and we are not in a relationship and I won't get pregnant."

"Yeah, I used to say that too… several times." Evana made a mocking smile

"No way! I do protect myself even taking my shots correctly. I don't ever play unprotected!"

"There are first times for everything. I used to play protected with Chris a lot…"

"Yeah and after that you stopped using it. That was your mistake. You put your guard down!"

"It wasn't so often as much as you think, but I do admit we did play unprotected sometimes."

"Considering the amount of sex you had with him… I'd say you were lucky not to have gotten pregnant before."

Evana sighed rolling her eyes, "Are you done?"

"Yes I am… I forgot my lectures won't make an good to my nephew or niece. I can't affect the moody mommy anymore…"

"Yana, enough. Just go see your man, make babies with him and leave me alone. Maybe next month I will be the one consoling you."

"Okays sis, I'm sorry. Damn, you are really moody my friend. Calm down."

"It's the power of your stupid comments. But think on the good note, I could be an auntie too and our children could be like siblings." Evana spoke with a joke

"No way sis. Not gonna happen. It's already enough one of us being a mother."

"Condoms can break, sis…"

Yana rolled her eyes, "You take good care of you. I might see you just tomorrow."

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

The women shared a hug of goodbye and then Yana left the house.

* * *

Piers was in front of an antique shop that was near Evana's house when he saw Yana leaving the house walking while she texted on her cellphone. He walked in her direction and stopped right in front of her making her bump onto him.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she spoke apologetic and widened her eyes when she finally recognized him, "Piers!"

"Good evening ginger." He replied with a soft smile

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just walking around. You?"

Yana looked nervously to the side thinking about a very quick answer, "Me too." she replied, yet she could sense she had been busted.

"Can we go to your place?"

"Sure."

Piers didn't mention anything during their trajectory and that made Yana even more apprehensive about his attitude. She could read there was something different about him and the place where he stopped her was too near of Evana's house. No way he could've missed that.

"What do you want to do tonight?" she asked after locking the door

"The usual and talk." He replied taking off his jacket and placing it on the clothes rack at the corner

"Which one do you want to do first?" she asked studying his behavior

"It's up to you." He said removing his boots still with his back at her

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You really want me to go straight to the point?" he said turning to her

"Of course. If nothing is going to stop you from talking, why prolong it?"

"This is something I like about you, you're fearless."

"Yes, especially when I feel trapped."

"Trapped?" he said with a puzzled face

"Yeah. It's obvious you want to say something. You have changed your behavior."

"You are so good in reading people, but you failed about Chris."

"Piers, I don't read people's heads. I read attitudes, this is different."

"Yeah, true. Can you tell me when he will return from the trip? If he's really on a trip…"

"Piers, I know as much as you do. I don't know when he'll return. I guess he'll show up any time."

"Why did you lie to me and didn't tell me you know Evana?"

"I didn't really lie, lie… I admit I omitted a few things, but just like Chris is your friend, Eva is my friend too and I'm loyal to her. She knows I'm not fond of Chris and I feared that she would hate me for helping you to separate them." She spoke with honesty as almost claiming for his forgiveness

Piers took a deep breath. He sensed Yana was being honest and in reality she hadn't done such a big mistake. He understood she had reasons and he was reasoning with her at that moment. both had their own interests in the matter and none of them wanted any of the parts to really suffer, even though he still didn't know how Chris was at that moment, yet all he had to do was to wait for Chris' return.

"I can understand your reasons, but you could've told me you knew Evana instead of pretending you didn't know her at all."

"I know…" she said lowering her head, "I'm sorry."

Piers stepped closer to her and touched her chin lifting gently her face up, "I'm not resented, but I will be if I find out the two of you lied to me all this long about Chris' absence in town."

"We are not lying about that. I swear." She spoke looking deep in his eyes

Piers smiled softly with a nod and then leaned his face closer to hers into a kiss and then their foreplay started and led into another hot sexual encounter.

* * *

In the morning, the first thing Yana did was to take a look at her cellphone while Piers was in the shower. The ginger widened her eyes, but that was another thing she wasn't going to share with Piers, that was a matter that just mattered to Evana and Chris. She changed her clothes and waited for Piers to get ready.

Piers was drying himself when his cellphone rang and he received the notification that Chris was in town. He contacted Jill and the BSAA informing them that he was going to meet Chris personally.

Yana listened to his conversation and there was something bothering her since the moment she woke up and looked at Piers. She was restless. They went together to Evana's house to check if Chris had been there.

They found Evana feeling very sick and pale and talked to her about Chris.

"No, he still didn't come home." Evana said caressing her stomach

"I'm going to meet him. Let's see if he recognizes me." Piers spoke

At that moment his cellphone rang again

" _This is headquarters. Nivans, are you listening? There's been a bioterrorist attack in America and China. We don't have a lot of intel on the situation yet, but the U.S. government is denying our assistance on their front, so we need the alpha team to take care of the situation in China. We've got reports of J'avo-like B.O.W.s which your team has had experience with before._

 _We also heard that you've run into Chris Redfield, so if you can, take him with you to Lanshiang. He could be a big help._ " (Re6 File)

Piers took a deep sigh. The easy time was done, "The world needs him." He said

"If I were you, I'd ask for back up. I've seen him beat down several men alone." Evana suggested

"I know he's a very strong man… But I'll take your advice when I meet him." He said standing up from the couch and requesting more men and to set up a trap alongside Dora who had informed him about Chris's presence in the bar.

The blonde smiled faintly and followed him to the door

"Evana, you are the one who found him right?" Piers turned around to face her

"Yeah and then I had Yana and another friend's help to carry him home."

"I also heard you have paid for his debts, right?"

"Yeah… Why do you ask?" she replied

"He is our responsibility... I didn't tell before, but actually there's a reward for whoever found him. My judgement tells me to give it to you…"

"I don't want it!" Evana spoke with a single tone

Piers lifted his eyebrows, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Yeah, but you had extra expenses."

"Sis, you should take it. It's time for Chris to go home and you haven't worked lately. It's going to help you with your condition." Yana couldn't help herself during their talk

"I don't need his money."

"Eva!" Yana protested.

Evana gave her an angry look, she didn't want to make a scene in front of Piers at that moment.

Yana looked at Piers in hope he would take the hint to give it to her without her breaking her silence about the test's result. However, Piers shrugged and obeyed to Evana's final decision.

"I have to go. It was a pleasure meeting you Evana, I can see you are a noble woman and I'm sure Chris was in good hands this time. I'll tell him to come to say goodbye to you after the mission. You deserve it." he said with a friendly tone

Evana nodded fighting her tears. She's aware that their separation was a fact now.

"Yana, thanks for everything. It was a pleasure meeting you too." he said with a caring tone

"You can always come back when you have time." She replied walking to his direction

Piers nodded slightly and gave her a surprisingly long kiss of goodbye. Something told her that that was the last time she was going to see him. She shook her head to distract from those weird thoughts and cold shivers as she watched him disappear in the corner that would lead to Dora's bar.

* * *

Yana closed the door and turned to see Evana sitting on the couch with a crying face. She couldn't help herself anymore.

"What the hell did you just do? Why the fuck did you refuse the damn reward?" Yana scolded her

"Why the hell are you yelling at me like this?" Evana snapped, "You heard why… I don't need his money!"

"You fool! Because of this!" Yana shouted as she took her cellphone, "I got your result! It's positive!" Yana almost yelled in frustration

"What? You must be lying! I know you are all about money and you are just pranking me again." Evana replied

"Pranking you? Too bad you don't have a fucking phone, otherwise I would've had told you before coming with him to your house!" Yana spoke heading to Evana's direction, "Do you really think this is my prank?" the ginger said showing the screen to the blonde

Evana was horrified and the tears cored on her delicate face and her body started to tremble.

"I was almost yelling this, I just held myself because of Piers and you. That's why I was trying to make you understand my protest when he offered the reward and too bad he didn't get my hint to give it to me for helping you. Chris has got you brainless and full of extra expenses and now more than before! Didn't it cross your mind about those 5 positive tubes you saw yesterday?" Yana spoke in frustration, "I'm not about the money as you think, but I have my feet on the ground of reality. Chris is going home, you are not going to work anytime soon and accept it, You Are Pregnant! You need the reward money to make your life or do you intend do sleep with other men again while pregnant?"

Evana was speechless, there was too much going on and her emotional was about to explode. The hormones weren't helping either.

"You should tell Chris about it when he returns from the mission! He is the father!"

"You are not helping me here with your yells…" Evana sighed in frustration, "And what if he doesn't return? He's back in town and didn't even come to see me. He preferred to go to that fucking bar!" Evana shouted in sobs

"Eva… Think a little! The guy works at the BSAA, He is a star at the BSAA, Everybody knows him in the BSAA! Everybody knows what the BSAA is! Don't need to be a genius to know you don't need telepathic abilities to contact him and inform him about his responsibility as the father of your child! If he is really that good guy and all that you said about him, he should've had in the least come to say goodbye to you and thank you for everything… Oh yeah, and assume his child!" Yana continued with her lectures

Evana took breaths and remained in silence, despite the lecturing, she knew her friend had a good point. However, she was now in a crossroads and had too much on her shoulders. She had things to order in her life and Chris had become the relative part of the equation. He was becoming just the ghost of that snowy night, yet his seed he left in her was real.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori** **for the review. :D**

 **Yes, it's happening! The drama has just started! Second half is just almost next door. I can already hear the knocks on the door xD**

 **The shades of Yana in just one chapter...wow.**

 **Poor Eva... Poor Piers... T_T**

 **I'm still recovering myself after this chapter. I hope you had a good time Piers, I hope I gave you some good tribute. T_T**

 **Stay tuned people :D**


	37. The Oath

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **United States, BSAA HQ**

The atmosphere in the United States was tense since the announcement of the President's death in Tall Oaks outbreak. The News broadcasted Leon as a suspect for the act. Jill knew that was impossible and a big lie. She knew he hadn't killed Adam and also he wasn't dead, but that part she kept as a secret. The global chaos was instated and the BSAA had a lot of work to do. There wasn't even time to celebrate Chris' reunion.

Jill was in her cabin handling Chris' return paperwork when her cellphone rang.

"Hello Claire." She answered the call

"Hello Jill. How are you?"

"I'm good, but full of work to do. What about?"

"I'm on my way to pay a visit to Barry's"

"Good, tell him I said hi and I'm waiting for the sandwiches he promised."

"Sure, I'll tell him. By the way, did you hear the news on Leon?"

"Yeah."

"I still can't believe he's dead."

"But he's not. Just don't tell that to anyone." Jill replied

"Oh really? I'm glad to hear that."

"Yeah, he's on his way to China."

"Because of the outbreak?"

"That too. I don't have details, I just know he's alive. I wasn't dealing so well when I heard the news, yet I didn't have time to cry over his death. Then he contacted me quickly to tranquilize me."

"Oh, that's good to hear. He cares about you."

"Yeah. We do care about each other."

"What about Chris, any news on him?"

"Yes, I was about to contact you, but with those outbreaks I just got full of things to do."

"I imagine. Soon my work will start too."

"Yeah true. About Chris, I assigned Piers to handle his case, he spent some time in Bohma and had to wait for Chris' return from a trip. I asked him to be discreet on the matter until he found Chris because you know…" Jill made a pause

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"But now is not a secret anymore since Chris is fine and because of the large scale of the matter he was assigned for the mission in China instead of coming back home."

"So he's in China now?"

"Yeah, he and Piers are on the way."

"All right."

"Now I'm handling Chris' paperwork to return and have to disconnect."

"Yeah, well tell Piers to look after him."

"I will."

The women disconnected.

Jill looked at the door to the brunette woman staring at her, "What do you want?" Jill asked after a slight sigh

"Why didn't anyone tell me Chris had been found?" the woman questioned entering in the cabin without asking for permission, "You know I should be the first one to be informed of that!"

"Not really, his sister should be the first one for being his relative."

"I'm still part of the family too! You like it or not!"

Jill rolled her eyes

"I know this was your idea to hide it from me. You do everything you can to be an obstacle!"

"You really haven't changed at all! Now you know he's back and you have to wait. You don't work here anymore and I didn't give you permission to enter in my cabin and question me just like that. So please, excuse me. I have work to do." Jlll spoke with a firm tone gesturing with her hand in direction of the open door

The woman smirked, "You know you can't forbid my entrance."

"I can in my cabin!" Jill stared at the woman's eyes, "

The woman turned around and left the cabin. Jill sighed heavily, turning her attention to her work, and forget that unpleasant confrontation.

* * *

Chris was at a dressing room to take a shower to fly to his next mission's destination and clean all the booze and smoke smell from him. That was going the time gap Chris would have time to go clear and go to China. His memories were unlocking at a speed that it hadn't happened before. He remembered his battle life.

Piers was on his way to the dressing room when Jill contacted him.

"Hey Jill, how are things there?" he asked while he walked in the corridor

"Everything is fine. I just talked to Claire and she asked me to tell you to look after Chris."

"Claire asked me that? she didn't even have to."

"True… I know she just wanted to say your name." Jill joked

Piers laughed a bit. That comment somehow made him feel good. Claire still thought of him just as he still thought her despite his brief adventure in Bohma. He hoped that after the mission he could meet Claire again so they could talk and maybe continue what they started about a month ago.

"Thank you for passing me her message. I will definitely take Chris back home safely no matter what after the mission. Tell her this is my promise." He replied

"I will. How is he?"

"I'm going to check on him now. I was handling the mission's details."

"Alright. All the best in the mission and take care Piers. Let's celebrate when everybody is home and the earth in peace again."

"Yeah, we will."

"And once again, thank you for everything you have done. You are a great soldier."

"Thank you Jill, you know I do that with all my heart."

"Yes and your passion has brought you where you are. I'm sure you will go further and have a brilliant career."

"Thanks a lot Jill. Your words mean a lot to me. Now I'm going to check on Chris. Talk to you when we'll be back."

* * *

Chris was finishing his shower when he heard a noise and steps getting closer. Piers entered in the locker room to put on his battle suit. Chris left the showed with a towel rolled around his waist, showing his bare torso while he used another towel to dry his hair.

"How are you feeling by now?" Piers asked while removing his coat watching the man heading to one of the lockers where the battle suits were kept.

"I wasn't that wasted, even though I still think I shouldn't go to the battlefield yet." Chris replied with his back still to the young man

"You still have a few hours until we get in the location." Piers replied with a single tone

"I know… But I'll be fine." Chris spoke with a sigh closing the locker's door

"You don't seem still focused in the mission. You seem distracted."

"I'll be fine when the times comes. It's just that…" Chris left the sentence in hang and sat on the bench

"Evana…" Piers spoke

Chris looked to the side at Piers, "You know her?"

"Yeah, I met her and also her friend Yana. I spent a few days in town waiting for you. No matter what you lived with her, don't let it distract you in the mission."

"I couldn't even apologize or say goodbye to her… after all she did for me… I should've had come to see her first before coming here and you should've had allowed me that since you knew about us."

"I promised her you would visit her after the mission. Your goodbyes can wait, the outbreaks can't."

"Really? So I will definitely go to see her and take her with me to the US."

"But you can't take her with you."

"Why not?"

"Damn… I hate to be the one to break those news…"

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked with a puzzled expression

At that moment, their superior entered in the locker room, interruption their conversation to talk about their mission. When the man finished and left the room, Chris took a deep sigh, there was no time left to continuing talking about personal matters. It was time to get completely focused in the mission and both men headed to the chopper and landed in China.

* * *

"It's time someone took my place, and I'd be honored if it was you."

"I know. You did a real good thing."

"Piers! No, don't do this! Open the door! Goddamn it, listen to me! We can still both get outta here! There's still time! What are you doing? No, Piers, don't! You can still make it out! Goddammit, Piers!"After Piers pushes Chris into the escape pod and shuts the door.

"NO! Piers, open the goddamn door - that's an order! No..."

"PIERS!" he screamed as the escape pod launched.

(**)

 **Chris' POV**

The sun was rising when I was found by the helicopter of the BSAA. I kept Pier' arm patch that had the BSAA logo on it in memory of all of his effort. I wouldn't be here if he hadn't sacrificed himself for me to live. He promised I would return home safely. I guess I am. I feel I failed to him, but now it's my oath to continue fighting to continue his life, his mission. Piers brought me back to myself and his memory will never be forgotten, he deserves my tribute. He will live on with me. I shall continue his oath and now it's the time to fulfill his promise to Evana and return to Bohma before returning home and back to my old life. Maybe I can keep a long distance relationship with Eva and that will be the biggest test for our relationship. Evana and Piers have been my saviors and now is my time to continue sane after their efforts to save me from myself.

* * *

 **OMG RIP Piers T_T**

 **Thank you Xaori and HerpDerp for the reviews :D**

 **Guys, I had to update earlier than I planned in my mind. The chapter got shorter, but it was all my usual bad math hahaha I will try to update again this upcoming Sunday with the great and dramatic chapter of the story that will be the last of the first half. T_T I'm suffering in antecipation again.**

 **Thank you everyone for all the words and attention in the story. You always give me great boost with your words.**

 **I want to thank JennaWilliams for helping me with the chapter as well.**

 **One minute of silence for Piers T_T**

 **Stay tuned!**


	38. Forbidden Love

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **Chris's POV**

After being rescued by the helicopter, I ordered them to take me back to Bohma before going home. If they didn't cooperate with me, I would do it anyways. I knew that wasn't something to be spoken, but I needed to see Evana again. I needed to apologize and to say goodbye. That was the moment I most feared if I got my memory back. I couldn't continue lying to myself and running away from my past. From my reality.

I finished my shower when a soldier entered in the bathroom; "Sir, it's from the North America HQ." the man spoke delivering him a cellphone.

"Alright." I nodded and took the device and saw him leaving the room, "This is Chris Redfield."

"Hellooo my loooove. I can't believe I'm listening to your voice after so loooong. Are you coming home already?" a female voice spoke with a too caring way that was nearly childish

"Who is it?" I spoke with a puzzled tone

"Don't you recognize my voice?" the female spoke feeling hurt

"No."

"Oh…They say you lost your memory… It's me, Laureen."

I frowned making effort to remember that person, but nothing came to my mind.

"Did you remember?"

"Not really. Are we related?"

"Of course we are… I'm your wife!"

"What?" I spoke in astonishment. Those words hurt more than the hell itself. I could feel my body heavy as if in pain due to the shock. I couldn't believe that. I had no memories of being married. I had no memories of Laureen.

"Did you remember now?"

I sighed in frustration, "No… I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I will make you remember when you get back home to me. I'm waiting for you with all the accumulated love of the last 6 months and even more because my love for you just increases every day. I am really, really missing you. My lovely husband. Don't take too long, I'm about to explode in missing you…"

I didn't know what to say to that woman. I was speechless and broken. I was realizing all my plans of a future with Evana were vanishing and being wiped away. That realization was hurting. It wasn't already enough the pain for losing my best friend and I was about to lose the woman I most loved in my life. It was painful to be losing my saviors. It was painful the thought that I would just have them in my memory.

I couldn't hear anything Laureen was saying anymore and all I knew was that it was time for us to disconnect. I walked to the locker and the first thing my eyes spotted was the coin necklace Evana gave me to symbolize our spiritual union. I took it and all the memories of my story with Evana filled my mind and I couldn't help some tears coring down on my face. Being that emotional wasn't my typical, but there was too much of emotions going on and there was no need to hide from it at that moment. I wasn't in a mission. At that moment, I could be raw with my sentiments.

"Eva…" I whispered

I put on my clothes and kept the necklace in my coat's pocket and left to say goodbye to the love of my life.

* * *

The lavender house, my shelter, my home for the last 6 months. The best months of my entire life…

Yet, I don't belong here anymore... My heart is twisted. I was ready to turning in my gun and continue living here, start a family in three years and enjoy the simple life that made me so happy despite all the odds of the alcohol abuse. This is the nest that me and my love lived the greatest moments and made the best memories. That was the place where all began right at that corner… I sigh… Who would say that was a Forbidden Love…

Say goodbye to all of this won't be any easy for me, well, it's not been easy since my emotional started to get affected by the most guilty feelings. Maybe I got in a mid-age crisis. I know I'm not getting any younger, but I also have my personal codes and commitment with those souls that lost their lives for our cause. I promised that I would continue fighting for those people that believed in me, they deserve that… I lost one of my best friends and it's still painful. Piers was the one who brought the fighter Chris back to life. The fighter Chris is not a shadow anymore, however, the Chris Novak is about to die… I can't believe I will be the one to shatter my Sweet Eva's dreams… dreams she didn't believe anymore. I feel terrible for had leading her on. Now it's my time to be responsible for the consequences.

I know Eva will see my raw emotions and will suffer as much as I will, but I have to stand for my duties. I made promises and I might fulfill to them no mattering how dilacerated my heart will be. I'll have to move on and live with the memory of the memories crusted in my soul.

I'll have to be strong… we will need to be strong. That will be the only option for us.

I took a very deep breath and unlocked the door. I spotted Yana sitting on the couch looking at me with a surprised expression, "Eva. It's the Stray dog!" she yelled to call Eva

I laughed a bit, more in distress than in finding it funny.

I saw Evana coming from her bedroom as much as surprised as Yana.

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Yana spoke leaving the house

I nodded in agreement, "By the way, I'm sorry for anything and thank you for everything!" I spoke to Yana as she passed by me

"Anytime… Take care, Chris." She spoke with a miraculous light smile and then closed the door

"Eva…" I spoke almost in a whisper when I turned my face to see the blonde woman taking her seat on the chair of the dining table

"I didn't think you'd come back." She spoke not looking at me

"We left in a hurry for the mission and I had no choice but to come along with them… It's usually like that when I'm assigned to missions." I told her instinctively giving an explanation and taking the seat in front of her

"I see…" she spoke looking down as she played with her hands

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked noticing her behavior

"No, I'm not mad at you."

"You avoid looking at me when you are upset."

"I'm not upset, but I know I don't have reason to celebrate you're here, right?"

I shook my head slightly taken aback by her affirmation,

"Where's Piers? Is he outside waiting for Yana and say goodbye to her as well?"

I sighed heavily looking down as I shook my head, "Piers is dead…" I finally started opening up the big empty hole that is lying in my chest before going to the hardest part

"What?" she finally looked at me, "I'm very sorry to hear that."

"I'm just here because of his sacrifice… it should've been me buried in the deep ocean…" I said in sadness

"I didn't know him, but I could feel he was a good guy just like you. Yana will get sad when I tell her that."

I nodded, "He was one of my best friends."

"His memory will always be with you and I'm sure he will watch out for you wherever he is." She spoke placing her hands on my hands in support causing me shivers for her warm and delicate touch

"I will continue fighting for his memory and for all of our comrades that have lost their lives too."

"It's a good way to keep them alive…" she said releasing my grip

I just nodded in agreement, we remained in silence for a while, "Wait a minute, did something happen between him and Yana?" I asked to give me more time to finally tell her the hardest words

"Yeah, I guess they were having a thing…"

"She liked him but didn't like me? I sense some conspiracy."

Eva let out a slight laugh, "No conspiracy. She knew Piers wouldn't hurt me or break my heart, but I can see he fulfilled his promise to me. I didn't think I'd see you again." She spoke looking down biting her lips

I united forces to sacrifice myself and abdicate of my happiness and apparently Evana was aware of it. She knew me too well not to know my raw side, "I wish I could stay…" I whispered with a saddened tone

She sighed, "I always knew you didn't belong here… to me…" she spoke lowering her head squeezing her hands, "But it was good as long as it lasted." She was clearly fighting her tears

I felt a strong urge to throw everything up in the air and take her into a tight embrace and take away her pain by telling her I will stay with her forever… But I knew I couldn't.

"Eva… I didn't want things to be this way. I never lied to you and I really meant about those plans we made.

"But you didn't come to take me with you to the US right?"

With a terrible pain in my chest all I could do was to shake my head, confirming her words, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I never really believe in that." she said crossing her arms over her stomach

"Eva… I really wish I could fulfill any of my promises to you."

She remained in silence

"But I owed you some final words. I wanted to thank you for everything, for the best moments, for all your efforts, for the best memories, for being my angel and I will take it with me for the rest of my life, but I also wanted to apologize for all the crap… I regret wasting away these past two weeks and all those days I wasted drunk when I could have been with you… and now I cannot even give you a kiss of goodbye because I am a forbidden man and this is killing me!" I said searching for her hands, but that was in vain

"Forbidden?" she asked with a whisperer still with her arms crossed in defense

I nodded, "Yeah… I really wish I could take you with me now… I still cannot believe when I was told…" I paused, "I have more duties than I thought… I'm a soldier and… I'm married…" I said surrendering to some tears that fell down on my face for the shame of being unfair to all the parties and for the regret for hurting so many people with my mistakes without any bad intentions.

* * *

 **Evanas's POV**

The man I love searched for my hands, but I couldn't allow myself to feel his soft and warm hands that I felt so many times and now this was going to be the last time we would feel each other. My heart was so accelerated, a terrible pain in my chest, my voice refused to come out; there's a block in my vocal cords after hearing those words.

"It's not like it never crossed my mind before. I always knew this moment would happen, I always knew you didn't belong to me, but I wanted to believe my fairytale wouldn't have an end, but I knew I shouldn't lead me on that much because people like me don't deserve happy endings."

"Don't say that!" he said leaving the chair to knee next to me and took my grip

"But it's true! People like me don't end with the people they love and they have to deal with all the consequences alone… in silence… You may be a forbidden man and I am forbidden to happiness."

"I love you Eva and I never wanted this to end and its killing me how we've come to an end. I hate being this dutiful man and that's why I didn't want to remember my responsibilities… But this goes beyond myself and I cannot drown you with me… my life is nothing close to what we lived... it's a mess and I don't know how I will be when I return home completely broken inside and to a woman I don't even remember!"

"You will be fine… I know you have many people that love and care about you and they will help you… they will be your angels. You will go back to your wife and she will take care of you every day in the day and at night…" I said it almost losing my voice for saying his wife, it hurt like hell that word on me. I didn't want to break another lovely home for sleeping with another's woman man.

"I owe you so much Eva…"

"You don't owe me anything. I am the one who should thank you for the good changes you made in my life."

"I do and I hope with this I can repay your debts with me and help you to move somewhere else just like we had planned." He said taking two papers from his pocket, "This check is from the reward the BSAA was given to whoever found me… you did find me and the other is from my own account to help you open your flower shop and fulfill your dream in name after you mother."

"I don't want it. I told Piers I didn't want the reward."

"I know, he told me you refused it, but it's me giving you this as my part for the hard work, that was our agreement wasn't it?"

"Forget the deals."

"Eva, please. Take it."

"I don't want or need your money Chris… Give it to Yana or Dora, they will make better use of it. I lived without it before and I will live without it from now on."

"Eva, what about your mother's wish? Didn't she told you to move on with your life and start brand new in another place, wasn't that the dream we had as well? Wasn't that the dream she had for you? Didn't you owe your mother to fulfill the promise you would leave that life at the nightclub and have a flower shop? I told you I'd help you to achieve this… so please, accept it." he spoke putting the checks in my hand

I keep staring at it, I really didn't want that money. I never wanted him for possessions, my love for him never had a price, but then I remembered the lectures Yana gave me and I should keep in mind that my life didn't belong just to me from now on. Someone else was growing inside of me and depended on me; and my baby deserved to have a better life than I could ever give without the father's help unless I broke the promise not to be a hooker anymore.

"I will give a part of it to Yana and Dora. They deserve for all the patience they had with you."

"It's alright. It's fair enough, but don't worry about Dora. I will talk to her personally." he said with a faint smile

"You know I'm not doing this for me right? I'm doing this for us…" I said standing up from the chair and unconsciously my hands covered my belly

"Yes, I know." He answered not noticing my subtle body language sign and the implicit code in my word

"And because you insisted." I said turning to him

"Yeah and I'm aware you are not a material girl. You and I are simple, even though I have good compensation for my work, still, that is not really that important to me."

I nodded, "So Mr. Redfield, it was a pleasure meeting you. I wish you a safe fly back and all the best in your life." I said giving him my hand, just like he did in the first time we made a deal.

Chris looked at my hand and then we shook hands. The was the last time our hands would touch.

"I guess I should give it back to you." He said taking something from his pocket. I didn't take too long to recognize the necklace I gave him to seal our fantasy marriage

"No, you can keep it, please. It's a lucky coin… well that's what they said. Your wife won't need to know I gave you because I know I just turned into your biggest secret."

Chris laughed nodding, "I will take good care of it. I will never forget its real meaning!" he said and out of sudden, he took me into a long and tight embrace. I hugged him back.

We stayed like that for a few minutes; I could feel his accelerated heartbeat. I fought the tears of my affected emotional due to my hormones, but that was too much. That was the our last touch.

"Goodbye Eva…" He spoke with a low tone when our eyes finally met and some drops of his tears fell on my face, mixing with mine own

"Goodbye Adam…" I said in a joke and we both laughed a little, "Goodbye Handsome!" I forced a smile

We smiled and cried at the same time, he kissed me on my forehead, but then we both struggled not to turn me into his official lover when we kissed each other's cheeks when in fact we both wanted to feel our lips touching one last time. To feel each other one last time. To be one, one last time. However, we knew we shouldn't cross that line and turn our relationship into a wrong one. Our relationship didn't deserve that stain.

I knew both of were broken inside, I knew our story was real. Nevertheless, everything had an end. Every cycle ends and ours just did. Slowly we separated. A painful separation and the cold from the distance of our bodies hit us. Our eyes met once more, "I love you, my Eva… I will never forget you."

"I love you too, my Chris."

"I will divorce her…" he spoke with a desperate tone

I shook my head, "Try to be happy with her. I don't want to be the reason for another woman's tears."

"But you won't. I don't love her… I love you." He said holding me by the shoulders

"It's because you don't remember. People don't marry to get separated. You will remember you used to be happy as a couple." I replied stepping away from him

"Eva…" he whispered

"Chris… Please. Just do the right thing. You are a correct and fair man. The three of us don't need to be a shame. No one is happy over someone else's misfortune."

Chris was reluctant, but all there was left for him to do was to sigh in acceptance, "Take care." He spoke with a faint smile and then turned around

"You too…" I whispered as I watched the love of my life leaving my life like dust in the wind. I watched him from the door. I embraced my own belly dealing with my own silent pain, my new secret. From afar, I saw him looking back once again and I used all my strength to hold myself and not scream for him to stay, but I couldn't beg to have someone that was never mine. He waved. I did the same and continued watching him until he disappeared in the street that led to Dora's bar.

After that, I closed the door and finally busted into tears holding myself and the seed he left with me. That was a part of him that would always be mine and just mine. Of course, I wanted to scream to him I was pregnant, but the words didn't really come out. I didn't want to get him even more troubled than he was already and seeing him like that hurt me. Or maybe Yana was always right, I had a huge ego in the wrong times. But at that moment I didn't really care about my ego. My heart was melting in pain, all I could do was to hold on in my memories, and his belongings he left that would always be the memory that we were real. I would still have the pictures and the most important thing, I was keeping the Redfield lineage with me. Maybe the future would unite them just like it did the two times he was put in my way.

* * *

 **T_T**

 **Thank you everyone for reading the story.**

 **Thank you Xaori, SUPASTAR89 and HerpDerp for the reviews. I'm glad you liked our journey so far.**

 **Oh my god...this is so sad. I hate deaths and separations. I wish everyone would be just happy and have no problems, but life is not like that especially when the matter is relationships. They seem to hurt more than really be a good thing sometimes.**

 **Now we will see how Chris will handle his already complicated life between his heart and his reason, not to mention his career. Okay, we know about his career xD**

 **I promise to have many more things to come and even plot twists, yet I can already antecipate to you that romance won't be really the focus in the second season of Forbidden Love xD At least for some time.**

 **Now let's face Laureen and I invite you to take a look in the canon complement of this story, which is called Tech Love.**

 **I created that separate story that is not so ordered like this one, but it was to show important things for Forbidden's development and future. I didn't want to mess Forbidden that much. We already have almost 40 chapters! If I developed Tech Love's contents here, the story would never end haha**

 **Let's see who Laureen is and question in the air: Could Chris really be happy in his marriage like Evana thinks? Tech Love might answer a part of it, yet, there's a gap between the stories and you'll see from now here.**

 **Stay Tuned!**


	39. Reunion

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 _He loved this time as if it was the last  
He kissed his wife as if it were the last  
And crossed the street with his timid step  
He sat down to rest like it was Saturday  
He ate beans and rice like a prince.  
He loved that time as if it was the last  
He kissed his wife as if he were the only one  
And crossed the street with his firm step  
He went up the street as if it were solid.  
He sat down to rest like a prince  
He ate beans and rice as if it were the maximum  
He loved that time like a machine  
He kissed his wife as if it were logical.  
He sat down to rest like a bird  
And it floated in the air like a prince_. (A Brazilian Song with alterations)

(**)

Chris walked slowly looking around that small town that was his home as if saying goodbye to it and his destination now was Dora's Bar. He wanted to thank her and to apologize for his bad behavior all that time. He gave her some money in compensation and the woman finally realized he wasn't really that bad guy that everyone thought.

In there, he thought of everything that happened to him in all those 6 months. He thought of Evana and also thought Piers ending up ordering the meal Piers complimented when they met. With most of his old personality and memories back, he still had a bad feeling about his return, as a matter of fact he wasn't ready to face Laureen after all.

His chain of thoughts were completely interrupted by a soldier informing him they had new orders.

"Better get to it, then."

The men left the bar

 **Chris's POV**

"I can't keep running away, I have to face the truth - accept the responsibility… and maybe get my life back. I guess things are returning to its original place… I can't prolong this and now it's time to go home and face my official wife; to face my infidelity?

I just don't know what infidelity is going to be more painful for me. The one that I fell in love with someone else not knowing I had someone home, or the infidelity of my heart towards the woman I had to leave behind…"

* * *

 **TPOV**

It was close to the sunset time when Yana decided to check on Evana. The blonde took a longer time to answer the door, making Yana think that there was nobody home, but when she gave up the waiting, she heard a noise on the door and she turned around to see Evana. Her heart melted in sadness when she saw her friend's devastated face. Immediately she took her into an embrace. Evana busted into tears, "It's over sis… he's gone…" the blonde woman spoke in sobs

"Oh sis… I'm very sorry to hear that. I thought he was back to stay…" the ginger replied

"He wouldn't! He would never be allowed to stay." Evana replied stepping away to let her friend to enter as she closed the door

"Because of his job?"

Evana shook her head in denial, "Because of his wife!" Evana spoke in sobs covering her face

"Oh…" that was the ginger's first response on the matter, "If he really wanted he could leave her…"

Evana gasped, "He's not insane!"

"Well, crazy in love people do crazy things…"

"You don't get it!

"I really don't."

"It was the best for both of us."

"Well…so if this is the classic scenario where he didn't leave his wife and you're pregnant… he's the classical jackass!" Yana spoke rolling her eyes

"He's not! I am the one who told him to get back to her."

"Of course you will defend him… as always!"

Evana sighed in frustration. Yana hadn't changed her mind about Chris.

"I hope he will be man enough to support his child even with the distance!"

Evana looked down with a sigh, "He won't because he won't know."

"What? You didn't tell him?" Yana spoke in shock

Evana shook her head to confirm

"Why? How do you think we will raise this kid, because I know it will fall on my shoulders to bank everything since you cannot work until you have the baby, not to mention the fact you refused the damn reward!"

"Shut up! I got the money…"

"What?"

"He offered me the reward, he insisted and then I decided to listen to you… so I accepted the checks. It's on the counter."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah… 25% of the total value will be yours."

"Really?" Yana widened her eyes not hiding her excitement

"Yeah."

"Still I don't forgive you for not having told him the truth."

"If you don't stop it, I won't give you the 25%..." Evana spoke to stop Yana's lectures on the subject. Those lectures wouldn't change the fact that it was her choice.

"Oh no, no, I'm sorry… you should be already used to my way of being…" Yana replied taken aback

"I don't want to talk about this anymore and please hold your tongue for today… It was a tough decision and somewhat selfish, but I thought I was the best for all of us… now he's back to his old and happy routine with his wife. She won't need to worry about me and we are spared from all the drama!"

Yana listened to her friend while she played with her hands not to open her mouth, but it obvious she was opposite to Evana's final decision, but as the usual, she ended up having a slip tongue, "I don't think he's happy in his marriage."

"Did his late friend told you that?"

"Late friend?" Yana asked with a puzzled expression

"Yeah, unfortunately Piers died in the mission." Evana spoke with a saddened tone

"No way! I can't believe this!" the ginger spoke holding her chest due to the strong emotion, "RIP Piers, he was so cute and so nice..." Yana spoke with a very saddened expression

"Yeah, he seemed to be a good guy."

"Now I lost my chance…"

"Chance of what? As far as I know you didn't have anything concrete."

"Of course we had something concrete. I didn't have sex with my imagination!"

"Sex and commitment are different things."

"I still can't believe this… Now I know why I had those bad feelings when he left…" Yana lowered her face

Evana took her into an embrace, yet she was surprised about the ginger's reaction.

"We both lost our men…"

"Yeah, but you still didn't answer me, did Piers tell you anything about Chris's marriage for you to have said that?"

"No, he didn't tell me anything. Don't you think if I knew he was married I wouldn't have already told you that?"

Evana made a face

"Your hubby's memory did… or the lack of it!"

"Maybe he just didn't want to tell me because it was convenient to him…"

"You don't really believe this lie you are creating! I can't understand why you are saying this now!"

"Maybe I don't, but…"

"But she was the only one he didn't remember at all or even mentioned since he was a sleep-talker." Yana pointed out

"He spoke so many names… maybe one of them was hers since he didn't tell me her name."

"Maybe you are right, but I still think he's not happy in his marriage. It starts with him being an absent husband!"

"You don't know that!"

"Of course I do! The guy is big in there, I take from the value of the reward!"

"He's a captain, so?"

"He's more than just a captain! I did a little research…"

"You didn't do this!" Evana spoke rolling her eyes in disbelief

"Of course I did, why not?"

"You're unbelievable…"

"Okay, I won't tell you the details not to offend your pride, but he's big and he travels worldwide just like the followed cigarettes he took one after another… This only means one thing… Constant Absence! Unless his wife is a patience saint like you or a cheater opposite to you of course, so I'm sure her tolerance has limits!"

"Every couple has ups and downs, my friend! That doesn't mean she doesn't love him."

"But don't you think that he would prefer to spend more time with her if he really loved her? This is what you should keep in mind…"

"She married a military, completely aware of his absence and he in the other hand could give her quality time when home. That's what matters in a relationship and not the amount of days sleeping together."

"I can see your point, but I'm sure of one thing."

"Of what?"

"Her Chris 'died' in the day he got the PTSD thing; and it's not her Chris anymore who is returning home, but Your Chris! Let's see what will happen…"

"You're so poisonous, get out of here!" Evana spoke making a face

"It's not poison, it's reality."

"Well… I just wish him to be happy with whomever he wants. I made my decision and I won't look back and you will keep your mouth shut! I don't want him to ever know about my pregnancy! You promise that and I give you 30%."

"Okay! My lips are sealed!"

* * *

 **BSAA North America HQ**

Chris didn't expect to be welcomed like that, he feel like a Hollywood celebrity on the red carpet. He couldn't barely walk at the great hall of the main reception because it was so crowed. His coworkers complimented and praised him and even made a welcome back decoration with green balloons around the place. So many details he couldn't even pay attention all of it. He felt good in seeing some familiar faces. It was good to be back to this home…

He greeted the coworkers when he felt someone grabbing his arm, turning him around and jumping to kiss his lips. His immediate reaction was to turn his head to the side while frowned in disapproval looking at the light brown haired woman, tied on a ponytail and white skin smiling widely at him.

"My love, I know you don't like public affection demonstrations, but I've been waiting for you for too long to respect your wish this time!" the brunette woman told him and then pulled him back to her grabbing him from the neck to kiss him again

It was evident Chris wasn't enjoying it and once again moved away with an estranged face from the woman who looked at him with an embarrassed expression.

"Don't ever do that again! Who do you think you are to assault me like that?!" Chris spoke with a disgusted tone

"I am Your Wife!" the brunette woman replied with conviction

"Em…Laureen?" Chris spoke almost mistaking names

"Yes, who else would kiss you like that?" the woman replied slightly annoyed putting her hands on her waist

Chris let out a distressed sigh

 **Chris's POV**

Now that I stand in front of the woman, I remember I have seen her face. She is the woman I saw in my dream falling off the stairs. That was the only time I dreamt about Laureen in all these months. I don't know why I don't feel embarrassed for treating her like that. I still don't feel any connection with her. I can still taste her lipstick on my lips and I don't like that. I feel like I'm cheating on Eva… I didn't like to be kissed in front of the whole BSAA… Yet, I didn't mind about public affections when it was Evana…

I guess my old me is definitely back. Well and so is the guilty conscious is coming to me. I never cheated on anyone before.

 **TPOV**

"You know I don't like public affection demonstrations."

"I'm sorry my love, I know you don't like it, but it's been a bit over than 6 months that I'm waiting for you!"

"I didn't recognize you…"

"I know they said you lost your memory… but do you remember me now?"

"I just recognized your face now. Sorry…"

Laureen opened her mouth to reply to him, but her eyes followed Chris's head move looking to the other side of the hall and the smile on his face.

"Jill!" he spoke with excitement

The blue-eyed and brunette woman smiled back at him and walked to his direction, but stopped at a distance since she caught Laureen next to him looking at her as well

"Welcome back Chris!" Jill greeted him

Chris pulled her to a friendly hug getting Jill tense

"Chris…Laureen is looking." Jill whispered on his ear making Chris step away

"Is there a problem? I haven't seen you in ages and for months I thought you were dead!"

"The problem is that Laureen is jealous, very jealous!"

"I didn't even remember her."

"So my advice to you is: get your memory about her back as fast as you can." Jill spoke with a smile as if pretending to be speaking about something else, while she saw Laureen coming at their way, "She's coming."

Chris nodded, yet thoughtful about her words, "Yeah, I will."

"You will what, my love?" Laureen said coming in between their conversation, grabbing Chris' arm

"I told him to slow a bit the pace down of his missions now that he's back."

"Oh yeah, I agree. Especially because we have little time to plan things for next month. At least you came back on time." The woman replied with a large enthusiast smile

"What about next month?" Chris asked puzzled

"It will be our wedding anniversary. We have to plan the party, the trip…"

"Wedding anniversary? How long are we together?"

"We are officially married for three years next month, but we are together for seven."

"What?" Chris widened his eyes in surprise. They had seven years and he had no memories of her or even them, besides the only time he had a dream about her.

"I believe we reached a new level in our relationship and a new start of good things in our way. I so missed you!" the young brunette spoke resting her face on his arm

Chris looked at Jill astonished, while she just had a faint smile on her face, "Well, Chris and Laureen, I'm going to give you two your privacy. Chris, once again, welcome back! I'm sure all of the BSAA missed you and we are feel very sorry for the loss of our members, especially Piers. In the end, he did fulfill all of his promises and it's our time to make a tribute for his memory."

"Yeah. I will be there for sure. I owe him my life and my duties, but life goes on…"

"It does. Now excuse me." Jill nodded in goodbye

The couple didn't split at any moment, of course just because Laureen wished it that way. Then, after some time, they went together to their home.

(**)

" _Now that I think of it. I guess now I know why I had unconscious walls stopping me to get closer to Eva initially. Deep inside, I knew I was taken and felt it would wrong to surrender to the growing feelings for my beautiful blonde, however, in the other hand I got the answer for my first "cheating" and the brief thing I had with Emma. I can see resemblance between them. Now I know why I always thought Emma was so familiar to me…"_

* * *

 **Hello Guys, here I am again to thank all you.** **Thank you Xaori and HerpDerp for the reviews. :D You guys always make my day about your comments! :D  
**

 **The second season is finally in the air, I'm glad to know you paid attention to Tech Love and once again, thank you!**

 **Combining the stories, we could see some of the essence of Laureen, if this was a soap opera, she could be called a villain xD, however, some people do really change over the times and let's see if that's the case of Laureen. And if it is, what a big problem Chris is into! The woman he loves pushed him away, while the woman he doesn't love wants him badly. Should he try or not to be happy with his official wife?**

 **And Eva, you can be very sure she won't be forgotten by me xD**

 **Plot twists are coming in the upcoming chapters :D**

 **Stay tuned!**


	40. Strangers

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

 **A/N: Contains some Adult Language**

* * *

Chris and Laureen went together to the BSAA parking lot. Laureen deactivated the car alarm of her car, a red and personalized Mini Cooper.

"Do you want to drive?" the woman asked showing his the car keys

"No, thanks. Actually I need you to show me the way home." Chris replied with an embarrassed expression for not remember his own home

"Oh, okay. It's a 10-15 minutes drive. Maybe even less depending on the driver."

"I see." he replied as he headed to the passenger's side. Chris opened the passenger's door, smelt the Snifty Car Air Freshener Peppermint Scent and saw how clean and organized her car was inside. He could guess she was a neat person and wondered how their home would be like. the last memory he had was that they lived in his duplex apartment that generally was kept clean because he spent little time home and paid a diarist to clean it once a week.

During the drive, Laureen couldn't disguise her happiness in having her husband back and mostly talked to him about how much it was hard for her that long absence of his, but she was ready to start over with him a new phase. She had learnt her lesson.

Chris looked at her with a puzzled face about such comment, but he didn't have time to ask what she really meant with that as they arrived in their home.

"Home sweet home!" she spoke with a large smile as they waited the car garage door opening.

Chris could see it was a two stories high green house, which had a beautiful front yard, a white wooden bench near a tree.

"We live in a house now?" Chris asked in surprise

"Yeah, we bought it three years ago."

"What happened to my apartment?" he asked as they left the car

"You sold it to buy this house. It was far from work and I told you to get a house near the office to ease your work journeys. It's still not the one I really wanted, but this one suits us for the time being."

"You want another house?"

"Yeah, a beach house or apartment. You promised you would think about it when you retire." She replied as they walked in the house

"What do you work?"

"Right now I'm working home. I do some free-lance jobs. I have two graduations and masters in finances."

"Oh cool. I thought you were in some technology area because of your specialties when we met…" he replied as he saw the interior decoration of their house, Modern, very neat and fine stuff. He could say it had near luxurious furniture and decoration and that was a surprise for him. He didn't feel any appeal for that.

"I still do some freelance work in the area, but I'm taking a time for myself for the past 2 years."

"Why?"

"I don't really want to talk about it now."

"Alright."

"Do you want me to make your favorite meal or do you want to go to our favorite restaurant to have dinner?"

"I prefer to stay home. I'm not in mood for restaurants, okay?" he replied

"No problem. I'm just going to shower first and come with me, I'm going to show you the house." The woman said taking him by the hand

Chris followed her, she started with the huge living room that had an elegant fireplace, a glass dining table with 6 seats with an elegant chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a huge TV hanging on the wall. A library that was used as an office as well, a gym room that was obviously Chris's favorite area in the house; a big kitchen with counters and a glass door leading to the backyard that had a medium sized pool and the laundry area. There was also a house cleaner's bedroom that was used to load things and a small bathroom.

In the upper floor, there was three single bedrooms, one of them locked, a guest room and two suites and four bathrooms in total. The suit or the master bedroom had a balcony with the view to the backyard.

"Isn't this house too big for just the two of us?" Chris asked making a face

"No, I don't think so. When we throw parties for our close friends or for our family, there's room to everybody. My parents sometimes spend some time with me when you were in other countries during missions so I wouldn't stay alone."

"Oh I see."

"I don't even think it's that big."

"It's not?" Chris chuckled

"Of course not. Our future beach mansion will be bigger and each of our children will have their own bedrooms, if possible suites. No fighting for bathroom please! I already had too much of it in my life. My parents and I once lived in a very small apartment that had just one bathroom and it happened that some days we all needed to use it at the same time! The three of us were with stomachache, if you know what I mean! Imagine the drama!"

Chris couldn't help the laugh.

"You laugh because you never had such problems with your family. You lived in a nice house until your parents died!"

"Yeah, but after that I started my military life and it wasn't any easy to share rooms, bathroom and stuff like that. Now I am used to it."

"Honey, I know I sometimes exaggerate, but trust me… three bathrooms in the least is acceptable!"

Chris shrugged with a faint smile

"Now we are going to shower…" the woman spoke with a seductive tone taking Chris by the grip

"We?" he widened his eyes

"Yeah." she spoke planting kisses on his neck but Chris tried to dodge it, "You love doing it in our hydro." She said holding his face to kiss his lips

"You do it alone. I'm really tired." Chris said trying to release himself from her

"You are never tired for sex!" she said insisting pulling him to her to kiss him again

"I know I have my days… I'm really tired." Chris spoke as he stepped away

"You never had such days with me!" she said with a cold tone, "Maybe you did have with someone else…" she added glancing an angry look at him

Chris smirked, "What are you saying! I just returned from a long trip, I'm really tired!"

"It's 8 months since we don't have sex! It's 8 months I'm needy without a real cock! I can't be sure about you though…"

Chris smirked, "Laureen, not today. It won't kill you." He said planting a kiss on her lips to ease her down

"It's killing me. it's almost a year already! Dildos and vibrators are not enough anymore! I need you sucking me, I need your skin, I need your deep thrusts inside me. I'm almost like a virgin!" she protested grabbing his penis through his pants

"Laureen, I just stayed out for 6 months. How can it be 8 months?"

The brunette woman cleared her throat stepping away from him, "Humm… because you were on missions before Edonia. Don't you remember it?" she said starting to remove her clothes

"Yeah, but I didn't think it last 2 months." He replied sitting on the edge of their king sized bed

"Will you at least watch me while I play with myself then?" she turned around to him and asked seductively while she parted her leg and started massaging her clit, "I don't think your fingers are tired to help me… or even your mouth…" she added

Chris had a cold sweat and swallowed hard. That woman's pussy was centimeters away from his face. He didn't know how much longer he could continue refusing sex to his official wife. His male instinct would definitely do that woman, that part of him surely could separate sex from love without any problem, but his consciousness was a different matter. It was still connected to his beloved spiritual wife Evana.

"I'm going to lie on the bed…" he said turning his face to the side

"Good idea. I'll ride on your face so you can drink my juices." She said biting lips

"No, better not. I'll stay sitting. I'm really sleepy and might not see anything."

The brunette immediately stopped playing with herself and let out an annoyed sigh, "You are really rejecting me! I can't believe this."

"Laureen, I'm sorry. I'm really tired today. You don't even need to make me dinner. I just want sleep, please?" he spoke with a low tone

The woman turned around with an angered face, "I guess I should get a lover too!" she snapped shouting the bathroom door

Chris let out a sigh passing his hand on his hair, "That would be perfect. I'd give you the divorce happily and then bring Evana to live with me. God make it happen!" he spoke to himself and saw the necklace on his neck and held it on his hand

Laureen left the bathroom and saw Chris admiring the object, "Since when do you wear such accessories?" she asked as she walked to the closet to get a towel

"It's a gift."

"From who?" she asked staring at him

"A friend…"

"What friend?"

"A friend I had in Edonia."

"A friend or a girlfriend?" she asked lifting her eyebrow

Chris sighed in distress, "Laureen, please! It was a male a friend that now is dead. Damn it! Stop this jealousy way of yours!" he spoke in annoyance

Laureen swallowed, "I'm sorry my love. I'm really sorry. You are right! I won't question you about such a stupid detail, it's just that I tried giving you gifts like that and you never wore it and then I found out about your watch passion. Yeah, that really stupid, you do wear some accessories. I just forgot it with my stupid jealous." She spoke with an apologetic tone stepping closer to him

"Just don't bug me about it again!" he said with a serious face

"I won't my love. I promise!" she said kissing his hand, "Now I'm going to shower. You take your rest." She smiled softly and gave him a peck before heading back to the bathroom

Chris let a relieved sigh. He didn't like to lie, but that one was necessary. He took the necklace from his neck to keep it in his bed stand. Before opening the drawer, he saw the portrait of him and Laureen holding a baby. He frowned and felt a strange emptiness in his chest. Who and where there was that baby? He kept the necklace inside the drawer and closed it. He decided he needed a shower too, got his clothing in the closet and left the suite. He stared at the locked bedroom in front of the bathroom in the hallway and once again his chest heart alongside a very saddened feeling. He closed the bathroom door and locked it to prevent Laureen to get in.

* * *

 **Laureen's POV**

"Jill… of course he had to remember her. Of course, he kept her in his memory! Jill! I don't know how I could keep my composure and use all my emotional control to not ruin everything. He humiliated me in front of everybody. He didn't remember me and even rejected me, but he immediately ran away after that bitch! God knows how I could I fake a smile when Jill greeted me, it was the maximum that could be taken from my politeness towards his 'perfect partner' or should I say Mistress. I was really left aside, but I could see Jill was keeping the distance just because I was there! Damnit!" I spoke to myself during my quick shower.

I left the bathroom when finished with the shower and heard my cellphone ringing in the bedroom. I ran to get it and had a happy smile on my face when I saw my friend calling. I didn't even mind about Chris' absence, but kept eye at the hallway to see if he would return any minute.

"Hey Sam!"

"Hello Laure, how are you?"

"I'm better now. I'm so happy you called!"

"Really? Why?"

"I needed to vent."

"Is Chris back home?"

"Yeah."

"How are things with him?"

"Bad!"

"Why? What happened?"

"He humiliated me in the HQ!"

"How come?"

"He remembered Jill and ran to her and didn't remember me! Not to mention he's rejecting me since he arrived!"

"Oh damn. Does it mean he didn't change his mind on that matter?"

"No girl, I don't think that's the case."

"So what's the case?"

"I think he doesn't remember how things were between us before that mission, but somehow is convenient for me that things keeps this way. I'm trying really hard to hold myself on a few things. The training already started with that bitch in the HQ. Now he's testing my patience since he doesn't want to have sex with me and I know it will be a matter of time until he asks me about Noah…"

"Come on girl, give him a break. He just arrived! And about Noah, you know you cannot have outbursts on the matter or you will lose him again."

"Yeah, I know."

"And about Jill Bitch. I heard her boyfriend is back, he proved his innocence."

Laureen rolled her eyes, "That stupid government agent boyfriend of hers is more useless than a dildo to keep that pussy away from my man!"

The other woman laughed, "Well, it's better than nothing. In one way or another he keeps her busy and now you'll have to prove your man that you are still worth the try and be the best wife he could ever dream of."

"Yeah I know…and I almost ruined it with my jealous. At least as long as his amnesia continues, I have a second chance to excuse me on the matter, but I know I can't repeat such behaviors. At least I won't break things anymore!"

"Yeah, you do that. I know it's not easy, but Chris is worth keeping, especially if he doesn't return from a mission…"

"Yes, I'm aware of it. It would be better if he didn't have that stupid sister of his so I could get all of their inheritance. However, I can be very patient, somehow is convenient that he returns from the missions as far as I'm a good wife. He owes me a child! He seems softer now and I need to take advantage of that phase since dead husbands can't make a child, especially if he insists with the divorce."

"Yeah and thank god the mother nature made men get useful during their sleep. You can take advantage of the nocturnal emissions and his rejection won't be a problem. Be smart and don't give reason to start a fight. You'll never know what triggers his memories back."

"I know, but honestly I really hope I could fall in love with him again. He's not that bad, he's good in bed and do have some qualities… But his lack of ambition kills me. We had barely arrived home and he was questioning that this house is too big for just the two of us. I know he has money to live better and even without his salary, but no… he just wants to live with his salary!"

"Girl, his salary is not that bad either!"

"I know it's not, but things would be different that instead of him travelling the world with his men, he could be doing it with me and I know as long I continue bitching him he won't do that. I've learned my lesson and will do things correctly now. I will have my man back!"

"My friend, I have an advice to you."

"Tell me."

"Bring the old and sweet Laureen back."

"But he killed her…"

"Revive her! After all we said, my conclusion is that you instead of pretending some change, be really the change. I know you used to have a sweet side. You don't have a bad man at your side."

"He didn't fuck my sweet side!"

"Laure, you are smart and you know Chris is slow to catch up a few things. Don't be aggressive and stop your acid comments! You know those things trigger his beast mode too."

"Girl, I'll call you some other time. Chris just got in the hallway. Bye-bye."

 **TPOV**

Chris returned to the suite carrying his dirty clothes, "Where do I keep this?" he asked ignoring he saw Laureen saying goodbye to someone

"There's a dirty clothing basket in every bathroom."

"There wasn't any in the one I took the shower."

"Oh really? Damn, I guess I forgot to check that one. The diarist sometimes forget to put it back in place."

Laureen took the clothes from his hand and put them in the basket of their bedroom. She was still dressed in her robe. She heard Chris playing on the nightstand and when she returned to the bedroom, she saw him leaving.

"I'm going to make dinner, what do you want in specific?" She asked from the door and saw him almost entering one of the single bedrooms

"Don't worry about it. Make it just for you." He replied

"What are you doing there?"

"I'm going to sleep now."

"In that bedroom?" she asked in shock

"Yeah."

"Chris!"

"I'm sorry Laureen, but I can't share the same bed with someone that is a complete stranger for me." he said with an apologetic expression and entered in the bedroom without waiting her reply and locked it

"Chris!" she shouted in shock

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori and HerpDerp for the reviews. :D**

 **Special thanks to Xaori for helping me with the car xD**

 **Yes people, it hurts my heart as well writing her with him, but I'll make it quick xD it's part of the drama and her role is useful for the story essence :D I'm not sure if Chris will be strong enough not to cede to her lascivious side. I hope to continue having excuses to make him reject her hahaha I don't want him cheating on his feelings more than he already is T_T  
**

 **I don't know how I could get this chapter done and I don't know if I will update this weekend, I'll try to. I know what I want from the next chapter and part of it is done, but my emotional is really damaged. Two days ago a dog killed six of my cats and I got in super shock and I almost dehydrated after crying oceans of tears T_T ... I still have some cats left, but they could never replace the ones killed. Not to mention I had already lost another one for a stupid liver disease... Not a good start of year... I hope things get better for me. My body hurts and I know it's all because of the affected emotional due to my babies losses T_T**

 **I do apologize if I take some time to update again, like just once or twice a week this month, even though writing distracts me too. And during my pain, a much needed future scene was written, at least its climax was. :)**

 **Thank you a bunch for all the support, the words and don't give up on me. The story has great things to come :D**

 **Stay tuned!**


	41. Responsibilities

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **Chris' POV**

It's been 24 hours since I returned "home". Yet it doesn't feel like home at all, not to mention it feels like forever. I'm struggling to move on with my life after Pier's death and there's not a moment I can't stop thinking about my Eva. I wonder how she's doing. I wonder how long I'm continuing with this lie…

 **TPOV**

After a long sleepless night, Chris dressed his uniform and left for work as if it was just another ordinary day. Laureen was still sleeping.

He parked his green Hilux at the BSAA parking lot, greeted some of his coworkers at the elevator and before going to his cabin, he was called by his superior. They entered at the man's cabin to talk.

Chris couldn't believe the man's words, those news was one of the things he didn't need to listen.

"Initially it will last for 30 days, but it can happen to be prorogated if they say you need more time to be 100% back to work."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Take some vacation with your wife. Mrs Redfield will be glad. She was very worried about you and you both need to support each other…"

"Sir, I need to work. You sent me to missions without taking this evaluation and now you tell me I'm suspended to relax?"

"The China incident was an extreme situation and you were very helpful. We trusted Piers' evaluation and command. He wasn't wrong, but the committee has decided otherwise after learning you haven't recovered all of your memories and to have time to process the death of your partner and second in command."

Chris sighed in frustration, 30 days seemed to be an eternity to spend with Laureen. Work would always be a good excuse to keep him busy and away from her, but this bombshell ruined his best excuse.

"Sir, I accept staying out of the field for this time being, but I know I can work here without any problem… Paperwork, training soldiers or even with the storage maintenance and cleaning…"

"I'm sorry Chris. That was their decision. You can try to convince them for off field activities."

"I will!"

Chris left the man's cabin shaking his head in frustration. His "shift" was over from that day on, but he didn't want to go home yet. Fortunately, he had friends and decided to spend some time with Jill. He also needed some answers.

(**)

Chris stood by the door of Jill's cabin that was open. He saw her talking on her phone and from her expression, she wasn't having a good day either. She looked at him giving him permission to enter.

He sat on the seat in front of her desk, trying to ignore her conversation, "Leon, it's enough!" she spoke in annoyance turning off the phone

Chris looked at her making a face, mostly a puzzled one, "Is that Leon S. Kennedy?" he asked in curiosity

"Yeah!" she replied with a sharp sigh

"What happened?" he asked showing concern

"Nothing…"

"You know you can trust me."

"I know… it's just that I'm tired of this relationship! Everything he excuses with work. I know this time things are tough for him after Adam's death, but I don't know… I'm just not that patient with him anymore!" she spoke in frustration

"Wait a minute… are you two in a relationship?" he asked surprised

"We are…we were…I don't know."

Chris made a thoughtful face and remembered of his encounter with Leon and their differences about Ada. The thoughts he had after it, got his protective instinct on, "Do you want me to beat him? Just give me the permission and I'll finish what we started in China."

"No. That would be just worse. Leon and I have a bond that connects us… I'd feel terrible if that was affected." she spoke after a sigh looking at the window

"What are you saying? Do you have a child together?"

Jill chuckled, "Sort of…"

"Wait a minute, are you pregnant?" Chris asked in shock

"No! I'm not…" she shook her head, "But we are godparents of an orphaned girl. She is a victim of the Bioterrorism, her parents were killed in Harvardville incident when she was just three years old. Her only living relative was an aunt that took care of her until she died in a car crash in 2010. Since then she lives in the orphanage. People don't really want to adopt older children like her."

"Why don't you adopt her?"

"Because of my own story background. They thought I wasn't sane enough when I tried it… I don't even know why they let us be her godparents considering our professions. Just recently they allowed her to spend a few days with us."

"You seem to have a strong maternal bond with her..." Chris commented

Jill nodded, "She fills an emptiness and always makes my day brighter… I don't know if you remember, but it's very unlikely that I can have my own blood children and maybe if I could, I don't think I'd have the courage for that. I live with the fear of what's left inside of me after being exposed to so many viruses, not to mention I lived with the T-Virus dormant within for so many years!"

"Oh… I didn't remember that. There are some details I don't remember and it sucks! I'm sorry..." he spoke with an apologetic expression, "But I believe you can be a great mother." he added

Jill smiled at his compliment, "It's alright...But it's great to have you back, Chris. I know with time you will get it all back."

"I hope so and because of that they put me in suspension!" he murmured

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, I just learned it. I don't know what I'm going to do now. I don't really want to stay home with that woman!"

"Laureen?"

"Yeah!"

"She's still your wife…" Jill said leaving the sentence in hang

"Yeah, I know! Yet I still don't remember her, but I can't connect with that woman when I love somebody else…"

"What?"

"Don't tell that to anyone!" he said looking at the door

"Of course I won't! Laureen cannot even dream about it!"

"Yeah, I noticed that... But it sucks to share the same room with her. Last night I even slept in another bedroom. I could not share the same bed with her!"

"Well, if that's the case you should stick to your plan before you went to Edonia."

"What was my plan before going to Edonia?"

"You said you talked to a lawyer to file for divorce. I don't know if you entered with the petition and I'm sure that Laureen would never give you easily the divorce!"

"What? She didn't tell anything about divorce, but there was a subject she wanted to avoid about the locked bedroom."

"Oh… I know…" Jill said looking down resting her back on her chair

"Jill, please, can you tell me my story with Laureen? I need to know what to do and expect from that stranger." Chris spoke leaning over the desk, resting his elbows on it

Jill took a deep breathe, "I cannot tell you everything, but I know you always had a complicated relationship. You met here at the BSAA, she was from the Tech Department and she seemed nice at first, despite her jealous. I don't know if it was her immaturity or her family influence, but she changed over the times. At some point she proved to have a high ambition that caused some arguments between the two of you. You had a strong attraction for her and I don't know how things worked between the two of you when in my Africa period. All I know is that you reconciled shortly after I returned and then one day you told me you didn't have patience with her anymore, but then she showed up pregnant. You had a mix of feelings for her, but with all the pressure you ended up marrying her which seemed to be a good thing. You told me she was a real good wife, you didn't argue anymore until when she was already in the third semester…"

"So I married her because of the pregnancy and not because of love?"

"Basically yes. But, it's like I said, you always had mixed feelings for her."

"Okay… I saw a portrait of her holding a baby and now you said we had a child, so where is the child?"

Jill took a deep breathe in distress, "He's dead."

"What?" Chris replied astonished starting to feel the bad sensations again

"Noah Redfield died two years ago due to pneumonia because he had weak lungs for being born prematurely."

"What?"

"On Laureen's third semester of pregnancy, you spent nearly a month just on missions and you returned home to tell her that you were going to spend some time in the European Branch and most probably you would miss her labor, but they needed you there. You had a fight and then you told me she had fallen off the stairs for running away after you. Noah was born into 29 weeks of gestation… He fought hard, but he died 4 months after he was born." Jill spoke with a saddened tone

Chris revived the pain of that loss once again, he remembered Noah's funeral. He remembered the last fight he had with Laureen before going to Edonia

 **Flashback**

"You killed Noah!" she yelled

"I didn't kill him!" he yelled back

"Yes you did!"

"You know he died of pneumonia. We did everything we could to save him!"

"He wouldn't have it if it wasn't your fault to get him born prematurely!"

"You fell off the stairs alone! I didn't push you."

"You did this! If you spent more time home while getting me always preoccupied with your fate, none of this would've had happened. You made me fall off the stairs! You made him be born before the time. You killed him!" the woman shouted in sobs

"You knew me that way. You were always aware that I was dedicated to fight the Bioterrorism!"

"Bullshit! I got pregnant with your child, you married me, and you should be responsible for your family! You could not be just the fighter. You had responsibilities at home, because you were the head of the family, but what did you do? You jumped into missions one after another voluntarily; you think I don't know that? Coward!"

"So divorced me!"

"You Idiot! The divorce wouldn't spare me from the child I was carrying in my belly and all the concern his father caused us!"

"You should have had better control of your emotions and accepted the reality."

"SO you should accept the reality that you are a miserable soldier, a miserable captain, a miserable man who cannot take responsibilities for your own actions. You almost killed your sister a few times, your incompetence made your beloved mistress to sacrifice herself, not to mention all the men that have died under your watch and then it wasn't enough, you had to kill your own son with your constant absence. So now, be the responsible man you think you are and get out of your pink bubble and face your reality! Noah died because of you and how many more people are going to have the same fate for following you?"

 **End of Flashback**

Chris felt the bad weight of his choices once again, the weight of responsibilities, the weight of duties. He remembered how affected Laureen got after their son's death. She needed therapy to learn how to deal with it and stop her own self-destructive behavior after Noah's loss. Chris felt responsible for getting Laureen's emotional instable when she was proving to be a good wife for him. She had been very acid in her comments during their fights, but after Edonia, he embraced those words without even taking notice of it. Edonia's incident was the last drop to make him succumb to his broken emotional about so many losses over the years.

Jill consoled Chris during that process, she better than anyone knew how it felt to be so broken inside. Surely, Chris was a strong man, but that was the first time Chris wasn't fighting his weakness.

Now he could understand better his relationship with Laureen, he pitied her. However, now he was in a crossroads. He was in love with someone else he had to let go while he felt responsible for Laureen's fate… Maybe destiny was right in separating him from his beloved Eva…she was spared from his toxic and dangerous influence.

* * *

 **Bohma**

Evana and Yana were at the local hospital that would be the first pre-natal checkup for Evana. There was a lot going on in her mind, thank god she had Yana by her side.

The doctor called her and both women entered in the cabin. There was a long talk about Evana's health history, the future changes and the supplements she would need to take from that day on. The female doctor decided to make the first ultrasound to precise the pregnancy age.

"There it is your baby." The woman spoke pointing to the screen

Yana and Evana looked at it excited for the small spot into Evana's womb and of course, the young mother couldn't help her tears due to her hormones that made her even more sensitive day by day. Her baby was real.

The doctor measured the embryo's size, "Mommy, I'm 8 weeks long and I have the size of a kidney bean." The woman said

"What? 8 weeks?" Evana spoke in shock with her widened eyes

"Yes. The conception was around the start of the second week of May and your due date at the Valentine's Day week."

"On Valentine's Day week, really?" Evana spoke with excitement

"Yeah. Of course this is just an estimate."

"Either ways February will be a very busy month for me, huh?"

"Yeah. If everything goes well, by the end of January you might have to come to checkups weekly, but this is not the talk for now. You can ask me anything; even call me if you feel anything at home. I'm going to print your baby's first picture and give you the cd of the ultrasound."

The women talked more about the pregnancy for some time.

(**)

"8 weeks? I still can't believe it!" Evana commented still in shock on their way home

"I told you, you looked pregnant!"

"I thought we conceived during our trip to the nearby town."

"You heard the doctor, the conception happened before, but it takes two weeks for the embryo to implant in the womb… That means you did really get a successful pregnancy during the trip since not all fertilized eggs do implant successfully." Yana replied

"Yeah, I guess you're right… Somehow, the full moon did really bless our love with a child…" Evana sighed in excitement, "I still can't believe I'm a mother! I don't think we become mothers when the baby is born. It's already real into our bodies."

"Yeah, and I'm a 'dadaunt'."

"Dadaunt?"

"Yeah. It feels like I'll be the man in the house from now on because I am the voice of the reason when you will be all emotional and having crazy wishes."

Evana laughed. Apparently, the pregnancy was starting to make good for her. She was ready to be a single mother, but she was happy that she wouldn't be lonely anymore. The changes of motherhood was started to increase and affect her personality. She knew it would be a roll coaster of emotions until the end of the pregnancy. There would have moments of big insecurities and moments of big motivation. She would need a lot of balance to deal with the turmoils, but at the same time she was carrying a seed of real love and that just made her really happy for the turnaround in her plans. She didn't want to fall in love and she loved with all her soul. She didn't want to be a mother and she was becoming a brave one. She was used to be just herself and now it felt great to know she could share it with someone else.

There was one side of her that felt sad about the whole thing, the absence of the father. She knew he could be a good father that could fit with his protective side. At least, one thing they planned did come true, their baby. However, life could never really be perfect if it allowed his presence in her pregnancy, which would be too good to be true.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori, HerpDerp,** **silver scropion and Guest for the reviews. :D Thank you for your support on my personal matter, I'm doing better. I still have other cats and some dogs left.  
**

 **Special thanks to Xaori for helping me once again with the car for Chris.**

 **Now we are starting to have some development in Laureen's background. She definitely is not a typical "villain", I had a moment of reflection on her character and I'm starting to get used to a character with her personality. I'm sure she can give us some good material for the future of the story.**

 **In the other hand, we saw Evana moving on with her life. Our sweet Eva is growing up and starting to get some inner confidence since she always carried a self low steem that was covered by Scarlet.**

 **I'm really excited for the next few chapters, I have a surprise for you xD**

 **Stay tuned!**


	42. Decisions

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

 **A/N: Contains Sexual Content**

* * *

Laureen woke up at 10AM and looked for Chris in the house. No signs of him. Immediately she took her cellphone and called the HQ. At first she tried Chris' personal branch line, but nothing.

"Ana, this is Laureen Redfield. Did you see my husband around?"

"Yes ma'am. He just left the building."

"Did he tell you where he was going or if he will return later?"

"No ma'am. He didn't say anything."

"Alright. Thanks." Laureen disconnected and took a very deep breathe. Apparently, Chris new habit was to be unreachable since he didn't use a cellphone since he returned.

There was nothing she could do besides waiting. She headed to the kitchen and prepared her meal. Not long after it, she was eating on the dining table when heard the door lock noise and the door opening. She looked at the time in her cellphone screen and thought it was weird Chris back home at that time of the day, unless he would go to another mission.

Chris entered the house and saw Laureen sitting on the dining table looking at him, "Good morning." He greeted her politely

"Good morning." She replied

He locked the door, remaining in silence.

"Where are you going this time?" she asked

Chris looked back at her with a puzzled face, "What do you mean?"

"Not typical of you at home this time of the day, unless you have a mission…"

"I don't have a mission." he replied turning on the huge HD TV and sat on the couch

The brunette sighed, "Okay. You don't want to talk, I won't push you, but I do need to talk about last night."

Chris sighed, "Alright."

Laureen stood up from the chair and walked until the couch Chris was, sitting on the opposite side.

"Before you start all you have to say. My decision is sustained; we will continue sleeping in separate rooms until I feel comfortable with all of this."

The woman nodded in agreement, "Okay." She replied with a cool tone

"Okay?" Chris said surprised with her cool reaction

"Yeah, that was what I was about to say. Of course I didn't like the way you did it and I don't like that you were planning to continue this without talking to me. I reflected a lot last night and maybe I crossed the line, underestimating your real problem. I just saw my side… and I don't want that. it's my turn to cede so we can work better. I just wish you could inform me about your sudden decisions before just doing it and taking me by surprise."

Chris cleared his throat, "Yeah, I guess you are right."

"If you need your time, I will give you your time."

"So you are just fine about it?"

"Well, it's not that I wished things to be that way. I didn't dream your return that way, but if it's what I got and will keep us in peace, so I'm fine."

"It's hard to believe…"

Laureen sighed slightly and approached him, taking him by the grip, "Chris. You might not remember it, but there was a time we used to be a great and peaceful couple. I want that again! If this is the way to start over, I'm totally in for it." she spoke with a friendly tone, smiling at him

Chris felt the warmth of her hands on his. Of course, his feelings for her hadn't awakened, but there was something in him that made him balance with her attitude. He remembered of Jill's words and also Evana's. he was confused. Jill told him the possible reality of his relationship with Laureen before the hiatus. Evana asked him to be happy with his wife. Laureen was now changed in her behavior and willing to start over. It was obvious she had omitted some important details of their latest status, but maybe she did it for protection. She was willing to change and make their marriage work and poking the past wounds would never make it possible. Maybe she was right in omitting it for now, their relationship was too sensitive and there was a lot of hurt and pain between them.

"That means no sex either." He spoke with a serious face

Laureen sighed nodding, "Alright. That one will be hard since you got me used to a frequent and quality sex routine!" she said caressing her head, "But there was also a time that we didn't have sex at all either and it lasted a few months." She said laughing

"Really?"

"Yeah. that made me see you were different, you were a respectful man." She replied, "I'll survive, but please, don't take too long to give me that again." She spoke with a joking way

Chris laughed in distress.

Their talk was interrupted by the house telephone ringing. Laureen answered it.

"It's your sister Claire." She said delivering him the phone

Chris was quick on the phone.

"Claire just got in town for Piers' funeral. She's in the airport, would you mind if she stayed here for a few days?" he told her with a friendly tone

"Not at all… Just bring her."

"Alright. thanks." He replied with a slight smile and then left

* * *

Chris met Claire at the airport and her reaction to hug him got his attention. She was sadder than he expected her to be. He helped her with her suitcase and took her to his car where they started to talk.

"I didn't expect that reaction of yours about Piers." He commented, "I know you knew each other, but…" he left the sentence in hang

Claire sighed, "Chris, I don't want you to be mad or something. You know I'm already an adult and I can do whatever I want."

"Yeah, I know. Including dating that moron of your traitor boss!"

"I wasn't dating him!"

"But he banged you!" Chris snapped

Claire sighed in frustration, "Chris, please, don't be mad at his memory…"

"I have no respect for that moron!"

"Chris, I'm not talking about Neil, but I want you to understand my reason to feel this way…"

"Okay…"

"You are right, I made a bad choice about Neil and I suffered with him… But it's been really hard for me to deal with it this time…" she spoke a bit apprehensive and fighting her tears, "But when I really found a good man… he's dead!" she spoke in sobs and covered her face with her hands

Chris had a puzzled look, but he took his little sister into an embrace until she could get calmer

"I was really in love this time… I thought things could be different and that we would have time and maybe work on things. We weren't acting behind your back…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Piers…" she spoke after a deep sigh

"What? Were you dating behind my back?" Chris said in surprise

"No! I told you we weren't acting behind your back…"

"But he was banging you?!" Chris said making a face

Claire chuckled, "No, he wasn't banging… Okay, it happened once. Just once! But I got worried about you and him, his career… so I asked him a time to think and talk to you, but since you were lost in the world, I thought it was better to wait and now he's dead!"

Chris opened his mouth to say something, but he just remained in silence, processing the revelation. Obviously that wasn't a fatal news, but it was weird the sensation that his closest friend and pupil was actually doing his little sister. He never felt so old. He was aware that Claire was a child anymore and there was nothing he could do to stop her for making her own decisions. Her need for his permission had expired a long time ago and he was glad that she still had consideration for him. So he just sighed.

"Yeah, he was a good man. I believed and trusted him and I don't know why you feared me. I'm aware that you are not a baby anymore and this time I wouldn't have real problems accepting him as your boyfriend. Of course, I would separate things on field and off field, but I would never forbid your relationship." He spoke in understanding

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised you chose an younger… He was just 26!"

Claire laughed, "I guess this is a family thing… to like them young."

Chris laughed as well, "I know he was younger, but he was very mature for his age and that was one of the things I admired on him."

"Yeah…" she sighed

They continued talking a little bit more and then Chris asked her to stay in his house. Claire seemed a bit apprehensive about the idea, but Chris insisted that they need to support each other at that difficult time, plus he had already talked to Laureen and she was fine about it. Claire questioned him about Laureen and their separation and Chris didn't know what to say about it either and updated her on their recent deal.

The Redfield siblings headed to Chris' house and Laureen treated Claire politely.

* * *

Jill finished her shower, dressed in a navy blue dress and sat on the rest chair at the balcony. Distant in her thoughts as she looked at the illuminated buildings around. She was tired of that complicated relationship and it didn't matter how strong feelings she had for Leon, she was ready to make a final decision.

She thought of their moments, balancing everything they achieved so far. She smiled about the good moments and how everything started. She knew about him for many years and had even seen him a few times before the Spence Mansion mission. At that time, they were just acquaintances who had friends in common.

It all changed after she was released to her rehabilitation one year after she returned from Africa. At that time, everyone seemed to be busy. She understood things had changed for everyone, but spending so many years alone, held captive and then confined in a lab had given her deep wounds. The therapy helped her, but it was about time to stop simulating life into a lab and start living the real world.

She had the welcome back party with her closest friends, which helped her not to feel the shock of realities in her first day at home. However, the following day started her challenge. Chris lived in the same city, but he had a new life. He was a newlywed and father to be, so it was obvious he couldn't be there for her as he used to back in the days in Raccoon City.

Claire, her best girl friend had her own busy life and spent most of her time travelling for TerraSave. Barry, her mentor figure lived in another country. That was the moment she realized she didn't really have many friends. She realized she had sort of isolated herself from the world as she dove into work, despite her being a friendly person. She realized she just had coworkers.

She was already in her mid-thirties, but she was learning how to live again. She started making new acquaintances in her own building and then in the neighborhood until one day at the Central Park she met Leon. She was happy to see a familiar face. Leon, with exception of Barry, was the only member of her small group of allies that did really still have a more normal life routine. Of course, he worked a lot and had crazy schedules, but he was still the person who enjoyed a nightlife with friends due to his friendly nature - a trait they had in common, or did have his romantic adventures more often.

That day, she paid more attention to that lonely wolf with good sense of humor. She noticed he was interesting; he had some mysterious aura, not to mention good looking besides being flirty. They realized they had a good chemistry.

Leon stayed in town for a few more days and every day they met to do something. They went to the movies, or walked around in the park or in the town. Leon was single and Jill, well, there were several years she didn't really know how it felt like to be in a date with anyone that she even felt as a teenage in her 30's and somewhat clumsy since it was almost like she had forgotten how to deal with a man. Leon was quick in his decisions and never hid his interest on her and then they started to get to know each other. Leon awakened in her a passionate Jill that she didn't even know there was in her and he became the first man she had in years! Something like her first real boyfriend in her adult life.

The beginnings, just like very beginning, was nothing but awesome! They had a strong chemistry; they had things in common, goals in common. They had everything to work together, when they were together…

The distance was a challenge, but for some time it was a good sauce for their relationship. However, the routine started showing its effects and so did the influence of their work with constant conflicts of agendas, not to mention their personal differences.

Jill wanted more about certain things and Leon seemed to be backing away, in the other hand, Leon wanted a blood family, while Jill had strong reservations on that matter. The silence started to live between them.

Jill had a decision to make, they still had a strong chemistry, but that wasn't enough to sustain a long-term relationship. One of them would have to cede, or more exactly both.

Her chain of thoughts was cut by the sound of the doorbell. She looked at the time in her cellphone, it was 8:30PM and then went to answer the door. She wasn't waiting anyone.

Jill opened the door and had a surprised look when she saw Leon standing before her.

"Hi." He greeted her with a smile and then pulled her to him to kiss her

Jill didn't correspond to the kiss, "What are you doing here? Why didn't you call you were coming?"

"Do I have to call you for that?"

"Yes!"

"Why? Afraid I could spoil you with someone else?"

She chuckled, "No, of course not. I'm not you." She spoke with irony

"What?" he gasped, "Geez? Are you on pms or something? You're so moody lately."

"I'm not moody! I just don't like when you act this way and pretend we don't have a problem to solve!"

"Jill please! We will have all the time to solve all the differences we have…"

"We need to talk!"

"You were the one who disconnected on my face when I had just lost my close friend and here I am. What else do you want?"

"I'm very sorry for Adam and I'm sorry if I haven't given you the ideal support on that…" she lowered her tone to an apologetic one, "But I want to solve our differences and we need to talk for that."

"I know, but can we do this another day or even tomorrow?"

"Leon…" she sighed in frustration. That was another thing that was bothering her, his postpones on important subjects

"I mean it Jill, but before can I keep my luggage somewhere?"

"Luggage?" she spoke with a puzzled expression

"Yeah." he replied stepping away, so Jill could see it behind him

"Why all that?"

"I brought all my personal belongings since I'm here to stay for a long time…if you want me to…"

"What? Are you serious?" she spoke with incredulity

"Yeah. I didn't call you because I wanted to make you a surprise, but I was the surprised one for your treatment…" he spoke with a joking way

Jill bit her lips shaking her head in disbelief. She wasn't expecting that at all. As the usual, Leon always had an extra card in his hands. She should've known it better.

"May I come in?" he asked making a face

Jill laughed nodding in confirmation. She watched Leon carry all of them, while she watched it still processing the whole thing, "Are you really moving in with me for real?" she asked

"Yeah. It's about time, huh?" he said taking the last one

"I suppose…"

Leon smiled her and closed the door, "Home Sweet Home!" he spoke turning around with a large smile. He stepped closer to her, pulling her to him and kissed her warmly. This time she corresponded, "Am I forgiven now?" he asked with a flirty gaze

She nodded, "Yes." She replied enlacing her arms around his neck to kiss him again, "I'm sorry for welcoming you that way." She spoke

"Women…"

Jill chuckled releasing her arms from him, "I'm going to make dinner."

Leon continued holding her by the waist, "Not now." He said making a naughty face and kissed her with more passion.

Their kiss was intense. It was usual for them to have sex first before anything else when they spent a long time without seeing each other.

Jill removed Leon's jacket, while Leon guided her to the dining table while they kissed fiercely. He put her on the edge of the table, stayed between her legs and sucked her tongue while he unzipped quickly her dress in the back, exposing her large breasts and pinky hardening nipples.

Jill arched her back lying back on the table enjoying his mouth on her skin and moaned when he cupped her breasts and sucked her nipples in between nibbling. The pain had a mix of pleasure and she loved when he did that to her.

Leon kissed her again. Their wet tongues tasting each other's mouths as he removed her blue panties revealing her completely bare pussy. He started working on her clit with his fingers while he kissed and licked her on the neck and tits. Jill parted even more her legs enjoying his fingers inside her as he thumbed her clit at the same time.

Leon removed his wet fingers covered with her juices and licked it, tasting her flavor. While he removed his clothes, Jill spread her legs and masturbated herself. Leon kissed her again and joined her to masturbate her, while she circled her middle finger on her clit, he fingered her wet and warm entrance.

He pulled out of their kiss and slowly dropped to his knees in front of her. He pressed his mouth to her stomach, her hips, her mound, the inside of her thighs. Once he had her squirming, he placed his mouth on her pussy and slid his tongue inside, licking into her dewy folds, "Mmm, " he said when she gasped, "I've been imagining this all week long."

Jill's groan was long and louder than she intended. She didn't care. It felt so good. She looked perfect, lying back on the table, her toned body and ultra-feminine. So perfect, in fact, that he just had to get her top off the full erect, "Absolutely beautiful".

He held her thighs apart as he licked along the seam of her sex. Her clit hardened as his tongue sucked it until she cried out, lifting her hips from the table. He pressed them back down and rolled her knees back toward her shoulders. Good thing she was so flexible.

He licked her from anus to clit and back again, making her moan and squeal. He slid two fingers into her and curled them, caressing her inner wall, seeking her g-spot. He found it. A button of tissue tightened and firmed under his touch and Jill let out a plaintive wail. He pumped his fingers in and out of her as he sucked her pink clit. Her strong thighs clamped around his ears, pressing in. He added a third finger and shoved deeper, harder and faster.

He sucked on her clit, relentlessly tugging at it until he heard her grunt each time. Her voice crying out, her body convulsing before him. He drew out her orgasm by sipping fingers inside her pussy and keeping his lips working her clit. Her internal muscles squeezed his fingers, making him wish, it had been his cock inside her. When he knew he'd grunt her dry, at least for the moment. He waited until all the ripples of orgasm has quieted and she went limp, and then eased his fingers out. She was panting, gazing at him. He lifted himself and caught her to him, turning her around.

Jill lied her hands on the table as he sunk his large length into her pussy merciless and fucked her from behind. Her head fell back against his chest as he pulled her by the hair, and he kissed her, letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue, inside his mouth. He'd had a lot of stimulation and it didn't take long before all the sensations her pussy was giving him began to build. He held on until she came another time and then pulled out of her.

He stroked his cock inside her, his eyes nearly crossing at the way she clenched her muscles each time he pulled out taking all of him with a smile and a groan when he slammed back in. She caught hold of one of the hands he had gripping her waist, lowering it until his fingers where on her pussy, his forefingers teasing her clit. He loved how she showed him what she wanted, took what she needed.

His thrusts became more brutal, his teeth nibbling at the side of her neck. He matched the tempo of his cock with that of the finger on her clit. Her hands clutched his, the nails digging into his skin.

He pulled her hair with more firmness, making her groan loud, as he slapped her ass while she continued playing with herself.

He gave her what she wanted. He gave her everything, pounding into her until she screamed his name and he whispered hers. He emptied his seed inside her, and nothing felt more amazing to him than that. Both of them gasping, sweating, clinging to each other, they said nothing. He removed his penis from inside her and turned her to him so they kissed tenderly.

"I love you Jill Valentine." He spoke with a warm tone smiling tenderly at her

Jill smiled back, "I love you too Leon Scott Kennedy." She replied. They hugged a tight embrace.

* * *

A few day passed. Claire was dressing herself in the bedroom while Chris and Laureen were having breakfast and watching the morning news. Laureen talked during their meal, while Chris remained in silence. One of the habits he took from Evana.

Claire was climbing down the stairs when Chris out of sudden stood up from the chair with an astonished expression. Claire looked at the TV screen when she felt her legs weakening due to the shocking news of a group of fishers in China that found a man's body floating at the shore. Authorities looked for his identity.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori, HerpDerp and** **silver scropion for the reviews. :D I always note your observations and you guys always make my day with your opinions, your support. You guys rock! :D  
**

 **So what to say? I don't know what to say xD**

 **Laureen and Chris... Jill and Leon... Claire... In this chapter once again I let all the characters act freely and I never know what to say when that happens lol**

 **All I know is that so much is coming! Stay tuned! :D**


	43. Hope

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

" _International News: The Chinese authorities have a mystery in their hands. A local group of fishers found the body of a man floating at the shore. According to them, the man was found full of wounds mainly in the upper body and face. The man's right arm had been recently dilacerated and blood loss was the most plausible cause of death. They called the police that took the body to the morgue and there was when the most shocking moment happened. The man was back to life, but only for a brief moment said the doctor of the case. They made new tests to confirm his weak vital signs and since then, the man has been kept under an induced coma to help his body to recover from the injuries. The doctors made a surgery to amputate the remains of his right arm. The authorities look for answers and for someone that might recognize him…"_

Chris stood up out of sudden from his chair; he could not believe his eyes. The man's descriptions matched his late friend Piers.

Claire felt her legs weakening when she saw the picture of the man, it was hard to recognize, but a voice screamed in her inner, "It's him… Piers…"

The ginger started sweating cold and didn't feel good. Chris ran to her aid while Laureen ran to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Claire?" Chris spoke in concern, holding her

"It's him Chris. I know it's him!" she spoke in between breathes, "Piers…" she whispered

Laureen returned with the glass of water and offered to Claire who drank sips of the liquid.

"There's only one way to confirm that, but I don't want to inform his family and give them false hope." Chris said

"I agree. We can go as civilians." The ginger replied

"We?"

"Yeah. if you won't go it's up to you, but I will get a fly ticket right away! I know it's him…" the younger Redfield spoke putting her hand over her chest in gesture of her inner intuition. There was hope in her tone of voice.

"Of course I'm coming with you. I owe that to him!

Laureen listened to their conversation and couldn't help to give her opinion, "It's noble your impetus to want to see your boyfriend again, but you two are forgetting one detail… You are not his family. How are you supposed to confirm his identity since you don't have anything to confirm it physically? It's not about giving false hope to his family, but it's logical to take a family member with you. If it's Piers, he won't talk, so doctors will need to make tests to confirm the relation… I'm sure his family would rather have the false hope he's alive than the annoying feeling of betrayal if you act behind their back…I tell that from experience…"

Chris rolled his eyes at her unnecessary last comment, he knew she was implicating his own rescue, "Not everyone is like you, Laureen." He replied

She chuckled, "I'm sure of it… Look, you don't need to feel offended, I'm not against you going. I just meant that you should take a relative with you, you will win time with it. Imagine having to wait more days just because you'll have to wait for them to reach you?"

Chris opened his mouth to reply his wife, but Claire didn't let it happen and spoke first, "You have a good point Laureen. Doctors and the authorities will need confirmation of his identity either ways since he lost personal documentation."

"Exactly." The brunette replied

"Chris, you should talk to them since you two were close. I'm going to the bedroom to take some rest and then you let me know their decision, since they are the priority in this case while I'm not anyone…" Claire replied leaving them alone

Chris gave a disapproval look at Laureen, "You didn't need to hurt my sister to hit me." he spoke in annoyance

"What do you mean I hurt your sister to hit you? I didn't say anything to hurt anyone…" she shrugged

Chris gasped, "Right! I know who you are Laureen!"

"You know who I am? I thought you didn't remember me." she spoke with irony

Chris swallowed, "The fact of me not having memory of you doesn't annul my capacity to watch and judge your attitudes." He replied

She chuckled, "You are judging me wrong! I'm not who you think I am from what you have been told."

"On the contrary, have you ever thought that maybe my lack of memory proves that there weren't really good things to remember about you or us?" He replied leaving the living room without waiting for Laureen's reply

* * *

In the afternoon, Claire went to pay a visit at Jill's. She talked to the door attendant who called Jill informing her about her friend's visit. Jill gave her permission to get in.

Claire pressed the doorbell button and not long after, she saw the door opening and for her surprise who answered was a familiar tall and muscular man, shirtless wearing a black and blue Bermuda.

"Leon!" she greeted him

"Hello Claire." He greeted her back gesturing for her to get in

They hugged friendly, "I didn't know you were here…" she commented

"Better get used to it." he replied

"What do you mean?"

"I live here now." He replied with a smile

Claire widened her eyes, "Oh my god, really? I mean, finally!" she spoke with a joking way

Leon laughed, "Yeah."

Jill entered the room and greeted Claire with a friendly hug. Leon gave them privacy to finish keeping his belongings in the bedroom.

"So he finally made a decision?" Claire commented as they sat on the couch

"Yes… When I had decided to put an end in this."

"I thought you would get happy to see him."

"It's not that I didn't get happy. I was shocked in the first moment. I didn't know how to react, I was still pissed at him and I didn't even see his luggage behind him."

"You mentioned his brother had commented about his plans to move in."

"Yes, but I thought he would consult me first and we would plan it together."

"Leon and his improvisations…"

"Yeah…" Jill sighed in agreement, "Honestly, I'm still adjusting to the idea."

"Isn't it what you wanted?"

"Yes and I'm happy he's here. I'm adjusting to the idea that it's not just for the weekend."

"I see. Now all you need is to make official and adopt that girl to be a family." Claire said with a light smile

Jill nodded, "Yeah, but let's do it one step at a time and now let me ask, how are you?" she asked getting the atmosphere a bit more serious as she referred to Piers

Claire gave a deep sigh, "I'm getting better and that's the real reason why I'm here. Did you hear the news?"

"No, I still didn't have time to watch TV, what happened?"

"In resume: a group of fishers found a presumably dead body of a man at a shore and they called the police. The man's body was taken to the morgue, in there he suddenly woke up, and his vital signs were confirmed. Now he's in under an induced coma and the picture they showed resembles Piers', not to mention all his injuries. Chris went to verify the case alongside Piers' mother." Claire explained

"I see, but why didn't you go with them? You cried so much that he wasn't coming back and now that he's possibly alive, you don't go?"

Claire shrugged with a sigh, "I don't think I have that right…"

"What do you mean you don't have that right? You two had some story!"

"But we weren't related. It's not like Laureen that is Chris's wife or you now that is Leon's domestic partner and girlfriend… after all Piers and I were just friends who happened to have a nightstand."

"You have feelings for each other; that makes you someone."

"Did he?" Claire glanced at her

Jill shrugged, she couldn't really answer that with 100% precision.

"That's why I prefer to keep on waiting. I can't be so sure if it was mutual from his side to feel the same way I do. I don't want another heartbreak. I know he is a good man and I even got Chris's approval…" she laughed a bit

Jill widened her eyes in surprise, "You told Chris?"

Claire nodded in confirmation, "Yes and he accepted maturely. He said he would never forbid us to have a relationship, but he would separate things on field."

"Of course!"

"Yeah, but then I got thinking and came to conclusion that I should wait. I know if it's confirmed that it's despite my heart telling me that it's really him… I know things will be very different from now on as he will live as an amputee and will need all the support to face the new reality that he won't be a soldier anymore…"

"Not to mention that he has been infected with the enhanced C-virus. He won't return home for a long time and he will have to face all that inside a lab." Jill completed Claire's sentence

"Yes, that's going to be his fate after being discharged… I would have to wait any way or another…" the ginger spoke looking down

Jill took her friend by the grip in support, "Everybody will need to be strong for him and all the love will make all the difference."

"Yes it will. I don't care about his new condition. When the time comes, I will be there for him! For now I send him my best wishes." Claire spoke with a faint smile

Jill smiled back, "We are going to send him positive vibrations too."

"Yeah and I hope the Snake could do that too. You know she used to get bothered about Piers too and since you told me that Piers had some argues with her when Chris was in Bohma… I don't know if she will be that happy with the news."

"Yeah, Piers did lose his temper with her, but I told a few things to Chris about his relationship with her. I haven't tried to unmask her to Chris since he doesn't seem to be in love with her anymore and I also don't want to be the bitchy friend, so I play according to her game in front of him." Jill commented

"Yeah, me too. Chris is really changed. I'm in their house for the meantime, but I still didn't buy her "change" yet."

"Yeah, me neither! I'm sure she hadn't change her feelings for me, but I really hope Chris can solve his matter with her before things get bad…" Jill said making a face

"Yeah, I know what you mean… he told me he's in love with Evana, a woman he left in Bohma."

"Oh, he told you her name. He didn't tell me that." Jill said

"Yeah and I hope Laureen will never find this out!"

"Well, maybe if that happened could be good. She would show her real face."

The women continued talking for long hours.

* * *

 **Bohma**

Evana was eating a meal when Yana woke up from her nap on the couch.

"Oh damn…" the ginger spoke after yawning

"What happened?"

"I just had a terrible nightmare…Geez!"

"What was it about?"

"Chris…Damn!"

"What about him?" Evana asked in curiosity

"I dreamed that Chris would get super ugly, I didn't even recognize him… Damn… I don't know what happened to him!" the ginger spoke shaking her head in perplexity

Evana chuckled, "It was just a dream. It just shows how much you don't like him." She said rolling her eyes continuing her meal

"Yeah, I guess, but it was so real and surreal!" Yana replied standing up from the couch,

"Dreams are like that…" the blonde replied with a vague tone

"I'm going to dress for work. Will you two be all right staying alone?"

"Yeah, don't worry. We will be fine…"

"Sis, you know you need to rest. I haven't seen you sleep properly since Chris left."

Tears started forming in Evana's eyes, "I miss him sis… These fucking hormones are killing me but I can't stop thinking about him… I just want him back!"

"So why don't you just fucking call him? You still can do it!" Yana almost yelled

Evana looked at her with an astonished expression, "You don't need to scream!" she said surprised with her reaction

"Yes I do! I don't understand why you are doing this to yourself! You still have the chance with the man you love and have a family with him! You still can make your dreams and plans to come true! You still have the chance to leave this fucking hole! You still can have your man back! You are carrying your man's seed!" the ginger yelled hiding her face

Evana had her mouth open confused by her friend's exaggerated reaction and then she finally derived a conclusion. She immediately stood up from the couch and took her friend into a supportive embrace. How could she have been so oblivious to her friend that she knew for so long and knew the ginger had issues expressing her vulnerability? How could she had been so oblivious to the fact that her friend suffered in silence and used her jokes to pretend she was fine?

"I'm sorry sis… I'm very sorry for your loss…" the blonde whispered

Yana's timid tears finally cored down one by one on her face

"It's your all right. You can cry…" Evana whispered as she felt the warm liquid on her skin

"I can't sis… I can't fall in love with someone that is gone…"

"Of course you can't!" Evana made a pause, "Because you already are in love."

"Sis…he's dead!" Yana finally busted out in tears, "Why did I fall in love with that bastard? Why love chose to fuck me?" she questioned in sobs

Evana remained in silence. She didn't have those answers, "We don't choose for who we are going to fall for… Love just happens…" she tried to reason

"Not me sis… Not me!" she spoke, "This is a forbidden love! Not yours!"

"I wish I had the words to make you feel better, but I know how painful it is to lose someone you love. Someone you shared intimate moments. Someone you gave all of yourself… But it's not here anymore. I know you don't usually cry, but it's good to wash the soul."

"It ended before even starting… What am I saying? Nothing would never start! Dammit I hate being this crying girl! Fuck!"

Evana just caressed her friend's hair in silence listening calmly to her venting, "We should pray for him. A love prayer will help him wherever he is…"

"May I curse him in prayer just to vent? A loving curse…"

Evana didn't know if her friend was joking, but she couldn't help her laughter, "I think God will understand your point…" she replied

The women held hands with their eyes closed and prayed feverously.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori and** **silver scropion for the reviews. :D  
**

 **First of all, I needed to vent about what Crapcom just did to Chris! I don't know if everyone here have played RE7, so I won't tell anything else... I just needed to put it out of my chest. That almost gave me a block! Thank god I'm bringing someone back! xD I'm sincerely still recovering from the shock T_T**

 **Thank god this story takes place mainly in 2013 and is based on RE6 xD Phew...**

 **I have studied a lot of theories for RE6 Chris' ending and maybe work on an AU, something I never did before. It's just I can't accept what Capcom did to Piers... He needs to live on somehow, even if I have to bring his spirit back hahaha I could also give him an heir xD**

 **Lemme know what you think :D**

 **Stay tuned and have a great weekend!**


	44. Support

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

 **A/N: Contains Sexual Content**

* * *

Jill woke up by the restlessness of Leon on the bed when it was still night. She could hear him sighing in sadness and sometimes whispering Adam's name. She turned around on the bed and sat on the edge of the bed to see Leon standing in front of the window looking outside.

The brunette stood up from the bed and walked to his direction and held him from behind in support. No words needed to be spoken.

Leon wasn't the type to open up his deepest feelings easily. He was used to handle his shit on his own and in the next day act as if nothing had happened, but now things were different. He wasn't living alone anymore and he didn't need to handle his shit by himself.

Usually he would act as if he was fine, but he trusted Jill and he was allowing her to see a part of him that very few people had seen.

"I wonder if Adam could ever forgive me…" he said looking distantly

"Of course he will."

"How? I myself haven't?" he sighed

"Because he knows the situation. He knows you had no choice. He knows if you could you would've had done things differently."

Leon nodded slightly, "My reason tells me I did what I had to do, but I don't feel that way…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I know it's not easy, but questioning too much is not good either."

Leon sighed, "He was my friend…"

Jill hugged him tighter, planted a kiss on the back of his shoulder and then rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that in silence for a few more minutes.

"You know…" he broke the silence

"What?"

"I got some days off. We could do something different."

"That's a great idea. We should go in a trip."

"A trip? Sounds cool! Where?"

"To the beach… Cancun, Hawaii or Puerto Rico… Just for a change." She suggested

"Yeah, that would be great!" he replied with excitement

"So where do you want to go?"

"I have never been in Cancun." He replied

"Me neither."

"So I guess we have our destination." He said turning to her

"Yes we do. It can work as a honeymoon trip too."

"Honeymoon?"

"Yeah." she replied letting out a laugh

"Honey, the day we have a honeymoon trip, it will be a long trip around the world!" he replied smiling

"Oh really?"

"Really!" he said caressing her face and leaned to kiss her tenderly, "This is just the start Jill. We deserve to be happy together."

"And we will be!" she replied smiling back at him as they hugged

* * *

 **A few days later**

 **China**

Chris and Mrs. Nivans were talking at the hospital's cafeteria when a nurse called them to inform Piers had woken up and they could visit him. Chris told the woman to see him first, after all, she was his mother. The woman couldn't help her excitement besides her son's condition, somehow it felt better to have him without an arm instead of dead.

Chris waited for his turn and called Jill and Claire to tell the news, but Jill didn't answer the call. Claire in the other hand was happy about the news and asked Chris to show him a message she was going to text and send in his phone.

"Don't worry. I won't read it." Chris replied after a chuckle

The siblings disconnected and Chris sat on a seat at the waiting room.

The time didn't seem to pass and Chris had so much in mind. The memories of the incident haunted him, he felt responsible for Piers' condition. Once again, someone close to him was going to spend some time into a lab. Once again a friend had sacrificed himself for him. It didn't matter the fact that everyone assigned was there to give their lives for the cause, he still felt bad for their fates. However, he knew he couldn't let those feelings affect him so much and he out of sudden remembered of his lovely blonde Evana.

"Eva, I wish you were here with me. I wonder how things at your end are. I wonder if you still keep to the promise you made to your mother. I wonder if you still live in the same house. I wonder if you are still working at the nightclub. I wonder if you still think about me…

In my end, I'm moving on with my life. I still keep the necklace of our union and I'm still faithful to you. I still couldn't try to be happy with my official wife nor touch her. apparently she's trying to make our marriage work, but I can't stop thinking about you and when I don't think about you, I'm thinking about the problems or situations to solve.

Amidst all the things going in my life, one possible good thing happened, Piers survived. Yet, his future won't be that promising since he just made it through the virus he injected himself and he doesn't have the right arm anymore. By the way, I hope what he and Yana had wasn't so serious and I guess he owes me some explanation on the matter since he and my sister had something and she has feelings for him and as a brother I don't want my sister to suffer because of a boy! Of course I won't ask him today and I haven't told Claire about his adventure either. Don't know if I did the right thing or not.

I so miss you Eva! I miss our times together, our talks, our intimate moments, our plans… Thank god you don't have technological ways to be contacted, otherwise, I would've had tried to contact you! I so need your advices, your consolation, your support… I so miss your simplicity."

Chris was wandering in his thoughts when Mrs. Nivans joined him at the waiting room. she seemed calmer, yet affected by her son's physical condition.

Chris gave her a hug of support

"He's waiting for you." She spoke hugging him back

"Okay. Be strong ma'am. I'll make sure your son and your family will receive all the help and support."

"Thank you Chris." The woman nodded slightly and then sat on the seat while Chris headed to the room Piers was.

Chris took a deep breathe before entering. Slowly he walked at the direction of Piers' bed and saw him wearing a hospital clothing. The tubes connected in his left arm and as he stepped closer, he saw the lack of the right arm.

Piers had a sad gaze and scars on his face and on the right side of his neck. The young man looked at the older one, his admiring friend and mentor. The pair of hazel eyes met and there were no words that could describe the emotions in it, yet both of them knew what their gaze spoke. They remained in silence for some time.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Chris broke the silence whispering those apologetic words, "I should be the one there…"

"Don't pity me… I knew what I was doing and I did it for the BSAA and for our cause. If I could go back in time, I'd still do the same. There's no regret in sacrificing for a greater good and a better future. Isn't it why we fight for?"

"Yes and there's a high price for that…"

"Someone has to do the dirty part."

"Still I feel sorry. If I could go back in time, I would switch places with you. You were a better future than me…" Chris spoke looking down

Piers looked at Chris, it was the first time he was seeing his mentor so human like that, admitting his own limitations. Chris was changed and maturing.

"We can't go back in time, so be the man you thought I could be. You believe in me the same way I believe in you."

Chris nodded, "I will!"

"I'm glad to hear that, but stop pitying me. it's already enough having it from my mother, but in her case I can understand. No mother would like to see their children losing body parts."

"Or their lives…"

"Yeah, but I'm here. I told her it's better than dead. I'm not sorry for losing it. There are solutions to make it less dramatic. I can wear a prosthetic or a bionic arm without any problem."

Chris lifted his eyebrow, "Yeah and we will provide you that if that's your wish." It was impressive how maturely the young man was facing the consequeces and his responsibility in the matter.

Piers nodded, "Yeah that would be good. My mother will learn how to deal with that besides paying me visits at my new home at the BSAA lab."

"Yeah, that's true. Now Claire can't complain about your busy agenda."

Piers looked at him slightly surprised

"She told me during her heavy grief and speaking about her... She asked me to show you this." Chris said delivering him the cellphone and opening the messages box

Piers finally showed a smile reading the message.

"I hope that smile is for real because she's waiting for you!" Chris said after the young man finished reading it

"Like you said, now she knows where to find me whenever she wants. I will be waiting for her too."

"I'm glad to hear that. I wasn't going to comment that with you today, but since the subject was brought to light… I still didn't tell that to Claire, but I heard about your adventure with Yana. Will you be waiting for her too?"

Piers chucked and before he could answer, a nurse entered the room to tell the visit time was over.

"You stay safe and recover well. Ah and think about it and then tell me who will you be waiting for." Chris said

"There's nothing to think about, Chris. I guess you and I are kind of even now. I didn't tell anyone about Evana either and I'm sure Laureen wouldn't have the same eyes as Claire if the truth came out."

Chris chuckled, "This conversation isn't over, but stay well Piers and thank you for everything!" he said with a friendly tone

* * *

Jill and Leon were at the hotel room enjoying their trip. They deserved to have a time for just the two of them and leave the routine.

Jill was in the bedroom lying on the bed as Leon went to take a shower. He didn't take long in his shower and within a few minutes, he walked in wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, his muscled chest still glistening with moisture.

"Yum." She wouldn't mind looking at that sight every day for the rest of her life, "I so love this guy." She thought

She popped in her mouth a breath mint and walked until him and swat his ass, which caused his towel to drop. His cock jutted out, thicker than average and long. She kissed him fiercely and smacked his ass again. It was solid muscle. She trailed a hand over his beautiful torso. It felt so delicious to be in charge. Of course, her beautiful lover could overpower her in a flash – he was bigger and stronger than her in every way. However, that wasn't the point. He was willing to let her lead and he looked as excited and thrilled as she was.

With her hands molded to his glorious pecs, she licked a long line up the center of his torso, savoring the taste of his skin.

His breath shortened, gaze grew hungry. Nothing could be lovelier than the sight of Jill dropping to her knees and parting those luscious lips of hers to take his pink cock in her mouth.

"Ahhh." He exhaled as her hot, wet mouth engulfed his throbbing cock

She gripped the base of his member and took the rest of him deep into her throat, her tongue swirling his staff. She pulled all the way off, letting the coolness of the mint and the air stimulate his moistened cock. The outside of his cock felt frosted with an arctic chill while the inside pulsed with heat.

He groaned.

Her little pink tongue extended and she licked around the head of his cock. Once more she sheathed his entire cock in her mouth, coating it with her minty fresh tongue. He shuddered with pleasure.

Working both her fist and her mouth, she glided in and out over his manhood. Her fist squeezed tight at the base and pushed and pulled to follow her mouth, making it seem like she had him all the way to the very base of his cock.

She sucked hard, hollowing her cheeks and increasing her pace.

His thighs tensed, balls tightened. Just as he nearly reached nirvana, she pulled off again and blew.

"Uhmm." He thrust his hips in the direction of her mouth

"How's the mint?"

He shuddered with pleasure just at the mention of it, "Frosty." He voice sounded gravelly.

She gripped his cock in both hands, interlacing her fingers and squeezing hard.

"Oh god, yes." He grunted, hips snapping

Her lips stretched into a wicked smile, "More?"

"Yes, please."

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" this time she gripped his ass cheeks, letting him feel her nails as she took him deep into her throat

He tensed, his breath coming in pants, his cock in glorious ecstasy. Each caress of her tongue sent fresh shots of lust kicking through him. Each time she deep-throated, his eyes rolled back in his head and a rumble sounded in his throat.

"Jill…" he growled. His balls tightened, "I'm going to come."

She sucked harder and caressed his balls, she wasn't afraid to swallow. His thighs flexed and cum shot down his shaft.

"Oh Jill…" he shot his load

Jill continued sucking, continued gliding over his cock, taking in his seed. She sat back and swallowed, a satisfied smile curving her beautiful lips.

"That was incredible!" he sagged and gathered her up into his arms and kissed her. Her mouth was hot and he tasted the salty remnants of his cum on her tongue, along with the spice of the now-dissolved mint, "You are incredible!" his brain couldn't seem to make his mouth say anything more intelligent.

They still needed and wanted more. He knew he could get back to action in a few minutes, so while he waited his manhood to be capable to work again, he decided to give her a nice and well deserved treatment. Taking her hips, he pulled her down the mattress and began to lick her smooth-shaven pubic mound. He tongued her for a few more moments, then pulled back. He slid his hand up between her legs and touched her sopping wet pussy.

Spreading her long legs showed her pussy to be wet and open. He started by lightly flicking her delicate inner lips with his tongue. She jerked as the tip touched her. After several trips up and down the lips, he began to slowly circle the opening of her pussy. Looking up her long, lean body he could see that her eyes were closed and her hands were busy kneading her own firm tits. A steady moan came from her half-open mouth.

When his tongue was at the bottom of her pussy, he pressed the tip in and then gradually began to move it up. Tasting her juices, he let his tongue travel her pussy until her clit.

"Aghh, " she groaned as he found her sensitive button

Lashing at it with the tip of his tongue, he soon felt her tighten all her muscles. Dropping his tongue back to the bottom of her pussy he made another slow trip up between the lips. This time when he got to her clit, he sucked it into his mouth and tongued it rapidly. Nibbling lightly on her clit, he slid his middle finger into her wet pussy. Pulling it back out, he watched the juices of her vagina run down her pussy as it got to her asshole. He sucked her clit into his mouth and licked it hard. His middle finger trapped the spit and easily pushed into her asshole.

"Mmmm." She enjoyed it

He clamped his other arm down across her hips to hold her in place, as he kept sucking and licking at her clit. He gently wiggled his finger as his tongue forced her to come. Dropping some more spit on his finger, he slowly moved it in and out of her ass. Jill moaned, so he began to slowly fuck her ass with his middle finger and her pussy with his index finger. He continued to gently bring her to another climax.

Easing himself over her, he kissed her neck and then whispered in her ear, "I'm going to fuck that wet little pussy now."

He reached down and had started to guide his cock to her pussy. He rubbed the head up and down her wet slit, and then lined him up with her opening. He introduced his penis in a swift move making her groan loud as he reached the bottom of her tight and warm pussy. He fucked her roughly, without any mercy, "You feel so damn good." He groaned in her ear

Soon she arched up under him and he felt her pussy spasm around his cock. He held himself as long as he could as her orgasm passed. Jill reached up and pulling him down into a long kiss.

"Fuck my ass." She spoke with a hoarse

Leon pulled out and guided her into on her knees. Tearing open the condom, he rolled it on and lubed it well. Stroking her back with one hand, he eased the beads from her ass one by one. He put the head of his cock against her. Holding her hip with one hand and his cock with the other, he gently leaned into her. As the cock-head slipped through her ring, she moaned.

She was tight, but with all that lube there was almost no friction. He felt her muscles loosen as she played with her clit. He loved the feel of her clasping around his dick. He angled her ass for deeper penetration. He pulled her by the hair as he thrust into her, hearing her breath wash across with every plunge. He fucked her with long, slow strokes as she pushed herself behind taking him deeper and throwing him into a mindless pleasure like none other.

They continued fucking, caressing, kissing, groping, panting for what seemed like hours. She came several times, but he couldn't hold back on the last one. He squeezed her against him as he exploded, groaning into the crook of her neck as he lost his seed to the condom, and part of his soul to her.

He could fuck her over and over again. Sex was fine. Sex would be mandatory. His soul and heart belonged to her. They ignored the calls on their cellphones.

* * *

 **Bohma**

Evana was walking around the commerce avenue when she saw a baby store and walked in to see the products. Since she found out about her pregnancy, it seemed the time was flying since she was already 12 weeks pregnant, but she still had a lot to prepare everything to her baby.

The baby clothings made her eyes shine as she imagined how it would look like on her child. The female attendant showed her all the products she would need to start, from clothing to furniture. Evana still didn't know the child's sex and since she would still have time to prepare everything until her labor, she just bought a few pieces of clothes and shoes that melted her heart in neutral colors.

She left the store carrying some bags. She talked to the attendant that accompanied her until the store entrance and when she was about leave, she almost bumped onto someone, immediately recognizing the one. The brunette looked at Evana with an astonished expression and looked up to the store's name, the bags on Evana's hands and the small, but starting to show belly bump of the blonde.

Emma could not believe her eyes.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori, HerpDerp and** **silver scropion for the reviews. :D**

 **Thank you everybody for reading, for supporting me, for the favorites and for the follows. :D**

 **So many things happening and the time progressing by the end. We know how Emma is! The drama for Eva is about to start!**

 **And time progression means? It's about time for Piers and Chris to return home...**

 **Stay tuned!**


	45. Happy Anniversary

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

 **A/N: Contains some Sexual Content**

* * *

 **United States**

Chris returned home after leaving the BSAA HQ. He had just kept his keys on the key holder when Laureen welcomed him with a kiss on the lips.

"Welcome back my love!" she said with a large smile hugging him

Chris looked at her studying her wearing a thin green cetin robe and makeup. It had already a few days since he returned from China with Piers.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked

"We should…But…"

"We?"

"Yes, we! But since I know what you are going to say, I thought we could celebrate home."

"Celebrate what?"

"Our anniversary!" she replied with a large smile and kissed him again

Chris turned his face to avoid her kiss, "I'm sorry, but I'm tired." He said stepping away from her and headed to the stairs to go to the bathroom to take a shower.

(**)

After the shower, Chris was in his bedroom wearing just his boxers, lying on his back on the bed with his eyes closed and distant in his thoughts when Laureen entered without making noises and saw the room illuminated just by the table lamp on the nightstand.

She walked slowly until the bed and passed her hand gently on Chris' abdomen making him open his eyes, "You need to relax. Just close your eyes." She spoke with a seductive tone and gently with a hand, she covered his eyes while the other caressed his torso.

He could feel her nails tracing up and down on his skin, causing him shivers. He kept his eyes closed and held his breath when he felt her hand caressing his groin, massaging his balls and flaccid manhood through the fabric.

He thought of Evana and the so many moments like that they shared. She loved taking him by surprise, when she took the lead. He imagined it was his sweet Evana who was caressing his skin, planting kisses on his torso as she freed his shaft from the confinement and grabbed him in her warm hand.

Slowly the licks and the kisses traced down to his manhood and he could feel the soft, hot and wet tongue working on the head. He moaned.

"You know how to turn me on…" he spoke with a hoarse as he felt his member being engulfed by the woman's hot mouth. He enjoyed the treatment and felt the woman straddling on him while she kissed his neck.

He felt her wet mounds rubbing on his shaft's base while she nibbled his neck, "Oh Ev…" he opened his eyes at the moment and looked at Laureen with astonishment. That wasn't his blonde woman and fortunately he stopped before calling the brunette by the wrong name. She didn't seem to have noticed the name switch, "I'm sorry, I just can't! I'm really tired." he said moving her around to leave the bed

Laureen bit her lips sighing heavily calming herself down, "I'm really trying here… I really want us to work, but you are not making it easy!" she spoke in frustration

Chris kept his back to her

"I really want to prove you I have changed, but you have to allow yourself to see that. I know you think I am a bad person, that I don't love you for real and you haven't forgiven my mistakes… but I waited for you faithfully and still am handling you with all that humor and behavior you're having lately without going crazy with your rejection. If I didn't really love you, do you think I'd still be here like that claiming for your love and attention patiently?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this…"

"Why not?"

"You may not see that, but I've been trying too. I tried to have connection with you…" he turned to her

"How? You don't let me touch you! You don't even kiss me! How can you connect with me when all you do is to reject me?"

"Exactly! I can't do this without connection."

"Yes we can, but you have to try harder! Let me touch you like you did now."

"I don't believe we can work anymore…" he frowned

"Let me prove you I have changed!" she said going down to his knees

"Laureen, get up. No need to do that."

"You want me to humiliate myself to you? I do it, but please, give us a chance!" she said holding his leg looking up

"I'm sorry Laureen, but I can't. Please, get up." he said trying to step away from her, "I know we were about to divorce before my mission to Edonia and I haven't changed my mind about it."

The woman released his leg and started crying while sitting on the floor, "No Chris, please. Give me a chance."

"I can't Laureen, I don't love you anymore." He said putting on his clothes

Laureen cried harder after hearing that, "Chris, please… I really love you."

Chris didn't reply to her and took a suitcase to keep his uniform and some clothes.

"What are you doing?" she asked wiping her tears after standing up

"I'm leaving this house."

"No, you're not!" she shouted throwing the open suitcase on the ground spreading the belongings on the floor, "You're not going to leave me!"

"Yes I will!" Chris shouted in anger picking them up from the floor

"I will never give you the divorce!" she shouted starting to break some objects

"I don't need your approval for that!" he shouted back taking the suitcase and headed to the door

Laureen grabbed his arm, scratching it, "I won't let you go!"

He used his strength to release himself from her

"You are not leaving this house!" she shouted angrily

"Yes I am!" he shouted back hurrying to the stairs

The woman followed him, screaming and cursing him, but Chris was irreducible. He took his car keys, but she managed to take it from his hand.

"I will leave whether you like it or not!"

"Why? We already sleep in separate rooms!"

"If you really want to prove you have changed, stop doing this and leave me alone!" he yelled

"So don't leave the house!"

"Get out of my way, Laureen!" he said with a serious expression, "Give me the keys!"

The woman suddenly seemed to be taking her composure back, at least, as much as she could, "Okay, we will do this your way…" she spoke lowering her tone

"My way is me out of this house!"

Laureen passed her hands on her hair in restlessness, "Fine! You can go…" she replied scratching her head and delivered him the keys

Chris took a deep breath and without hesitation closed the door abruptly.

(**)

Laureen screamed and started breaking some objects as she cried angrily. She could not accept that and after some time she called her friend, "Sammy, I need your help."

"What happened?"

"He left the house."

"What? Why?"

"We fought. I couldn't hold myself this time."

"You have to!"

"Sammy, I don't know what to do. He knows everything."

"Of course he knows. He has people to tell him!"

"Yes, but he's changed. He never commented anything… I don't know what to do…"

"First, don't go frantic."

"How not? I just realized he has a lover!"

"What?"

"Yes, he does! That's why he's always rejecting me saying he's tired."

"Jill again?"

"I don't know… I heard she moved in with her stupid boyfriend."

"Laure… More than ever you need to control yourself and find out if he got a new lover."

"It's obvious he has someone else! He's too much changed and I'm sure he just went after her now! He can't disguise it anymore."

"Well, in my opinion. You need to control yourself to find this out. He left home, but it doesn't mean you can't track him."

Laureen nodded while she listened to the voice

* * *

In the morning, Chris was in his cabin. His suspension was over, but he still wasn't allowed to field missions. He was thoughtful about the previous night, after spending it at a hotel. His mind was full. He was determined to file for divorce and in fact, he had already scheduled an appointment for later that day.

He looked at the window and thought about Evana. He needed her; that distance was demanding too much from him. He was sure he didn't love Laureen and all he wanted was to have his lovely blonde back in his arms. He finally gained the courage and called J.D. but for his misfortune, the number had been changed.

"Dammit!" he cursed

He rested his head on his arms over the desk and sighed in frustration, "What was her number?" he talked to himself making an effort to remember Yana's personal number, "I hope you answer me…" he spoke after a sigh and took the telephone to dial her number

However, his attention was taken by Laureen suddenly entering his cabin spoiling him. He sighed heavily in frustration, "What are you doing here?" he asked in annoyance

"I need to talk…"

"Can't you see I'm working?"

"I know, but I really needed to retreat with you and since you are not coming home any time soon, I had no option and came here..."

"Be quick." He spoke sharply

Chris listened to the woman's claims and cries, but nothing she said made him change his mind. The woman sobbed and tried to blackmail him about their son's death.

* * *

 **Bohma**

It was a Friday night in August. Since Chris left Bohma, Yana moved in with Evana to take care of her.

She was preparing herself in the dressing room of the nightclub when Nico entered the room.

"Hello ginger." He greeted her with a friendly tone

"Hi Nico. What are you doing here? I thought you would never get back." She said giving the final touches on her makeup

"I'm back! I guess I could tell you the same since Eva doesn't work here anymore. I thought you were doing the same…"

"Eva has all the reasons to not work here anymore, I don't share the same luck, but it's okay, it distracts my mind."

"It's been over a month since I don't see you here."

"Yeah, Eva hadn't feel good lately and I was taking care of them."

"Them?" he asked with a puzzled expression

"Yeah. Eva is pregnant."

"Really? Chris's?" he asked in surprise

"Yeah, obviously!" she replied rolling her eyes

"Not obviously! I saw the two of you hanging out with a guy too!"

"Ahhh, so you were stalking us?" she said crossing her arms staring at him

His voice trembled, "Not stalking, it happened that I was around at the same time a few times and I thought he was 'doing' the two of you since he frequented her house too…"

"What the fuck?! You were really stalking!" she said loud

"I wasn't stalking! I wanted to talk to you, but I got curious to know about that… Spiky Dog!" he said with mocking way

"Spiky Dog?"

"Yeah! I don't know his name, but I heard he was friends with the Stray Dog."

"I can't believe this… you were so stalking!" she said shaking her head in disbelief

"It's not stalk. It's a small town and people talk. You know that."

"Oh yeah and you were all about the gossip, huh!" she said with a mock

"Of course I was. I needed to know who was the guy banging my girl!"

"Banging Your girl?" she replied snapped widening her eyes

"Yes! You were so fast and you didn't even hide you two were having a thing. Everyone saw you together here at work and he also sleeping in your place." The man didn't hide his jealous

"I'm not fast! You were the one who walked away! You thought what… That I would keep on waiting for you forever?"

"Not forever, but it wasn't that long either!"

"You left the city! You said "most probably I won't be back". I did wait for you for some time and you didn't come back! You didn't even call!"

"I was confused!"

"So fucked the confusion in your ass! You made your choice."

"I know that, but I didn't call you because I saw you with that guy!"

"Shut up! You have no right to talk about that guy that was much more of a man than you!"

"What? You don't need to insult me like that! You are taking it too personal."

"It is too personal! I don't admit you telling me bullshit about him! You walked away."

"He walked away too!"

"He never led me on and never played with my feelings!" she shouted

"Mr. Perfect just played with you!"

The woman opened her mouth to badmouth him, but she just took a deep breathe, "You know what? I don't owe you any explanation; I don't have time for your bullshit." She said keeping her belongings in her necessaire

The man stepped closer to her and gently touched her arm, "Yana. I'm sorry… I didn't want us to fight." He said with a regretted tone

The ginger sighed heavily still with her back to him

"You are right… I walked away and you let him in. There's nothing wrong on that, I just couldn't help my jealous, but I understood you were moving on… It's just that I had never seen you so happy and I thought you were leaving with them."

She chuckled, "That would never happen." She said looking down

"Why not? Even I could see you had chemistry."

She shook her head, "He was too complicated for my tastes. I could never be capable to deal with his kind of work and live worried about his whereabouts…" she made a pause, "Besides he was honest with me… He said he liked me and if he had met me first it wouldn't be hard for him to fall for me, but the truth was that he still had feelings for someone else and we even talked about her a few times..."

The man parted his lips to say something, but preferred to remain in silence.

"I lived it with all of me and I don't regret it… But now he's dead. His memory deserves respect! And all I want and need is to move on." She spoke with a saddened tone embracing herself

"Ginger… I didn't know that. Now I feel much worse for saying all those things… I'm so sorry…" he said taking her into an embrace

She stepped away from him, "I don't need your sorry. Now I have to work." She said with a firm tone and left the room

Nico sighed heavily shaking his head embarrassed of himself and then left the room. Sometime later, he went to the men's bathroom and when he was leaving he recognized one of Stan's men at the bar making questions about Scarlet, however, all the attention of the people were directed to the stage when Yana out of sudden fainted during her performance. He hurried to her aid.

It didn't take too long for the ginger to regain her consciousness. She refused being taken to the hospital after claiming she was fine. Nico insisted taking her home and there he told them he had seen one of Stan's men. They knew it was just a matter of time until that man would show up again.

" _Dear Diary,_

 _It's time to leave. There's nothing else for me to do in this town and now knowing my nemesis is haunting me again, I can't relax any moment and I know this is not good for my baby._

 _Yana and I are no match for that gross man._

 _It's time for a big change."_

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori, HerpDerp and** **silver scropion for the reviews. :D You guys are the best! I loved your comments and I really felt touched by your feedback. Thank you a bunch! :D  
**

 **Phew, that was a dramatic chapter, but still just a training to what's coming next.**

 **Chris seems to be resolute about his decision to divorce Laureen, but she is resolute as well to not to give it to him.**

 **In the other hand, Evana and Yana are starting to have their own issues too and Eva is determined to do whatever she can to protect her baby.**

 **And poor Chris, bad timing my friend! xD**

 **Stay tuned!**


	46. Changes

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

In the morning, Evana watched Yana changed out of her nightdress after waking up and she couldn't help but notice that her ginger friend had gotten thinner. It seemed she had not been eating too well lately that she even lost some weight and that was possibly the reason why she fainted.

"I'm going to make breakfast, do you want anything in specific?" the blonde asked standing up from the bed

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry."

"I'm worried about you. You're not eating properly…"

"I'm not hungry, but I do eat things."

"I know you're still sad about 'his' death, but you need to react."

"Eva, don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine. I won't starve to death. I just don't want to eat now."

Evana let out a sigh and headed to the kitchen.

(**)

Yana remained in the bedroom and sat on the chair of the dressing table. She turned on the small radio and then she took her cellphone and opened the image gallery. A faint smile formed on her lips while she navigated through the pictures. It seemed the song on the radio followed her mood and the lyrics matched the memories made on those pictures.

 _I walked across an empty land_  
 _I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_  
 _I felt the earth beneath my feet_  
 _Sat by the river, and it made me complete_

 _Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?_  
 _I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on_  
 _So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
 _I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin_

 _I came across a fallen tree_  
 _I felt the branches of it looking at me_  
 _Is this the place we used to love?_  
 _Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

 _Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?_  
 _I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on_  
 _So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
 _I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin_

 _And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
 _Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
 _This could be the end of everything_  
 _So why don't we go_  
 _Somewhere only we know?_ (Keane – Somewhere Only We Know)

"I hope I really gave you a good time on your final days… and to be honest it hurts to know I was the last woman you had before the tragedy." she whispered, "Those were the best two weeks I've ever had in my entire life. None of that was planned or staged. We had so much in common and we both had people that got us waiting. Maybe I crossed the line when I asked you about her, but I needed to understand why, you, that always showed to be so decided wasn't with the one you had feelings. I saw you on the same boat as me. I was put to wait too. So I gave my all and did things that now are the sweetest memories.

I always knew that was just a temporary thing and I prepared myself for the parted ways, but I forgot to prepare myself for the memories we made… Somehow, you will always be alive… in those pictures and in my deepest memories. I always knew we would just be a season. I just didn't know I was going to be the last one…" She talked to herself and smiled faintly

She took a deep breath and stood up from the chair. There was enough nostalgia; it was time to start the day. She turned the radio off and joined Evana in the living room.

The blonde was sitting on the couch looking distant.

"Are you okay?" the ginger asked sitting by her side

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"It's time to change, a big change."

Yana made a face waiting for the explanation

"I want to leave this town, there's nothing else left for me here."

"Oh and where are you planning to go?"

Evana shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe the town Chris and I were planning to go."

"And when will you do that?"

"As fast as I can. I don't have peace here anymore and knowing Stan can show up any time just makes me feel really bad and this is not good for my baby."

"I understand the Stan part, but don't you think that a nearby town won't make too much difference if Stan continues to search for you?"

"You have a point… But I can't use all the money I have just in the moving, I need to save some money for my living during the pregnancy and to the post-labor too. The nearby town wouldn't take that much from me…"

"You can sell or rent your house to make some money too." The ginger suggested

"I know, I just doubt if anyone will want to live here and this will take longer than I can wait." Evana sighed

"There's still my part… we can use it."

"You don't have to come with me, you have your life here."

Yana shook her head, "I'm not very fond of the idea of moving to another city, but I also don't have anything left here and without you I will have nothing here. However, if you are really decided to do this, I'll go with you. I won't let you go alone, you will need help with the baby and you won't have conditions to work any time soon and I can do that."

"Yeah… you have another point."

"Not to mention Stan can come after me too, so I don't really want that!"

"Me neither! So if you are coming with me, what's your idea of an ideal place?"

"Somewhere far enough. Where Stan won't find us… such as another country!"

"Another country? That means more expenses!"

"Yeah, but I don't have a lot of personal belongings. We won't take the furniture with us, will you?"

"No, but I'm worried about the extra expenses and the place we don't even know…"

"Eva, I'm sure my brother can help us on that, he lives there and London is not a bad place."

"Oh yeah… you have a brother. I always forget that."

"Yeah, so that's my suggestion. London!"

Evana frowned thinking about the idea

"But you still can go to the United States, you know… Just need to make a call…" the ginger teased

Evana rolled her eyes

Yana's cellphone started ringing. She looked at the screen and frowned after seeing the strange number.

"Who is it?" Evana asked in curiosity

"I don't know." Yana shrugged

"Won't you answer it?"

"I'd better not. What if is Stan? This number is super weird, look." She replied showing the object to the blonde

"Yeah… It's better not to answer it."

The women continued talking and ignored the phone insistence.

(**)

 **United States**

Chris was still at work and sighed in frustration after calling Yana several times, which got him in a bad mood. He wasn't having a good day. Laureen had already pissed him enough and spoiled his meeting with the attorney in the afternoon.

He tried to focus on his work, but he was too distracted. His heart was broken. He really hoped Yana would answer his calls and he could finally talk to his beloved Evana, however, his plans were totally ruined. Fate was definitely playing its cards to keep them separated.

He was working on a report when his cellphone rang and for a second, he thought it was Yana calling him back, but for his disappointment, it was an American number.

The man widened his eyes after hearing the person on the other line.

"I'm on my way. Thanks." He spoke in astonishment and hurried to the hospital where Laureen was taken after being hit by a car.

Her state was serious, she broke one leg and some ribs, but the serious injury was the one on her head.

* * *

 **Bohma**

A few days passed. It was night when Evana and Yana were packing the last things before they moved the next day.

Yana had finally left her grieving and didn't have any episode of sickness. She was even gaining some weight again.

"I'm going to check the gym if we haven't forgotten anything important there." The ginger said

"Okay. I'm going to rest a little bit." Evana said sitting on the bed corner.

"Yeah, you do that. I'll won't take too long."

The woman left the house and let the door unlocked.

Evana was caressing her belly and smiled. That house had so many memories. That house was her shelter and refuge for so many years. That house was all that was left for her from her parents. She thought about her mother. She was finally sticking to her promise and wished she had her heroine with her, enjoying and helping her with her pregnancy. She hoped she could be a good mother like her own.

Evana was lost in her thoughts, preparing herself for the departure when she noticed someone at the bedroom door. She looked at the direction and widened her eyes when she saw Stan staring at her.

Yana was restless and felt she could lose her senses at any minute. She walked to the window to get a fresh air and saw some men in specific positions outside the house. Her heart accelerated in scare and immediately called the police.

"Long time no see, Scarlet." The man spoke playing with his gun

Evana didn't reply, she was in shock.

"Where is that fucking bastard? Ah, he left you! I told you no one would stay with you… but me!" he spoke with a mock and a mischievous gaze

"What do you want?"

"What a man always want… Your services."

"I don't do that anymore! There are many others out there, including your precious Emma."

"Nah, she's boring! You are the star. Plus, we do have unfinished business, remember?"

"Of course we do…" he said stepping closer to her

Evana swallowed in tension

The man looked around, "Are you planning to leave without saying goodbye to me?"

She remained in silence and kept her arms crossed over her belly

"You are so quiet today…" he said sitting by her side and caressed the gun on her face, "You used to be so powerful!"

"You never had a gun on my face!"

"Ah, this is just my new toy."

"I can't be who you want me to be with that pointed at me."

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Once a hooker, always a hooker!" he said licking her face

Evana used all of her emotional control at that disgusting act.

"I so miss your skin… your body…" he whispered on her ear

"Put that gun away and you can have it again."

"Bossing me, huh?!" he spoke with a mock

"What toy do you prefer to play with, that one or this one?" she spoke grabbing his cock

Stan smirked, "You didn't do that the last time, are you missing a cock?"

"You want to finish the business or not?" she asked caressing it

"I don't want just to finish, I want to continue what we have." He replied starting to kiss her neck

Evana fought her tears, she couldn't leave her character, "Put the gun away and you can have all of me."

"Will you be that good girl?"

She nodded

Stan put the gun over the bed, "Dance for me." he told her

Evana stood up, she was wearing legging pants and a top. Her belly was more visible when she was up and that caught Stan's attention, "Are you really pregnant of that moron?" he questioned her with a pissed tone

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does!" he shouted angrily standing up, "Bitches cannot have families!" he spoke grabbing Evana by the neck

Evana remembered Chris' lessons on self-defense and used it on Stan and kicked him on the balls.

The pain made him release her and she ran to the door. Stan rushed to the bed and took the gun to fire Evana, but he missed the target. Evana screamed in scare while she ran to the living room and saw the door locked and in a quick reflex, she ran to the window, unlocked it quickly and jumped it.

She fell on the ground and looked around and saw the police about to invade her house.

Some cops came to her aid while others broke the door. Yana ran to hug her as both cried in tension. Evana started to feel dizzy and then she lost her senses and was immediately taken to the hospital.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori, HerpDerp and** **silver scropion for the reviews. :D**

 **I must confess I had some difficulties writing this chapter. I'm not that good (not good at all actually xD) with action, so I'm sorry if it's not that impactful or that good. :(**

 **Another cycle is coming to an end... Stay tuned!**


	47. Start Over New

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

Chris arrived in the hospital where Laureen was going through a surgery. He was at the waiting room when a police officer came to talk to him after introducing himself.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions to close the case."

"Sure."

"Could you tell me if your wife was in some kind of trouble to try to commit suicide?"

"What? Suicide?" Chris spoke in surprise

"Yes. The driver and some other witnesses saw your wife walking to the road out of sudden. The witnesses that were at the crosswalk saw that apparently, she was walking in the direction of the traffic light that was still green for the cars and then she just stepped into the road out of sudden without even looking back or to the sides. The driver had little time to have a proper reflex to break."

Chris shook his head in frustration, "I don't know if she has some kind of trouble, but we are going through a hard time."

"May I ask you about what?" the police officer asked

"We are getting divorce."

"How is she taking it?"

Chris sighed in frustration, "She doesn't want it."

"Ah, I see. So that's probably the reason why she did it. Some people prefer to end their lives instead of giving in to the other's wishes."

Chris nodded in agreement.

The doctor in charge of Laureen walked in the room and called Chris. The police officer was finished with his questioning and excused from them.

"How is she doing?" Chris asked in concern

"The operation was finished, she broke the femur and we placed a metal rod down through the center of the bone. She broke some ribs; had some excoriations and her head trauma won't be a trouble. She will recover and I will provide pain medication and some home cares that will be demanded."

"Okay."

"The paramedics said that she kept mentioning her son Noah until she had to be tranquilized. They even asked if she was alone during the accident because she was very worried about him, we even thought she was pregnant…"

Chris sighed deeply, biting his lips. That subject was up once again, Laureen would never let go of it. His memories on the matter were finally coming to his mind and he had to deal with the images forming in his head. That scar would always unite him to Laureen, or should it be called wound?

Once again, he pitied that woman.

* * *

 **Evana's POV**

The Lavender House… the place that witnessed so many of the greatest moments of my life. It witnessed my smiles, my laughers, my tears, my sorrows, moments of madness, moments of love…

Chris…

This was the place that sheltered me when everything became a mess. It sheltered my shames as well. Then after a bigger mess, it has become the final location where all my old memories until this day will be kept and shall rest.

It's time for a new cycle. A new beginning.

A new seed was made here and now I will carry it to my new path. A cleaner path, a fulfilled promise.

I am a mother now and I can see this seed growing inside of me every day. Inside and out. The seed of love.

Love touched me in a way that purified my soul, my sins and turning me into a new woman. A braver and stronger one.

Not that I wasn't strong before, but now I have no shame about my own story and I want to be a better person everyday so my child will see the example and follow it. I want to raise a better person for this crazy world of ours and I want to believe there's still hope left.

Now is time to say goodbye to my nest and set my wings to fly.

 **TPOV**

Evana gave a final deep breath and smiled softly looking at her house and to the corner where she had met the love of her life while she held her belly. She looked around and felt proud of herself. She beat that challenge where all those people had left her alone and never bother to ask her how they could help, instead, they gave her their back.

That didn't hurt anymore. They made her stronger.

She turned to look at Yana who was saying goodbye to J.D. and walked until them.

"It's your place now." She spoke giving the house keys to the man, "Don't destroy anything. I still want to see it in one piece!" She added with a warm smile

The man laughed a bit while fighting his tears, "Who do you think I am? I'm no bear!" he joked

Evana laughed, "I know. I was just kidding."

"I'm going to miss you! Get a new phone so we can still contact each other. This is my new number and I will keep it until you get a number too."

"Don't worry about it. I promise to get a phone and a pc so we can chat better and for you to see my baby growing too."

"Please, do that! I want to meet the new member Novak!"

Evana chuckled nodding her head, "Thank you for everything my friend. Be safe." She spoke giving him a long hug and some tears fell down on her delicate face

"Take care the three of you." he replied and they gave a long group hug

"I love you Yana, Eva and baby Redfield." He said caressing Evana's belly

"Love you too J.D. and take care!" the women replied smiling at him with a crying face

The redhead and the blonde women entered in the cab that would take them to Edonia's airport and from there they would fly without return to London where Yana's brother would wait for them at the airport and drive them to their new home.

* * *

 **United States, BSAA Lab**

Piers was laying on his bed when he heard door opening. He sighed preparing himself for another procedure. His mumbled face suddenly changed when he recognized the silhouette entering the room.

"Claire!" he spoke with a smile

"Piers!" the ginger spoke running to him and hugged him without caring about his lost member as he hugged her back, "I'm sorry I didn't come earlier, but it was all because of the protocol." She spoke smiling to him

"It's alright. I understand; what matters is that you are here now... I just apologize for the vision you are having…"

"I'm having the best vision I could ever get after the bad images of the sad news Chris told me." she spoke caressing his face gently, ignoring completely the scars on it.

Piers smiled enjoying her delicate touch. It felt great since all he had felt lately was needles, plugs and other things due to the procedures to check on him. They stared each other with a warm gaze.

"Fuck the protocol!" the redhead spoke and leaned closer to kiss him on the lips. There was passion in that simple act that last a few seconds, but felt eternal in its significance.

They had never really shared a kiss of goodbye, but that was a kiss of welcome back. It was warm; it was sweet.

They exchanged gazes once again, "I still can't believe this is real! That I'm touching you again. That you're back!" she spoke a bit emotional touching him with both of her hands running from his hair to his chest and then his left hand, "I thought I had lost you…" she added hugging him tight.

Piers was healed from the injuries thanks to the virus powerful healing. He had his human figure and his body miraculously adjusted to the virus, he became immune to it. He wouldn't contaminate the young Redfield or anyone else, but for safety, more studies were going to be conducted on him until he could be discharged for rehabilitation just like happened to Jill.

For those who didn't know his story, they could guess he was just another war survivor and he deserved the glory of his acts and sacrifices. Many were proud of him and a part of him was proud of himself too, yet he didn't see himself as a hero.

From now on, he would have to figure a new path for him, a new life. He was aware he didn't belong to the field anymore. On the other note, he would be capable to spend more time with his loved ones.

He was still adjusting to his loss, but at least he was left-handed and his main preference was still intact.

"I so missed you!"

"I'm sorry…" he spoke with an apologetic expression that meant so many things he couldn't explain at that moment since a doctor entered the room spoiling their moment.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori, HerpDerp and** **silver scropion for the reviews. :D**

 **This was a short chapter considering the time I took to update, but since the next one starts a new cycle, so I preferred to keep things this way.**

 **More things are coming muhauahua**

 **Stay tuned!**


	48. The Email

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **Chris' POV**

 _Winter Memories_

It's been two months since I said goodbye to you and my life returned to be the constant roller coaster. These have been two difficult months and since I don't know where to find you, I'm sticking myself to some promises as much as I can.

My love, you are not here, so I'll tell you in my imagination everything that is happening to me since we separated. I'm in my cabin at work. I haven't been on field since I returned home. The first month kind of kept me busy and distant enough from Laureen since we found out Piers had survived the explosion. Don't tell that to Yana. I found out he and my sister were starting to have a thing before all that, behind my back! I didn't feel in position to judge them though… In a long time I haven't seen my sister so happy.

My friend Jill is happy too. Lately she reminds me of the young Jill I met 17 years ago. Time is flying!

I'm sorry to say, but you were wrong, I wasn't happy in my marriage and it's been tougher to leave it than I expected.

About a month ago, I informed Laureen about our divorce and she didn't take it well and tried to kill herself by walking in front of a car. Her family made my life tough too and her mother confessed me Laureen stopped taking some meds for her condition during my hiatus and something in me pitied her and since I couldn't reach you. I ended up returning home to take care of her during the is concluded, somehow I want to try to make it as less traumatic as I can by staying at her side taking care of her and giving the medication she needs for her leg and head. Possibly it's not the right thing for me to do, but I had to accept I lost you.

It's a unique situation because of Laureen's mental illness, she was diagnosed with Borderline. I am the sole provider financially. I'm in a situation where I'm trying to get her to get a job and move out since her family are not in a good situation either with her father having a chronic illness that lately is demanding a special and expensive care. It's a tricky situation.

I have to be very careful about what I say, Laureen goes through cycles. I can't directly tell her she is in a manic episode, because I'm viewed often as the enemy or the source of her problems. I have to get outside help to convince her what's obvious to me so I volunteered for missions of work to get some distance, which made her went off and call or send me constant messages.

I think she is doing a little bit better now, but it's unfortunately been too many years of emotional abuse to get in there.

When I talk to her physician, she's not in the room and there isn't a privacy issue because I approach them and say, "I'm in the middle of this. This is a one-way street. I'm telling you everything and you benefit from it in any way you want. I don't want any feedback. I don't want to know anything about her. I just want to give you more information on what's going on and if you think it's relevant and it affects the treatment, I'm hoping it will. If it doesn't, I don't know what to do."

It was to a point of desperation, actually.

To get things worse, her family blames me for her condition. It all started after the death of our son Noah. They scream that to me all the time. It's a two-faced situation.

I made a decision to never be vulnerable to her, never be intimate, because she's taken a lot of things that she's known about me and the closeness and its hurt me in her episodes. That was the one thing I could do was not let her be any closer.

Now that she's better again or trying to be or whatever you want call it, I can't release and trust her again, because if she does hurt me again, I won't have anything to pick myself up with.

I've drawn a boundary for myself. No matter what she does, I have that promise to myself. I've had to really try hard to stick to that promise and she's actually helped me keep it by being worse. Now, she's rebounding and going through the good phase of the cycle, she's medicated, it's going to be a lot for me to break that promise to myself (to you) and remain with her.

I don't feel guilty about the divorce and I'm not even angry with her.

I know she has a disorder and I want to believe she's not choosing to behave this way. It's kind of pathetic, but I need to play along. I'm not playing her like, "Oh, we'll be together someday.". I'm playing her like, "Let's go baby steps. I'm not going to do anything with you until you get a job."

I draw lines. I have to say 'no'. She asks for things. She asks for intimacy and closeness and I say, "Okay, you need to give me what I need first. I need you to get a job. I need you to do this. I need you to do that". I'm having to make the love very conditional, very transactional, which is a horrible way to conduct a marriage, but when you have somebody that never follows the agreements you make, you have to make it a cash-only transaction kind of reciprocation in the marriage.

As you can see, you and I lived a paradise.

I really wish I could find you, talk to you and see you. I'm doing everything I can to be oblivious to these feelings inside me and to my thoughts about you, about us.

It hurts me not to have a single picture of you so I could appreciate it and feel you closer to me somehow, but all I have is the necklace that I usually wear under my clothes since Laureen got bothering me about it since I don't wear our wedding ring.

I so want this to end!

Now is time to go back to my jail… I hope everything is alright with you. There's not a single day that I don't think of you. That I don't wish to be with you."

 **TPOV**

Chris arrived home and went to check on Laureen at her bedroom. For his surprise the bedroom that was supposed to be Noah's had its door open. Chris he could hear Laureen talking to someone.

"Sammy, I know. We can talk later! Sammy stop! Can't you see Noah is sleeping?"

Chris stood by the door and looked to around to see whoever Laureen was talking to, but she was alone sitting on an armchair holding a pillow and caressing it.

"Sammy, who arrived?" the woman whispered looking at Chris

* * *

A few days passed. Laureen seemed to be under control. The couple was having a peaceful breakfast before Chris would go to work.

Laureen's mother arrived a little after Chris left the house.

"How are things between the two of you?" the older woman asked as they were sitting on the couch

"Things seem fine now. He hadn't talked about divorce and I haven't received any notification to go to court. I think he changed his mind about the divorce." The younger brunette replied

"I'm glad to hear that. This one less drama in the family. It's already enough having your father sick." The older brunette murmured

* * *

 **United States, BSAA**

It was afternoon, around 5:00 PM. A little while before the end of Chris' shift. He had left a meeting and headed to his cabin. He sat on the desk and admired for a while the landscape from the window. His thoughts were distant and after some time he checked his email.

The man frowned looking at the screen.

" _Subject: It's Yana, I Hope You Read This Email_

 _Hello, how are you? I hope you still remember me. It's Yana, Eva's friend._

 _I'm sorry for contacting you just like this, but I really needed to talk to you before Eva kills me when she finds out what I just did._

 _But it's really important. I wouldn't be writing you an email considering our divergences._

 _And before I start, I shall tell you to get the attention of your secretary or whatever that woman is! I can understand the security thing, but not giving me a number to contact you really pissed me! This IS Urgent! But all I got was an email and I pray (something I never really do) that you open this and that it doesn't go to the spam box! So I apologize for filling your box with the same content, but I needed to make sure you would read this._

 _Anyways… now let's go what to really matters._

 _I hope you still remember Evana Novak (A blonde woman!). You lived together for 6 months and you said you loved her, that you wanted to spend your life with her, have a family with her… Well, the latest became true!_

 _Damn, now this is the part she's going to kill me! But I can't keep my mouth shut anymore, I can't continue hiding this._

 _The time is passing and things for us are not any easy since she got sick and I'm very worried about her condition… that is your fault!_

 _I'm going straight to the point. Evana is pregnant!_ _ **PREGNANT with YOUR CHILD**_ _!_

 _She learned about it a little while before you left Bohma, but as you know Eva (I hope you do…) she preferred to omit it from you because she didn't want to cause you any trouble, especially with your wife. She didn't want to destroy another family by becoming your lover and with a bastard involved too._

 _Before you judge her, I tell you she did it because she thought it was the right thing. She didn't do to it with bad intention. She just didn't want you in bad sheets, literally speaking…_

 _Now we are living in London and we had to use the money you gave her. Some shit happened in Bohma because of Stan, and for our own safety we decided to leave that town._

 _However, because of her treatment, we are running out of money very soon. I'm the only one working and I don't make that much since I'm starting to have my own problems too and don't do extras anymore._

 _But you as the father, (I always told her you had the right and duty to be responsible for what you had and if you were true about all those things you said) I hope you do something for your unborn child and for the woman you said you loved so much._

 _She is 22 weeks pregnant and this child is all she has of a family. She cares immensely about her maternity and I hope you won't let another of yours to die too._

 _I ask you, humbly, to contact me. You can reply to this email, but I will also leave my number below._

 _Mostly importantly, I'm not really sending you this just because of money, but mainly because this child,_ _ **Your Child**_ _, deserves to have a father._

 _I really hope you're not a crappy man that will ignore this email and live as if nothing happened with your precious wife._

 _If you do that, I will personally make a loud scandal! I don't think you will want that!_

 _Please, don't take too long to make a move. Eva believes you are a good man and believed all your words and promises._

 _I know deep inside she's waiting for you. She prays for you and thinks about you all the time._

 _One thing she told me earlier today got me thinking and I tell you that:_

' _The only thing greater than the power of the mind is the courage of the heart.'_

 _So please, if you ever loved my soul sister… Listen to your and her heart."_

Chris was completely shocked with those words. All of his body trembled; he could not believe that was happening. His love with Evana had given a fruit; she hid it from him. He was still processing it and read the email several times and those words echoed in his mind. He could hear it as if he heard Yana's voice.

He didn't really judge his beloved Eva, he knew her well enough to not to be surprised by her decision, her omission. Actually, he was more concerned about her than ever. Yana didn't tell what kind of sickness Evana had or how dangerous was her current condition. Somehow, it was like reviving Noah's situation all over again and he didn't want to lose another child. Especially the child that was the fruit of a true love.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori, HerpDerp and** **silver scropion for the reviews. :D**

 **One of the chapters everyone was waiting for (including me!) hahaha**

 **Yana finally broke her silence! Chris has the knife and the cheese in his hands! And Laureen, watch out!**

 **Two months that seemed forever, damn!**

 **I hope you liked it and Stay Tuned!**


	49. Chapter 49

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

 **A/N: Contains Sexual Content**

* * *

Jill turned off the stove, once she was done preparing the dinner. As she took of her kitchen apron, she heard the intercom ringing. She moved to check it out and heard a manly voice carried over the system, "Jill, it's me, Chris", her BSAA partner spoke from the other side.

"C'mon up", she said releasing the lock.

A couple of minutes later, she heard the doorbell to her apartment and she immediately opened the door for Chris. She let him inside and they greeted each other with a friendly hug. As she closed the door after him, she couldn't help but notice that Chris had a serious expression on his face.

"So, Leon's not home?", Chris asked casually, not wanting to throw his drama right off the bat.

"Not yet, he could be arriving any minute though", Jill answered him in the similar way, "Why don't you take a seat. I'll get you beer?", she asked moving towards the kitchen.

"No, I am fine", he told her taking a seat on the couch, "I just need you help and then I'll be on my way."

"Okay… so what's bothering you then?", Jill asked him, as she dropped herself on the cushioned chair across from him.

Chris kept his silence for some time, not really sure where he should begin describing the situation to her. Jill gave Chris his time to speak up, while she calmly observed the expressions on his. She could see that he was tensed and she could guess that the matter at hand was something really big. She mentally prepared herself and waited patiently for him to drop the bomb.

"It's something really bad, isn't it?", Jill spoke up when the silence between them carried on for too long.

"It's nothing bad…", Chris replied biting his lips, "It's actually a really good thing", he smiled slightly, "But it's complicated!", he heaved out a sigh.

"What happened?", the brunette encouraged him to continue.

"I got an e-mail…", he took a slight pause, "From Yana…", and before Jill could asked who about this Yana, Chris added, "She's Evana's best friend."

"Oh okay", Jill spoke in tone of realization, "What did she say?"

"She told me that Eva's pregnant with my baby, among other things", he broke the news to his partner and let out another sigh.

"What?!", Jill couldn't hide her surprise.

"Yeah", Chris felt short of words, "You heard me."

"Are you sure it's yours?", Jill asked mentally doing the math.

"Of course it's mine! She's 22 weeks pregnant." Chris affirmed her doubts.

"And just now she told you?!"

Chris made a face, "Eva doesn't know her friend contacted me."

"I see…", Jill said thoughtfully.

"The thing is… I need your help", Chris said speaking in a sincere tone, "Yana told me that Evana is sick and that they are having some financial problems now because they had to leave Bohma and move to London."

"So she just contacted you for money?", Jill couldn't help but ask.

"No…", Chris shook his head in negative.

"Any idea why she took so long to tell you", she asked him, as she thought about it herself.

Chris bobbed his head a couple of times before answering, "Eva… she has a high pride on one side and low self esteem on the other side. I don't question her omission and I hope you do the same."

"I am not questioning", Jill shook her head, "I am sure she had her reasons for that but now her friend showed up…"

"I am really glad she did!", Chris spoke cutting her in between, "I am thankful to god that she mailed me. I have been looking for them for so long now."

Jill let out a sigh; she was literally unable to make sense with the man sitting in front of her, so she just waited for him to continue what he was saying.

"I fear for Eva's health and I don't want to lose another child, so I have decided to go to London and bring them back here."

"You don't know if she even wants to be here", Jill fruitlessly tried to reason with him, "For what you have told me, I gather she doesn't want to be with you and won't ever agree to come here."

"I know", Chris didn't deny the fact, "But I don't care about that anymore. I know she needs me and our baby needs me, so I am going to force her to come with me if I have to. I don't want to lose another child!"

Jill let out another sigh; she knew there was no point in convincing Chris otherwise when he had made up his mind. It was basically like trying to pick up a lock barehanded, "So what do you want me to do?", she asked, ready to support him in anyway.

"I want you to find a place for Eva", Chris told her, "Initially I thought she could stay with you for a few days, while I find a place for her, but now you live with Leon and I understand that it would be asking you for too much. But I'll be leaving as soon as possible and I definitely won't be having time to go look for place for her, so I would really be indebted to you if you could do that for me."

Jill became thoughtful for some time, "Sure I can do it but I don't think, it'll be that easy to find a place for her", she spoke objectively, "I mean she's pregnant and you would possibly want a place, which is close to your place, so you could be there if she needs you. It would definitely take some time."

"So maybe you can talk it over with Leon, and convince him to help me out", Chris asked her being out of options.

Jill gave him a nod, "Okay, I'll ask him", she agreed to it, "However, I am worried about Laureen, what are you going to tell her?"

Chris shrugged; he hadn't thought too deeply about his wife. His main concern was Eva and his baby. Although he felt bad for Laureen's condition and somewhere in the back of his mind still felt responsible towards her, since he still was her husband but he couldn't try to live a life of lies with her.

Jill gave him a serious look, she can't believe that he overlooked such an important detail, "I… I'll make something up with the London HQ…" he said

"Chris, she can technically stalk you with the help of satellites no matter where you go", Jill spoke as if talking to a mentally challenged person, "Don't underestimate a crazy person; they are literally crazy!"

"I know", Chris agreed with her.

"What do you know, everything will be out in open once Laureen calls up London HQ asking about you", Jill threw cold hard facts at him, "Even if you somehow managed to cover up this trip, how are you going to cover up your absences from home?"

Chris let out tired sigh, "Sooner or later, Laureen has to accept that we are not what we were before. We are not a couple anymore, and soon enough we'll lose this tag of husband-wife. However, until that future comes to pass, I'll do everything in my power to hide Evana from Laureen. And if I fail to do that then I'll make sure Laureen doesn't cause any trouble for Evana."

"Those are some big words you know", Jill spoke objectively, she didn't want him to be crushed under his own words like what happened when he lost his team in Edonia.

"I know but I won't be too proud and ask for your help in this matter", he said looking at her, "I can't do this on my own and I would definitely need your help."

"But she can easily track me too", Jill spoke in a matter of fact tone, "She has done that before, and she can still do it now."

"She won't and even if she does then, I am sure Leon won't let her cause any more trouble for you", Chris spoke with great confidence.

"If he doesn't become my trouble on the matter", Jill commented rolling her eyes.

"He won't", Chris shook his head, "If you ask him nicely, he'll agree to anything. He has trouble denying women's request."

"I guess that's what the problem is…", Jill said and they both laughed at that joke.

"So you try and talk to him", Chris said raising himself from the couch, "And I'll make preparation to leave for London. I might as well give Claire a heads up too."

"Yeah you do that", Jill agreed with him as they both moved towards the door.

"Let me know what Leon says and I understand if it's too much trouble", the man said pulling open the door, "I'll try and think of something else then."

"Yeah, I'll let you know what Leon says", Jill gave him a nod, "However, you focus on Eva for now."

Chris hummed in response and they both hugged saying goodbye to each other. Jill saw him get in the elevator, before getting back inside her apartment. She again let out a sigh; she could see a storm brewing up in the distance, and she just hoped that they were all prepared for it.

* * *

 **BSAA Lab**

One day passed since Chris flew to London. Claire was in town for a few days for work and the first thing she did in her free time was to pay a visit to Piers. She wanted to make sure to have him entertained since he complained of boredom, just as Jill used to.

She brought him some cards for them to play, his personal laptop she got in his condo, some of his favorite snacks and drinks.

The redhead entered in his room and saw him lying on his beck looking up to the ceiling. She smiled carrying the bag imagining the contents she had especially for him.

Piers noticed the door opening and smiled at Claire, as she stepped inside the room. She was wearing a long sleeved, red shirt paired with tight black colored pants and short hair. Her handbag was hanging on her right shoulder and it seemed like she had brought him some stuff in another big red bag, which she was holding in her hand.

He took the sitting position as she walked in his direction and greeted him with a long kiss.

"What's that?" he asked in curiosity looking at the bag

"I got you some gifts." She replied with an enthusiastic face

"Gifts?" he said making a face

"Yes. I hope you like it." she replied

"I guess Christmas came earlier this year…" he made a joke after seeing the content.

Claire laughed, "I'm sure on Christmas you will get better gifts."

"If better gifts mean freedom, then that's all I ask Santa!"

"Who knows…"

Piers looked at Claire smiling slightly. He watched that woman that knew how make him happy. She was like the oasis in the dry desert. He was fortunate to have that woman that loved him unconditionally. Gradually their relationship was getting more intense, more significant. Claire loved him without prejudice and she always made sure that he would be fine.

He prayed for the day he would leave that lab; so he could give more of himself to the redhead. Therefore, they could take the relationship to the next level. He was sure she was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and also to be her support whenever she needed. Somehow, she was becoming his right arm.

However, so far things were fine for him. All the lab results came clear about his health. The quarantine was over and breaking the protocol was something they seemed to do about intimate contacts, yet no intercourse so far.

He couldn't hold it anymore. He needed to feel her again. Making out wasn't enough.

He took the gifts aside, stood up from the bed and headed to the door. He saw the hall had enough operatives to spoil his plans; it was still early in the day. He wished he could lock the door, but since he couldn't he thought of putting some obstacle against the door and then called Claire to join in the bathroom. That was the only private place he had for himself and the only door he could lock from the inside.

He pulled Claire against the wall making the purse fall on the ground, kissing her fiercely while he caressed her body and then unzipped her shirt revealing her torso and pink bra. He licked and nibbled her neck as he unclasped easily her bra exposing her breasts and hardening pink nipples. He cupped her right tit, nibbling and licking it.

Claire cupped her left breast with her left hand while she enjoyed Piers' mouth on her skin causing her shivers and moans of pleasure as she caressed his hair with her right hand.

"Take off your clothes." He told her as he stepped away from her a little bit and started removing his own clothing

Claire did it quickly and then helped him with his bottom clothing. Since she was already kneeling in front of him, she took his hard length in her hand and started licking it in the head as she cupped him from the base. Piers moaned. It felt like forever since the last and only time she had done a blowjob in him. She was incredible at it.

He felt her tongue circling the head as if she played with a lollipop. She looked up at him enjoying his member in her mouth and tongue. Then slowly she engulfed him and sucked it intercalating the slow and fast paces as she held on his thighs.

Piers enjoyed the noise her mouth did as she sucked him feverously and it had a considerate time; he felt he could come before he would wish to.

"Wait, I'm going to come this way." He spoke with a hoarse and pulled her up by the arms guiding her to the sink

"Take my purse." She said.

He did so and she opened it to get a condom and slid it on his shaft

"You came prepared this time!" he spoke

"I learned the lesson!" she replied

Piers didn't waste any more time to give her the same treatment as she positioned herself on the sink counter and spread her legs exposing her folds that invited him. He leaned down and started licking her wet pussy and he thumbed her swollen clit. She was really soaking wet and he could drink her juices making her moan in pleasure. he licked her from the bottom up and nibbled her clit.

"I want you!" she demanded with a steady voice

Piers stood up and without any mercy, he introduced his length inside her pussy. He could feel her opening to him as she let out a load moan with the fierce introduction. She loved it.

The feel of his shaft sliding into her was delicious; it had been a while since she didn't feel a cock inside her; his cock.

He fucked her roughly and deep. She could feel his pelvis touching her clit, which felt amazing. Then she started playing with herself and he fucked her faster making her reach two followed orgasms, not long after; not capable to hold himself due to the pulsations of her pussy tightening his member, he started to explode his juices inside the latex.

They smiled at each other catching their breathes. Unfortunately, they couldn't continue their play, they didn't want to get busted and it would be awkward enough that ending up to Chris' knowledge. They took a quick shower. Claire didn't wash her hair to not get too obvious what they had done and be seen with the wet hair.

They left the bathroom, got the room back to its original setting and unblocked the door. Not long after it, an operative came to check on them and they acted as if nothing had happened as they were sitting on the small table playing with the cards.

They exchanged gazes and laughed when the operative left.

"Now update me on the out world news." He said

Claire sighed slightly, "The only significant news I have is about Chris."

"What about him?"

"He went to London."

"For a mission?" he asked in curiosity

"Nope. Someone called Yana contacted him and told him Evana is pregnant."

Piers lifted his eyebrows at the mention of that name, "Oh, Evana is pregnant?" he said in surprise

"Yeah. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, I talked to her a few times."

"Oh really? How does she look like?"

"She's blonde, icy blue eyes, white skin…"

"Better than Laureen?"

"Oh yeah, definitely! No comparison!"

Claire lifted her eyebrows making a face, "Well, I really hope so. My brother deserves to be happy."

"Yeah, he does. She's very humble and she's a very nice person. I liked her."

"If you liked her, so I'm less preoccupied about it. I feared it was another crazy gold digger."

"No, no way! Evana is the total opposite of Laureen. I can assure you that."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'll trust your judgment!" she spoke with a light smile

Piers chuckled and looked down at the cards in his hands, "But what about Laureen? Does she know about it? Are they divorced already?" he asked looking up at her again

"No, she doesn't even dream about it. Fortunately, her family invited her to spend some time with them and Chris took this opportunity and flew to London. He hopes to return before her and bring Evana with him since apparently she's sick and they got worried about the pregnancy."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, me too. I hope everything will be all right."

"Yeah, agreed."

"It's going to be good bringing her here, despite being dangerous too because of Laureen, but I told Chris that he can count on me to anything and secure Evana and the baby. Jill and Leon are in it too."

Piers chuckled, "Everybody hates Laureen…"

Claire laughed, "I don't hate her, but you can be that this movie calls Everybody Against Laureen." She said

Piers laughed, "Well, destiny seems to be giving them a hand for the reunion." He commented

"Yeah, but let's hope there won't have a high price for that."

Piers made a face and they continued talking and playing for some time until a doctor entered the room to inform the visit time ended and it was time to do another procedure in Piers.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori, HerpDerp and** **silver scropion for the reviews. :D**

 **You guys are awesome! I love your comments and I take note of all of the things you say! Thank you once again ;)**

 **A big thank you for my friend JennaWilliams for helping me with the chapter.**

 **I'd like to apologize for taking longer to update this time, but I got really sick out of sudden since my immunity got low and my allergies didn't let me in peace T_T and then when my allergies got a bit better, I got a slight block. But now I'm better and back to action!**

 **I'm still recovering from my stupid immune system, so maybe I can take a bit longer than 2 days to update again xD**

 **Now things are getting better, I can't get in block or get sick! No way! I won't have peace hahaha**

 **Wish you guys a great week and Stay Tuned as alwaaays! Yes! xD**


	50. A Part Of Me I Can't Let Go

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 _Trip Diary,_

 _My darling Eva: I've been unable to sleep since I read the email, and honestly, I hadn't really slept well since we separated. I'm so concerned about you. Wondering where you were, what you're doing, what's going through your mind. I can't seem to stop the thoughts day and night. I wish I knew what was going on earlier... how big a price we're paying for our non-happiness._

 _I wished I heard from you and that I could let you know how I was doing, but now, I don't think it would be the best to get you even more concerned considering your condition._

 _You know Yana and I were never really friends, but I'm glad that she had the courage to send me that email and gave me the final boost I needed to act._

 _I don't want to stay away from you anymore. You are the love of my life, the best part of me and there's nothing that will separate us again._

* * *

 **London, Morning**

Evana was cooking the lunch when she heard Yana entering the kitchen and heading to the fridge.

"How was in the doctor?" Evana asked in curiosity

"It was good, but I couldn't take the shot." Yana replied while she put water in the glass evidently with a discontent tone

"Why not?"

"Because of their protocol. The doctor asked me so many things about me sexual life, life style and in the end he ordered many blood tests including pregnancy test to do before prescribing me the shot because of 'safety'" the ginger spoke putting emphasis in the latter

Evana knowing her friends' tone, "Safety of what?" she asked

"If I'm not in advanced pregnancy and that test will be always done every time before the shot."

"I think it's a good protocol, but are you pregnant?" Evana asked looking at her friend

"Have you seen me showing any symptom?" Yana replied with another question

"Not really." Evana shrugged checking the pans

"Exactly! That's why I told him I'm like a virgin again. I'm sure my finger can't release any sperm."

Evana laughed, "But I guess that's why he said 'advanced'. I know it's been a while, but not that long either. Less time than me, I'm sure!"

"Yeah, but I'd have some bump don't you think?"

"Well, you got some fat…"

"Because I'm eating more because I'm bored!"

Evana chuckled, "Why are you so stressed about it? If there's no chance for you to be pregnant you shouldn't be so pissed."

Yana cleared her throat, "Of course I need to be pissed! I need real sex! I wasn't born to be a virgin and not taking the shot is prolonging that. Do you know how long it is since I had a real man?"

"Yeah, but if a real man is the problem, just use a condom."

"They can break!" the ginger almost spoke in a snap

"Yeah, but not always and if it breaks one time you can take that emergency pill", Evana made a pause, "Honestly I'd feel safer with a doctor so careful like that. I'd be more worried about STD's."

"Yeah, I'm not really complaining of the protocol." Yana sighed in distress, "Just ignore me, I'm just anxious to get it done."

"One day or two of waiting won't kill you."

"You're right!" Yana replied and saw her cellphone ringing, "I need to answer this one, excuse me." the ginger spoke leaving the kitchen in a hurry

Evana sighed rolling her eyes, "Dramatic Yana…" she thought shaking her head after a chuckle

* * *

 **London Airport**

Chris was sitting on the bench of the waiting hall when he recognized Yana from afar. They greeted each other in a more friendly way than they had ever done.

"I had my doubts you would really come." The ginger commented

"If I couldn't or wouldn't I would have told you. I'm not the way you think I am."

"Yeah, I can see you have some word."

"So before we go, tell me how Eva is."

Yana sighed a little, "She's sad lately… worried about the pregnancy and missing you."

"What's wrong about the pregnancy?"

"The placenta wasn't in the right place until the last appointment, but the doctor said there would still have time for it to position correctly when the baby grew."

"Oh I see, but did she have some bleeding or something?"

"No, she didn't, but I have a feeling that everything is going to be fine about the pregnancy… Eva is just more sensitive because of the hormones and all the sudden changes."

"You said she got sick."

"Yeah, she did, but she's already recovered. She had a collateral effect of one of them, but then the doctor changed it and she got fine."

"Oh I see. You got me really worried about that!"

"Yeah, but that was the goal."

Chris chuckled, "Mission accomplished then."

"Yeah! I made you come right away when I thought you would take way longer!" she spoke as if proud of her act

"I couldn't really wait. Actually, I did call you several times, but you didn't answer me. Then I sent messages, but they were never delivered."

Yana made a thoughtful face, "Maybe you had a bad timing, but that doesn't matter now. You are here and Eva is going to get thrilled!"

"Yeah and I look forward to see her again or should I say 'them'?"

"Yeah, the latter is better."

The pair continued talking on their way to her car. Yana updated him on a few things. They talked like they had never done in those 6 months in Bohma.

* * *

 **Evana's POV**

 _My dear Handsome, I so dread this season without you, not being in our home. I struggle with the often feel of going to sleep and not waking up until it's all over._

 _Ooh, that first sweet night together. I will remember it forever._

 _I put my heart on the line. Though I knew I was wrong, I would keep holding on. Do you still remember all those times ago?_

 _When you lay like a flame in my arms, and I could never let you go…_

 _You must know I'm no longer who I was._

 _Lately, I stopped making plans for the future except for that all-encompassing one: to be with you. For the three of us just to live together and keep all the storms outside._

 _Yes, I said the three of us. You and I are going to be parents, but I'm so concerned. The last appointment got me so worried and all I do now is to rest and pray that everything is going to be all right with our baby and that he or she will be born healthy._

 _It's so little what we want from life, and yet it would seem to be too much. I'm so sad, so horribly sad about our fate… How are you doing now? Have you finally forgotten me? Forgotten us?_

 _I don't know for how long I can keep this secret from you…"_

(**)

Yana left in a hurry while we still had lunch. I assumed it was because Nico had arrived in town. She told me they were talking about a reconciliation and the possibility of him to come to London and live with us.

We were living in a two bedroom apartment, I had my own bedroom that I would share with my baby after the labor. Yana could sleep with Nico in her bedroom, so there wouldn't really have any problem having a man in the house.

Every time I was alone, I took the time to look back to the past through my memories, through the pictures and videos in my cellphone. I couldn't delete it.

I changed the Sim number, I moved from country, but I couldn't let go of my bitter-sweet memories and every time I talked to my baby about their father and told in details the stories we lived, thankful for not being alone anymore.

However, I always lied to myself that I kept it because my child deserved to know how their father looked like, even though I had stuck in my mind every detail of his features and felt him so close, but so far away from me.

Lately, those memories became so more intense and so vivid like, that sometimes I had the impression of hearing his voice or his noises when he came home, but for my disappointment, it was always just Yana retuning home.

That secret was becoming my sentence and I didn't know for how long I could keep that and would finally cede to Yana's words, especially in that so torturing days of sickness and the often concern about my own condition. I just needed my love to know what was going on, I did want him to know we were a family and needed his support, his embrace and comfort that everything would be okay and we would meet our baby together. Be a family even if that meant for me to be his secret.

After lunch, I lied on my bed and listened to our song repeatedly, daydreaming about us.

I didn't know how long had passed until I heard footsteps on the hallway and thought it was Yana and Nico. I continued with my eyes closed until I heard that voice whispering

"Eva…"

I continued with my eyes closed even though it sounded too close to me and then I felt someone touching my arm and then my eyes could not believe what they were seeing and in shock.

"Chris!" I spoke in perplex sitting on the bed

"Eva!" he spoke and took me into a tight and long embrace

I could not believe that was real and thought I was dreaming. I could feel and taste my own salty tears coring. I could smell that so familiar scent. I could feel that warmth and so familiar embrace. Then, our lips finally sealed into a long and warm kiss. That felt so incredible; that felt so good tasting that mouth again. A kiss of deep and real love.

We never had a kiss of goodbye…

That could not be a lie. My mind wasn't so powerful to daydream so real like that.

I opened my eyes separating our lips. I needed to see those features I knew so well, cupping gently his face in both of my hands and staring deep into those hazel and intense eyes.

"I can't believe you're here! How did you…?" I left my sentence in hand and looked at the bedroom door and saw Yana standing there with a smile, "You did this!" I spoke with a hoarse

"I should've had done this way before." My ginger friend replied with a convicted tone, "Now you can kill me." she added

I chuckled and smiled from ear to ear thankful for her act

"Nobody is going to die today, not on my watch!" Chris spoke

"I don't have competence to kill anyone or anything besides mosquitos…" I replied

"Yeah, the other insects know and are thankful for that." he replied making us laugh

"I still can't believe you are here!" I spoke after seeing Yana giving us privacy

"And I can't believe how big this one already is!" Chris spoke with a large smile touching my belly

That touch was so meaningful, that even our baby moved inside as if recognizing the man's touch that gave them life. And the expression Chris made would be forever in my mind. He was thrilled.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked

"I don't know… we still couldn't see it."

"I see, but there's a good side in it…"

"What side?"

"We will find out together!" he replied with a smile and kissed me again

"I missed you so much!" I spoke hugging him again

"I missed you too, Eva!" he hugged me back tighter, "My sweet Eva, my best part!"

"My Handsome Love!" I replied smiling and then kissed him once again. I really missed that man! The love of my life, "I'm sorry…" I spoke with a regretted tone

"It's alright. I'm not angry at you. I know you and I know you did it thinking of a greater good." He spoke gently caressing my cheek wiping my tears

I nodded in agreement, "I didn't want to break your home…"

"You would never break an already broken home."

"What do you mean?"

Chris cleared his throat, "I was already starting the divorce from my wife way before the mission in Edonia and now we are separated."

"Really?" I replied reading all the signs in his face looking for the sincerity that was evident

He nodded, "Yes!"

"So you weren't happy with her?"

"Nope. I never really loved her… I just pitied her. it's a long and complicated relationship, that I don't want to ruin our moment with it now, but I can tell you is that you are the love of my life and I don't want to stay away from you anymore." He spoke with sincerity taking my grip, "I want to take better care of you and our baby and that's why I came to take you to live with me in the U.S."

"What?"

"Yeah, that's what you heard. As you know I won't retire any time soon and I belong to the American branch…"

"I know, but…"

"But what?"

"Yana…"

Chris sighed slightly, "She can visit you."

"She is my twin soul… she's the support I had all this long…"

"I know… Unfortunately I can't take her with us."

"I know… It's not about taking her with us, but this is too sudden for me to separate from her." I spoke starting to feel the tears forming in my eyes

"I can't wait for too long either. We need to take care of your pregnancy, but she can visit you any time and even spend some time… I just can't take her with us now."

I sighed in sadness, "Can you give me two days so I can prepare us and talk to her?" I asked humbly

"Absolutely!"

"Okay…"

Chris and I hugged again. The good waves always had a price and generally not so full of happiness. That's life…

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori, HerpDerp and** **silver scropion for the reviews. :D**

 **You guys are incredible! Thank you for your good wishes for my recovery, actually I do get better in some moments, then I get full of allergies again, but it's okay. I always had a sensitive health, but it's life right? But it sucks to have allergies of allergies meds U.U it would make my life way easier!**

 **Scropion, I hope you are better from your health. You story touched me and I really wish you all the best and positive vibes! :D**

 **Herp, you rock. Thank you for staying here all this long! :D**

 **Xaori, my dear friend, you made me laugh about the wake up thing! I can totally see you doing that hahaha**

 **Well, YES! Chris and Eva finally together. I Was So waiting for that. I guess I got the block because I missed Eva and our power couple hahaha, but I'm preparing myself for the next chapter. It's going to be a sad one for me, but life goes on...**

 **Stay Tuned!**


	51. Our Deal

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

 **A/N: Contais some adult language**

* * *

 **Night**

Since Chris arrived, Evana and him didn't separate any minute, except when they showered separately. Evana talked to Yana about her opportunity to go to the USA with Chris and Yana gave her 100% of support, in fact, she insisted on Evana to do that since it wasn't like they would never talk or see each other ever again. Surely they would miss, but it was time for them to live their own lives in separate ways. Plus, Yana wouldn't stay so lonely since she had her brother and Nico would moving in with her.

Evana was about to change to her nightclothes when Chris started kissing her from behind. He turned her to him and kissed her lips feverously until they had to catch their breaths while his hands travelled her body. He kissed down to her neck, licking it and nibbling making her nipples to harden. Her boobies were much bigger than the last time he had seen them, he cupped her breasts as he sucked her nipples gently and passed his tongue making her moan in pleasure.

"They look really nice now." He commented as he kissed her breasts

"Yeah, I'm proud of them too!" Evana replied after a chuckle

Chris guided her to the bed and bent over her to continue the foreplay, "I so missed you!" he whispered on her ear after nibbling the tip

"Me too…" she spoke with a hoarse as she felt his fingers travelling to her folds making Evana jump and stop their moment

"What? Did I hurt you?" Chris asked in concern

"No… We can't do this!"

"I'll be careful." He insisted

"No, I know you can be careful, that's not the problem. The doctor forbid me of having sex until we confirmed the placenta was positioned correctly."

"Alright, we can do just the oral…"

"No! No orgasms for me! Nothing that can move my womb and orgasms do that."

"Oh…" Chris spoke not hiding his frustration

"But don't worry about you. I can do you blowjobs or masturbate you so you won't be wronged… or you can have sex with anyone else…"

"No I won't have sex with anyone else! I didn't have with my wife, so I won't do it with anyone else. You can compensate me, so I'll be fine!"

Evana chuckled, "It's possibly a long wait…"

"Yeah, I know. After the labor, we will have to wait 45 days more, but it's okay. All for our baby's safety."

"But you know if the blowjobs or masturbation get insufficient, you have the other temporary option."

"Don't worry Eva. I won't do that to you. I don't need the other option. I'm faithful and loyal only to you." He reassured her and caressed her face gently

Evana smiled, "I hope the placenta is in the right place when we go to the next appointment, not because of the sex, but because of our baby so I can get free of this concern."

"Yeah, I hope that too, by the way we can learn the baby's sex too, right?"

"Yeah and I'm looking forward for it."

"Same here. Have you thought about names for both genders?" he asked

"Yeah. I just have a girl name. Still don't have boy's names."

"How will our girl be called?"

"She will be named after my mother, Charlotte Elise."

"Charlotte Elise Redfield… hum, I like it."

"Charlotte Elise Novak Redfield!" Evana corrected him

Chris laughed, "Yeah, that sounds great too! But I thought your mother was called just Elise."

Evana nodded, "Actually she was called Elise Charlotte Novak."

"Oh I see…"

"But if you have another suggestion, you can say it too."

"No, I'm fine with Charlie Redfield. But as you don't have a boy's name, I can suggest that."

"Sounds great idea and fair!"

"Yeah." he smiled at her

Evana smiled back at him, but with a naughty look, "Where were we?" she asked biting and licking her lips in a seductive way while she caressed Chris' groin.

Chris laid on his back on the bed and enjoyed Evana's throat and tongue around his member until he climaxed in her mouth and she swallowed his seed, then both fell asleep.

* * *

 **Morning**

Chris and Evana were having lunch when they heard Yana hurrying to her bedroom and shutting the door abruptly. They exchanged puzzled gazes. Evana didn't think twice, stood up from the table and headed to check on her friend.

The blonde knocked on the door and could hear Yana crying. The door wasn't locked, Evana entered the room and saw the ginger lying on the bed, sobbing with her face on the pillow.

"Sis, what happened, why are you crying?" the blonde asked as she sat on the bed corner

Yana didn't reply immediately. Evana waited patiently as she caressed her friends' back.

Chris appeared by the door and looked at Evana who gestured for him to give them privacy and talk to him later. Chris nodded in acceptance.

"Talk to me sis. You know you can count on me and don't have to face whatever happened alone." The blonde insisted with a caring tone

"My life is over!" the ginger replied after a while

"What do you mean?"

"I can't believe this is happening!"

"What happened? Did Nico tell you something?"

"Fuck Nico! Leave me alone!" Yana shouted in frustration

"I won't leave you alone! I can't stand you devastated like that!"

"Eva… my life is over! This can't be true…"

"If Nico did something to you he will listen to me and he'd better be prepared for the consequences for hurting like that!"

Yana shook her head in denial, "No… it's not Nico… I'm pregnant…" she replied crying harder, hugging the pillow in complete devastation

"Oh…" Evana replied in surprise, pitying her friend's condition, then she leaned on the ginger to comfort her in an embrace.

Evana always knew about the fear, almost phobia Yana had about getting pregnant. Since she met the ginger many years prior, she always said she didn't want to get pregnant ever in her life, and because of that, Yana always showed her obsession in avoiding pregnancy and STD's by taking correctly the shots and using condoms with spermicide. Once she had even considered removing her womb, but doctors gave her red flags.

"My life is ruined… I'm ruined!"

"I know you never wished for that and I can relate to the shock of the positive result, but you'll see that with the time you will get used to it."

"No, I won't!"

"Yes, you will. It's not all that bad…"

"I won't!" Yana shouted, "This fucking kid shouldn't be here anymore, but I have to wait for the appointment in the abortion clinic. I'm like that because I couldn't take it off today and the more I wait, the more it grows inside me!"

Evana was perplexed with Yana's words, "You were going to do what?" she spoke with her voice failing

"I won't have this fucking kid!"

"Don't say that. It's not the baby's fault!"

"I didn't wish for it to be in there! I don't want to be a fucking mother!"

"You don't have to. There are other options like giving to adoption or… to me! I can raise like my own kid, but please, don't kill it!"

"You won't even be here when this fucking baby is born!"

"When is your due?"

"In March."

"That's not a problem. You can stay with me until your due."

"But I can't go with you. You said that last night!"

"Yeah, I know, but you can go later. Maybe next month."

"Maybe?" Yana gasped, "I can't accept a 'maybe'!"

"Sis, you know me. You know I'd never break any promise, especially to you! I just need to settle in a place and you can stay with me. Chris won't be opposite to it."

"But he can be opposite to raise this child!"

"He won't! I'm sure."

Yana started crying again, "Eva… why this is happening to me? Why me?"

Evana hugged her tighter. She didn't have the answer for that question either. All she could do was to comfort her best friend as much as she could.

"Just promise me you won't go to the clinic and let me be your baby's mother, please? I'm begging you!"

Yana sighed deeply, "I don't want to see this child… its face…I don't want to see the father's features in him…" she whispered looking down

"His features in 'him'?"

Yana nodded, "When I told the doctor the last time I had sex, we did the math and the baby measurement… apparently is a boy."

"Oh… You are really advanced."

Yana sighed, "I was supposed to have taken last month since I took it in June, but with all this moving thing, settling and getting new doctor I did noticed my period didn't come. I thought it was because of the stress and some effect for taking it for so long, so I ignored it. as you know I don't have any pregnancy symptom."

"Yeah, I know."

"So when the doctor said advanced I got really worried because shit happened with Piers… The condom broke… People told me I didn't need to take the next morning pill since I was on Depo and I thought 'yeah, maybe I get to freak about it', so I didn't take the pill… now the doctor said that it can happen the woman to ovulate even on Depo, in rare cases."

"I see… But why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to believe we were pregnant at the same time! Sometimes we go through such coincidences at the same time and I didn't want this to be one of those too. plus, I knew you would lecture me and I really hate my words coming back to me, you know?!"

"Yeah, I know."

"I had hope it was just a stupid delay."

"You were in denial just like me."

"Yeah!But if I knew just soon as you did… abortion would be easier and you wouldn't even know about it and nothing would've had stopped me! I know it's risky, especially with my advance!"

"You were very selfish! If you had told me before I would give you the same option. This child won't already have a father and is being rejected by his own mother… Where is your heart Yana?"

"Dead with his father!"

"No, I know it's not! I can see you are in a great denial! But things don't need to be so extreme like that. I was in fear too; I still am, but once you get more used to it; you can see it's good not being the only center of the universe…"

"Our cases are different. Your baby is a fruit of love; not mine. You have a man that loved you and has dreamt of having a family with you; I didn't. so I fought for him to know his part on his on wish… I don't have that option; the father is dead and this baby was an accident that both of us tried to prevent!"

"This was fate challgening all the unlikely so Piers could live on… Piers doesn't deserve to have his only seed killed when he gave his life for all of us! He made you happy and I'm sure he was somewhat happy too with you, I could see that. Maybe things could've had been even different if you had more time."

"Probably not!"

"Either ways, it wasn't just sex like you used to say."

"You are too romantic, Eva!"

"If it was just sex, why would he walk around with you? If it was just sex he wouldn't be seen with you! He wouldn't take pictures with you! He wouldn't be sleeping everyday with you on your bed or stay with you at work! It wasn't just sex!"

"He loved someone else!"

"Well maybe he did, but as far as I remember you told me he said he was trying to move on with his life… you don't move on with just sex. You move on giving the chance to get to know other people and that's what I see or saw you both doing. You moving on from Nico and him from the other person."

"His case was complicated. He was in love with Chris' sister!"

Evana lifted her eyebrows, "He opened up easily with someone he was just having sex."

"I insisted! I was curious to know and understand why would someone that told him that was in love with him asked for a break!"

"Whatever their reasons, I can't judge them. But I can talk about you two because I saw the whole thing happening. Or was it part of his mission to get laid, be friends with me, us?"

"He was a cool guy."

"Or a jerk if he played with both of you."

"You don't believe this either!"

"I really don't. Plus, we shall respect his memory. He was a young man…"

"An intense…"

"I was going to say devoted to the things he embraced, but maybe you can describe him better." Evana made a joke

"Why do you make me remember him when I had finally forgotten?"

"Because I want you to see this child was unplanned, but wasn't an accident! Those were his final days. Claire made him wait for whatever reason, but that gave him chance to improbably plant his seed into you and continue his generation or even his legacy when he grows up."

"Yeah, maybe Chris will enforce that in him since he will be his father!"

"Maybe, maybe not. Just time will tell."

"Yeah…"

"So, do you promise me you won't go to the clinic and wait for me to give you green flag?"

Yana sighed, "Yeah. I promise I will wait."

"Sis, I don't want to have the risk to lose you just like that when we have better options."

"I know. I was scared of that too, but you have Chris and your baby, so you wouldn't stay alone."

"He is my soulmate, but you are my twin soul!" Evana replied and both shared a long and caring hug

"Well, I have a requirement to do about our deal." Yana said looking directly in Evana's eyes

"Okay, tell me."

"Don't tell Chris it's Piers'. I don't want any trouble with him and much less with Claire!"

"Are you asking me to lie to him?"

"Well not lie… big lie… Just omit it. He doesn't need to know I had a celibate hiatus between Nico and Piers."

"But he can ask!"

"Well you should've had thought about it before proposing to raise my kid. My appointment is still on…"

"No way! You're not going to that appointment! I will omit that from him!"

"Yeah, you do that and I lie to him so you don't need to do the dirty part."

"Okay, deal!" Evana replied and both shook hands to seal their pact

* * *

 **United States, Iowa**

Laureen was sitting on a rocking chair at the porch in front of the house with an annoyed expression when she heard the front door opening

"Oh you are here." her mother spoke

"Are we leaving already?" Laureen asked with a grumpy tone

"Of course not. I came to tell you lunch is ready."

"I'm not hungry. I just want to go home."

"We will go, soon." the woman replied

"I won't wait for you then. I have a husband that cannot be left alone."

" You are not going anywhere without us. You have to learn how to give him a break."

"A break? He's not answering my calls! He's not even going to work either!"

"He might be on a mission."

"NO, he's not! He's is with his lover!" Laureen shouted

"You again with this lover story..." the older woman spoke with some impatience

"I can't help it if he's with a lover again! I knew I shouldn't had come to this fucking trip!"

"My darling, if it's true he has a lover again, can't you see he will see her whether you are near or not?"

"What the fuck are you saying? What side are you?!" Laureen snapped in shock

"Laureen, it's better for you to admit this man doesn't love you and you are just knocking your head against a brick wall."

Laureen sighed in annoyance, immediately standing up and entering the house without saying a word to the woman.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori, HerpDerp and** **silver scropion for the reviews. :D**

 **Yes people this is happening. I had to think a lot about it, but I got a plan for the future, so I had to do this xD**

 **Thank you all for your words and I wish you a great week!**

 **Stay Tuned**


	52. No One Else

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

Chris and Evana were in the airplane. They talked about several things, including where Evana was supposed to stay.

"I asked for Jill's help to find rent a place. I don't know if she will choose a house or an apartment."

"I hope she gets an apartment."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but if you prefer a house I won't mind about it."

Chris cleared his throat. He hadn't told her the whole truth about his situation with Laureen, "I have something to tell you." He spoke after a sigh

"Okay, tell me." Evana replied noticing Chris' apprehensive expression

"We won't live together right away. I didn't tell you the whole thing because I didn't want you to reconsider the moving."

"What do you mean? Did you lie to me?"

"No, I didn't lie. I really am divorcing Laureen, but we are still living in the same house for greater reasons about her health."

"So you sleep with her."

"No I don't! We are in separate bedrooms, but last month she broke her leg, had some traumas and I had to take care of her after trying to commit suicide."

"Oh… she tried to kill herself because of the divorce?"

"Yeah, because of that too. However, the truth is that she developed a personality disorder after the trauma of Noah's death. She's more under control lately."

"More under control until she sees me, right?"

"Yeah… it's better not to take the risk of her seeing us together, but that doesn't mean I won't give you the support you need. The process is running and it's just a matter of time until I'm finally divorced."

"You should've told me that before."

"I know, but I didn't want you to change your mind."

"I wouldn't change my mind about moving in with you, but I'd definitely wait until you had your divorced concluded."

"Please, don't be mad at me. I really needed and wanted you near me. I got super scared about your pregnancy's condition and I didn't want to take the risk to lose another child again and be absent when I lost over the half of it."

Evana smiled softly and took his grip, "You didn't lose much. I found out when I was 7-8 weeks."

"What, really?"

She nodded, "when you left I just knew the positive result, but I didn't think I was that long pregnant."

"If you had told me before things would have been different."

"Maybe, maybe not. You would still be married, would have to go through divorce, I wouldn't be coming to the US with you until your divorce was finalized. Now I'll have to hide and get more concerned about your wife… at least in another country I'd feel safer."

"You are making me feel bad now…"

"I'm being honest with you. I'm pregnant, my belly makes me lose some balance sometimes and the more it grows the more care I need. I already fought for my life when I ran away from Bohma and now it feels like I will have to deal with Stan's female version."

"But you won't be alone. I won't get in missions until our baby is born. Plus you will have support from some friends of mine, one of them is Jill, the one we used to pray believing she was dead."

"Oh, you told her about us?"

"Yes, I did."

Evana didn't know what to say and just looked at Chris

"Jill's boyfriend and Claire know about you too… and Piers." Chris added after a pause

Evana chuckled, "You really can't keep a secret, can't you?!"

"You were never supposed to be my secret anyways."

The blonde smiled somehow proud of his words. She loved the consideration he always had for her, "I hope those three are not team Laureen. I really don't want to be a problem to anyone!"

"Those three?"

"Yeah, Piers doesn't count since he's dead."

Chris looked to the side clearing his throat.

Evana noticing Chris' reaction wondered if she had said something wrong, "Isn't he?" she asked

Chris swallowed. He was aware of the fling Piers and Yana had and that was one of the reasons why he didn't let Yana come along with them, yet, he couldn't lie to her; he knew it would be just a matter of time until Evana would find out Piers was still alive.

"Yes, he did survive. He was found some time later. Now he lives in the BSAA lab and goes through several tests."

"Oh… is he going to stay there forever?"

"I don't think so. If all tests come clear that he won't be a threat or infect anyone, he might be discharged to rehabilitation and then social life."

"I see."

"But don't tell Yana, I know about them and I don't want her to a trouble for Claire."

Evana nodded in agreement. She remembered of Yana's words, "I won't say anything."

"At least not for some time. I know she will come to visit you some day."

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. I don't intend to tell her any time soon. Plus, she knew about Claire and I'm sure she wouldn't want to cause her any trouble either."

"That's good to know. Actually I myself hadn't told Claire about it either. Claire and Piers were separated when he went to Bohma, so I thought it was unnecessary to tell her that, especially in a moment of grief. Now they are happy together and the past shouldn't be dragged."

"Yeah. The past should live in the past."

* * *

 **United States Airport, Lobby**

Evana and Chris took their belongings. Chris turned on his cellphone and saw the so many calls and voice messages Laureen had done. He ignored them. He didn't let Evana notice his annoyance about the matter and both headed to the cabs area when his cellphone again.

"Hey Jill, wassup?" he answered the call after seen the screen

"I'm good, but need to know where you are."

"I'm at the airport. We just arrived. We are heading to a hotel."

"If I were you I wouldn't do that."

"Why?"

"Laureen is back in town. Leon had to intervene in her freakiness."

"What? Damn it!"

"You should bring Evana to my house. Leon and I don't mind about her presence and in fact is the safer option for her and the baby."

"Yeah, I agree, but did you manage to see what I asked?"

"Yes I did. I didn't close any rent contract, you know it takes some time for their bureaucracy and paperwork, so I got some options to make the visits and Evana can make her choice of preference."

"Yeah, sounds great. I'll tell her that."

"Alright, now I'm going to arrange the guest room and wait for you."

Evana listened to the conversation apprehensively. Chris explained to her the change in plans, but assured everything was going to be all right. In fact, he felt more relieved with her staying with two of his best friends.

Evana didn't have any other option but to agree with it and hope that everything would work for them.

(**)

 **Jill's Apartment**

Evana was nervously curling her fingers around Chris' arm as they walked down the corridor to Jill's apartment. After all, she had heard about Jill and how important she seemed to Chris, she wanted to cause a good first impression to her. When they arrived at the door, Chris gave her a reassuring smile and rang the bell.

"Wipe that worried look off that pretty face," he said. "Jill will love you as much as I do."

Evana smiled shyly and took a deep breath as she heard footsteps approach the door. One second later, the door opened and a brunette woman appeared. She smiled at Chris, then at the blonde.

"You're finally here. Come in," she said granting them access to her apartment.

Chris smiled widely, "I'm glad to finally introduce you to each other. Eva, Jill; Jill, this is my beautiful Eva." He laid his arm around the blonde, who took a step forward and stretched her hand out.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Jill." She smiled. "Chris has told me a lot about you."

Jill gave Evana a warm look and walked towards her, pulling her into a soft hug, carefully not to press her too tight.

"It's good to have you here with us," she said and looked over to Chris. "To know you're close to Chris now."

The blonde was surprised. After all Chris had told her about his friend, she hadn't expected her to receive her so openly. The peace Chris felt as he watched the scene left him speechless. A part of him had given up on being as happy as he was ever again.

"But, please, take a seat. Leave your luggage right here on the floor, we'll keep it later." Jill gave them a playful wink. "Do you want some water, a juice, or even a snack?"

Evana nodded.

"Some water would be nice." Chris put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll get that." After receiving Jill's affirming nod, he walked into the kitchen to get his woman a glass of water.

Jill and Evana stayed behind.

"So, how was your flight?" The brunette asked

"Good. Very long and exhausting. But good." Evana giggled

Jill moved a chair from the table and offered it to the blonde.

"Come on, take a seat. I want to show you something." Evana sat down curiously as she saw Jill flip open a notebook on the table. "I was going to show you some pictures of the apartment I have chosen for you." She clicked through a web page where a small, but very lightened spot was shown.

"Jill, this looks so nice," Evana observed. The brunette nodded.

"Unfortunately, it won't be available until the end of the month."

"Oh, what a pity." Evana said worried. "Is there any other options?" She had a look at the screen.

"Yes," the brunette nodded. "You stay here until you choose one."

"What?" Evana looked stunned at her. "But, Chris told me your boyfriend just moved in with you. I don't want to disturb." She laid her hand on hers.

Jill laughed aloud. Boyfriend? It was really weird to hear someone call Leon her boyfriend. Nick had never given up on calling her sister-in-law, but that still was bearable. She smirked. It really seemed that their weird relationship had got to such a level.

"Don't worry," she said. "My boyfriend",she said remarking the word with air quotes, "is a workaholic." She laughed. "He won't be home very often anyway. I'd love to have some female company, and he will enjoy that, too."

Chris came back from the kitchen and placed the cup of water on the table in front of Evana.

"Here's the water for my lady."

Evana smiled happily at him.

"Have you heard that, handsome? Jill wants me to stay for a longer period you told me. What am I supposed to say now?"

He smiled surprised.

"I think Jill knows what she does. And rejecting her offer would probably offend her." He looked at his friend. "Thank you. I don't know how I will ever reward you for this."

Jill just shook her head and waved him shut.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't offer my home?" She laughed. "By the way? What took you so long in the kitchen?"

"I got a phone call," he said regretfully and turned to Evana. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." He added with a frustrated tone

Evana and Jill could guess the real reason, Laureen.

"It's okay." She said and closed her eyes as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Take good care of mommy," he said caressing her belly. Jill watched him smiling. It had been a while since she had seen her friend that happy.

Chris walked over to the door and left the two women alone.

"Are you tired?" the brunette asked her new roommate. At Evana's shy nod, she stood up. "Come, I'll show you your bed."

The guest room was simple, but clean. The walls were white, there were two paintings hung on the wall. There was a desk, a small closet and a single bed.

"Jill," Evana said. "I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to," the other woman replied. "You took care of Chris. This is all we can ask for."

Evana had a look around. The place seemed quiet and nice, and Jill had taken her in like a sister. She thought of Yana and her recent discoveries. Her heart ached as she remembered how she had to leave her soul sister behind in her condition. Jill noticed her absent look.

"Is everything alright?"

Evana turned around and smiled at her.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just tired."

"I'll leave you alone then." Jill nodded smiling. "By the way, Chris gave me a list of food you used to eat back in Bohma, so I could get it for you." She smiled. "What would you like for dinner? Is there anything you can't eat…", she pointed at the blonde's belly, "because of the pregnancy?"

"There's plenty of stuff I can't eat." Evana laughed heartfully. "I'll check that list later if you want. Thank you, Jill."

"If you need anything, just let me know, okay?" Jill smiled. "I'm not really into pregnancy stuff so I don't know much about this." She smiled regretfully. "I don't know if Chris has told you about what happened to me."

The blonde's gaze adopted a sad touch.

"Well, he had nightmares about that incident." She hesitated. "When you saved his life."

"The Spencer Estate." Jill looked down.

"He only remembered your death, but not your recovery." Evana remembered how broken Chris had been after his nightmare. "When he told me, we sat down together and prayed for your soul. That seemed to help him, too."

"You did?" Tears shot into Jill's eyes before she lowered her head. "Evana, I don't know what to say. Thank you. I think nobody has ever prayed for me."

The blonde smiled at her new friend and took her hand.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I'm sure that many people missed you when you were gone. Not just Chris."

The brunette looked at the woman her friend had chosen to be his wife. She understood how her kindness and open mind had made him fall in love with her. Deep in her heart she knew Chris Redfield deserved a woman who truly loved and cared for him. And he finally seemed to have found her. They heard a lock open.

"That must be Leon," Jill said. "Come, I want him to meet you. It won't be long, I promise. He's not the kind of man who does long talks."

The blonde smiled widely. No long talks. So he was more a man of action. She couldn't hold back a giggle and followed Jill to the hall. A tall, blonde man was putting a leather jacket on the coat rack. He leaned forward to kiss Jill as soon as he turned around.

"Hey," he said. "I almost thought you weren't home."

"I was showing Evana her place to sleep." Leon looked up and saw the blonde woman standing in the hallway. He stretched his hand out.

"Oh, right. The woman who saved Chris' ass." He smiled widely at her.

"Don't be rude. You'll scare her." Jill hissed and turned back to Evana. "Sorry, he's actually a nice guy. In addition, if he ever tries to flirt with you, don't worry. He can't help it. Just ignore him." She fondled his hair, making him frown.

"I will keep that in mind, thanks." She finally shook Leon's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Excuse me, I know I'm in your place and don't want to seem rude, but I'm really tired from the trip."

"Nah, it's okay." He replied in understanding, "We will have plenty of time to get to know each other." He added

Afterwards, Evana went back to the bedroom to finally get some rest.

* * *

Chris faced his house, taking a deep breath before heading to the front door. Somehow, he felt like preparing himself to a war.

The man turned the key and opened the door. He looked to the side of the living room and saw Laureen rushing to meet him with a very pissed face expression.

"Where the hell were you? I called you several times and you didn't answer me!"

"Welcome home for you too." he said closing the door

"Fuck the welcome, where were you?"

"I was paying a visit to Barry."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Was it that good that you had to keep your cellphone turned off?"

"It wasn't turned off, it was out of reach."

"Liar! I know your cellphone works in other countries!"

"Not always depending on the region." He shrugged walking to the stairs

"Bullshit! Admit it Chris, you were with your lover!" the brunette shouted following him

"Laureen, I won't discuss with you. Think whatever you want!"

"YOU ARE STILL MY HUSBAND!"

"Not for long!" the man shouted back turning to face her with an angered expression

"If you think I'm going to make it easy for you, you'll be wasting your time! I will be your wife until the judge gives the sentence!"

"Whatever Laureen. Just don't forget you are my wife just in the paper. In reality, we are separated and I don't owe you any explanation of what I do of my life. You should yourself get a life, you know! Get to meet a richer man or any other man and LEAVE ME THE FUCK alone!" he spoke shutting the door of his bedroom on her face, locking it

"In your dreams Chris Redfield! In your dreams!" Laureen replied yelling from the hallway with a furious expression

* * *

 **Thank you HerpDerp and** **silver scropion for the reviews. :D**

 **Special thanks to Xaori who helped me with the chapter, you really did a great job! :D**

 **Okay, okay, Eva is finally in the US, let's hope Laureen takes long enough and don't have time to do any harm to her and the baby. Thank God there's a big troop to protect them xD  
**

 **A/N: I must tell you from now the updates will be twice a week, we have just 8 chapters remaining to end this journey! I'll need a longer time to write them better, important events and chapters are on the way. I'm planning to update every Monday and Friday, but I'll let you know anything.**

 **Stay Tuned!**


	53. Turning Table

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

 **A/N: Contains adult language**

* * *

"You didn't need to say that." Leon spoke making a face

The brunette giggled, "Of course I needed, that's Chris' girlfriend!"

"Of course I know that or did you think I'd want to have a big trouble with Chris?"

"I don't know. As far as I see it, your flirts don't have a limit of safety." She joked

"No my dear, I'd never try to get in trouble on purpose with Chris because of his women, besides you." He replied taking her in his arms to kiss her lips warmly once Evana had headed to her room to take sleep.

JIll wrapped her arms around his neck. One short peck on her lips was enough to let her know what he wanted. But fucking wildly around the apartment while Chris' girlfriend was home just didn't seem a nice welcome gift; no matter how used they'd already got to their routine. Jill rolled her eyes impatiently and turned away from him. The agent, however, just smirked at her reaction and pulled her into him again to bite her earlobe. Softly, as it seemed to him. A little too harsh, as Jill perceived it.

"Leon, you should stop it." She hissed, immediately silenced by his finger on her lips.

"You know you drive me crazy when I get home and smell your post-shower scent. It so turns me on imagining you so clean." He whispered into her ear feeling his dick getting harder in his pants.

She cupped his jaw roughly, pulling him away from her ear. An almost angry gaze hit his. "Have you forgotten we have a guest?" She arched a brow.

"And have you forgotten how much I enjoy feeling your clean pussy around me or in my mouth?"

Fuck! She loved when he talked dirty. A deep breath found its way into her lungs and helped her stay calm. She couldn't do that to Evana. She had promised to be a good host. "What if she hears us?"

"She's a grown up woman, Jill." He smiled seductively and rubbed his bulge against her hips.

"But in her condition…"

"How do you think she got into that condition?" He furrowed his forehead in disbelief. "Chris doesn't look quite like a stork, you know?"

"Shhh!"

He had raised his voice to a normal, generally audible level. Jill had a look towards the guest room to check for any moves before turning back to Leon, who blew out a breath and shook his head. How could she get so annoying? "Come on, Jill," he cupped her chin and slid his lips over hers softly. "We've lost enough time already." He slowly slid his hand down her body and under her shirt as he kissed her passionately.

"Damnit!" she cursed once she'd broken the kiss in her need for air. Her clear eyes stabbing his with pure passion. She took his hand in hers and turned around. "Just don't make me scream!" she said as they headed to their suite.

"Let's go to the bathroom then. I gotta shower too." He replied walking hugging her from behind, Jill could feel his hard cock rubbing against her ass.

 **Leon's POV**

Jill was kneeling on the floor and I stuck my cock in her mouth. She wasn't just the master of unlocking, she was the master of the cock sucking too. She was the best cocksucker I've ever had in my life. She was shameless, especially when we were alone. I watched her lips in and out as they rubbed against my cock. She made sure to never lose eye contact with me which drove me crazy. She was a bitch in sex and loved it! Jill was the perfect woman, there was nothing I'd want to change about her. She could be classy and reserved in public, but a true horny when naked. There were very few things she really didn't do about sex, and things I myself wouldn't want either, so, in my conception, she was a very open minded person to my wishes and I made sure to keep standards to satisfy hers too in retribution.

She played with her tongue while she ate me and caressed my balls at the same time. I was inebriated by her blowjob and let out a loud moan when she took my balls into her mouth as her right hand played with my member and she passed her left fingertips on my skin. Her long nails caused me severe shivers of pleasure.

I didn't want to ejaculate so soon, but Jill's initial fellatio usually made me shot my loads in her mouth. Yet that wasn't a real problem. Jill and I had ammo enough for more wild sex and rounds of pleasure.

"I'm going to come." I told her with a hoarse

Jill stopped sucking my balls, she kept her face close to my dick and I masturbated myself for a few seconds and shot the cum; rinsing her parted lips and mouth. She didn't mind drinking my cum and even provoked me by passing her tongue on her lips when I was finished with a naughty gaze.

Jill stood up and walked to the sink to clean the cum on her cheeks. It was my time to return the please. I caressed her from behind, my limp cock pressed against her leg for a while as I planted kissed on the back of her neck down to her lower spine. Jill spread her legs and my hands grabbed her ass cheeks and spread it more. I saw her juices coring out from her vagina, I made sure to pass my tongue and drink it. She tasted really good. I passed my tongue back to her anus and tongued it. I knew Jill had a lot of pleasure in her ass. I couldn't see her face, but I could hear her moans. She positioned her right leg on the sink counter so my face could dive further and I could eat her pussy from behind. I fingered her while I tongued her anus. She moved her pelvis, moaning louder. She was close to an orgasm, so I made sure to continue my job in pleasing my woman.

Her cream became whiter as she reached an orgasm and I swallowed all of it and then stood up tasting her cum in my mouth. We finished our shower, but I wasn't satisfied, actually I hadn't really started.

Jill returned to the bedroom and I followed her. My cock wanted her pussy and possibly her ass too.

* * *

Evana was lying on the bed video chatting with Yana on the cellphone.

"Did I wake you up?" the blonde asked

"No, I've just taken too many naps lately, but it was about time for me to get up and get something to eat."

"I understand. I can relate."

"How's everything there?"

Evana sighed, "It's going."

"What tone is that? I thought you'd be happy for being with Chris."

Evana looked to the side in distress, "Things are not exactly how he made me believe…"

"What do you mean? He's not separated?"

"Actually it's complicated, he is divorcing, but they still live in the same house."

"What the fuck!"

"Yeah, we kinda argued when he told me that because he kinda lied to make me come with him…"

"What a fucking bastard!"

"Wait, let me explain."

"Explain or excuse him as the usual?"

"I'll tell you what he told me, you decide your conclusions."

"Alright."

Evana told her everything she knew. Yana who already didn't have a vision about Chris, now had it reinforced, not because she didn't understand his situation, but only because of his lie to take Evana since he was aware that could be a very risky move.

"So you're staying in Jill's place for how long?"

"I don't know, until I get a place for myself. Chris gave me a card of his private bank account, but I'm not going to use it even though he said it's from an account that is not comingable to his marriage because it's a patrimony he had prior to it, yet, I prefer not to use it since his wife is Stan's female version and can play dirty moves to take it."

"Just like he used to do at the companies."

"Yeah."

"But if you're not using his card, how are you going to live?" the ginger asked

"With the rent money from J.D."

"Oh I had completely forgotten about it."

"Yeah, it's not much, but it helps."

"I see… And what did you think of Jill?" Yana asked changing the topic

"She's a very nice person. I liked her."

"That's good to know. Does she live alone?"

"No, she lives with her boyfriend."

"Is he something good to look at… I mean, if he was single?" the ginger asked clearing her throat making Evana giggle

"He's not my type, but he's quite handsome." The blonde replied

Yana laughed, "He's not your type, I'm sure Jill would be glad to hear that."

"Yeah, by the way she's a very beautiful woman."

"Your type?" Yana joked

Evana rolled her eyes laughing, "I meant that she is a very beautiful woman physically, she also has a great character and personality, so I can totally understand why Chris used to be attracted to her and why he and Leon have some differences."

"Oh really? Tell me more about it."

"The first thing Jill told me about Leon when I met him was the he was a flirt and I shouldn't take it seriously because it was his way to be."

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah, I controlled my composure but I so wanted to laugh at his face. Then I got thinking and came to conclusion that this trait could also be a reason why Chris has some differences with Leon since Chris is an over protective person, even with his friends. So I put one and one together."

"Oh I see and did he try to flirt with you?"

"Not really and he won't have the opportunity to do that since we will just see home, not to mention Jill keeps him very busy that I am even jealous."

"Why?"

"Damn, they fuck like rabbits! I so miss doing that!" Evana murmured

Yana busted out in laughter, "I'm sorry Sis, but they are doing it for you, even though they should respect your celibate." The ginger spoke jokingly

Evana couldn't help her laugh either, "This is one of the moments I wish I wasn't a light sleeper."

"Yeah, you're the guest… they should respect that." the ginger giggled

Evana shook her head for the joke, "Now tell me how things are at your end." The blonde changed subjects

Yana sighed looking briefly to the side, "The greatest update is that Nico and I are getting married soon. We are working currently working on the papers."

"What? And tell me that with all that calm and contended composure?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I'm not happy. It's just weird to think and talk about that, especially because you won't be here."

"I would if it wasn't so soon. If the doctor give me permission that's it's alright to travel, I could be present depending on the date."

"In early December."

"Oh, there's still time. I hope I can make it."

"Yeah, I hope so too. Now I'm getting happier." The ginger smiled

"Yeah, but why so soon?"

"Because Nico will give his name to my son."

"What? Did you change your mind about giving him for adoption, to me?"

Yana nodded in confirmation, "Nico made me reflect. You know I always had strong feelings for him and always pitied his infertile condition…"

"Yeah I know and he loves children."

"Yeah. He kinda begged me to let him be the father and after some reflection, I'm getting more used to the idea of being a mother and having my own family with him."

"I'm glad to hear that. I know it's a scary path."

"Yes, it is, especially for me who never wished for it."

"I know. look at me, things are not like I wished either, but I'm adapting to the circumstances."

"Yeah I know. We never get things exactly how we want."

"We don't, by the way, do you feel your baby moving already?"

"Yeah, it's when I started reflecting."

"Oh."

"At first I thought it was a weird sensation and then I realized it was actually him moving. That was the moment he really became real, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do."

"Nico is more excited than me and is even thinking about names to add his last name."

"He's going to register him as his real father?"

"Yeah."

"But…" Evana slipped her tongue and left her sentence in hang as she immediately remembered of Claire and Chris's request

"But what?" the ginger asked puzzled

Evana cleared her throat, "But do you intend to lie to your son about his real origins?" she spoke making up and excuse

"His father is dead, you are the only one with the power to spread about his existence to the NIvans' family which you won't! so, yeah, that's the initial idea."

"But don't you consider the possibility that in the future Chris can see the child?"

"Yeah and that's why I hope this baby won't be Piers' copy."

"What if he will be? Lies have a short life."

"Shut up Eva! You seem like you want him to be exposed!"

"It's not about exposing him, but I'm being honest with you about my opinion on your latest decisions. I won't order you what to do, but as your friend I'm being sincere with you that I'm opposite to such ideas that will hurt your son if one day he finds out the truth."

"Piers is dead, Nico will be his father and he shall accept that!" Yana spoke with a determined tone and looked to the side to greet someone, "Well Sis, now I have to go. I think Nico arrived, we talk more some other time and thanks for getting in contact. Hopefully we will meet personally soon, I was really missing you!"

Evana nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I missed you too. Send greetings for Nico. I'll let you know the updates on my pregnancy, hopefully we will find out the baby's gender on next appointment."

"I will, yeah you do that. Love you sis, bye-bye and take care! Watch out with crazy Laureen!"

"Yeah, I will!" the two disconnected

Evana let out a deep sigh. She almost broke the news about Piers. She hated to be in the middle of the fire, literally speaking, but it was uncomfortable for her the situation she was about that matter. She could see everyone's side, but it was evident her maternal instinct speaking louder as she tended to get the child's side. Yet, she couldn't really judge Yana as she herself had omitted from Chris the existence of their child and that was the reason why she didn't want Yana to do the same, even though their situation was different as Piers and Claire were happy together.

* * *

 **Leon's POV**

Jill and I were lying together in bed. Jill worked closer to the BSAA HQ than me to my new office job. Since we moved in, our sexual activity increased, no wonder why my coworkers noticed the large smile on my face so early, including on Mondays. Jill rarely denies fire.

I turned around and looked at my bedside clock. There was still enough time. I was feeling very horny. I looked at her. she was so beautiful, she was still half-asleep.

"Good morning love." I said to her

She opened her eyes slightly and then smiled, "Good morning love" she said as she extended her hand.

I knew exactly where her hand was going. Her left hand was making its way towards my dick and squeezed it slightly. She smiled. With her hand still on my dick, she rose from the bed and came closer to me to kiss me and all images rolling in my mind were of her sexy body when I was pumping her pussy, which I did more often from behind. Doggy style was her and my favorite position.

"I need to go to the bathroom" I said after we kissed each other for a few moments, "My bladder is bursting. I need to go before I wet myself". Jill let go of my dick. I got off the bed and went to the bathroom and did what I had to do.

My dick was fully erect. I was very horny and I had to do something about it. Jill had to do something about it.

I got out of the bathroom and walked towards Jill who was still lying in bed. My dick dangled all over my pelvis as I walked towards the bed. When I got to the bed, Jill let out a hearty laugh, she knew exactly what I wanted her to do. She checked the clock briefly.

"There's still time. They won't die if I get five minutes late." I joked

I walked over to her side of the bed and moved my dick on the direction of her face. I slowly put my dick inside Jill's mouth and she started sucking it. I loved having my dick sucked in the morning. I woke up every morning with a hard-on and Jill would suck me before spreading her legs or getting on her knees so that I could fuck her senseless.

I slowly moved my pelvis back and forth as Jill sucked my dick. I started played with her tits as she performed fellatio on me. After she had been sucking my cock for a couple of minutes, I stopped her. I wanted to stick my dick into her and make love to her.

Jill lay on her back and I leaned over between her legs. We kissed as I rubbed her clit with the head of my cock. She passed her nails on my back causing me shivers. We nibbled each other's lips as our rhythms increased. I kissed her neck down to her breasts. She cupped them as I licked and nibbled her hard nipples. She moaned in pleasure. I checked the entrance of her vagina and saw her wet enough to let me in. I positioned myself on her and introduced my penis at once into her, feeling her inner muscles tightening my member as Jill let out a loud moan. We didn't use condom during vaginal intercourse. Jill rarely had periods, a sequel of the experiments in Africa. Doctors made clear that it was nearly impossible for her to get pregnant by natural ways, not to mention the scars in her womb due to the trauma of the fall, which would be a big obstacle in keeping a pregnancy.

Despite Jill's suspicions from time to time, I was faithful to her all the long we were together, so STD's wouldn't be a concern for our often unprotected vaginal and oral intercourses. Condoms were only used in anal intercourse or during her rare periods.

Progressively I increased the pace until we could hear our bodies' slams. I fucked her roughly, I didn't really care if Evana could hear us. I was pretty much used to knowing neighbors could hear us, our screams during sex and I didn't really give a fuck to it, literally.

Jill in the other hand brought a pillow to her face as she screamed with orgasms so Evana wouldn't be so disturbed with our act. Therefore, to consent with Jill, I controlled my vocals as much as I could since there had happened several times we had to make "silent" sex for being in public.

I ejaculated inside her pussy as we came together. I couldn't help the loud scream as Jill nailed my back deeper, which felt great. The problem would be wearing upper clothing later.

"And you talked about not screaming!" I spoke jokingly as I removed my penis out of her vagina

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." she replied laughing

I left the bed and checked myself on the mirror. I could see the marks on my skin and some did really bleed a little, "My new tattoos." I spoke showing my artist her art

"Oh my god!" Jill widened her eyes slightly surprised, "I'm sure you'll heal just like all the other times." She added laughing

"Yeah!" I replied making a face as I turned to see Jill walking in my direction. We kissed.

"A kiss to heal faster." She spoke with a warm smile

I smiled back, "I still love you even after you taking some skin from me and making me bleed." I spoke to her

"And I love you more for you letting me leave my marks on you." She joked back

"Possessive Jill!" I spoke with a fun way

"Not really, you could always excuse it's because of work."

"Nah, you know you don't need that and you know it!"

"Yes I know, I was just kidding and it was your fault to make me do that on you. It wasn't my intention. I'm sorry."

I cupped her face and kissed her lips gently, "You are my partner, you have all the right to do that. It's really my 'work' to please you." I gave her a wink and she smiled

We kissed again and then I went to take a shower and get dressed for work.

* * *

Leon left for work and Jill headed to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast. The brunette was putting her plate on the table when she saw Evana leaving the hallway. The blonde smiled shyly greeting her.

"Good morning." Jill replied with a soft smile, "I just made breakfast. There's orange juice since you can't have coffee. If you want I can serve you." She spoke politely

"No, it's alright. I'm just pregnant and don't like to feel I'm useless." Evana replied jokingly

"Feel like you are in your home." Jill replied friendly

"Thanks."

Some time later Evana returned to the living room carrying her breakfast on a blue tray. Jill was finishing her meal when Evana joined her, she noticed the blonde didn't talk during the meal, so she respected that, after all she was aware of that habit that Chris seemed to have acquired a bit too.

When they were finished, Jill told her about the appointment she set for Evana on the next business day. The women really had a good chemistry and ended up having a girl talk about their relationships and Evana's pregnancy.

"You and Leon have a strong chemistry together, not to mention you are a very beautiful couple. You'd have beautiful babies."

Jill looked down with a faint smile. Pregnancy was a delicate matter in her relationship with Leon.

Evana noticed Jill's reaction and immediately felt embarrassed, "I'm sorry if I said anything wrong." She spoke apologetic

"No, it's alright. It's just that children is a delicate subject in our relationship since he wants children and I don't, at least not naturally as is very unlikely me getting pregnant."

"Oh…" Evana didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. I have accepted the possibility that I won't generate my own children, but it doesn't mean I can't be a mother."

"Yeah, of course… But is there still possibility?"

"It's highly unlikely. I rarely have periods, I just have one ovary and there's scars in my womb due to physical trauma."

"Oh I see."

"But we are already working on increasing our family. We have a goddaughter that lives in an orphanage and we are trying to adopt her."

"That's great! It's a beautiful act. I myself have considered adopting too."

"That's cool. I intend to adopt a boy too, since I'm very scared of the consequences of a natural conception after all I went through."

"Oh I see, by the way, that reminds me of a friend that was the protection freak who ended up pregnant when she never wished for becoming a mother. Sometimes those kind of things seem so unfair." Evana commented

"Yeah..." Jill replied with a slight sight, "Anyways, how about we go out for me to show you the town?"

"Sure!"

Jill took the dishes to wash in the kitchen while Evana went to her bedroom to change her clothes.

* * *

 **BSAA HQ**

Chris went to work earlier to his shift and pulled up his car at the parking lot, at the spot that was exclusively reserved for him; a benefit that he had from being a senior operative at the BSAA. He stepped out of his car and headed straight for the elevator. He greeted the couple of coworkers, who were waiting for the elevator, out of formality and they did the same. He rode the up to his floor and was glad that it didn't make too many stops. Once he arrived at his floor, he talked to the security operatives about some matter, before heading inside his personal office. He took a seat behind his desk and checked his schedule for the day, and then busied himself with checking his emails. It was then that he noticed the time, 9:45 AM at the corner of his computer. He returned his phone from the pocket and called Jill, who he knew to be having a day off of work. He didn't have to listen to the ringtone for too long, since she answered the phone right away.

"Hey, what's up?" the brunette greeted him quite casually.

"Nothing much, just wanted you to deliver a message", he skipped right to the point.

"Of course", she replied as if she knew this was coming.

"Just tell Eva that I'll be going with her", he spoke raising himself off from his chair, "I'm leaving the office now and will meet up with her in 10-15 minutes." He was the father of her baby and so it was his duty to accompany her for her checkups.

"Alright, see you in a while." She replied and they disconnected

(**)

 **Medical Complex**

Evana and Chris talking at the waiting room. The anxiety was evident on their faces and their baby seemed to be restless that day. The doctor called the blonde's name. They entered the small room and sat on the seat in front of the desk. The doctor asked her all types of questions to make her chart and then asked the blonde to sit on the exam chair.

The woman passed the gel on Evana's belly and examined her.

"Your baby is completely fine. The placenta is set in the right place; you don't have to worry about it anymore. Your pregnancy is safe and the baby is healthy."

Evana and Chris exchanged gazes with a large smile, happy and relieved for the news, "Really?" they asked simultaneously

"Yes. It's not that often, but there cases that the placenta moves naturally."

"Does it mean that intercourse is allowed?" the blonde asked

"Yes, but be careful as the third trimester progresses and you get bigger, you may have to be creative about your positioning during sex to avoid discomfort."

"Understood." The blonde replied with a nod

"Doctor, can you tell us the baby's sex?" Chris asked politely

"Yes, sure." The woman nodded in agreement.

Evana and Chris exchanged gazes and smiles as the anxiety took stronger over them. Chris took her grip while the doctor examined the baby.

"Your baby is full of energy." The woman commented with a friendly tone

"Yeah, it's moving a lot today. It seems her father gets her excited when he's near." Evana commented smiling at Chris who smiled back at her

"There it is." The woman spoke pausing the screen

Chris looked more attentively at the screen; after all, he had some previous experience from Noah.

"Are you ready?" the woman asked with a friendly gaze

Chris and Evana nodded in confirmation, even though Chris gave a large smile as if deciphering quickly the baby's anatomy. He remembered very well the difference and the comparison with Noah's ultrasound.

"I lost the bet." He commented before the doctor could break the news

"What?" Evana looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Could you read it?" the doctor asked after a giggle

"Yeah. There's no third leg!" he spoke smiling from ear to ear

"There isn't!" the woman confirmed

"What?! It's a girl?" Evana asked with a thrilled expression

"Yes, it's a girl." The doctor confirmed, "Congratulations!"

The couple couldn't help their excitement. Some tears formed in their eyes. Tears of happiness even though for a brief moment it felt like a bittersweet moment for Chris as the memories of Noah came to his mind. He still missed his son, his first-born. Despite the entire situation he lived with Laureen, she was the one to first turn him a father, yet he didn't enjoy it for too long due to his absences and his premature death.

This time he would make things different and Evana had her first place too by giving him his first daughter. Everything was already different, somehow it was unfair to compare both situations, but it was a fact, baby Charlotte was living longer in Evana's womb than Noah did in Laureen's and that was a good thing for her lungs development and hopefully everything would be all right until the very end.

* * *

 **BSAA HQ**

Laureen ordered the taxi drive to park the car at the parking lot near the BSAA HQ and to wait for her.

She left the car, crossed the street and was stopped at the public entrance by one guard.

"You cannot enter." The man spoke with a serious tone

"What the fuck is going on here?" she asked feeling insulted

"You don't have permission to get in."

"What? Are you out of your mind?" she spoke raising her voice

"No ma'am. Superior orders."

"Superior orders?!" she smirked "I am Laureen Redfield, the wife of Chris Redfield, one of the founding members of the BSAA, you cannot stop me to get in!"

"We know who you are and we are just following Mr. Redfield's orders."

Laureen let out an enraged sigh and took her cellphone to call Chris' personal secretary.

"Could you transfer to my husband right away?" she spoke with an angered tone

"I'm sorry Mrs. Campbell, your husband is not at his office at the moment."

"I'm still Mrs. Redfield! Where is he?"

"I guess he went to a meeting."

"You guess?"

"Yes ma'am, he didn't say where he was going. You should try his personal cellphone."

"I already called his cellphone you idiot! Tell him I'm in front of the building waiting for him!"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell him anything since he's not in his cabin and didn't tell where he was going. Now excuse me, I have work to do." The secretary replied as much polite as she could and disconnected without waiting Laureen's reply

Laureen sighed outraged. She looked at the guards who were watching her and after some insistence; she got the info that Chris had left the building before she arrived. Pissed, she returned home.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori, HerpDerp and** **silver scropion for the reviews. :D**

 **A very special thanks to Xaori and JennaWilliams for helping me with some scenes of the chapter :D**

 **I need to apologize for taking so long to update, but I got a terrible block combined with my granny's vacation at home, so she took the pc for several days last week which delayed my few moments of inspiration. Now, I'm getting back to my flow, hopefully...**

 **I must say the Not A Hero delay has helped me hahahaha**

 **Thank you for waiting for me and for all the support! Thank you for the follow and fave. I'm def sticking to the end with the story!**

 **Stay Tuned!**


	54. Hate That I Love You

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

The moment of just happiness didn't last long as Chris' cellphone started ringing after they left the clinic to go to visit the small apartment Evana would live and buy some furniture. Chris looked at the screen and saw it was a call from the HQ.

"Alright, thanks Greta." He said politely and disconnected

Evana was looking the furniture when Chris' cellphone rang and for his expression, it was a delicate subject. The attendant showing furniture options and Chris talking on phone divided Evana's attention.

Chris joined her after finishing the conversation. Evana didn't ask him anything and Chris didn't mention anything to her.

It was evident the slight change in Chris' behavior, but nothing that would affect their interaction during the shopping.

They headed to the cashier for payment.

"Where's the card I gave you?" he asked seeing Evana using a different credit card

"It's in my wallet."

"Why don't you use it?" he asked, "I noticed you are taking less than you wanted to buy."

"Because of Laureen… I don't want trouble with her!" Evana replied stating the obvious

"She doesn't have access to this account. It's from my inheritance; it's not comingable with my marriage to her."

"Chris, my love… You apparently underestimate your lovely wife, but I don't! Plus we still have some time until our daughter is born and slowly I'll buy things on my own until your divorce is concluded!"

Chris sighed in defeat, he knew Evana long enough to know he wouldn't be capable to change her mind.

They left the store and walked to his car at the parking lot. Chris looked at the time on his watch and made a naughty smile. He drove until a nearby hotel.

"Where are we going?" Evana asked with a puzzled expression

"Doctor gave us green code, right? We should celebrate we are having a girl!" he replied with a mischievous look

Evana smiled back, "Just be careful. You heard that too." she replied

"You seem to have forgotten how careful and caring I am."

"When you want!" she added with a jokingly way

They entered the building complex and parked at their private area. That would be the first time they would make love after 7 months from their last time while still in Bohma.

* * *

After the hotel momentum, Chris took Evana to have lunch.

"Don't you think you have spent a lot of time off work for today?" Evana commented in concern checking the hour

"I went to work earlier, but I still think I deserve some time off, don't you think? I have a lot extra hours if they put it on paper."

"Well, I just get worried. You know I don't like any type of trouble in my life even though troubles seem to chase me wherever I go."

"Life is not pink or glittered."

"I know… I'm just saying it."

"Eva, I know you have an organized way to be and don't you worry about anything from my work. They know doctors can take some time." he spoke with a warm tone caressing her grip while they waited their orders.

They finished their meals and left the restaurant heading to his car. They had barely got into the car when Chris' cellphone rang. There was an abrupt change in his face expression after that call. Chris started the engine and drove to Jill's home. A silent drive.

Chris parked his car in front of Jill's building and sighed heavily.

"Your mood is changed since the talk with your attorney, what really happened?" Evana finally asked

Chris sighed in frustration, "Just another mistake I did when I married Laureen."

"What mistake?"

"It's my word against hers. We had a verbal agreement and I took too long to realize the type of person she really was and now I have to prove my own assets prior to the marriage or she will get more than she should." He replied resting his left elbow on the driver's window

"Can't you prove it?"

"Yes I can."

"So why are you so worried?"

"Because I can't use that money with things on my name and I fear Laureen will try to get a part of it too if she alleges my adultery."

"Oh crap… But did you ever cheat on her before me?"

"No, I never cheated on her! I don't really care about the numbers I'll have to split about the things we acquired during the marriage, I can even give her everything. I don't mind living just with my salary which is something I already do. However, keeping my inheritance is all I want in this story, but knowing Laureen she will want to punish me and revenge. Her condition can be a bad thing for me and I really don't want to share my inheritance with her!"

"Your attorney can work on that, right?"

"Yeah, he will make an agreement that whatever I purchased during divorce won't be divided with her."

"I see, but if you got the inheritance prior to marriage why are you fearing so much?"

"Because our state law allows some craziness about comingable and non-comingable things, she can allege the adultery and try to convince the judge that the money should be taken into the marital assets. That's why I'm hating myself for not had done the damn prenup!"

Evana caressed him on the shoulder for support, "If you are giving up on everything you two got during marriage, she can't have the part in the inheritance. That will be too much unfair towards you. She can't have everything she wants! The judge should see that!"

"I know… I just want this to end! She has always been the trouble I failed to stop. I was weak and an idiot!" he spoke in frustration

"Don't be so harsh on yourself. She won't get everything she wants!"

The couple continued talking as Evana consoled Chris in whatever she could before they got into Jill's apartment and talked to her about the latest updates. Jill proposed to them another big help. Chris didn't know how to thank her for that.

* * *

Laureen changed her behavior since her attorney gave her some tips to keep during the divorce process. It wasn't an easy thing to do while she witnessed Chris' irregular schedule to return home, especially the amount of time he was spending at Jill's. She knew him good enough to see he felt happy.

The brunette was restless on her bed. It was another restless night. The meds didn't seem to make much effect to make her sleep anymore. The divorce was emerging in her some feelings she had buried in her a long time ago. Some of those feelings were buried alongside Noah. Feelings of an old person she used to be…

She rolled on the bed to the side where used to be Chris' and embraced his pillow. There wasn't his scent anymore. Since the last time they shared the same bed several months ago, she continued respecting his space of the bed. The king sized bed was too big for her now and colder. There was just the memories of all the times they made love there.

Laureen continued hugging the pillow imagining it was Chris, but she couldn't fool herself like that. It was too soft, nothing like the warm and strong body of Chris. She rolled to her side and sat on the bed to wear her slippers. The brunette stood up from the bed and walked in silence through the hallway until Chris' current bedroom. Carefully she opened the door that was luckily unlocked and walked in silence until his bed. She enjoyed his scent in that room, the scent there used to have in their own nest.

He was sleeping with his belly up, bare chest. She used her cellphone to illuminate her way. She knelt down by the bedside of the single bed and watched him sleep. She wanted to touch him. She missed him. That night the old Laureen was getting back and she missed her Chris. The old Laureen was willing to stop the battle. She walked to the desk, opened a notebook got a pen and started writing everything she wanted him to know and hoped he would read it later. Tears formed in her eyes, as she got emotional about her sincere words and thoughts.

"Don't you remember what you said to me the day we married? That our life would be a play on which the tabs would never close. I've not changed. I'm the same woman you married…"

She finished her long speech; put the notebook under his cellphone on the bedside table. One last time she approached him when he started mumbling something. She leaned her face closer to understand it better.

"My love…Eva."

Laureen's eyes widened and her blood boiled hearing that and in an impulsive reaction, she slapped him on the face waking him up abruptly.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled burning in anger

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" he replied standing up from the bed to turn on the lights

"So the bitch's name is Eva huh!"

"Get the hell out of here!" Chris yelled

"I won't! You owe an explanation of who Eva is!"

"I don't owe you anything!"

"Yes you do! You had a lover while we are STILL married! You are an adulterous!"

Chris exhaled rolling his eyes. He didn't want to confirm he in fact had someone else while he and Laureen are still in divorce process; he remembered of his attorney's words on the matter. Yet technically he had asked for divorce way before losing his memory and getting to know Eva, but of course Laureen wouldn't see things like that and legally they were still connected.

"I'm done with your bullshit!" He spoke walking to the closet to get his clothes and change

"It's not bullshit! It's the truth!" the woman yelled grabbing him by the arm turning him to her

They stared each other. Laureen couldn't help her tears from mixed feelings, anger, sadness, regret. That man wasn't her Chris who looked at her with a surprising colder gaze. Her Chris would never look at her like that no matter how bad they fought; he had never looked at her like that. She had lost him and now she had the name of the one who took her Chris, someone called Eva.

Chris looked at the woman in front of him. He struggled with his softer side that hated to see a woman crying. He couldn't lie to himself that he had hurt her for real, but she had hurt him at the same proportion or even more. He wasn't happy living that nightmare, he was tired of her emotional outbreaks; he had enough shit at work. He didn't need to live hell at home as well. For the first time he wouldn't let her tears affect him.

Chris gave her his back as he turned to the closet once again to get his clothes. Laureen watched him paralyzed. Despite all her emotional waves, she had always kept faithful to him. She never thought Chris would be capable of doing such thing, he, the man who had the fame of honor and loyalty. This was the first time he didn't deny there was someone else and that was enough to seal her suspicions.

There was a long and somber silence.

Chris took a suitcase to keep his uniform and personal things and documents. Laureen sat on the bed and looked to the notebook on the bedside table. Chris finished packing his belongings and headed to the bedside table to get his cellphone, but Laureen was faster and took it before him alongside the notebook.

"Do you want my cellphone for your ambition too? It's not that expensive and you won't find anything interesting there." He spoke in sarcasm

"Swallow your damn cellphone!" she spoke throwing it at his direction as she embraced the notebook, "Now get the hell out of here!" she yelled

"Yeah, it's your house after all…" he replied leaving the bedroom. The house.

Laureen lied on the bed embracing the notebook and the pillow, smelling his scent. She convulsed in tears until her energies got drained and she fell asleep.

* * *

It was morning. Chris was alone at a hotel room. For the first time he wanted to deal things about Laureen alone, on his own. He didn't want anyone's console, not even Evana's. He spent the whole night awake, thinking about everything that had happened between him and Laureen. He reflected about all those years of path and he remembered details that had been forgotten way before the amnesia. He remembered some genuine feelings he had for her. He was saying goodbye to them. He was saying goodbye to a story of 8 years. The longest relationship he ever had so far. Now it was surprising they had lasted for all that long. It was sad it was ending that way.

"You were perfect for 6 months… I truly loved you for 6 months. I so loved you, but I never told you that… That time I believed we would work forever, but I learned that the forever always ends."

Some tears formed in his eyes and cored down his face as he deleted the last picture he had of Laureen in his cellphone gallery, "It was never just because of duty…" he spoke and confirmed the delete

He took a deep sigh and looked at the sunrise at the window. It was a new day, a new life. His cellphone cut his chain of thought, his attorney called him to inform about the date of the divorce audience.

"Okay, understood and one more thing, add in the proposal all the material acquisitions from the last 8 years to be hers. Yes I know it's prior to our legal marriage, but if that was what she always wanted from me, she can have it. I don't want to fight over material things anymore, that's my final deal. I already left my own car at the house last night. Now I'm living in a hotel. Alright, thanks."

(**)

Laureen woke up still holding the notebook and the pillow with Chris' scent. She checked her cellphone and read a message from her attorney informing about the upcoming audience. Her heart accelerated. She looked at the empty closet and a boiling anger fevered within her.

"He's with her…" she screamed throwing the bedside lamp on the floor, breaking it, "That bitch won win everything so easily! He's mine!" she yelled loud

She rushed to the master bedroom to get her laptop. She googled detectives' names and hired one's services.

"I need you to be quick; I need to prove his adultery during our marriage! That bitch will not take everything from me just like that. Find everything about her, past records, past life, everything! I know he calls her Eva. No, I myself will keep an eye on him and his banks accounts!" she spoke on the phone decided to use her hacking skills

* * *

 **BSAA**

Piers got his rehabilitation program and it was the day he would leave the lab. Claire was at the reception waiting for him. He greeted her with a long and gentle kiss on the lips. They left the BSAA building and the redhead drove him until his old apartment.

"Home sweet home." She spoke opening the door for him

He entered the place mesmerized by the cleanness.

"This wasn't supposed to be like that. Did you do it?" he asked looking at her

"Yes I did! I didn't want your place to get full of dust so I hired a diarist to keep it clean once a week and never move things from its original place."

"You are unbelievable! I don't even know what to say or how to thank you for taking care of everything and of me like that." he spoke affected by her caring trait

"You don't need to thank me. It's my pleasure taking care of you." She replied stepping closer to him for a long embrace and then she accompanied him on the tour around his own apartment

"You don't seem so happy." She commented looking at him as they got into his bedroom

He turned to her, "It's not that. I'm really happy… it's just that I don't feel I deserve everything you have done for me. You take too much good care of me. You are too good for me…"

"That's what we do when we love someone for real… we take care of them."

Piers smiled softly

"I'm not ignorant of the change in your personality. I know you miss your arm. I know you don't regret doing a greater good, but you still miss a part of you. I've seen cases like yours and how affected those people got."

"Yeah I know..." he said looking down

"You now have the same silence as them. The same gaze as them. The same speeches. I take care of them because I want and I like it, and about you, I do it because I love you and I chose to do that. You're not a burden for me… we already lost a good time when we could be enjoying each other better, remember?" she spoke referring to their break after their first nightstand and all the insecurities it brought into her

Piers looked down biting his lips in distress, which was an unconscious act he did.

He felt ashamed. She felt guilty.

She felt guilty for not giving them a chance earlier, for listening to her fear of giving too much of herself and to lose the one or to be in vain and somehow she did lose him, so her choice to give a time was a stupid choice she regretted, but she couldn't change.

He felt ashamed for using the break space for his own egoistic desires and he was unsure if he should tell her that part of his life or remain in silence and continue living their second chance to stay together and try to be happy and feel better about his own condition.

"We should not waste any more time then. We are somewhat together for some time now and I want to do my part from now on and take care of you. I promise to try harder and become a little bit more the old Piers you fell in love and be the one who just had eyes for you."

Piers held her by the waist and smiled larger. He was really being sincere with her. They shared a long and passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori, HerpDerp and** **silver scropion for the reviews. :D**

 **Well guys, better late than never xD This fucking block is really fucking me :-( But it's better taking longer than writing shit. These final moments really deserve a better work and I'm working hard on that. This time also is been good for me to redirect the characters and get into them deeper.**

 **I thought I would end the fic before Vendetta, but I really doubt that lately xD**

 **I hope you liked the chapter and I head FF is sucking again U.U which is great huh! u.u**

 **I wish you a great weekend and have a great week. I hope to leave more and more this stupid block. Byebye and take care :D**


	55. Baby Shower

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

Leon just looked at the area before him and couldn't help but feel somewhat clueless. Something in guts told that this had been a very, very bad idea. He has been on so many demanding missions but none of them seemed to be as challenging as the one he was on currently. He could actually say that he had literally no experience about this whole situation. In the back of his mind, he was already regretting the moment when he split up with Jill and told her that he could handle things on his own, but clearly this wasn't his area of expertise and he definitely needed a little, if not much, help handling this situation.

He heaved out a sigh of determination and told himself that he could manage on his own. He had blown off zombie heads from several yards away, so shopping for baby stuff couldn't really be that hard for him. He retrieved the list he had of the things he was supposed to get, and confidently pushed his trolley in the aisle where all the baby products were set.

It had been a week since Evana had moved out of their home and into her new house, which Chris had bought for her. Things had been going smooth and she was expecting her baby soon. Lately, she had been quite busy with decorating the baby's room and also planning for her upcoming baby shower, which led him and Jill to be tasked with getting the shopping done on her behalf.

The first thing in Leon's list, which was handwritten by Evana, was diapers. He picked up a pack of diapers from the nearest shelf and looked at it, wondering if it was a good enough. He looked around to get an idea what other mothers were buying but it confused him even more because they were all buying different brands. If he had been clueless before then he just felt even more of it.

Leon just set the pack of diapers back and left it for the later, deciding to get the other items on the list. One after another, he read through his list and more often had to put items on 'will decide later' list. The more he looked for things on his list, the more he felt puzzled by the different options available. Currently, he was trying to choose a baby oil for Evana's baby.

"Leon!", he heard his name being called and turned around to see his girlfriend pushing her trolley which was laden with baby clothes, blankets and other stuff his way, "What are you doing?", she asked him with a slight confusion on her tone, "Your cart is practically empty", she said picking up the pack of baby wipes, the only thing he had in his cart.

"Well I am having a hard time deciding", he told her the truth, "I mean what else do you expect; there are like 10 types of baby oil, 15 kinds of baby lotion plus creams, 20 brands of diapers and I don't even know how many brands of baby soaps are there, I practically lost the count", he added not bothering about the fact that he might have been exaggerating.

Jill laughed out loud and Leon took a moment to admire her beauty, "I'll help you!", she just said with a heartwarming smile.

"Yes, please", he said handing her over his list, "So which baby oil is better?", he showed her the two he was holding.

The brunette took both the oils from his hand and set it back on the shelf and picked a different one, "This one", she showed him the bottle, "Chamomile oil is the choice for newborns", she told him setting it in shopping cart.

The couple moved around the aisle and within some 20-30 minutes, they had everything that they had on their shopping list.

"How do you know all this stuff", Leon asked getting few bars of baby soap on Jill's instruction.

"Well sort of experience of shopping with my mother or expectant mothers", Jill answered with a shrug.

"I am glad you know, I was so much clueless about these stuffs", he told her with a sigh, "What else is remaining?"

"Just diapers", Jill answered consulting the list, "Well you learned a new thing today then", she added in response to his previous statement, as they walked to rack which had diapers.

"Well I am still pretty much clueless about all this stuff", he told her as she read the labels of the diapers set in the rack, "I mean I just picked up, what you told me and if I were to make a second trip here alone. I would still be confused as before."

Jill let out another laugh at his exaggeration, "Then you will learn these stuff if we have a baby", she said grabbing hold of a pack of diapers, but soon realized what she had said in the flow of the moment.

Leon looked at her in slight surprise and didn't fail to notice that she the smile on her face faded a bit. Her head slightly drooped in response to the cruel fate that she had been written out for her

"Hey", Leon spoke moving to put an arm around her shoulders, "We have our goddaughter."

"Yeah", she nodded, "And I am glad we have her", she lifted her head and looked sideways at him and smiled through the tears that had welled up in her eyes.

Leon kissed Jill's forehead, as she rested it against his shoulder, and they stood there for a couple of minutes with him comforting the woman he loved. Jill was the one to pull away and she thanked him for always being there for her, and accepting her with those flaws. Leon just gave her a genuine smile and shook his head telling her it was nothing.

They both pushed their shopping carts away from the baby section towards the kids section, where they bought a present for their goddaughter, something that they both thought she would like. After quickly getting the things for the baby shower party, they headed straight up to the counter. It wasn't too crowded so they didn't have to wait too long to get their billing done.

They talked casually about different things, as they made their way to their car in the parking lot, when Jill almost bumped into someone. Jill's apology got stuck in her throat when she saw the person she had bumped into, and she couldn't stop herself from frowning a little. The brunette woman wasn't really pleased to see them as well.

"C'mon Jill, we should get going", Leon said grabbing hold of his girlfriend's hand.

But before they could make a move the woman spoke up, "So what's up with the perfect couple nowadays?", she asked in her usual tone of contempt looking the shopping bags they were carrying, "Baby stuff?!", Laureen frowned at them a little, "What do you need that for? I thought you were adopting a grown up girl."

"I am pregnant", Jill said the first thing that came to her mind.

Laureen laughed out loud looking at her from head to toe, "Doesn't look like it", she said mockingly casting a glance at Jill's flat stomach, "Do you think I am stupid?", she closed the distance between her and Jill in a fraction of a second, her expressions turning quite ugly, "You won't buy those stuff this early."

Leon didn't waste a second to push her back, "You know that's none of your business", he warned her pulling Jill away from her, "Stay away from us or you know what I can do."

"Oh my god, I'm so scared! Look how I'm trembling!" the brunette gestured mockingly

With those last few words, they both walked away from Chris's troublemaker. They hurried to their car, drove out of the parking lot, and headed straight for Evana's place, after making sure that Laureen was not at their tail.

* * *

Evana was in the baby room, decorating the nursery walls with cute stickers. Like any other mother, she wanted everything to be best for her baby and for her to have everything she didn't. She had been unsure of her decision to come to US along with Chris but now when she thought about, it had been for the best. Her baby would have all the things that it might not have had if she had tried to raise her all by herself. Of course, the things weren't that simple here but she didn't want to think and stress about them at the moment; she just wanted to enjoy this stage of her motherhood because there won't be a second time that she'll be going through her first pregnancy.

Once she was done putting up the stickers, she stepped back and reviewed her work. The wall really looked pretty with the little animal caricatures on it and she hoped that her baby would enjoy looking at it as much as she was enjoying it now. It was then that she felt her baby kick the inner walls of her womb, and she knew that baby was probably approving his mother's efforts. She smiled and caressed her belly lovingly, when she heard her phone ring.

Evana hurriedly yet cautiously moved to answer her phone. As she picked up the phone off the table, she was delighted to see that it was Yana video calling her. She didn't waste even a single second touching that green button on the screen of her smartphone, and familiar face of her redhead friend appeared on the screen.

"Hey sis!", Yana waved at her from the other with a cheerful smile on her face, "How have you guys been?", she asked referring to her and baby.

"We are doing well", Evana answered her moving towards her bedroom, "It's great that you called, I have been missing you. How are you and your baby?", she asked her back.

"We are good too!", she answered and looked to the side, "Nico's been taking good care of us", and next moment Evana saw Nico passing Yana a glass of juice to his wife and kissing her cheek, "Say hi to Eva", Yana told him.

"Hey Eva, how are you doing?", Nico leaned in to show his face to her, "How is the baby and Chris?"

"We all are fine, Nico", Evana answered with a smile, sitting down on her bed, "You doing good?"

"Yeah I am as happy as I can be", he smiled from ear to ear, "Because of this beautiful lady", he kissed Yana once again. Evana just let out a joyful laugh seeing her friends happy, "Now I'll leave you ladies alone, I know you have a lot to catch up."

"Yeah, you go!", Yana playfully pushed him away and he went on his away.

"It's good to see you this way", Evana told her with a smile.

"Yeah it is what it is", Yana said with slight shrug, "He's really handling it well even after all the messed up situation that we have."

The blonde let out a sigh, "I can so relate to having a messed up situation", she spoke in an understanding tone.

"Well my situation is still better than yours", Yana said in an obvious, "I have no crazy chick for a free gift to screw up my life."

"Yeah", Evana let out a sigh once again, "Sometimes I miss our simple life back at home."

"I hate to agree with you but I do kind of miss that hell hole Bohma", Yana spoke her in usual fiery temperament, "I mean we could still have been together if we were there."

"Aww…", Evana couldn't help but be touched but her words, "But you know what?"

"What?", her redhead friend pulled up a puzzled expressions.

"We are still going through a lot of things together", she told her with an evident tone, "I mean it's not like together like being together physically but together like going through the same experiences. I mean we are both going through pregnancies at the same time."

"Yeah", Yana said with a smile, "And we both have babies, whose fathers are Americans!"

"And soldiers", Evana added another detail, "And we both go fat!"

"Hey I am just chubby", Yana said faking to be offended and both the woman shared a laugh together, "But on a serious note, whenever you get married make sure it's way after I have delivered my boy", she spoke and Evana gave her a look confusion not sure what she was getting at, "Because it's obvious that I'll be the maid of honor and I want to look sexy in those tight fit glam dresses."

Evana let out another laugh at her friends comment, "Well my wedding is a distant thing as of now but it's my baby shower next week, and I was hoping that you would come."

"Next week?!", Yana exclaimed in surprise, "Is it on your birthday?"

Evana thought about it and realized that indeed the day they had set randomly was coincidentally the same day as her birthday, "Well actually yeah", she answered her friend, "It wasn't like I deliberately fixed it on my birthday but it turned out to this way. So you will be attending my baby shower, right? You still are in the limit to get a flight.", she asked her yet again.

"Of course I will be attending it", Yana affirmed with a couple of nods, "I wouldn't miss for the world."

"Oh that's great! I am excited for your visit", Evana could hold in her excitement, "I was really hoping that you would say yes. I mean I knew you would but I couldn't really be sure of it given our condition now but I so, so eager to see you again in person."

"I can see that", Yana commented with a smile, "And I am excited too, yay!", she threw both her hands in the air.

"I am just so glad that you are coming", Evana began, "It's not just me but I guess Piers would get a sense of purpose if he knew he was going to be a father."

"Wait, what?!", Yana said in a tone of bewilderment, "Piers is dead right? How would he get a sense of purpose that you're talking about?"

Suddenly Evana realized that she had said something that she shouldn't have; she had completely forgotten that Yana didn't know Piers was still alive, "I meant if he was alive, he would get a sense of purpose, isn't it?", she tried to cover it up.

"No, no, no", Yana shook her head and looked at her best friend suspiciously, "You didn't mean it that way", Evana swallowed the imaginary lump in her throat in distress feeling a bit cornered, "Evana Larssen Novak, I know that face of yours! You're hiding something from me. What is it? Out with it!", the redhead demanded of the blonde.

Evana took a deep breath and held it in, biting her lip in contemplation. She had to consider her options quickly and make a decision whether to tell the whole truth or to make up another excuse, given the fact that she sucked at lying, especially to Yana. She was aware of both Chris's request to not tell Yana about Piers and the one from Yana's to not let anyone know about her son. Although Evana had been against both of their choices but she had valued their trust and had kept their respective secrets, but she just knew that she couldn't do that anymore.

Yana had already agreed to come to her baby shower, so was probably okay with letting others know about her pregnancy and once, she's here then she'll also know about Piers being alive. The blonde woman didn't see the need to keep the secret anymore and cause unnecessarily shocks or dramas at her baby shower. She let out a decisive sigh and decided to come clean with her friend.

"Piers is alive", Evana kept the revelation short and simple.

The moment she told the truth, she could see lines of shock forming on her friend's face, "You got to be kidding me!", the redhead couldn't keep the surprise off her tone.

"No, I am not", the blonde shook her head, "He's alive; he lost an arm but he's very much alive. He was found unconscious a few days later by some fishermen. He was infected during the incident, which led him to being quarantined for some time, but he's been released now and sent for rehabilitation. And he's no longer the man he used to be both physically and emotionally."

"But that's not all of it right?", her friend read between the lines, knowing full well that if Evana was hiding this fact then there has to be more to the story.

"He's dating Claire again", Evana told her the truth that might have hurt her best friend, because she knew that deep down her friend still had feelings for Piers.

Yana slumped back on the chair and didn't say anything for a while, not even sure how to react to the news. She was overwhelmed with a mix of feelings and she just hated to be feeling this way. The fact that she was pregnant wasn't helping her in controlling those emotions either. She disliked the way things turned out and this sudden overturn of events could potentially ruin her already established plans with Nico. Her son could still have his father, but for that, she would have to hurt Nico, after all he was doing for them. The news came in at a moment she started having doubts about her decisions in hiding the truth to her son, as she got closer to her due date. She was finally embracing her maternity as she got over those intense weeks that led her to her current condition and now everything was becoming a mess again. She didn't have doubts about her feelings for Nico, she loved him, but Piers made her feel things she never felt before and was the real father of her unborn child.

"Evana, I don't think I can come to your baby shower…", Yana broke the silence speaking in a very serious tone, "I shouldn't come to your baby shower."

"Yana, no!", Evana said feeling slightly sad about that decision, "I want you to come."

"But I can't", the redhead pressed on it, "Both Piers and Claire would be there, how do you think they'll react to this?", she pointed at her overgrown belly.

"Well they don't know it's Piers' baby", Evana tried to reason with her, "I haven't told them yet. It's your decision, if you want to tell him or not", she took a pause, "And honestly like I said he's going through a rough phase now with one of his arms gone. He could use one ray of positivity in his life and that's right there in your womb."

Yana grabbed hold of her head in frustration, "It's not that simple", she told her, "Piers had always been frank with me and never promised me anything or made plans for a future together. He doesn't have a word to stick with me."

"Ah, so you can be the exception for your lectures!" Evana almost scolded her with an evident sarcasm in her tone.

"I'm not exception!", the redhead spoke raising her brows at her, "But seriously I don't want to cause any troubles at your baby shower. I mean I don't think Claire will be too happy to know that I am carrying her boyfriend's baby."

"That's possibly true but she too has the right to know", Evana spoke with a shrug, "They both can't just keep living a lie and not know about his son. Why don't you just come over and see how he's doing, and then decide whether you want him to know the truth or not. I mean at least give them the right to decide for themselves", the blonde shrugged.

Yana thought for a bit and let out a decisive sigh, "Okay I'll be there", she told her best friend and Evana almost cheered up in joy, "But I have to talk to Nico and tell him about the whole situation, and if he's against then I am not coming", the blonde tried to say something in disagreement but the redhead raised her hand to stop her from saying anything, "I know I have mixed thoughts for Piers but I do love Nico too and he has done a lot for me and my son, and the least I could do is not hurt him."

Evana let out a sigh and nodded a couple of times, "Okay I understand!"

"Okay", Yana nodded at the other end too, "Well it's was tiring and I guess I need some sleep", she forced herself to smile, "So I'll get back to you later."

"Yeah sure", Evana answered with a slight smile, "Take care of yourself."

"Yeah you too", her friend replied before ending the voice call with her.

* * *

On the day of the baby shower Chris drove up to Evana's place and picked her up, so they could head over to the Leon and Jill's apartment, where they had organized the party. It was still early hours of the evening when the soon to-be-parents reached the couple's humble abode. Jill was the one who opened the door to let them inside.

Claire and Piers had already arrived for the party, and were having a trivial friendly chat with Leon as they sat on the couch in their living room. The three of them moved to greet the couple and formally congratulated Chris and Evana for the baby girl and the new phase of their life, and presented their gifts to the couple as well.

Once they were done with their meet and greet and everyone settled down, Evana looked around the apartment. She couldn't help but be in awe of the decorations that Jill and Claire had set up for her baby girl. She was in her last months of her pregnancy and couldn't really have done more than to tell the two women about the color themes for the decorations she wanted for the party, and they had brilliantly executed her plans.

The living area of the apartment was decorated with pink, lavender and white balloons hanging from the walls, and some were even littered on the floor. All the party food and drinks were elegantly arranged on the table, and Evana could make out that even the icing of the cupcakes they ordered matched the color codes that she chose for the party. And what really delighted her the most were the golden letters hanging on the wall behind that table spelling the name of her daughter, Charlotte Elise.

"So, did you like it?", Claire asked her with a bright smile and handed her a glass of juice, as she and Jill joined her.

"I loved it, thank you!", Evana expressed her sincerest gratitude towards both the women.

"And you look beautiful", Jill complimented her and Claire seconded that opinion.

Evana thanked them again turning the shade of her dress, being flustered with such nice comments which she wasn't accustomed to hearing. She was dressed in a short sleeved, baby pink colored dress that reached down till her knees. Her blonde hair was left lose but it was in a beautiful hairstyle and she had put on light make-up, which complimented the glow she had on her face due to her pregnancy.

They all talked among themselves and soon were joined in by more people; Barry and his family, Rebecca and some of Chris's close friends from work. They all congratulated the couple, gave them presents and took pictures with them under the banner that spelled out their daughter's name.

Charlotte's parents were thrilled with the evening going on so smoothly, with some music playing in the background and people enjoying each other company, as they laughed and chatted while helping themselves with hot dogs, candies, cupcakes, soda and all the other things that were served to the guests.

Chris noticed Evana checking her phone discreetly as one of his colleagues, who had just arrived at the party congratulated them. They had small talk with the guy before he went to greet Jill and other people from the BSAA and Chris again saw Evana looking at her phone as if expecting something.

"Waiting for someone's call?", he asked with a smile looking.

"Yeah Yana was supposed to be here by now", Evana told him the truth, walking to couch and taking a seat on it.

"Oh yeah." Chris replied remembering Evana had already commented with him about Yana

Her best friend had already confirmed her presence for the party along with Nico. Yana's presence meant heaven to her because she was the only person she could call her own. Chris's friend and family were nice people too but they were not Yana, who had been more than a sister to Evana for as long as she could remember.

The most awaited call came something around 7:00 PM and Chris took the initiative to fetch Evana's best friend and her husband from the airport. Evana anxiously waited for them to arrive, barely keeping her excitement in check, as she talked to the ladies in the group.

About some 30 minutes in the conversation, Claire excused herself to receive a call and when she returned she called over Jill and talked something to her in a secretive manner, and then Jill moved over to Leon telling him something as well. Evana was slightly intrigued by it but before she could ask them anything Claire switched the music on the stereo and as if on the cue Leon opened the door for Chris, who was carrying a personalized birthday cake and sang the birthday song for his lady love.

And following him closely behind were her sister like friend and her husband, who were also singing the birthday song for her. The guests at the party joined in with them and Evana was left smiling, as tears of joy streamed down her face, heartily touched by the fact that her birthday hadn't been forgotten.

Everybody clapped their hands for some time as they finished and Yana was the first one to leap up to Evana to wish her a happy birthday, as she hugged her tight. Both the women looked at each other and just giggled out of joy, their eyes welled up with tears because they were both glad to see them.

Piers recognized Evana's friend and felt a knot in his stomach, and a feeling of awkwardness washed over him as he remember his history with her. The redhead cast a glance over at him as she gave way to her husband, so he could greet Evana too. Both Piers and Yana made eye contact for a brief moment, and the woman smiled at him in acknowledgement grabbing hold of her husband's arm to mentally support herself. Yana's smile faltered for brief moment as her eyes travelled to place where Pier's arm used to be, disguised by the brown jacket he was wearing. No one who looked quickly would take notice of the missing member.

Piers suddenly became conscious of the fact and his other hand rose to touch the place where his arm had been amputated. Claire noticed that restlessness in him and asked if he was doing all right. He couldn't answer her straightaway, so he just nodded in response, but Claire saw through his lie. She raised herself on her toes to kiss his cheek, tightly wrapped her arm around his good arm and making him forget that he had been uncomfortable for those last few minutes. He kissed the top of her head, feeling glad to have her by his side.

After Yana's arrival, the party went to its next phase and Evana introduced Yana and Nico to everyone, including Claire. Evana spent the rest of the time with Yana mostly catching up with her and sharing motherhood experiences with her.

It was only around 9:00 PM when the lights in the room were dimmed and Evana looked up wondering if there was power outage or something, when she heard her favorite song through the stereo. And then she finally noticed Chris walking up to her, with a wide smile on her face. She gave him a puzzled look, and he just responded by bending down on one knee in front of her. She thought he was picking something off the floor until he retrieved a small box from his face and propping it open to reveal a beautiful ring, making her gasp in surprise.

Chris took hold of one of Evana's hand as he spoke, "Evana Larssen Novak will you marry me?", he proposed her with a charming smile.

"Yes!", Evana replied the moment she felt her voice returning and Chris put the ring on her finger and stood up to hug and kiss her.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori, HerpDerp and** **silver scropion and** **DerrickValore for the reviews. :D**

 **Super thanks to JennaWilliams for giving format to this chapter. My block is really terrible, thank god I have the script done. But what is a script without inspiration and magic to put on paper? :(**  
 **Gotta thank Xaori too for her opinion on some future changes in script xD  
**

 **4 chapters until the very end and Vendetta is right at the corner xD**

 **These final moments are really going to demand way more from me, I don't have intentions to have a very cliche ending xD That's all I can say.**

 **Have a great week ya'll!**

 **Thank you for the faves and follows.**


	56. Esa Hembra Es Mala

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 _Sometimes in the night I feel it  
Near as my next breath and yet untouchable  
Silently the past comes stealing  
Like the taste of some forbidden sweet  
Along the walls in shadowed rafters  
Moving like a thought through haunted atmospheres  
Muted cries and echoed laughter  
Banished dreams that never sank in sleep  
Lost in love and found in reason  
Questions that the mind can find no answers for  
Ghostly eyes conspire treason  
As they gather just outside the door  
And every ghost that calls upon us  
Brings another measure in the mystery  
Death is there to keep us honest  
And constantly remind us we are free  
Down the ancient corridors  
And through the gates of time  
Run the ghosts of days that we've left behind_ (Dan Fogelberg - Ghosts)

Piers Nivans was standing in front of the mirror, facing his own reflection after taking a shower his body was naked. His incomplete body.

He faced his own reflection; there was a shadow in his gaze. He saw every trace and detail of his body. The scars. The missing member.

He sighed.

That day he needed a reflection on his old and current life. He couldn't run away from himself anymore, from the memories, from the pain.

Despite all the praises and compliments, he no longer was the man he used to be.

He didn't let anyone see that bleeding wound that lied deep inside his soul, in a very isolated place where not even himself used to have access regularly.

He should be happy after all; he wasn't alone, he had friends, family and a very dedicated girlfriend. He should be happy because he was alive and would watch his mentor tying the knot with the love of his life in the future and become a father soon. The man he gave his life for.

But a part of him wasn't happy. Not because of jealous or envy. It just happened that that day he woke up feeling his right arm flinging. He moved on the bed wondering if he was laying on his right side for too long during his sleep, but then he remembered, "What arm?"

He opened his eyes and looked to his right side trying to move a hand that didn't exist anymore, but he could feel it. He could feel as if his lost member was still there flinging and hurting at the level of the shoulder where the worst scar, the worst pain lied.

After so long he had finally cried over that. "Men don't cry, bullshit!" He had all the right to cry, he had all the right to feel the pain of his incompleteness. He used to be a soldier, not a machine.

His life changed forever since that fatidic night. Before that day he really believed he should embrace the beliefs of being a soldier like the men of his family, he really believed he could make a difference in the world, he really believed he was ready for all the consequences of the fights, but no, he wasn't! He was ready to die, he wasn't ready to live without a dream, without a goal that was ripped off from him and all that was left for him was to accept the consequences of that decision. He didn't really have a choice, what he did was to make a final decision, a final sacrifice and he was ready that it would be the last thing he would do in life. That was the plan when he chose to leave his member behind… never returning.

He didn't die… at least not his body.

A part of him did. His old dreams, his old goals, his old self.

That man in front of the mirror wasn't playing the victim or blaming the world. He was just living his pain, his limitation, his raw limitation at fullest and ruminating all that negativity so he could adapt to the life he didn't dream, to the G Plan (God's Plan). However, the cruelty wasn't to be just a survivor. There wouldn't have his next generation because once he dreamt of having a family with the woman he loved and that dream was forbidden for him too because he and Claire wouldn't dare to try a pregnancy after being infected by those viruses.

Many praised him as a version of the young Chris Redfield, even the man himself wished him to take his place after his retirement.

He was no Chris! Chris was starting his own family, he was starting his next generation, he had never being infected by any virus, he had his body full in pieces, he wasn't retiring either any time soon. In the other hand, he, Piers Nivans was forced to retirement when he had barely started his career.

The man in front of the mirror was happy that he had made a difference in some people's lives and that was when his own eye met his own reflection's gaze. There were no space for a shadow. He wasn't alone. People were happy for his return and wishing to have died was a very selfish thing at that point after everything he had been through.

We never have all we want, actually rarely, it actually happens.

His family had their smiles back on their faces; their hope was back. Claire had him back; she was waiting for him, for them. His best friend had lost much more than he did and adapted to all the unexpected events and that was the primary goal that for a brief moment he had forgotten about his own sacrifice.

His life wasn't miserable, it was just different. So many other people had lost way more than him and still carried a true smile on their faces, had new dreams, new hopes, new goals, new plans and many became an inspiration to other people, including physically healthy ones.

The ghost member had reminded him of the ignored feeling he had, but living with the ghost member was part of his new routine of life.

" _There is something beautiful about the past, and about the way it haunts us. The way we pass through moments like walking through doors. The way we shut some out and the way we welcome some to stay._ _Our memories are ghosts, and they will always remind us of all the things we no longer have."_ _(R.M. Drake)_

* * *

Laureen sipped on her coffee, as she stared out of the big huge glass window of the restaurant. It had been a few weeks since she had put a private detective to find out the current whereabouts of "Eva", and everything about her life before and after she met her husband. It was only that earlier morning that the detective called her to fix a meet, so he could tell her about his findings.

The brunette entertained herself by watching the people walking on the street, since she had arrived a half an early for the meet. She was somewhat excited to know about the bitch his husband has been cheating on her with. She was curious to find out what this other woman had that she didn't. What did Chris find so special in this whore that he was so determined to break up their marriage and end their long-standing relationship.

The 30 minutes didn't seem too long for Laureen, since she was too used to be kept waiting by her husband and when the detective made it in time, she was a little surprised. They both greeted each other professionally and she courteously offered to order coffee for him, which he accepted without any contest.

"So tell me what you got?", the brunette demanded of the man sitting across from her on the table, "You better have good news since you took so much time", she spoke staring at him over her coffee cup.

The detective put a file in front of her saying, "I have all the details that you had asked for. It was hard to get info about her from just the first name you had of her and also she's from another country, so that's why it took so much time."

"Another country?!", Laureen raised her brows as she set her cup down and opened the file, "From where?", she asked in a somewhat casual tone.

"Edonia", the detective answered her, "She used to live in a nearby small province called Bohma. And that is the house she owned there", he added as Laureen laid her eyes on the picture of the two floor lavender house.

Laureen let out a chuckle, "How cool is that…", she said to the detective, "You know that's where my husband was found after his amnesia episode", she almost rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know", the man just gave her a nod.

"So, what else can you tell me about this bitch?", she asked him getting back to the pictures in the file.

The private investigator let out brief sigh. He wasn't new to this line of work and the experience he gathered over the past years working of such cases of infidelity, he knew that women always came up with some or other insulting nicknames for the women they were being cheated on with. But in this case, the adjective wouldn't really be that pejorative in nature.

"People of the town are not exactly too chatty, not to consider the language barrier", the detective began, "However, they know that she had another name, Scarlet."

"So the bitch had two names, interesting", Laureen spoke looking at one of the pictures of the said woman, almost narrowing her eyes in disgust, "Go on!", she asked the detective to continue.

"Her actual name is Evana Larssen Novak", the detective reported, "Eva is sort of an endearment her friends use to refer her with. She used to work as a prostitute sometime in past and currently was an exotic dancer at the most famous gentleman's club in that town. "

"A prostitute?!", she pulled up dramatic expression somewhat gasping, "I would have never guessed", she spoke with an utter sarcasm on her tone, "What else?", she asked with a smile.

"She has no living relatives except a distant cousin, who denies any association with her due to her questionable lifestyle", the man continued to tell what he learnt, "However there is a man called Stan, people say he used to be her Master", the brunette gave him a somewhat confused look, "He is a businessman, who enjoyed her exclusive services, until he ran into some trouble with your husband."

"Oh really?!", Laureen listened to the details as if it were some very interesting story, "What kind of trouble?"

"They say that both the men got into a fight over her", the detective answered, "Which eventually led to Stan tipping the BSAA about your husband, I suppose."

"Hmph… Chris fighting over a whore…", she spoke looking at a picture where both of them were together, "You are practically down in mud, you pig!", she lifted her head to look at the guy sitting in front of her, "What else?"

"There's a lot about her in that files, people she's close to and all…", he pointed to the file in front of her.

"I can see that", Laureen said looking at the contents of the file superficially, "But anything in particular?"

"Well", the detective gave her a contemplative look and she raised her brows at him in curiosity, "This woman…", he took is slowly and let out a sigh, "Evana is pregnant, and it's your husband's child or so the people there say. Also she's now in US, right under your nose."

Laureen raised the cup to her lips and took a sip quite leisurely; clearly she seemed oddly indifferent about this news. This had been the most 'calm' reaction the private investigator had seen from a woman who just learned that her husband's mistress was pregnant. He always found this client a little different but now spending a bit of time with her, he could say that this woman was distinctively weird and perhaps not in a good way.

"That explains his sister's and friends' odd behavior", Laureen spoke after some time, "They definitely know about her and are helping him out."

"You're possibly right" the man affirmed her doubts.

"There's nothing odd about his bank statements; he hasn't used his inheritance money or anything from his long term saving. He is using money from his salary accounts but not on the woman but for himself. Nothing suggests that he's been spending on someone else" she spoke with a disappointed tone

The man laid down the facts to her, "We can't really associate the woman with him at the moment, even the apartment that Evana is renting is in his friend's Jill Valentine's name. And possibly she's the one who's banking the woman's expenses here in America, including her groceries."

Laureen let out a sigh, "Chris has finally shown some smartness after all. He's got other people to finance his extra expenses with the whore while we are still married!" she spoke with a smirk

"Yeah, his attorney might be guiding him. They know things in his name can be added to the math of your divorce. His friends are not a party in the process." The man spoke taking a sip of his coffee

Laureen slapped her hand on the table without a notice, "But I can prove his adultery right?", she asked the man leaning over the table, seeming furious, "He cheated on me and it's his baby, the DNA reports can prove it."

"Yes, you can prove that they lived together in another country but the judge might not approve it as a strong evidence", the detective told her, "He was suffering from amnesia then and he lived a life of a different person. He lived under different alias there, Stray Dog and Chris Novak to name a few."

"Chris Novak?", the woman smirked, "I bet he faked his documents! I just got him a crime then!"

"Yes", the man stated the obvious.

"Well thank you for your help", Laureen said closing the file and a Cheshire grin on her face.

They continued to talk for a bit and discussed a couple of more stuff about the case, over coffee. Once their discussions were over Laureen paid the investigator and the man headed on his way. She paid the restaurant tab and headed straight for home; she had a lot of stuff on her mind that she needed to take care of.

Laureen dug through the file that the investigator had handed over to her, and delved into knowing the woman her husband cheated her on with. She could picture everything that written in the file, like a movie in her head. As she read those files, she could feel her husband's betrayal coursing through her veins.

* * *

"Darling, it's me."

When Claire arrived at Piers' place that afternoon, she found him lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling, not even aware of her presence in the room. If he hadn't been blinking clearly, she'd have thought him dead. Regarding his lack of attention, she decided to first carry the heavy bags into the kitchen and store the groceries before insisting again. At first, she'd thought Piers was handling well the fact that he'd lost his arm. However, along with the lost arm there came a lost job and a lost life purpose. He had always loved the field. The bright light in his eyes she had fallen in love with a while ago was gone, for good, probably. She swallowed hard as she kept several cans in the cabinets. She had always thought that just being there was the best she could do for him, but the previous weeks had shown that it would never be enough to ease his wish to have died in China.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned around and looked at Piers, who was leaning against the doorframe, staring at her. What was that emotion in his eyes? Sadness? Fear? Nothing positive, that was sure. Claire decided to do what she'd always do when somebody had lost hope. She smiled at him. Unfortunately, that smile didn't come out as she hoped.

He wanted to speak. He really did. Claire was being strong for both of them and she didn't deserve all that pain he was causing to her. She'd had hurt him too, yes. But after overcoming her initial doubts she had always stood by his side, helping him when he'd most needed her and he had known for sure that he'd wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. Until he'd seen Yana again. A sharp pain ran through his stomach as the other redhead came to his mind. He'd had promised to himself that he'd live with the shame of his weakness and wouldn't make Claire worry about his "mistakes" of the past, but the pressure in his chest became unbearable.

"How can I ever thank you for everything you're doing for me?" He finally managed to say.

Claire just gave him a shy, tired smile, "You can focus on getting better." She turned around again and continued placing the groceries where they belonged. "I know it's a very hard time for you, without proper work to do. I can't really help you, I know that. But please, know that I'll be there whenever you need me." She glanced at him over her shoulder.

He sighed deeply. Whenever he needed her. She had been always so understanding. Damnit. He couldn't do that to her. She deserved to know. Maybe he would even get better once that truth came out.

"Claire, there's something I need to tell you." He looked down. His words caused her to shiver. She swallowed in a desperate attempt to gulp down the knot in her throat, and turned around to face him.

"What is it?"

He cleared his throat, "You probably remember Evana's friend, Yana." He looked at her sarcastically lifted eyebrow. Of course, she remembered her. She had met her only a few days before. He looked up. "I knew her before."

She tried to look neutrally. Without success. She took a deep breath, "What does that mean?"

"I met her when I was looking for your brother." He frowned regretfully. "We had… something."

Claire's brow furrowed. A sharp smile dressed her lips, "Something?"

He bit his lower lip so hard it almost started to bleed. She was really gonna make him say it, "I slept with her."

"In Bohma?"

"Yes."

"Before you found Chris?"

He nodded in confirmation

She took a deep breath, "And later?"

He shook his head in deny, "I never saw her again after that. Until the party."

She looked at him seriously, "Piers, why are you telling me this?" He stared at her as she came closer to him. "You're not seriously feeling guilty for something you did while we weren't a couple, are you?"

He looked into her eyes. He wasn't quite sure if what he saw in them was his own reflected doubt or hers, "I thought you had a right to know since she's in town."

"Is that what bothered you?" she asked.

He frowned. Was it? Trying to analyze his own feelings, he came to the conclusion that he didn't feel any better than before. He felt even worse.

"Did you think I'd get angry because of this?" Her insisting look hit him hard. She blew out a short breath and closed her eyes. "No. You WISHED I'd get angry, isn't it? You feel something for her and didn't know how to get rid of me." She turned around to put the last cans into the cabinets, folded the bags and tried to get out of the kitchen. Piers stopped her.

"Claire…"

She couldn't look at him anymore. The happenings of the previous weeks came back to her and then his face when he'd seen that woman at the Baby Shower. She laughed slightly. How could she have been so blind?

"It's okay, Piers." She looked up. "If you want her there's no reason to stay with me. I wouldn't want that."

"Claire, I don't… It's not that…"

His confusion just confirmed her theory, he's in denial. She gulped down her feelings. Don't cry, Claire. Just don't.

She had really bad luck with guys. Another horrible thought dawned on her when she remembered Yana's condition. She looked at Piers, "Is that child yours?"

He stopped breathing. Like his lungs had forgotten how to work. Was it his subconsciousness trying to kill him? He didn't know, but it didn't really matter. Yana was pregnant. Probably not much less than Evana. He swallowed hard, but shook his head to get the idea out of his head. Yes, there had been several times, many several times, they'd fucked. And once, just once, the fucking condom had broken. But Yana had assured him she was using birth control shots. Besides, it could have been any other man like Nico. Or any other customer. He frowned at the idea. Of course, there was still a possibility.

Claire looked at him, eyebrows lifted, "I think you owe her a conversation," she whispered and finally left the kitchen to get the handbag she'd left somewhere in the hall. Her purpose? Leaving. As fast as she could.

When the door was already half open, Piers called her back, "Claire, please wait." She clenched her fist so hard her knuckles turned white. She didn't turn around, but she waited. "Can't we talk about this?"

Talking? Was he trying to make a fool out of her? She swallowed. Talking wouldn't solve anything. He had feelings for another woman and obviously not for her. Not enough? Not anymore? Maybe he'd never had. She bit her lip. Breathe Claire. Don't judge him. You're just hurt. She turned around and smiled shyly at him.

"That won't change much." She whispered. "It's okay Piers, really. I'm not mad at you. I understand." She took a deep breath. "What I said before is true. I'll be there whenever you need me." She looked down. "But now, please let me leave."

He felt like shit. That was a special gift Claire had. She knew how to make everyone feel miserable with her amazing loveliness. He wished he could give her what she deserved, but, non-regarding what he felt or didn't feel for Yana, the man he had become in the previous weeks wasn't worth someone like Claire Redfield.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled shyly.

"Don't be." She swallowed and took a deep breath. "Go talk to Yana. You both need it." She opened the door again, but turned around one last time. "Goodbye Piers." With those words, she shut the door and disappeared.

He stared after her. Everything had gone so fucking fast. He needed to get his head clear and find out what he wanted, what he needed. He still loved Claire. There was no doubt. But the circumstances required something she couldn't give him, unfortunately. And, unfortunately, among all her strengths, Claire had one single weakness. She wasn't Yana, shameless, foul-mouthed, exotic Yana.

Yana was Yana. And Yana was pregnant. He frowned, then smiled faintly. Could it really be his child that was growing in her womb? A child of his blood? The thought caused him to feel a strange satisfaction. As far as he knew, Yana was now married to Nico. But was he also the father of her child? Piers swallowed. He had to find out. His hand flew over to his phone and slid through his contact list until he found Evana's number.

"Evana, hi. It's Piers…"

* * *

Claire drove for over half an hour, trying to get rid of that sharp stinging pain in her throat. She'd never regretted having sold the motorcycle so much before. She missed feeling the cold air around her, her long ponytail flying in the wind. She missed her ponytail, too. Her foot stepped onto the gas pedal, wishing she could drive back in time to become a former version of herself. A younger Claire, who could handle everything and didn't particularly care about anything. A Claire who hadn't met the fate of Raccoon City, who hadn't watched Steve Burnside die, or Neil Fisher. A Claire who hadn't fallen in love with someone called Piers Nivans.

After leaving behind several miles, she stopped the car close to a cliff, enjoying the precious view of the city at night from the distance. A quick glance into the rear mirror showed her, unfortunately, the same old face she'd had before. Disappointing. A sigh left her lips. She slowly climbed onto the backseat and lay down, embracing herself tightly. And there, in the warm and protecting intimacy of her car, she let go all the tears that hadn't found their way out before. Among screams and whimpers, that night, Claire cried herself to sleep.

That was surely something she couldn't have done on a motorcycle.

* * *

The doorbell rang. The tension in the living room was evident. Yana played with her hands in cold sweat. She wouldn't stay long in town and why wait more an inevitable conversation she needed to have with Piers that surprisingly called Evana willing to talk to her. It was better to have that task done already, so she agreed in meeting him that same day.

Evana opened the door and let the former BSAA soldier get in.

Nico was clearly not fond of the idea.

"You know he has the right to be here." The redhead spoke to her husband as Piers was stepping closer to them.

Nico gave the man a serious look and then gave a kiss on her lips as if in an unconscious and conscious act of assurance that she belonged to him and then left the apartment alongside Evana.

Evana and the blond blue-eyed man went out for a walk while Yana and Piers talked alone. It was evident the annoyance in Nico's face expression, but all he had to do was to cope with his wife's decision.

"I want to buy a gift for my nephew before you leave. How about we go shopping?" Evana spoke trying to entertain Nico and take him a bit out of his dark shell

"Yeah." he replied with a distant tone

The pair walked to the car Nico had rented during their stay. He started the engine while Evana sat on the passengers' seat. Evana taught him the way, despite the car having GPS.

They shopped in a local mall. Evana checked her cellphone in hope she would have a green code from Yana, but nothing. She knew that meant the redhead was still busy with the father of her baby or maybe needing a time for her own, so she showed Nico a bit more of the town and commented with him she felt she was being observed after noticing the same red Mini Cooper parked near their car.

"Are you sure it's the same car?" Nico asked

"Yes! I recorded the plate."

"You'd better tell Chris and the others about that."

"Yes, I'm gonna send them a message." The blonde replied taking her cellphone

* * *

Living with the woman he loved was amazing. Jill was far from being a perfect housewife, but he loved every second they could spend together as a normal couple. Even so, every once in a while, Leon Kennedy needed time for himself. That morning he drove to his favorite place in the city. Or out of the city. The cliff from which the views were so breathtaking. He'd usually park his car and wander some time. Slowly. Nothing close to running. He enjoyed the solitude and not having to share his thoughts with anyone else. The more displeased he was when he found another car already parked at his spot.

"Shit," he cursed as he stopped in front of the other vehicle. His eyes opened widely as he read the number on the license plate, identifying it as Claire's car. He got out and walked over to the abandoned vehicle, fearing the worst. The car was locked. The driver's seat was empty but a woman's handbag was to be found on the passenger's side. Concerned, he pulled out his phone and dialed Chris' number as he continued inspecting the vehicle.

"Leon?" Chris' voice sounded roughly through the line. "What's wrong man?"

"Chris, hey I…" Then, he spotted Claire lying on the backseat. "Sorry man. I thought I was calling Jill. Must have hit the wrong button. Hope I didn't wake you."

"Ah, no. It's fine." Chris sighed.

"Greet Evana from me." Leon hung up, knocking softly on the window, hoping she'd wake up. "Claire!"

The redhead started recovering consciousness. After blinking around, a couple times she turned to the knocking sound on the window. She forced a smile at her friend and leaned over to unlock the car. Leon opened the door and had a look at her.

"Are you okay? What are you doing out here?"

Claire stretched her arms as good as she could in the tiny space and yawned widely.

"I was sleeping. Don't you see that?" She gave him a wide smile

"People usually go camping with a tent. Or a camper." He smirked at her serious glance. "What's wrong?" Claire didn't answer. She just clenched her teeth instead. "Claire?"

"What are you doing here?" I thought I was in the middle of nowhere." She frowned.

"You are." He nodded smiling. "I came to enjoy the silence, but now I'd really like to hear you say something." He took her hand. "Is something wrong with your boyfriend?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing besides the fact that there's not a boyfriend anymore."

"You broke up? But you were so happy together." He frowned.

"No. I was happy. He wants someone else."

"Claire this is bullshit."

"No it's not." She sighed. "Can you keep a secret?" At his hesitant nod, she cleared her throat. "Nothing of this is confirmed, but there is a chance that Piers is the father of Yana's child."

He shook his head, "Sorry, what?"

She smiled regretfully, "Yeah. I know." She laughed out loud. "What a freaking mess."

Leon laughed along with her. It had been a long time since they'd sat together like that.

"It's really a mess. I'm so sorry Claire. But I guess that's what happens to pretty girls," he waved up and down pointing at her, "who look for younger lovers. They're just not man enough for someone like you."

She smirked sarcastically at him, "Not everyone can have the luck Jill Valentine has." She waved at him the same way he had done before. "Nor the patience. Besides, you are younger than her, too."

He smiled widely at his friend.

"I am the perfect exception." He grinned proudly. "Yes, Jill is really lucky. But there's another Kennedy left. I could introduce you to my brother," he yelled.

"I already know Nick, Leon."

He opened his eyes in surprise.

"How well?"

"You better stop thinking shit!" She yelled.

He chuckled.

"Why don't you go on a trip?" He suggested. "It's been a hard time for you. You deserve some days off."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Evana was close to giving birth, and Claire wanted to be there when little Charlotte was born, but there was surely time for a short vacation.

Leon stared at her, "Maybe your absence makes Piers understand how much he misses you and he comes crawling back to you. I'm pretty sure not everyone would take in a one-armed ex-soldier." Leon smirked, narrowing his eyes maliciously "You're too good for him."

A smile popped onto her lips. It was actually good to hear such nice words about herself. She'd never been interested in Leon, but he really knew how to make women feel comfortable.

"You're being mean. He lost his arm serving the nation and My brother! He deserves a little respect." She giggled. "And you're wrong. I was the one who left." Half-heartedly, she opened the door and got out of the car. Leon followed her. "Leon, please don't mention any of this to Chris," she said shyly. "He's happy now and I don't want to ruin this. He'll find out soon enough."

Leon gave her an approving nod and smirked at her. Claire had changed a lot over the years, but she was still the caring person he had met in Raccoon City fifteen years before. The woman who would go through hell to find her brother or to save a little child. They stared at the sunrise in silence for several minutes when Claire's phone suddenly went off.

"It's your wife." She giggled looking at the display.

Leon frowned.

"She's not my wife."

"You mean not yet?" She smiled as she hit the answer button. "Jill sweetie! I finally know what your husband does when he disappears Sunday mornings."

"I'm so gonna kill you, Claire!" He grimaced.

She smiled widely at her friend, only catching Jill's He's not my husband through the line.

* * *

Nico walked ahead carrying the heavy groceries while Evana stayed behind picking the light bags she could carry. The blonde was facing the trunk when she screamed loud as felt someone grabbing her hair from behind abruptly and felt an object at her waist.

"Follow me to the car bitch or I shoot your baby right now."

Evana obeyed to the woman's demand. She recognized the same red Mini-Cooper that was chasing them. From the corner of her eyes, she managed to see her raptor that happened to be Laureen Redfield. Without any care, the brunette pushed Evana into the backseat locking the door which had a special anti-escape system for children that prevented children or anyone open the door from the inside. Laureen took the blonde's cellphone and threw it on the floor and drove away.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori, HerpDerp and** **silver scropion and** **DerrickValore for the reviews. :D**

 **Super thanks to JennaWilliams and Xaori for helping me out with the chapter and giving their special touch to a few scenes. :D  
**

 **YES! I AM Back! Block free! YAY (Thanks to Vendetta huge spoilers I got and I won't share because I know not many love spoilers like me xD)**

 **What an extent chapter! Drama and more drama! The end got life on its own, I must confess I had planned way differently, LOL But I guess this new version got better.**

 **I don't have much to say, just enjoy the show my people xD**

 **The title the name of a song that when I read the lyrics I imediately thought of Laureen, in English means "That female is bad". I know there's the english version lyrics on Google if you feel like reading the song. I had even commented with Jenna and Xaori about that song and how much that described Laureen's background (By the way, the soap opera that song was used also had some inspiration for Laureen's character xD)  
**

 **I almost thought I might cross the 60 chapters planned LOL, but let's see...**

 **Have a great weekend Ya'll**


	57. Nobody's Home

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **Yana's POV**

It seemed I could see things in slow motion as I watched Nico and Evana leaving the apartment. My husband's expressions squeezed my heart in pain, I was destroying piece by piece the plans he made since he learned about my pregnancy. I never saw him so happy on the matter. We had reconciled and he would have the chance to accompany and be like father during my pregnancy, somehow, it was a way for him to have his family dream coming true.

Nico was perfect for me because of his condition when I hated the idea of getting pregnant, but that wasn't his choice and I knew he suffered with his limitation. When I got broke him the news, he seemed to have reached the nirvana. He gave me all the support I didn't have, he took care of me (us) and had all the patience in listening to my crazy ideas when I was still in denial. Nico made me see a part of me I was purposely oblivious and accept my new condition.

Now I'm about to bury Nico's lovely plans as I face the standing man – sweet like devil – who turned my life upside down and changed me forever.

"Will you accept a glass of water or orange juice?" I said in an attempt to break the ice since my rehearsal for the script wasn't coming out. My hands in cold sweat and I still avoided his eyes.

"Water, please." Piers replied seemingly to be as much nervous as me

"Take a seat, I'll be right back." I replied heading to the kitchen. Why this had to be so hard after we have seen each other naked so many times? Okay, he never saw me pregnant and I never saw him without an arm. I put the glasses of juice and water on the tray and made sure to have some snacks too. Anxiety and tension moments always get me hungry and nothing better than food to keep the nerves working properly.

Piers was sitting on the couch checking his cellphone. I put the tray over the coffee table and took some candy so the tension wouldn't make me faint. I sat on the armchair and watched Piers take a sip of the water.

"You can have the snacks too." I told him; he took a small candy ball.

 **TPOV**

The awkward silence. You can never get used to it. Those seconds that look like eternity to pass. The script that seem to fail to be followed as the words seem to get stuck in the throat, her heart hammering and the brain malfunction. Those were the moments before the ice was broken timidly by Piers after he cleared his throat.

"When is your due?" he asked looking at the glass in his hand

"In March."

"Just more three months…"

"Yeah. The final countdown."

"Yeah…" he made a pause to sigh and think of the right words, "You're married to Nico and I noticed his behavior at the baby shower… as a father like Chris… so I need to ask who is the real father of your baby?" Piers asked turning his face to look at Yana

The ginger took a deep breath looking back at him. Her body was trembling, her heart beating so fast and her throat getting dry getting difficult her voice to come out. She knew and understand he had doubts, but he wouldn't be there if he wasn't aware that there was still chance that that child was his.

"Genetically he can only be yours, but if you still have doubts I can give you the DNA test. I understand you didn't believe me when I told you I was just doing girls since Nico broke up with me and you were the only man I was doing that time."

"It's not that I didn't believe you back then, but I needed to ask since you didn't tell me before and did seem to want me to not know about it, so my doubts came from that."

"I just learnt you were alive! To be exact one week before the baby shower! Eva and Chris hid that from me, obviously because of his sister. Maybe he thought I was going to be another crazy chick like Laureen and do everything to ruin his sister's happiness when in fact I'm really far from that!"

Piers opened his mouth to say something, but just frowned letting the air escape from his mouth; thoughtful, "Did he know you were pregnant all this long?"

Yana took another candy and took a sip of her juice in distress since there was another side of the truth where she was responsible for the secret, "Well, that's the part you were right by saying it did seem I didn't want you to know about it and this is the point where I prove I'm not Laureen and don't want to be a troublemaker… I confirmed the pregnancy when I was already 4 months pregnant and I considered the idea of not telling your family about their heir since I still believed you were dead. I didn't receive the news well and had terrible ideas. Eva and mainly Nico served as my son's guard angels in keeping his life…"

"You thought of abortion?"

Yana nodded, "I told you I never wished to get pregnant and I took uninterrupted shots combined with condoms and spermicide to prevent that! But baby MacGyver got over all that. He survived my plans of abortion and adoption and then he started softening my heart and right now he's here kicking my ribs." She spoke with a faint smile passing her hand on her belly

Piers couldn't help the giggle on the ginger's tone, "MacGyver, is that his name?" he asked in curiosity

"No, I just call him like that because of all the obstacles he surpassed. He still doesn't have a name."

"May I feel him?"

Yana couldn't hide her distress with his question. That meant they were going to stay closer like they hadn't been a in long time. Her mouth went dry and her heart hammed unsteady. Had she been oblivious to the possibility he would want to touch their child after learning the truth since she always knew he was a family man and thought he would be careless about touching her belly to feel their child?

 **Piers' POV**

 **Flashback**

"How was your week since our last session?" a brunette woman of curly hair asked Piers after opening his chart

"It was good. I reflected a lot."

"About what?"

"My loneliness, the person I used to be and how much I miss myself so much… and my feelings."

"Did you get a conclusion for all that?"

"Yes, for most of it."

"How do you feel about that?"

"It's time for a change. I'm bringing an old me back. I have decided to come clear with Claire tomorrow when she comes to see me."

"You finally took the courage to face Yana inside you?"

"Yes I did."

"How do you feel about that? What triggered that journey?"

"Chris' daughter baby shower. Yana was there… with her husband."

"Hum, was her husband the trigger?"

"No! Before that day I was already visiting some places inside me, but when I saw her… the time froze and I was paralyzed. However, it was like I remembered who I used to be and I could feel it taking over my senses. Then the battle started and so I made a decision… For now I'll suck up all my feelings for Claire."

"You have feelings for both of them."

"Yana is pregnant… I don't care if she's married now, but I need to know if that child is mine."

"But what about your feelings for her? Will you suck it up?"

 **End of Flashback**

The attraction still lingers. Damn it! That foul-mouthed woman still makes me laugh and feel things. Damn it! Things were simpler back then when we were both free. I wasn't supposed to feel this way. The therapist had suggested me to face Yana mentally first and then Claire suggested me to confront her. This is so weird. I don't feel the gap we had between us. I know things are changed, but I feel comfortable just like the last time when I wasn't broken… This is so wrong, she's married now! I know there's divorce, but I always knew she had feelings for Nico even though she was still hurt because of him. I thought she just got involved with me out of spite.

We spent a short time, but it was a very intense one. It was long enough for me to learn how to read some of her reactions, as a matter of fact, she had always been transparent about her thoughts and reactions, yet keeping her real feelings a secret. A transparent woman full of secrets. Is that possible?

That's one of her differences from Claire. Claire didn't hide her feelings so much, she was good in keeping her reactions under control like earlier. I know I hurt her, but I know she will be okay, she's emotionally strong. While Yana is a mess… like me now.

 **TPOV**

Yana lifted a bit her top so Piers could feel better their son moving. His touch was still warm and gentle like she remembered. She read every line on his face, his contagious smile, the excitement when their son seemed to be corresponding to his touch as if he recognized his progenitor by kicking stronger and moving more. Piers talked to the unborn with a smile from ear to ear until the man looked up at her and their eyes met for real for the first time after so long for eternal few seconds.

She swallowed and his smile seemed to fade a little bit. Both were aware there was a line between them that they couldn't cross.

Tears formed in her eyes, "Fucking hormones!" she murmured stepping away as she wiped her tears

Piers giggled after her words, "I'd better leave now." He said after clearing his throat

"Yeah, you should!" she replied impulsively giving him her back and headed to the door

She definitely couldn't hide her reactions and inevitably that made him laugh a bit, "We'd better get used to it. It's going to be our new routine from now on." He spoke as he headed to the doorway

"So you are really decided to be his father?"

"Of course!"

"What about Claire? Will you tell her you have a son with somebody else?"

"Don't worry about her, she already knows."

"She knows? Did you tell her about us?"

"Yes, I had to."

"You HAD to? It was all just an adventure… that got me pregnant, but…yeah, right. She would have to know…"

"Is that what we mean to you? Just an adventure?"

"No, my son is not an adventure! He's very real!"

"I'm not talking about him, but us… you and me."

"Piers, I'm married now!"

"So?" he spoke lifting his brows

"So? You are about to be a part of my life for the rest of my life while I'll be married to Nico. My son will have two fathers when I'll be in the middle of all this! Me liking it or not, you will be a subject between me and him!"

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not talking about the future."

"I don't want to talk about this! The past… whatever we had, had a fruit, our son, and that's all that matters. Congratulations if you told your girlfriend everything and didn't use the word adventure, but I'm married now!"

"Do you love him?"

Yana gasped, "What? What kind of question is that?"

"A simple question, do you love Nico?"

"I'm married to him! You know I always had feelings for him!"

"I love Claire, but I'm in love with you. That would be my simple answer and that wasn't fair to her because if you're with someone and you wish you were elsewhere then leave. One of the cruelest things you can do to a person is make them feel like home when to you they're only temporary. We all deserve adoration and undistracted attention. We all deserve to feel complete. If you can't give her your whole heart, then don't you dare hold it hostage."

"…" That was all what mute and taken aback Yana could do with her shocked expression

Piers watched the redhead's reaction after so much resistance to answer his question. He watched her confusion, her surprise. There was nothing else for him to say on the matter. He respected her decision, but he needed to be clear with her too, after all, she was the reason of his mess in his love life. He didn't want to be mean, but he wanted her to know that for him they weren't just an adventure. Claire knew it wasn't just an adventure. Nico gave signs that for him it wasn't an adventure either and Yana… Well, Yana was Yana.

He grabbed the door handle and opened the door, "I'm sorry for getting you pregnant. I know you never wished for that." he said passing by her with an apologetic tone

"None of us never wished for any mess…"

Piers nodded still with his back at her, "Yeah" he sighed, "But in the end there was a good thing in all the mess." He spoke turning around to face her and touched her belly, "Kyan" he smiled proudly

"Kyan?"

"That's my suggestion for his name." he smiled softly

Piers' touch still had effect on her and consciously or unconsciously, she couldn't tell, her left hand met his'. Passed a few seconds she smiled faintly at him.

"I'm sorry for messing you up…" she spoke with a hoarse

Piers gave her a single nod, "Keep me updated on our son's progress. In March I will fly to London for his due, unless he comes earlier." He said releasing his hand from her touch and belly

Yana nodded in agreement feeling the cold post his warm touch.

"Take care." The man spoke warmly turning around once again, passing by the door

"You too…" she replied with a faint voice, watching him close the door.

Soon after, she started feeling very dizzy and an unexplainable pain in all of her body. She rushed to the door and screamed for Piers' name in hope he would still be in the corridor. She felt as if she was getting a panic attack, a tremendous fear making her kneel on the ground.

She took her cellphone and called Piers in despair telling him to return immediately and then she called Evana asking her to come home right away.

It didn't take long for Piers to show up in the corridor and come to her aid.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern

"Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it!"

Piers helped her walk to the couch, not leaving her side by any minute.

* * *

 **Laureen's POV**

 _I couldn't tell you_

 _Why she felt that way_

 _She felt it everyday_

 _I couldn't help her_

 _I just watched her make_

 _The same mistakes again_

 _What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

 _Too many, too many problems_

 _Don't know where she belongs_

 _Where she belongs_

 _She wants to go home, but nobody's home_

 _That's where she lies, broken inside_

 _With no place to go, no place to go_

 _To dry her eyes, broken inside_

 _Open your eyes_

 _And look outside_

 _Find the reason, why (why)_

 _You've been rejected (You've been rejected)_

 _And now you can't find_

 _What you left behind_

 _Be strong, be strong now_

 _Too many too many problems_

 _Don't know where she belongs Where she belongs_

 _She wants to go home, but nobody's home_

 _That's where she lies, broken inside_

 _With no place to go, no place to go_

 _To dry her eyes, broken inside_

 _Her feeling, she hides_

 _Her dream, she can't find_

 _She's losing her mind_

 _She's falling behind_

 _She can't find her place_

 _She's losing her faith_

 _She's falling from grace_

 _She's all over the place_

 _She wants to go home, but nobody's home_

 _That's where she lies, broken inside_

 _With no place to go, no place to go_

 _To dry her eyes broken inside_

 _She's lost inside, lost inside (Nobody's Home – Avril Lavigne)_

 **Flashback**

She was older than me, she didn't have kids and a fit body. Her stomach was probably flat and unscarred. I bet she liked to wear high heels even during the day. My thoughts swirled out of control. I was transported to the times my future ex-husband disappeared on weeklong work trips or business dinners every other night of the week.

The feelings I'd tried so hard to overcome surged back, feelings of being unwanted, unloved, and unlovable.

I wiped the palms of my hands along the sides of my workout pants. Up and down. Up and down. " _Breathe, Laureen. Breathe." I coached myself, "In and out. In and out. It's all you need to do"_

I heard the blood pulsing. I felt the thumping of my heart. I pushed my tongue up hard against the roof of my mouth, a trick I learned recently in an assertiveness-training course. I pushed harder until my throat hurt.

" _I got this" I told myself, "Scared is good. It's ok. It's ok."_

I could feel my heart rate start to steady as I continued facing the pictures of her alone and her with Chris. In an instant, I'd taken in all the details: her icy blue eyes, her full smile, shiny long platinum blonde hair and perfect manicured nails. She didn't seem to wear fancy clothes, but always looked feminine and seductive even not wearing slutty clothes. Yet she had that sweet look, that kind of face. The face of a good girl, which, was the perfect trap for men to get enchanted by her looks despite her profession.

In one of the pictures, Chris looked at her the same way he used to look at me when we started dating.

I felt a strong pain in my chest remembering the old me who had that man just for me even though he never said those words, those magical words. _"I love you" in 8 fucking years!_

Did he ever say that to his mistress? Did he really love her?

The critical point was in a recent picture. Chris and the very pregnant bitch…

Memories of Noah and of the best 6 months we ever had. The period that I was sure that man really wanted to stay with me and showed his most nurturing and loving side after so long into a relationship full of on and offs.

That period I really loved him for who he was and not for what I could get from him. He had already given me everything I wanted, a family - a family with him.

 _Noah…_ I whispered as the tears cored on my face

 _I lost everything I ever wanted and when you don't have anything else to lose after having lost everything, you really reach the bottom of the abyss and there anything can happen…_

 **End of Flashback**

 **TPOV**

Evana couldn't help but feel extremely terrified of Chris's wife, who had just kidnapped her. She knew completely well that the brunette on the driver seat didn't have a normal mental constitution. Just because she was smiling and humming a random tune now, it didn't mean that she wouldn't get violent in the next minute. The way she snatched her phone and threw it on the ground was a glimpse of how enraged she can be, not mention her carrying a gun.

It was quite difficult to stay calm and think straight in this situation but knowing that stress could be harmful to Charlotte, Evana tried her best to stay calm and not do anything that would lead Laureen to harm her or her baby. Laureen's car entered a residential area and she briefly turned to look at Evana and smiled brightly at her.

"We are home!", Laureen told her in a sweet tone and yet a somewhat insane smile on her face, as she pulled up her car in the garage of a big two stories house.

Evana's panic level rose, as Laureen got out of the car and rounded off to get her out of the backseat as well. She almost dragged her to the house, and Evana didn't put up too much of a resistance because she didn't want anything to risk her baby's life, which was already in peril. Laureen unlocked the door and then grabbed her arm firmly leading her inside the house. She pulled the pregnant woman up the stairs towards a room on the first floor at the end of the hallway. She unlocked and almost pushed Evana inside, locking the door from outside.

Evana ran to the window, unlocking it, and realized she couldn't scream to ask for anyone's help. The house was in the middle of a vast land and she couldn't even spot any neighbor house nearby. She could see that was a millionaire house, with a big pool, recreation area and an area that resembled a training camp. The house didn't seem to be abandoned, besides all the broken things in the living room area. Her fear didn't allow her to see more details of the house. She looked down studying the height in thought of a way out, but she couldn't really jump in such advanced pregnancy. She was at the mercy of that crazy woman.

She turned to face the bedroom, noticing a crib, a TV rack, an armchair and baby décor. Her attention was caught by the wall full of pictures of a baby boy alone, with Laureen, with Chris and then she noticed the name Noah on the wall near the crib. Inside the crib, there was a funeral urn. Evana's eyes widened when she heard the door being unlocked.

* * *

Nico carried the heavy loads into the service elevator that seemed to be waiting for him. He didn't think of waiting for Evana since she could take the other elevator. He put the loads on the ground and unlocked the apartment's door. He couldn't help his displeased face seeing Yana lying on the couch resting her head on Piers' lap. He couldn't help to think the worst of those two.

"Where's Eva?" Yana asked in concern taking the sitting position

"She might be waiting for the elevator." Nico replied in a single tone

"You left her behind after knowing she saw a car following you!" Yana scolded him

"The car stopped following us! I checked before parking the car here." He replied disliking her tone in front of her lover

"She's taking too long to come home…" the ginger spoke starting to feel sick again

"You know she likes to chat with the doorman sometimes."

Piers couldn't hold himself listening to their argument, "Wait a minute, was there a car following you?"

"Eva thought that, but lately she's paranoid with many things since Stan invaded her house…" Nico replied

"She's not paranoid! Chris has a crazy wife that can do any harm to her!" Yana yelled out

"A crazy wife that hadn't even showed up. Did you see anything strange since we arrived?" Nico couldn't help the incredibility in his tone

"Don't talk to her like that; she's right thinking that way! Her silence can be a big problem!" Piers stood in front of Yana staring seriously at Nico

Nico stared back at Piers, he didn't like being confronted by his wife's lover, but for her sake, he sighed heavily ending the argument.

"What car did Evana think was following you?" Piers asked

"A red one." Nico replied

"A red one!" Piers repeated in astonishment

"Yeah."

"What type of red car? Brand?" Piers asked taking his cellphone

"A mini-cooper." Nico replied

"Dammit!" Piers murmured dialing Chris's number, "Call Evana and see if she answers. She's really taking too long to return and if she doesn't answer, call the police immediately!"

"She said she had sent messages to Jill and Leon." Nico commented

"Jill and Leon are out of town!" Piers replied

"Oh my god! She's not answering." Yana spoke starting to get in panic again

"Dammit, Chris is not answering either!" Piers murmured

Yana started giving signs of fainting. Nico and Piers aided her.

* * *

 **7PM**

Chris was leaving the meeting room when he turned on his cellphone after a long and boring meeting. He saw his personal secretary running to his way as he heard several alerts in his cellphone one after another.

His ears could not believe her words and without any second thought, he hurried away to the rescue of his beloved fiancée from Laureen's power.

* * *

Laureen entered the room carrying a laptop, a cup of tea and a knife on her waist. Evana didn't lose track on Laureen's moves. She thought of escaping the room, but the gap was too small and surely Laureen could reach her, after all, being very pregnant reduced her agility. Laureen locked the door and kept the keys with her, finally turning to look at the blonde after turning the laptop on and opening the surveillance cameras system.

"Let's see how long they will take to get here." The brunette spoke with a mischievous smile

Evana remained in silence

"So you're the bitch!" Laureen spoke with a very serious face, "It's a pleasure finally meeting you!" she said walking in the direction of the TV and turned it on alongside the dvd player

Evana watched the brunette, not losing any move from her and keeping herself as much calm as she could

"This is my favorite channel." Laureen commented randomly

Evana looked at the screen, seeing the video rolling. Laureen watched it emotional, but not losing track of Evana. Laureen paused in the moment when it was shown her and Chris holding a baby as a happy family.

"This is my family. A happy one." Laureen spoke wiping a tear from her face as she grabbed the knife, "That boy is a true Redfield! A brave one! Conceived with a lot of love, not a seed of sin. Noah is not a seed of a sin of lust and doom! He's a seed of love!" she raised her voice staring at the blonde, "He came naturally when I gave up becoming a mother! I dreamt so much and nothing never happened, always getting me frustrated thinking I didn't deserve to have a family with the man I Loved! Frustration after frustration until I stopped wishing for it! I stopped planning… That's when my son came! He was supposed to be our beloved son!" the brunette yelled out close to Evana who listened to her without taking her eyes from the knife

"And you are taking that from me! you've taken the chance for me and MY husband to start over new because when he returned, he was already enchanted by the devil! You are the devil!" the brunette spoke pointing the long knife to Evana, "You Whore!" she shouted

"I thought you were better! But No! My husband is leaving me for a Prostitute! That has no value! The scum of society! Mundane, lascivious. A cheap seductress full of sins, scumbag that has given it all to so many people! That's what whores do, isn't it? Receive payment for several partners, the more the better! Right? Prostitute!"

Evana stared at the enraged woman. Those insults weren't new for her. she had listened to it for over a decade, but back then she put her head down when she was cursed, ashamed, embarrassed of her fate. Back then she really believed she had no value besides giving her own body to lascivious desires of people in charge of money. She was obligated to isolate herself from society for being so dirty and corrupted. Laureen at that moment just represented what everybody else, with few exceptions, thought of her despite the orgies day were gone, yet she was still Stan's favorite whore. However, Chris showed her they were all wrong and blossomed in her a stronger Evana, freed from the mud and dark past, proud of the person she was becoming now. Unshaken by the curses of a broken and sick person, that maybe could be right in feeling betrayed as a wife, but the first one to blame for her own misery.

"You seem to understand a lot about prostitution world…" Evana couldn't help her sarcasm

"Don't need to be genius to figure it out." Laureen rolled her eyes

"You think I feel offended by your adjectives? They're like music to my ears. I was a prostitute, but you are no different from me. What turns someone into a prostitute is not the quantity of people they bed, but the financial intention behind it. You married for money and status. Your love has a price!"

"To want the man you love to go higher is a slut idea? The values are too inverted these days…" Laureen replied with sarcasm

"If you really loved him, you wouldn't been trying to do everything to break him."

Laureen smirked, "Slutty and foul-mouthed… I still don't know what Chris Redfield saw in you! You're not that much of a big thing or maybe it's just because he likes you because you're a slut that can satisfy his most sordid wishes for free, such as doing other women while he watches, threesomes or orgies…" Laureen spoke mischievously, "He's just enchanted by the news of the things. Let's see you in 8 years from now… and you cannot really complain about the day he cheats on you with someone else… Now that he's corrupted…" she left the sentence purposely in hang

Evana shrugged

"You just want his money! The status! The American dream!"

"I think you are saying it for yourself…"

"What bitch? I'm not a whore like you!"

"I'm not the one taking all of his money and more…"

"A free prostitute? Don't make me laugh!" the brunette spoke in sarcasm

"I don't need his money to have a future. Different of you…" Evana replied

Laureen leaned down pointing the knife on Evana's belly, "What about his supposed child? Are you even sure it's his? My son was surely his, can you see that?" she spoke pointing at the pictures on the wall

"DNA tests exist for that." Evana replied and noticed some cops in the security cameras around the house

"A prostitute dreamer of a family. Pathetic!" Laureen smirked and then slapped Evana on the face

Evana punched Laureen's face with her left hand and then pushed her away so she could have time to grab the funeral urn from the crib.

"Now you will lose your child too!" Laureen turned around furiously to try to attack Evana, but immediately paralyzed widening her eyes when she saw the blonde carrying the urn.

"NOAH!" Laureen screamed in despair

"Do you want him back?"

"Yes I do! Please, leave him out of this! I didn't do anything to your baby."

"You kept me hostage!"

"I just wanted to talk… from wife to mistress - Woman to woman. Tell you to give him a message. Please… Leave him out of this."

"Put the knife away or I throw him on the floor." Evana said threatening to turn the urn

Laureen had a terrified expression, "No Evana, please. You are a mother too, you wouldn't harm a baby."

"You were about to kill mine just like you did to your own!" Evana shouted

Laureen started having spasms attack, letting the knife fall on the ground as she covered her face, "That moment always in my mind... etched in over and over... again... again...It's my fault...His fault… I knew... I couldn't... I'm sorry… Noah…" she spoke to herself

"Give me the keys Laureen."

"Sammy… What? Tell her what? Let her leave? No!" Laureen spoke tormented

"Let me go and I give you Noah." Evana demanded

"NOAH!" Laureen screamed in despair, "Give me my son back!" she shouted taking the knife on the ground

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Evana shouted in despair looking at the laptop screen and then opened the urn lid in an attempt to stop Laureen to get closer to her

Laureen noticed the laptop screen and saw the cops in the house, "Just give me my son!" she said throwing the knife away to her back

* * *

Chris entered his old house with the police. He couldn't help but notice all the objects in the living room were broken. The huge TV, glasses shattered all over the ground, of the dining table's glass, cabinets, expensive decorative objects that Laureen insisted on buying. Everything was a mess, he could imagine that wasn't the only place in the house where it seemed to have passed a tornado. He could hear from afar Evana and Laureen's screams.

Some cops walked ahead of him in the direction to the upper floor and prepared themselves when they heard running footsteps in the hallway and a blonde woman climbing down the stairs in a hurry.

"Noah! Noah!" the brunette followed her in screams

Chris watched the whole scene at a good distance as if in slow motion. Evana running holding her belly as fast as she could, coming to his direction while Laureen ran after her screaming their son's name holding a small object. Chris's eyes widened the moment he saw Laureen stumble and fall down the stairs as the urn broke and the ashes of Noah spread all around.

Chris hugged crying Evana, consoling her and giving her and their daughter all his support, while one of the cops aided devastated Laureen who tried to grab the ashes in her hands.

Chris kept his emotional composure, but it hurt immensely in his inner to see the ashes of his late son like that. He could understand Laureen's pain at that exact moment. After checking on Evana, he still pitied the brunette woman. She definitely knew how to piss him off and get him furious, but still he just couldn't hate her.

He watched the cops lead her outside. When she passed by him and they exchanged gazes, she smiled softly at him, "It's in our bedroom" she spoke to him

"What?" he frowned in confusion replying to her

The brunette just smiled and was led to the police car.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori, HerpDerp,** **silver scropion and** **DerrickValore for the reviews. :D**

 **Special thanks to Jenna for helping me with just 3 paragrahps xD but specially for listening to my babble on the chapter and story.**

 **Xaori, my girl, hearts for you my dear. I didn't spoil that much this time xD**

 **Derrick, I so understand you. I must tell you Laureen has been a challenge for me, but that's good! Laureen still has some extra cards xD**

 **Scropion, you made me laugh with the detective thing, I agree at some point that he could had found Chris earlier, but we should take in account that Laureen gave him many more info about his previous whereabouts than the rest of BSAA had back then. I remembered that detail just later xD**

 **Herp, I never watched that novela you said, but Laureen has inspiration from Teresa (novela) and Támara (el privilegio de amar) xD and now I remembered I was supposed to check on those characters you said :D  
**

 **OMG I almost couldn't write this chapter, I needed a lot of soundtracks, a lot of emotional to try to portray in words what I wanted from the climax of the story, I'm not sure if I made it. I know things can always get better, but in this chapter I was taken completely out of my comfort zone. Dizzy emoticon.**

 **Thank you everybody for all the support. I love your comments and your patience with me. I hope this was an enjoyable chapter. There were some script changes and that was good for the sake of the story as a full.**

 **It's not the end yet. See you soon!**

 **Have a good rest of weekend. :D**


	58. Dear Diary

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

He let Evana at security with the police officers while he decided to investigate Laureen's tip for him. He should be ready that could be a trap, he should be ready for any Machiavellian plan of Laureen's, considering her current state of mind. He headed to the staircase and felt a sharp pain in his chest seeing the ashes of his late son on the ground, but there was nothing else that could be done. Noah wouldn't be back. Noah now was a memory – a bittersweet memory. He would always be his first-born and the first Redfield of the 3rd generation counting from his beloved late parents. He made sure to not step on the ashes and then walked carefully through the hallway that led to the upper floor bedrooms. Noah's bedroom was near their Master suite. The door was open and he couldn't help to look at it. something called him there, without hesitation he entered the baby green bedroom. He saw Laureen's laptop broken on the floor and the broken cup of Laureen. It was strong the scent of her favorite tea, the carpet disguised the wet floor. He looked at the paused video on the TV screen. His eyes started getting teary. The memory of his son was still vivid in his mind. He remembered clearly that day, sadly the time couldn't be paused or reversed so he could have his son back or anyone else he ever lost. He looked at the pictures on the wall. Briefly, he had a family with that woman. Like it or not, Laureen bore him a boy that was loved immensely during his time with them and surely he still was loved.

"Noah…" Chris whispered as a tear cored on his face.

He started collecting the pictures and kept them in his pocket. Before leaving the room, he looked at the TV one last time before turning it off.

Chris took a deep breathe before entering the master suite. He turned the lights on. The bedroom was particularly neat, compared to the rest of the house. Actually, the only mess he could see was some of his old clothes spread on the bed. He noticed a folder over his old favorite t-shirt and opened it. There was a notebook containing a long handwritten letter from Laureen. Her words affected him more than he expected; he sighed reading the last document.

He looked at the bedroom one last time, saying goodbye to all the memories created there; in that house.

Soon after, he put that house on sale.

* * *

 **Chris' POV**

" _Relationships are difficult complicated affairs at the best of times. And often after a few particularly awful ones we put our feet down, hole up, and promise ourselves that we will never again settle for anything less than perfect. So we bolt at the first sign of trouble, drop lovers by the dozen for mild annoyances, and heaven forbid we ever have an argument. But there's good and bad in anything. And at the end of the day, all we have to decide is who we share that good and bad with."_

You appeared in my life in a sudden way, and you came to take care of my heart. I was a bit afraid of your arrival, because I was afraid to disappoint myself, to suffer, I didn't know why.

I admit I was afraid to love. Not just love, but to love you. For you were a stunning mystery. You carried things deep inside you that no one has yet to understand, and I, I was afraid to fail, like the others. You were the ocean and I was just a boy who loved the waves but was completely terrified to swim.

But today your presence is extremely essential in my life, and you are responsible for everything that has been going on in me. Honey, I just have to thank you for everything you did and have done for me!

Today we have completed 1 year since we first met, a very important day for both of us, because we went through moments that I would never have thought would last so long. Know that I am here super available to spend many years by your side, because I do not even know if I can live without you anymore. Okay, a bit dramatic, but is true I feel lighter with your presence.

Thank you also for being my girlfriend, my friend, my partner, thank you for doing all these papers because of me! I know, you want my good, and know that I want yours, too.

I love you very much and I will love you intensely while we are together! I'm very happy to be with you.

Our first year has memorable moments of love and happiness. With each passing day, I know you better and I fall in love more and more.

When I look at you, I still feel the same heat taking over my body, and the same blush on my face. On this first anniversary of our courtship, the passion continues to burn inside me, and love only increases.

I wish our relationship continues to bring peace and joy to our lives, and that our love and complicity will increase ever more. Our love will get bigger in a few weeks. We are in the countdown to our precious little princess due. She is our extended love.

* * *

" _My lovely Eva,_

 _So…I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is, apparently, I'm dead. Good news, if you're reading this, is that you are most definitely not. Yes, this sucks. It sucks beyond words._

 _I'll still be there and here. But no longer in the crappy body that turned against me. My energy, my love, my laughter, those incredible memories, it's all here with you. Please don't think of me with pity or sadness. Smile, knowing that we had a blast together and that time was AMAZING. I fucking hate making people sad. More than anything, I love making people laugh and smile, so please, rather than dwelling on the tragic Terms of Endearment end of my story, laugh at the memories we made and the fun we had._

 _Because I love nothing more than being your mommy. Nothing. Every moment with you was a happiness I couldn't even imagine until you came crashing into our world._

 _And don't say I lost to cancer. Because cancer may have taken almost everything from me, but it never took my love or my hope or my joy. It wasn't a "battle" it was just life, which is often brutally random and unfair, and that's simply how it goes sometimes. I didn't lose, dammit. The way I lived for years with cancer is something I consider a pretty big victory. Please remember that._ _Never forget I love you with your good qualities and flaws. Even the days you made me cry, I continued loving you._

 _Time is the most precious thing in this world, so please, I beg you!_ _Start over your life and get your dignity back. You don't need a dirty man's money to make your living._ _You still have time to have a better life and a future in which you won't have to be ashamed anymore_ _. You will always be my little girl, but_ _I won't be happy if you are not._

 _And in the day you become mother, you will understand…_

 _You will understand all the words I left for you. I wrote you several diaries during all these years we've been together, just you and me. You are my precious girl and my love for you overflows and I just want you to be happy. I will always guide you whenever you need, of course there will have decisions you will have to take alone, but every time I'll be allowed to guide you, surely I will._

 _Now I'm going to rest and dream of your beautiful angel face._

 _From your beloved mother, Elise."_

 **February 10** **th** **2014, 4:15PM**

 **Evana's POV**

My daughter Charlotte Elise, when you were born my steps were no longer mine. All the steps I took from that day forward were for you. The choices and renunciations I made were for you. My story was no longer mine, it was you who rewrote My lines.  
You can call me super protective or exaggerated, I do not care, if I could, Charlie, I would put you in a bubble so that you would never suffer, nor had disappointments, if I could, I would feel all your pains for you.  
Because to me there is not in the world a jewel more precious than you or well of greater value than the love that I feel for you.  
Being a real mother is this, daring to say that in the world, there is no greater love than yours, and I affirm that "my daughter, my love for you is the greatest in the world."  
I will spend my whole life dedicating myself to putting a smile on your face and strength on your shoulders so that you know that life is not easy, but when we have a real love like what I feel for you, it's WORTH IT!

I'm sure my words are your dad's too. Be sure daddy has a wound that maybe will never heal completely, but you will make a difference for that wound to heal better.

My little doll, don't ever listen to the other's bullshit about your origins, about the past, about your daddy's absence. You are a fruit of a true love! I hope you take the "fuck you" trait from your dad on such moments. Don't be ashamed or passive like me. But please, don't exaggerate like he does. Your dad is a pain in the ass when he decides not to listen to anyone. Please, don't be so stubborn!

My baby love, we will do everything in our power to guide you the best way and prepare you to life. With love, with dedication, with responsibility. Please, forgive us if we not always go right. Be sure the three of us will learn with each other. You already makes us proud and happy.

(**)

 _Dear Diary_

 _It was in a snowy cold night when my whole life changed. Just like the winter season that melts bringing the colors of the spring. The flowers blossom. The same way I did._

 _I was used to live the cold days, the cold interactions, the cold emptiness. Only waiting for my last day._

 _The coldness brought me to life. The coldness brought me the warmth of a love that had everything to not work and be just another season._

 _There were many ups and downs, hi and goodbyes, tears of joy, tears of sadness, tears of pain, tears of love._

 _The snow took my first love and then brought me the love of my life, my sun that melted every piece of ice left in me, flourishing the deepest of my feelings and devotion. Just like the planets orbit the Sun._

 _I still don't know how destiny works, but everything that was taken from me slowly were given back to me in new ways and the most significant return was the motherhood. I didn't get my mother back, but destiny turned me into a mother._

 _I didn't get my father, but I got a cherishing and devoted husband._

 _I lost my family, but now I'm creating my own._

 _I used to be isolated from the neighborhood, but now I have very few but good friends._

 _Slowly I making true my promises and dreams._

 _It wasn't an easy path. There were tears. There were obstacles. There were separations. There were conflicts. There were redemptions. There were forgiveness. There were laughers. There was hope._

 _I've become a new woman and hopefully a better person. I am a mother now and a wife to be._

 _Chris has helped me in every ways possible. I never thought that that in hospital clothing man would change my life so much, would add so much._

 _Now we live a new house. The 2.0 lavender house. It's simple, not the luxurious one he had back then. Our house is simple, but suits all our needs or future needs if we end up having another child. Two stories high just like my old one. There's a gym and training area. 4 bedrooms. One for us, one for our daughter, one for guests and an extra one that serves as office. A living room, a kitchen, 2 bathrooms and the garage… well… maybe is not that simple, but surely is not full of luxurious décor or anything like that._

 _I achieved something I never thought I would need; I got a driver license! In Bohma we really didn't need that or maybe I didn't…_

 _However, there's still one dream left to come true… the flower shop. Actually, I don't know if owning a flower shop here would be a good idea, but surely I don't want to be forever banked by Chris! I need to have my own money and do my part, materially speaking, as well._

 _Mom, I'm sorry if I stopped writing you for a considerate time, but now you are updated. I named my daughter after you. Only reversed the name order._

 _She's so beautiful mom! There are a few things you used to tell me that I'm really starting to understand. Yet, I love this job, this mission. I will do my best and try to guide her the best way I can… we can. Chris is a great father! When he's home of course! However, when he's far and not on field, he always contacts us somehow. It's his way to continue present even absent. He learned the lesson. Laureen taught him that!_

 _Speaking about Laureen, she was taken to an asylum. She used me as a bait to get Chris' attention one last time. I noticed that trait on her… she needed some theatric scene to close her chapter with Chris. That day he found out, she had signed the divorce papers, giving him his freedom and more impressive… she gave up everything they had fought over months and achieved in all those years together. She was leaving the marriage empty handed! Chris didn't expect that, but he didn't get so happy with that. He told me that house belongs to her and the day he sells it, he'll give all the money to her._

 _Honestly I don't know what to think about Laureen. I was really scared when she had her moments of craziness, but my mother side understand hers. I cannot even imagine the pain to lose my baby girl! Furthermore, her final act, after all the dramatic part, seemed to prove her real love for Chris._

 _A little secret? I do believe he did love her somehow. Despite all his outbursts, he was soft with her… Maybe she was right… maybe they could still work on their marriage if he hadn't met me._

 _I'm not proud for breaking another relationship… Sigh_

 _By the way, Yana is a mother too! Can you believe it? She has a beautiful boy. I see her being more overprotective than me! If I wasn't witnessing it with my own eyes, I'd never believe if someone told me that!_

 _Now I have to stop here. Charlie or Elise, is asking for my attention._

 _PS: I hope I'm finally making you proud, Mom. I never forgot your love for me. Still, I miss you a lot. I know you'd be a great grandmother."_

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori, HerpDerp,** **silver scropion and** **DerrickValore for the reviews. :D**

 **Well, this chapter was short, but was a sort of a retrospective and summary of the end of those cycles. I didn't think there would be another way to explain it all. I hope you enjoyed it. These are the final moments of our long journey.**

 **I was doing the math again and possibly the next chapter will be the last. T_T**

 **If there's any doubt, you can ask me. The time is ending xD**

 **Thank you once again for your words. I was really insecure about my uncomfortable zone xD I was really about to get crazy, literally xD**

 **Herp, I hope you are better now.**

 **See you in the next update, Stay Tuned!**


	59. This Love

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

 **A/N: The chapter contains Sexual Content (and last one) xD  
**

* * *

 **Chris' POV**

That was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, after my daughter's birth. Everything was perfectly and meticulously planned. The date which all the guests could be present, Evana and Yana's post labor diet to get back in shape, the outfits, the decoration, the music, the weather! Everything was thought in details and everything was running accordingly to the plans. I was glad there were no work notification forcing me to leave My Wedding!

Despite being my second marriage, I still couldn't help the anxiety and nervousness to walk the aisle and finally say those words "Yes I Do". It's still unbelievable I'm marrying my savior!

It's still for me to have my final doubt before sealing our union. The doubt "Am I good enough for her?". It feels like she has done more for me than I have done for her. Basically, I only gave her more trouble than a reward.

She saved me from the cold, she fed me, she gave me a shelter, she helped me getting a job, she paid my booze debts, she took care of me when I was wasted, she loved me and more importantly she gave me my first daughter. Rare were the times she had actually complained of anything. We don't really argue and she never stops being lovable when I go and return from mission. This is too perfect to be true… Or maybe I'm just having selected memory.

Everything was running accordingly to the plans, but it was before our reception party started that my mood was a bit taken down. Evana had gone change her dress while I went to use the bathroom. I was drying my hands when I heard my cellphone ringing. At first I thought it was work calling me, so without taking a look at the screen, I answered the call.

 **TPOV**

Chris rested on the sink counter with his eyes closed, shaking his head in denial. However, he couldn't help the grieving. He remembered Laureen's last words in the day he visited her in the asylum after her family's insistence that she was sane enough and really needed to talk to him.

* * *

Chris and Evana's wedding party was a blend of traditional and modern wedding. They had booked a garden for the ceremony and the after wedding party. The venue was decorated beautifully in soft and soothing colors, and the natural environment was making it all look even more beautiful. The DJ was playing the music in the corner, for the guests' enjoyment.

Everyone congratulated the newlyweds, showering them with all sorts of good wishes. Almost everyone seemed to be in good spirits, after all moments of leisure and celebration like this were really something quite rare in their line of work. They ate, drank and danced to their heart's content, enjoying and celebrating a major milestone in the life of their beloved captain, Chris Redfield.

Claire sat in the shade of the gazebo, along with her lovely niece, Charlotte. Today she was tasked to take care of his brother's baby girl because her parents were the highlight of the day and couldn't always be with her. Claire didn't really mind being away from the noisy crowd, since after her break up with Piers she wasn't really in the cheerful mood. She was happy for her brother but still felt a bit dull from that break up, even though it was all for a right reason.

She had been watching the celebration from a distance, occasionally letting out a laugh at watching someone dance weirdly or similar. It was then she noticed a familiar figure walking on the green lawn, heading in her direction. As he drew near, she recognized the man she had invited to the celebration. He used to be an old friend, Owen, from the times when they used to take biking trips together. He waved and greeted her with a smile, as he approached her and they immediately got into a conversation, reminiscing their old days as free-spirited, rebellious biker teenagers.

"You have really changed so much!", Claire stated the obvious with bright smile, "I still remember you used to have pretty long hair, almost down to your waist", Owen let out a slight laugh, "And no matter what, you always wore something black and paired it with military boots", she recollected feeling quite cheery in a long time, "All the teachers used to hate you because you always skipped classes and always talked back at them."

"And I always used to suggest them to take a trip to hell", the man replied with a hearty laugh.

"Yeah, I remember that!", the redhead nodded in agreement, "And then proudly walked out of the room in the middle of an on-going class like a badass."

"Yeah, those were some days", Owen commented letting out a sigh, "But it was nothing to be proud of, I mean, I was going through some hard time with my father's death and everything else in between."

"You used to be very close to him, right?", she asked just to carry on the conversation.

"Yes, I was and still am very close to him in way", the guy affirmed with a couple of nods, "That man taught me a lot, even after he died. He was probably the reason that I put my head back in the place, because I knew my old man would've wanted me to finish my education; so I returned to my studies, graduated and look at me now…", he spoke opening both of his arms wide, presenting himself.

"I am sure he would be proud to see you have not only graduated from high school but also managed to graduate from law school and now have a respectable job as one of the legal advisors of Terrasave."

"Yes", Owen responded, "But enough about me, I can see you have changed a lot as well, including the ponytail."

Claire laughed at that subtle joke, "Well life hasn't been so easy on me either", she added to him casually, "Sometimes I really miss those old days of my freedom." She added looking distantly to nowhere in specific

Owen hummed a little thoughtfully, "I may have a suggestion", he spoke after a few seconds with a shrug.

"Suggestion?", Claire repeated curiously

"How about we get back to our roots?", he asked her with a friendly smile and she couldn't help but give him a slightly confused look, "We should take our bikes for a ride, what say?", he asked with a flick of his head.

Claire smiled widely, "Sure!", she agreed without two thoughts, "Sounds like a great idea!"

* * *

Jill just sat on her chair listening to the soft music, sipping onto her drink and occasionally flashing a customary smile to whoever greeted her. She chatted to the people that were nice enough to bug her but even though she maintained a somewhat joyful exterior, truth to be told, she wasn't really in mood for party.

It wouldn't really be a lie to say that she was struggling quite a bit to keep her emotions in check. Everything that had to go wrong happened at the same time and she had failed to cope up with it efficiently. It seemed that almost everything around her was crumbling and falling down. She didn't get to adopt her god daughter and there was no Leon to support her through it, because once again they had broken up.

Leon had been going through some hard times after Adam's death and she was going through her own emotional swings; and adding his alcohol problems to the scenario, things had gotten quite messed up between them. They both were hurting each other more when they should have been supportive through each other's tough times. Once again, their relationship just couldn't bear all the emotional stress and they mutually decided to split up, so that they could give each other some space.

However, things had remained somewhat the same for Jill. She was going through her routines and had almost forgotten about what had happened, but when she saw Leon at the wedding party, she was shaken down to her core. He seemed thinner than the last time she had seen him, and she had spent enough time with him to know that he wasn't up for partying either; he was just here to keep appearances.

All through the duration of the party, they had exchanged gazes several times, even forcing a smile at each other at a few occasions but she just knew that it was out of common courtesy. She had been trying to avoid looking at him because it pained her to just see him this way, but now she was fighting the urge to look at him once again. She lifted her head glancing across the yard at the table, at which Leon was sitting along with Rebecca, Sheva and Quint. She watched a waiter offering them drinks and was a bit surprised to see that Leon had refused a glasses of alcohol.

As the waiter walked away, Leon turned his head to look at her and their eyes met once again, making shivers run down her spine. He raised himself off the chair and walked up to her table, with his signature poker face. He held out his hand and asked her to dance with a slight yet a genuine smile on his face. She felt herself smile a little and almost hesitantly accepted his invitation to have a dance, quite unable to deny that request.

They both walked up to the dance floor and held each other, slowly moving their bodies to the soft music and staring deeply in each other's eyes. It had been a while since Jill had danced with Leon but everything about it felt the same. He was the only one that could make her feel those sparks and butterflies in her stomach. Only he could make her forget about all the scars left by the war and make her feel like a true woman.

* * *

Piers returned to the table after dancing with his old love interest and friend Sophie Home, whom had been transferred from the Oceania Branch to North America about a month ago.

He was sitting having a small snack and listened to the music. He was enjoying the new phase in his life and mood. He was a proud father and the therapy was doing good to him, Kyan gave new meaning to his life.

Meeting Sophie after so long was surprisingly good. He liked her way to be, she was bold and kind at the same time. They had chemistry and a brief fling. The distance and his focus on work were the major problem and reason to their split. However, things were different now. He did have time for anything he wanted. He could have time to travel, to go out, to work, to do nothing and to be a father. He did have time to date, but he had decided to give some time to himself after his turbulent love life results. Sophie in the other hand had changed a bit too, but she never hid her happiness seeing him after the news of his death. Since her transference, they had met casually two or three times. She was still settling and he had spent some time in another city with his family.

Sophie rejoined him at the table and they got into a friendly talk.

"So you're a dad now?" the black haired woman spoke in surprise

"Yeah."

"Damn, things have really changed! I remember you wanted to have a family, but also wanted to live your career at the fullest."

"Yeah, but I don't have a family or the career I so dreamed, yet I got a son." He said a bit disconcerted

"So you're not married?" she asked in curiosity

Piers was about to answer when out of sudden Yana showed up carrying their son and asked him to take a watch at him for a while since the little boy was asking for him.

Sophie watched their interaction in silence. She couldn't help to notice the little boy's resemblance with Piers. She couldn't help to smile at the baby who seemed to be a smiley one, but she also couldn't help to notice Yana's wedding ring on her left finger.

Piers introduced the women to each other whom greeted politely. Yana was brief and stepped away while Piers continued playing with his son happily.

* * *

Evana and Chris had finished a dance when she spotted from afar Yana and Nico not having a good moment. She knew them long enough to read their faces, then, Nico left alone to the outside.

"I'm going to make Yana some company, okay?" she said planting a kiss on his lips with a beautiful smile

"Sure. I'm going to check on my little girls." He replied with a smile referring to Charlotte and Claire

They gave another peck before parting their ways.

Yana was having a drink when she noticed Evana taking the seat next to her.

"You shouldn't drink so much, I don't want an embarrassing commotion in my special day." Evana spoke with a joke

"Don't worry about it. I won't lose control!"

"I know, I was just kidding." Evana replied

Yana sighed rolling her eyes; she wasn't in mood for jokes.

"I couldn't help to notice you and Nico… What happened?" the blonde asked in concern

Yana gasped, "The usual… his jealous."

"Of Piers?" the blonde asked the obvious since she was aware that Yana and Nico had hard times due to Kyan's biological father presence in the ginger's life

"Yeah… sort of." The redhead replied with a sigh, "We talk about it some other time. I don't want to ruin your night with my usual problems."

"It won't be ruined if we talk."

"The thing is that I don't want to talk about it now. Just another two shots and I'll be fine and not have the angry Hulk face."

Evana let out a sigh in defeat. In other circumstances she might have insisted a bit more, but not tonight. However, she couldn't help to notice Yana recurring glances in the direction of Piers and the most probable reason of her need for alcohol.

"You still have time to change your mind, Sis." The blonde spoke making Yana turn to her and notice she was looking at the same direction as her, "I know you take too long to decide things and usually is too late to go back." She added turning to face her soul sister

"Maybe is already too late, Sis. They act too friendly to be 'Just Friends'!" the redhead spoke looking down, "It hurts when you have someone in your heart, but you can't have them in your arms. It is a frightening thought, that in one fraction of a moment you can fall in the kind of love that takes a lifetime to get over."

"Where would you be if you stopped letting your mind talk over your heart? Somewhere different, I bet. If you are not happy with your current choice, it's okay to change your mind when the parties involved are not happy."

Yana remained in silence, thoughtful about her sister's words. Evana grabbed her grip in support.

"Thank you Sis. Now go enjoy your party. You will just get a wedding party once!" the ginger spoke forcing a smile

Evana smiled slightly and then left to look for her husband.

* * *

He grabbed her and pulled her to him before she could fully grasp his intentions. He didn't even pretend gentleness. His lips on hers, his tongue in her mouth. One hand molded her buttocks, pressing her forcefully against him.

Evana could feel her husband's center rising. He refused to let an inch of space come between them. His tongue circled the inside of her mouth, tasting every open space, inhaling the feel of her. She rubbed herself against him, messing his hair and then removed his tuxedo and shirt. They kissed passionately and her nails travelled his bare skin.

His body responded in kind, grinding into her even harder as both hands pressed into her buttocks. A swat of heat surged in her groin, melting any strength left in her legs.

His warm, demanding lips ceased their brutal assault on her soft, now compliant ones. Her hands wound themselves around his neck, her body eager for every flick of his tongue, every grind of his pelvis. Evana ground one hip into his now-full erection. He groaned in torture. Every nerve ending in her body was on alert, his closeness sending her heart into a pounding frenzy. She blushed at her wantonness, unable to control her breathing, or her desire for him.

Large, strong hands slid through the thickness of her hair, gently stroking the scalp as he held her mouth to his. He undid the single clasp in the center of the back of her dress, easing the zipper down as his lips continued to ply hers with infinite sweetness. She shuddered as the dress fell to the floor, his hands roaming over her body. Heat surged in her groin as his fingers worked the trail of her butt grabbing fiercely and then slid her panties to the floor as well. His fingers rippled their way up her arms, to the clasp of her bra, sliding down her shoulder to release her aroused breasts.

Blood rushed to her head as his lips left her mouth, and slid across an engorged peak. Evana felt lightheaded. Her head rolled back. He picked her up and headed down to the bedroom. She held onto him and straddling, her lips greedily seeking his. She was lost in an ocean of passion so deep.

Chris put one knee on the bed and deposited her there, his body covering hers as his kisses became more insistent and he ground into her.

Evana looked at him, sought his lips and began to unclothe him. Chris took control, joining her nakedness. He whistled as he took her in. She was so beautiful. Her hips, her breasts, he had a hot wife. She was perfection.

Evana grabbed his erect member, caressing it up and down, slowly massaging it. With her hands, with her mouth and tongue; deep in her hot and tight throat. He groaned in heavenly pleasure. She watched him delighted knowing she could please her man. He also was perfection, every ridge of his stomach; every callous on his hand; every muscle in his back; his cries for her name.

He pulled her back to him, rolled one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, lightly squeezing it and rolling it again. Evana writhed in mounting anticipation, her tongue delving deeper into his mouth as her pleasure increased.

Chris's hands moved lower, eager to feel her molten center. He wasn't disappointed, parting the soft, flesh folds of her sliding easily inside. Her breath caught in her throat.

His lips released hers, only to latch on to the side of her neck. "So sweet. So soft" he murmured in her ear as his fingers slid in and out of her slowly. It was torture.

She purred under him as he used her wetness, sliding his finger over the soft bud above her womanhood, pressing over and around it slowly, then plunging deep into her. Evana bucked upward, her thighs spread wide to give him ultimate access.

Chris's lips reclaimed hers, his fingers still buried deep within her. She could feel the need in him, the desperation in his stroking of her most sacred place a dead giveaway. Evana's fingers marked a trail over the stone of his back, her shudders a reward to his senses as his fingers continued their easing in and out of her. She arched her back upwards, drunk with the pleasure of passion seeping through her every pore. She felt the hardness of his staff against one thigh, reaching down to stroke it as he continued his torture of her.

Chris's lips broke their sensual assault on hers, moving down over her jaw, the slickness of her throat, her collarbone, and landing on her breasts. Slow, torturous kisses caused her to furl and unfurl her hands into fists at her side, grabbing handfuls of the comforter as her head twisted from side to side.

His eyes flicked up to hers, his full lips curving into a smile at the rapture so evident on her face.

Evana ran her hands through his hair, then roamed to the ripped muscles of his back. He shuddered under her soft touch. She could feel the heat of his mouth as it continued down her body, planting sweltering kisses along the way, landing at the top of her thighs. Her breath came in deep, short gasps, her body shivering with the pleasure his lips and fingers brought. She closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of his bare skin under her fingers, the hardness of his swollen manhood lodged against her thigh. She slipped her hand around it, stroking it, urging him to take her now.

A guttural groan escaped him as he resisted her efforts. Her back arched completely off the bed as the flick of his tongue landed on the softness of the bud at the top of her thighs. She gasped as he latched on, his head buried solidly between her thighs as he stroked the sensitive spot with his warm tongue. She moaned, her hands planted in the forest of his hair, guiding his tongue strokes to the exact spot she wanted – not that he needed any direction.

"Oh Chris!" she groaned as she climaxed in his mouth and tongue

Chris caught her gaze and smiled. He came up and kissed the corner of her mouth, as he positioned his manhood between her outstretched thighs.

A dense fog of lust engulfed them. Chris was lost as his thickness lodged itself at her slick opening. He looked into her eyes and stiffed inside her without mercy making her let out a loud groan, then pulling out, not fully penetrating her.

Evana closed her eyes, her hands sliding over his naked buttocks as she pressed upwards towards him, needing to feel his fullness inside. He teased her opening again. She opened her eyes and glanced down, barely stifling a gasp at the pulsing, erectness of his swollen orgasm. She looked back up at him, his steady gazed trained on her. She licked her lips and reached up to bring his head down to hers. His tongue pierce her in synch with his staff. He could no longer hold back. He groaned into her mouth as he rammed into her, growling with each thrust.

After a long lovemaking, their first time as officially husband and wife, Chris collapsed beside her. Slowly she lifted red cover over them. Chris moved his arm over Evana and gently pulled her close. Wrapped in each other's arms he whispered, "I love you."

Evana smiled at Chris' statement as she huddled close to him, "I love you too, Handsome!" she said as her eyes slowly closed

Exhausted, they fell asleep.

* * *

Chris was sleeping soundly in his bedroom, along with Evana by his side. After they became parents, these peaceful moments, when they could just sleep without a care, had been quite rare. They were always busy with taking care of their little angel. It had been a string of sleepless nights and sleepy mornings for them but compared to what they had been through together, things were still peaceful and they were happy and grateful to finally be a complete family.

Chris turned to his other side and it hadn't been too long, when he felt Evana touching his arm. He heard her calling his name and shaking him a little in an attempt to wake him up. He grumbled sleepily, feeling too tired to even open his eyes at the moment.

"Chris, wake up!", Evana said to him yet again poking his arm.  
"Hmm... Yeah", Chris asked her, trying to keep his eyes open. "Listen", she held the baby monitor, "Can you hear this?"

The BSAA agent was still half-asleep but he sat up on the bed and concentrated on hearing the sounds on the speaker that his wife was holding out to him. They both sat quietly listening to the baby speaker, before Chris took the device and held it close to his ear. There were a lot of static sounds and things weren't really clearly audible but he could hear a familiar tune being hummed, which ripped him off whatever sleepiness he had been under.

"Stay here and call the police!", Chris said to his wife, grabbing hold of his gun from the nightstand and almost jumping off the bed.

The father hurried towards his daughter's room, with his gun ready to fire at a moment's notice. As he neared his little girl's room, he noticed the muddy footprints leading inside the room. The mud was still wet and footprints seemed to be very recent, which just meant that there was someone inside his daughter's room. He took a deep breath and slowly pushed open the door that was half closed for some odd reason. He cautiously stepped in the room, gun first and his finger on the trigger.

The room was dimly lit by the small night lamp in the room and whatever light seeped through the window from the lamps outside in the street. Although, it was somewhat dark but still he could clearly see a ghostly figure of a woman, dressed in a floor length, white colored nightgown, the hem of which was littered in mud. She had long dark colored hair, resting on one of her shoulders and she was holding Charlotte in her slender arms, humming a lullaby to the little baby and seemingly unaware of his presence.

Chris didn't take the woman off his gun point, as he carefully closed the distance between them. The woman finally lifted her face to the man and smiled at him beautifully that it almost seemed dangerous. Chris was slightly taken aback as he recognized the brunette standing in front of him because she was supposed to be somewhere else, and she was probably the last person he had expected to be standing here in his house, holding onto his baby.

"Laureen?", He spoke in a tone mixed with realization and confusion, "What are you doing here?", he tried to handle the situation calmly, knowing the explosive nature of his ex-wife.  
"I was just checking on our baby", she replied turning to look back at the baby and Chris followed her gaze to the baby wrapped in a layer of baby blanket. The baby was quite calm and he was glad Charlotte couldn't comprehend all this, otherwise she would have been deathly scarred for life, "Our little angel is growing up so fast!", Laureen exclaimed with an evident joy on her tone.  
"Yeah", Chris replied reading the expressions on her face somewhat scared for his baby.

"Mommy loves you my little prince!", Laureen stooped down to kiss the baby and rocked the baby from side to side.  
"I think… you should put the baby back… in the crib", he almost stuttered fearing that the woman would drop his little girl.  
The brunette looked up at him again and the smile on her face disappeared and was replaced by a distinct frown, "Chris, why are you pointing your gun at us", she almost scolded him, "You are going to scare Noah this way."  
"Noah?", he repeated confused and he heard a baby crying from his side.

Chris looked to his side and noticed that his little girl, Charlotte was still in her crib, crying her lungs out. He turned to look back at Laureen, lowering his gun and she smiled at him more. He noticed that her arms were all muddy too and she was still rocking the 'baby' in her arms. He didn't know whose baby was Laureen carrying but being a parent now; he knew that the baby's parents must be worried sick. At that instant, his paternal instinct kicked in and he wanted to protect the baby, even though it wasn't his.

He took a step closer to take a peek inside the bundle of the blanket she was carrying in her arms, as Laureen spoke lovingly to it. It was a bit dark so he had to lean in a bit to see the baby's face but he was surprised, or more of terrified to see what was inside that bundle of blankets. He took a step back almost reflexively and Laureen looked up and smiled at him brightly, seemingly undisturbed by the fact that she was holding a semi discomposed corpse of a baby in her arms. There was a sudden stroke of lightening and when its flash illuminated the room, he saw that Laureen's arms were smeared in fresh blood, which he had taken to be mud until now. The bundle in her hand started to seep out blood and stench of it filled the room.

Chris shot up from his sleep, screaming out his dead son's name that it even woke up Laureen.

"Chris!" the brunette looked at him with a puzzled expression

"Laureen!" he said in astonishment seeing the woman that was supposedly his ex-wife at his side on the bed

"What happened?" she asked in concern

"Where's Noah?" he asked standing up from the bed

"Sleeping."

Chris turned to her. His eyes widened seeing the woman convulsing on the bed, "Laureen!" he screamed trying to reanimate her, as her body was deadly cold. The despair took over him when he heard a baby crying at distance. Divided he didn't know what to do. He wanted to save both of them.

Chris woke up with a start, sweating and confused. He looked around for a few seconds taking in his surroundings, before stumbling out of his bed and hurrying towards Charlotte's bedroom. Evana followed him asking a multiple questions but he was too distressed to answer any. He was a bit relieved to find his little girl still sleeping peacefully in her crib, her little hand holding onto a teddy bear. He let out a sigh and dropped himself into an armchair, not ready to leave his little princess alone.

* * *

The early morning sunlight peeked through the high window announcing the arrival of a new day.

Evana touched the bed looking for Chris, to find out his side empty. She rolled on the bed to confirm it and then she saw him standing in front of the window looking distantly and somewhat sad.

"Chris." The blonde called him

Chris looked at her, realizing his beautiful blonde wife had woken up, "Good morning my love." He greeted her with a soft smile walking in her direction to give her a good morning kiss

"Is everything okay?" she asked reading his gaze as he sat on her side

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I can sense there's something bothering you since yesterday at the party."

Chris let out a sigh looking briefly to the side slightly in distress

"I think now is time for us to talk whatever happened… if you want it to." She spoke taking his grip

Chris bit his lips, "I'm sorry for getting you so concerned."

"Something about work?" she asked

He shook his head in denial

"So what's about it or you don't want me to know it?

"It's not that I don't want you to know it… I just don't know how to talk about it after what you've been through with her."

"Her?" she asked puzzled

Chris nodded, "Laureen."

Evana took a deep breathe at the mention of that name. it had a long time since the last time that woman's name was mentioned. Apparently, his ex-wife would always be a shadow in their relationship and there was nothing she could do to change it, after all, she belonged to a special part of his past, his history.

"What about her?" she asked with a low tone, preparing herself for a possible drama from the crazy brunette

"She killed herself." He broke the news in a single statement

"What?" she spoke in surprise. Not that she didn't know that was expected from that woman.

"Yesterday…" he spoke looking down

"I'm sorry to hear that…" she spoke in support

Chris nodded accepting her words, "That's not all."

"What else?"

He bit his lips harder hesitantly, "I went to see her last week. Her family insisted and I myself had one last thing to tell her since it was evident on the letter she left in the day of your kidnap… I had that pendency with her and I thought she deserved her peace on the matter… And I also needed to give them the check of the sold house."

"I see…" she spoke after a sigh. She didn't want to ask details since she could sense that possible that detail was something that could hurt her.

"I hope now she has finally gotten the other peace she so much needed and maybe she can finally be with Noah…" he spoke with a saddened look

"You should pray for her and I'll pray for you to get your peace of mind and give you support in everything you need… Goodbyes hurt the most when the story wasn't finished and I know you care about her more than you demonstrate and it's okay… you know me long enough to know I won't argue about that."

"It was finished!" he replied in assurance, "You know, sometimes I wonder if I deserve someone like you."

"Chris, I'll stay with you for as long as you allow me to stay. The only definite thing I'm sure is that we have an unbreakable bond that is called Charlotte Elise Novak Redfield. I'll be your wife one day at a time because I know how your work works and…" she left her sentence in hang

"And what?"

"Hearts aren't handcuffs and people aren't prisons. When you feel it's time for you to leave, you leave. You neither need to wait to be released, nor ask for permission."

"You think I'm going to do that with you?"

Evana giggled, "Chris! Isn't it what you do to everyone some times? Isn't it what people have complained about you? Honestly… different of them I'm ready for the day that happens, IF that happens. I'm not saying that's going to be a fact. I'm not a medium to see the future and me thinking this way doesn't mean I love you less, but I'm a quick learner and I learned the lesson still back in Bohma. My vow to you was real, I will love you until death do us apart, but it's not necessarily the physical death… but the death of our love, feelings, the willing to stay together… Sometimes remorse is stronger than love."

Chris didn't know what to say, but he could understand the logic in her thoughts. He looked at her and she smiled softly at him. That conversation was over. The past didn't matter anymore, their present was crying at the next room. Plus, they still had a honeymoon to enjoy in the fullest.

" _Dear Diary,_

 _My love for him is transcendental."_

* * *

 **Welll guys, that was it for now. I hope you liked it!**

 **Thank you Xaori, HerpDerp,** **silver scropion,** **DerrickValore and** **SUPASTAR89 for the reviews. :D**

 **A special thanks to JennaWilliams for helping me a bit with the chap as well.**

 **A/N: I HAD TO REPLACE THE CHAPTER BECAUSE IT WAS INCOMPLETE IN THE FIRST PUBLISH, SORRY ABOUT THAT. NOW IS COMPLETE.**

 **Sigh... With the taste of ending I really don't have much to say, I guess...**

 **It's been a long journey and it wouldn't have happened without guys! You are awesome!**

 **I was really about to end it in this chapter. It felt the right thing to do and somehow that was the end for most of the characters. I confess I never had an open universe, or had written an open universe before. But that's life... There are encounters, goodbyes, happiness, sadness, ups and downs. Nothing is permanent as we want it to be, but there's still determined things that define our fates forever.**


	60. Till Death Do Us Part

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

"Today is your birthday, I brought you flowers; your favorite ones. I hope you like it. I'm sorry I couldn't come last year, but things are not easy for me lately… But I promised to myself I wouldn't miss this year. I know you loved your birthdays and how much you hated when we didn't celebrate it "properly"."

There Chris Redfield was, standing before the gravestone of his ex-wife, Laureen Campbell.

What if he could go back in time knowing what was going to happen; would he be capable to change their fates?

If he could go back in time, could he be capable to change that woman buried under that big decorated gravestone?

If he could go back in time, could he save her from herself?

If he could go back in time, could he have his son back?

If he could go back in time, could he have his life back?

If he could go back in time, could he have his dreams back?

His peace of mind back?

If he could go back in time, he wouldn't be the man he is now. He wouldn't have what he has now. Nothing would be the same. Probably he wouldn't be so corrupted…

 **Flashback**

He walked through the corridor, following the woman ahead of him to the yard. He heard some people screaming, others talking to themselves, others just lost in their own misery completely in silence. There was no different scenario from the final years living with Laureen Campbell; the girl from the tech department of the BSAA.

As he approached the bandstand, he noticed her playing with her hands and singing a lullaby

 _Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry_

 _It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are_

 _I know you're good  
I know you're good  
I know you're real good  
Oh, la la la la la la, la la la la la la  
Don't, don't, uh-huh hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' hush, hush  
Don't tell me tell me 'cause it hurts_

Laureen smiled at him when she noticed his presence. Nothing had really changed besides his lighter gaze. There had been a long time since she had last him look like that.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Redfield." She spoke with a friendly tone

Chris only nodded. A moment of a long silence.

She giggled, "I had a full script, but now is completely blank in my head."

"It's okay. Take your time."

Another long silence. Breaking the ice with someone you used to know would always be a challenge. Something so distant from the cocktail times or the casual meets at the BSAA corridors.

Chris observed the woman looking distantly in complete silence. So different from the girl he used to know. The girl that always had something to say and had a great power of persuasion. It was weird to face that mute Laureen that kept playing with something in her hands.

"Is the divorce out already?" she asked looking at the object in her hands

"Yes."

She bit her lips, "So that means you're free to marry again…"

Chris skipped the subject that would lead to Evana, he didn't want to trigger her jealousy, "I read your letter…"

"You did?" she looked at him

He nodded in confirmation

"So why are you here? All I had to say was in that letter."

"Your family insisted that you wanted to talk to me and since I had to give them the check… I decided to check on you."

"Is that so? People insist and you cede? Didn't know that side of yours…"

"So did they lie? You don't want to talk to me?"

"No they didn't lie. I said I wanted to see you one last time, but I didn't think they would take it for real."

Chris gave a shrug

"So, what check was that?"

"The sold house."

"The one we lived?"

He nodded

"Did they ask you for that money?" she said demonstrating surprise

"No. I voluntarily gave it to them."

"But I said I didn't want anything from you! I was clear I abdicated of my part!"

"It was my decision to give it to them. I'm sure they need more than me."

Laureen let out a deep sigh after a giggle, "You're good…" she whispered

Chris frowned after trying to understand what she had said

"Thank you for caring…" she turned to him with a sweet smile

Their gazes met; somehow, the bandstand seemed to simulate the balcony they talked closer for the first time and when back in the days Laureen used to demonstrate sweetness and innocence.

Chris cleared his throat looking to the side. Laureen giggled.

"It's funny the two of us being complete strangers now… and it was all my fault…" she spoke looking down. Her eyes started getting teary

"I killed Noah." She covered her face breaking in tears

"No you didn't, it was an accident."

"I killed him because I ran after you and fell off the stairs… If I hadn't been so impulsive he could still be here! So… I'm sorry for blaming you for so long for my own mistakes! No one has ever loved me as honestly and kindly as you… if you ever loved me… But I destroyed everything!"

He looked back at her with a compassionate gaze, "It was not all your fault…"

"But I was the one who made the biggest mistakes…"

"It's past… It's pointless torturing yourself because of something that cannot be changed."

"I live in the past because it's the only place I can find you anymore. My memory loves you; it asks about you all the time, but I can't have you anymore. Maybe I never did have you, but I loved you so much that it got sick. My love for you got sick and I lost you without ever knowing if you could love me… just a bit… but the sickness destroyed any chance I could have to prove that I did really love you above material things."

"You did prove that."

"Did I? I still lost you… you love that woman that is surely less complicated than me, right? She's giving you the dream I dreamt for both of us… she's giving you everything I lost because of my own mistakes and that's why I got so mad!... I'm so sorry for that!"

"I know. I read the letter."

"But nothing has changed!"

"It's changed."

"In what?"

"I'm here… Standing before you, talking to you after everything we have been through… We lived 8 fucking intense years together! And my silence and stubbornness destroyed us too… I gave you reasons to doubt me, to feel insecure, to get mad." He spoke staring deeply in her eyes, "To not feeling loved." He whispered

Laureen's lips parted as she had a bewildered expression. Seconds felt like eternity and would be forever in her mind of Her Chris. He was back in those seconds their gazes belonged to each other.

"You kept the letter..." She whispered. Her body trembled. Her emotions in a vortex that kept her paralyzed. Unable to reply.

"Things don't have to be so complicated Laure… It was 8 years and not 8 days. I would like to thank you for your company, for everything you taught me and for what we learned and discovered together. Because if I'm sure of one thing, is that you made me a better person. Thanks to you, I started to discover myself and connect with myself differently. And this is invaluable. Maybe I never said all this...There are things I've never told you. So many that I could not even translate them into words. Feelings, lovely things, affection and nostalgia, that everything that we feel inside... and now I'll say everything that I never told you, but that you probably knew and respected… or expected."

The brunette continued motionless. Only her emotions and his words were working. She squeezed her hand as long as she heard his unspoken words and that she had craved for so long. Oh how she wished she could go back in time and fix things. Make better choices… But she didn't have that time anymore.

"There's only one thing I need to know…"

"There is…" he nodded in agreement as if he could read her mind

She parted her lips hesitantly before getting courage to speak, "Did you ever love me?

Chris held his breath. The time seemed to stop for them in those long seconds before words would come out. Before the truth would be out, but a truth that wouldn't change what had been done. He gave a single nod "Yes, I did love you. In my own weird way, but I did."

She closed her eyes biting her lips, fighting in vain the tears coring down her face. She could feel his sincerity. The pain of the truth and the realization that she lost. A truth that wouldn't bring the past back, but could definitely build a new future. A future that wouldn't belong to them together. A cycle that had finally come to its conclusion.

"I was crooked… But all I did was for love." She held herself in attempt to comfort herself as a broken little girl

It hurt in him seeing her like that and something in him changed after finally opening up his heart to that woman. Helplessly, he took her in a long embrace as she cried out in his chest, holding him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Laure… You were right about so many things... I just can't stop caring."

Laureen looked up and he wiped her face, gently with his thumbs. There was still caring between them. There was still connection. She released her arms from around his waist and cupped his face in her delicate hands, "You still care…" she whispered

He nodded taking her grip noticing she was wearing her wedding band on his left finger and his wedding band on her thumb, finally realizing what was the object she was playing with earlier.

"That's all I have of you now…" she spoke in tears

"I will always care…somehow…" he whispered

A sad smile escaped her lips. The time once again started rolling in slow motion. She stood on the tips of her toes cupping his face once again. Her lips met his. The time froze. Forbidden Love.

They opened their eyes. The fresh cold from the release of their warm lips.

"Can you hear the song?" she spoke smiling beautifully

"What song?" he asked intrigued. Noticing his sweet Laureen fading.

"The song that played in the cocktail… our favorite song." She spoke finally starting to look distant

The compassion once again took over him seeing her like that.

"Chris, you are a great man, but there's someone waiting for you at home..."

He took a deep breath in agreement and to recollect himself.

"I just wanted to say goodbye. Many things have happened and it is so difficult to continue… I do not know if you will forgive me. I'm sorry for not had told you what I feel before, but I could not see your beautiful jade eyes and be well again after this goodbye."

That was the last time he would ever see Laureen, his sweet Laureen. Some tears cored down on his face, admitting and facing the raw past was the last thing he had to solve about their own twisted story.

 **End of Flashback**

"Five years have passed since you're gone and I still keep your letter to always remind me of not making the same mistakes again… they cost lives… so many things have happened. So much shit too! Today I visited so many graves your memory was too vivid for me to ignore. I hope you and Noah are in a better place… I hope everyone I lost are in a better place… Happy birthday Laureen."

Chris put the bunch of flowers on the grave and left the cemetery driving back home.

(**)

He parked his car in the garage of the lavender house. He entered the house and couldn't help the large smile on his face when he saw his daughter Charlotte rushing to him to welcome him happily with a hug after he spent a few weeks off home due to work.

"Hello Kyan." He greeted the little boy who was watching TV with his daughter

"Welcome back uncle Chris." The boy replied friendly

Chris nodded in acceptance with a smile and turned to his girl in his arms, "Where's mommy?"

"In the bedroom. She said she was tired."

The man entered the bedroom and was welcomed by the very pregnant Evana with a long and passionate kiss.

"Welcome home my love." She spoke with a large smile

"It's great to be back! How are you and my babies?" he smiled back caressing her belly

"Demanding from my back, but we are all fine."

"I'm glad I'm back before your due."

"Yeah, me too."

"Now I'm going to take a shower. I paid a visit to the cemetery before coming home." He said removing his clothes

"Oh… I see. Would you like something to eat?"

"Sure, anything that won't demand too much from you."

Evana smiled with a nod giving him another kiss before leaving the bedroom carrying his dirty clothes to wash. Chris didn't take too long in his shower and then joined Evana, Charlotte and Kyan in the dining table.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori, HerpDerp,** **silver scropion,** **DerrickValore and Likarian**

 **We have finally come to the end. It was a journey that started on Oct 28, 2016. It was nearly 8 months with your constant company and support. I wouldn't be capable to do it without you guys! I'm grateful for everything that has happened, including the blocks haha. I'm even more grateful for the friends I made because of this story, this is surreal sometimes! It's funny how people get into our lives and connect with us in so different levels. I'm happy that I got friends!  
**

 **I'm really going to miss my power couple Chris and Eva. I never imagined that she would become this loved character and I'm happy that I could write her story alongside so many other characters. I gave my best in every chapter. I cried, I laughed, I cursed my blocks, I felt the love.**

 **I confess that I feared her acceptance and I was surprised with your caring words to her. I'm sure you guys made her life better with all the support that she didn't receive in so many years of her life.**

 **And Chris? Well, I hope I gave him some happiness among all the mess that Capcom gives to him xD Actually I hope I gave some happiness to Capcom's characters a little bit hahaha (Damn, I can't spoil Vendetta xD)**

 **Chris and Eva were the protagonists and it's fair that the story ends with them, almost like in the way everything started in the first chapter.  
They have been through a lot and I'm sure a lot is happening in their lives. The end is never the end in life, but what I had to tell about them I did. In their name, I thank all the reviews and comments you gave :D**

 **Damn...I'm so holding my tears right now T_T I so hate goodbyes!**

 **I was supposed to retire after this fic (and the sailor moon I kept in hold due to another huge block), but I'm not sure if I'm capable to do that. I might not write long sagas like these ones, but I do have plans to write some minor stories. Maybe or maybe not related to Forbidden timeline xD But let's see. Stay tuned!**

 **Once again in my name and in name of all the characters, THANK YOU Everybody!**

 **I wish you all the best!**

 **Oh and once again, Stay Tuned! xD**

 **Merch out...**

 **PS: THE SEQUEL IS CALLED SECRETS WITHIN**


End file.
